


Bound In Eternal Steel

by sincerelyholls



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Babies, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Parenthood, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 111,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyholls/pseuds/sincerelyholls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, the coldness of a childhood growing up at the Citadel as the last Maxson left him distant and hardened beyond his years. His saving grace from such an empty childhood was redeemed by the only true companion he's ever known. Annalise Rothchild is stubborn, fearless and noted as the bright scribe of their age, upon meeting each other at ten years old. Inseparable ever since, Arthur pleads with his better half to join him and accept her true title at his side. Negotiations, compromises and honest conversations settle the four year long courtship between them. However, the troubles spanning from the Capital Wasteland to the Commonwealth threaten to test their beliefs, but a bond sealed in eternal steel binds them.  A man forged for war must be balanced by the saint before nothing is left but destruction in his wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Libraries and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been swimming around for awhile and I just couldn't hold it back anymore. It's a little outside of the box and different, but definitely an interesting twist on the Elder. I run with a few ideas; it's just a fun fic, giving the guy a little grace that I think he needs.
> 
> What started as a... "what if...?" 
> 
> Turned into a full story that I hope everyone enjoys! Somethings may not be canon, but I tried my best research wise to stay true to everything I could. After all, it is just a story. :)
> 
> I'm also embracing/experimenting with the notion of writing genre romance. So, here we go!
> 
> I hope you all love it, feel free to leave love! Ask questions!
> 
>  
> 
> Lastly, thanks to those who lend a helping hand and always encourage a story in the making! Cheers!
> 
> Lunchboxdaydreams-- for all the endless reads and re-reads, thanks for the confidence to share a different story! Appreciate you infinitely!

             A chilled wind blew through the drafty corridors of the western end of the Citadel, rustling the white skirt of a young woman walking with one arm holding a lantern while the other shakily balanced a tall stack of books. Her feet shuffled as she struggled, finally reaching large, curved oak doors that she pushed through and let out a heavy sigh. If the power was out, the heat was out and that meant a chilly afternoon would turn most of the Citadel into a cold night.

            “Not here, too,” she groaned collapsing onto an old wooden chair and round table, tossing her books onto the table and letting them spill. She gently placed down the lantern and held up a pip-boy attached to her arm. It was nothing like the ones used in the vaults, though it was a roughly made from one her father had reprogrammed. It was all black, same structure and same capabilities, but with a few differences. One of which, she could communicate with certain people throughout the entire citadel from the pip-boy itself.

_**Father, you’ve syphoned all of the power in the west wing. It’s freezing down here too. My library isn’t meant to be a tomb. Thanks.** _

_**Sorry, darling. I’m sure you’ll live. Remember, I need everything on nuclear power pre-war. Try not to spill tea all over two-hundred-year-old books. Love you.** _

            “Ugh, Dad,” she rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. “I don’t even have tea. Thanks,” she mumbled to herself looking around the dark room full of rows upon rows of books collected over the years.

             With a quiet grumble about people not filing the books back properly or where they belonged, she decided there must be a better way to keep them organized. That would be for another day, for now, she had research to finish, walking down rows of shelved books and documents humming to herself. Softly singing a chorus to herself, she froze as the heavy wooden door made a low groan, only to shut itself seconds later.

            Holding the lantern up, she looked towards the doorway. Nothing. How could no one be there? Peering around the corner, she frowned, confused. Making a curious face, she stepped back to the center of the room, lined with long tables and round tables, more books she had left out over the last couple of days to be filed again, realizing no one else had been here since.

            “Hello?” she called out holding the lantern out from her to see if she could catch any shadows, but there were none.

            “Hi love,” a familiar voice whispered from behind her, causing her to shout and jump forward, dropping the lantern.

            “Damn it, Arthur!” she screeched quickly picking up the lantern so the contents of its oil didn’t spill everywhere. “What on earth are you doing?” she slugged his arm and placed the burned out lantern on the table.

            “Coming to find you. I just finished a meeting with your father,” he smirked at her relighting the lantern on the table.

            “I don’t know why he’s syphoning so much power. I’m stuck doing all this research lately and,” she growled. “I hate it when you do this to me! It wasn’t funny ten years ago, and it’s not funny now!”

            “It’s still hilarious,” he grinned with a chuckle. “I see you’re busy today. Hiding from the Ladies of Steel Council, too are we?” Arthur took a book out of her hand, making a face mocking how interesting it sounded.

            “Ugh,” she groaned rolling her eyes, grabbing the book back from him. “If I hear Hattie Henderson tell me one more time that I have to do my makeup because the Elder fancies me, I’ll scream,”

            He laughed loudly. “You’re so beautiful without makeup, Annalise,” he bumped his nose against hers, before pulling her in and under his coat.

            “I have more important matters to attend than worrying about weekly menu planning’s, stitching uniforms and flags, not to mention,”

            “Enough, Annie,” he locked their lips together, silencing her. She grumbled for a second, but her arms locked around his neck, until her fingers feathered through his beard, deepening their kiss.

            “Elder,” she broke them apart to breathe, but quickly stopped when he silenced her again keeping her firmly pressed against him.

            “I hate it when you call me that,” he growled softly, his fingers tracing a line down her jaw.

            “It’s what you are,”

            “What are your plans this evening?” he mumbled between kisses, ignoring her teasing his title.

            “Reading,” she paused with a shrug. “More research and reading until I can get my father to stop power surging. It’s getting to be ridiculous. Not to mention, freezing,”

            “My quarters. Tonight, for dinner,”

            “But we always have dinner at,”

            He raised an eyebrow at her. “I know where we always have dinner. I don’t want to have dinner there tonight, I want you alone in my quarters,” he ordered. Annalise knew he tried not to order her around, bit sometimes it just made her limbs numb and her heart race faster. They never got to be alone very often, but when they were it was something she tried to cherish as much as she could. He never got to be Arthur much anymore, and to Annalise bringing him back to that was the most important thing she could do for him.

            “Anything particular you have in mind?”

            “I just want some alone time with my Annie, is that so much to ask?” his fingers were now at the top buttons of her dress, pulling them apart so he could run his rough hand along her collarbone.

            “No,” she barely exhaled before his lips took control of hers again. Her Pip-boy made a soft ding sound and Arthur sighed pulling away.

            “Who is it?”

            “Probably my father if it isn’t you,” she laughed lighting the space between them when she selected the screen to receive the message. Annie quickly frowned looking up at him. “They’re all looking for you,”

            Arthur groaned, grabbing her by the jaw to kiss her quickly. “They always are. Where are they?”

            “Lab. But you said you just spoke to my father?”

            “In my office, I spoke to him. Wear that pretty green dress your mother bought you for your birthday. I like it on you,”

            She smirked. “You telling me, you’ll like it on your floor more?” she raised an eye brow. “Don’t play me for a stupid school girl, Arthur,”

            “Annie, love,” he closed the distance between them with a grin. “You’ve never been a stupid school girl, not even when we were kids,” he paused feeling her breath hitch in her chest as his hand ran up the length of her leg, pushing the fabric of the skirt aside. “You are well aware of what you do to me,”

            “They’ll get suspicious if you’re late,” she fought back a shiver, but released a quiet sigh of pleasure feeling him tease her skin.

            “Good,” those thick, soft lips kissed down her jaw, settling on her neck just above her collar bone. Fingers teased the lace between her legs, forcing another grin from him once he realized the type of undergarments she was wearing. “Annie… My Annie, always two steps a head of me,”

            “Stop teasing and actually do something then,” she whimpered, fighting to stifle another moan. “If anyone catches us…”

            “If you’d just listen to me, your new title won’t be so bad. I promise, love,” he barely moved his mouth from the tender soft spot on her neck. “Annie please,”

            “I don’t want the Ladies of Steel Council… I want books, the library, research and the lab. I want to be useful to the Brotherhood, not just lay on my back and become a gossip,”

            “You think that’s all they do?”

            “Arthur,” she looked up at him, unappeased. “Ever since you made your intentions with me, very clear, I’ve had to go. Please don’t make me become something I’m not,” she frowned trying to pull away from him, but he was entirely too strong.

            “I couldn’t live with myself knowing you were unhappy,” he brushed his nose against hers. “When have I ever told you no? Unless it were something to bring you physical harm, tell me, when haven’t I let you do as you please?”

            She gave him a half smirk and chuckled softly. “Okay, point taken… I did promise you a long time ago, you’d never be alone again, either,”

            “I don’t think you realized the implications of that promise either, all those years ago,” he chuckled with her.

            “I’ve always loved you, I just didn’t know falling in love with you was so different,” she quickly pecked his lips, standing on her tip toes. “But I don’t regret it. Hurry up, I don’t need people thinking I’m a filthy mistress, rather than your Lady,”

            His steel blue eyes grew dark looking down at her, lifting her chin to look up at him. “It’ll be the last words they ever say, if such implications are made about you,”

            “Always the prince charming type,” she confidently smiled as he smoothed more of the loose curls back from her face.

            “Please, for once,” he paused with a playful smirk. “Don’t be late and don’t drag half this place with you either,”

            “You better watch it Arthur Maxson,” she bit her lip laughing at him. “I was under the impression we have important matters to discuss,”

            “We do. You’re mine only tonight, no one is interrupting us. I’m not leaving you and you’re especially not leaving me. Are we clear?”

            “Yes, sir,”

            “Don’t call me that,”

            She held up her pip-boy. “You’re being summoned,”

            “No one is summoning me away from you tonight, either,” he quickly kissed her one last time and headed for the door. “Seriously, don’t be late, Annie. I hate punishing you,”

            Annalise felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as her cheeks went red. She shouldn’t have liked it so much, hearing him threaten as so. But she did, she always had. There had always been something about Arthur since they were ten, a bond that had formed almost instantly. He protected her and she loved him, inseparable since the day they met, and now, looking up to his handsome, towering figure, Annalise realized it was so much more than being born and raised as the Elder and his Lady. She knew her parents didn’t intentionally push her on Arthur, or him on her. It was the friendship that bonded them, a companionship she would never have with anyone else.

          They found each other by accident on a cold morning before the Citadel was much of a home for anyone. Closing her eyes, she could see the memory as if it were yesterday. She had been heartbroken, watching old books that the other leaders deemed less worthy were burned to start fires to keep the Citadel warm. Perhaps it was because she was so tired from the long journey to return to her father, she hadn’t seen reason. But to ten-year-old Annalise, burning books should have been a crime. She disappeared from her mother’s side and had stolen a stack of books, her books, and ran off hiding in what had now become the library. She could hear the panicked search going on around her, but she didn’t move from under the dark table she clutched the books to her chest. Watching her favorite stories being thrown into a fire was like watching pieces and parts of her being throw away and discarded. For being only ten, she understood the importance of education as well as the importance of history. A dim light came from the doorway, much smaller foot steps echoed in the room. Too small to be her father or Elder Lyons who’s voices she could still hear.

          “Um… H-hi,” a voice startled her, making her yelp unexpectedly.

          “Don’t take them!” she pushed herself back into the corner.

          “I won’t! Promise!” his voice softened bending down to look at her. “Are you okay? Um, everyone… Even Elder Lyons is looking for you,”

          “I don’t want them to burn my books!” she hiccupped, shivering from the chill of the room.

          He frowned. “I- I won’t let them,” he placed the lantern down at their feet and crawled into the small space beside her. “Who are you?”

          “I’m Annalise Rothchild. My parents are Head Scribes Reginald and Rowena Rothchild,” she sniffled wiping away her tears. “You promise they won’t get my books?”

          “I promise, Annalise,” he sat closely beside her. “I’m Arthur Maxson,”

          “Hi Arthur,” she sniffled wiping her nose on her sleeve and hiccupping again. “There’s so much junk laying around I don’t understand why they had to burn books!”

          “The things they’re burning now aren’t books. Fire is e-essential. It’s cold outside, you’re even cold,” he found himself scooting closer to her, pretending he wasn’t cold and thinking of something to calm her down. “It’s okay, Annie. I’m here, I’ll protect you,”

         “Thanks Arthur,” she smiled pulling the lantern closer to them.

         “You’re welcome,” he looked at the pile pushed behind her. “What do you have?”

          “Cool things! Great stories! Want me to read to you?”

          The latch of the door startled her back to reality once she realized Arthur had gone from the room. Looking over her shoulder, back into the dark corner of the library, the same table still remained there. She smiled, remembering how often they’d hide in that nook, only to wake up safe in their beds the next morning. He still loved her reading to him. Another ping on her pip-boy made the memory disappear, gathering the new books in her arms and the lantern, heading back to her father’s lab. Closing the heavy doors behind her. 

          Passing by the Great Hall, where Arthur’s voice could be heard, she sighed noticing it was just quarter after four and she still had things she needed to do before six. She rolled her eyes, heading towards the lab to her father’s office to drop off the books he wanted. Arthur was the one who was always late, not her. She’d only started to become late, because he was late. Why stop what she was doing to sit around and wait for him? He didn’t seem to see it that way, but that was besides the point. She’d show up when she was finished.


	2. Communicating with the Commonwealth

            After shifting through a few papers on her father’s desk out of sheer curiosity, she placed the books down and quickly tidied up before leaving. There were reports on his health stacked in a corner. Part of her didn’t want to look, while the other forced her to read them anyway. She knew he had been lying about his health for years now. Standing there flipping through papers, a sudden guilt settled in her chest. Did she want to know how ill her father was? Or would he tell her when the time was right? She shifted uncomfortably on her heels, chewing her bottom lip, when a loud bang across the lab could be heard. A scribe’s voice rang out an apology for the misfire of whatever he was working on. Dismissing the outburst, she turned to quickly leave, assuming her father was fine considering he felt well enough to attend Arthur’s meeting. Losing her balance, she cursed when she knocked over the stack of books she had just sat down. With a loud groan, she picked them and sighed. Enough was enough. She’d always been a terrible snoop, tripping or knocking something over. Which was mostly why she and Arthur always got caught sneaking around as children. At least he had always been sweet enough though, to never make her feel badly about it. Even if he often still told her, stealth wasn’t her gift in life. It wasn’t.

         Blowing the whips of hair falling in front of her face out of her eyes, she stared towards the large communication system outside the doorway in the lab, sadly. It had been a twice daily occurrence for her, scanning for distress signals or radio frequencies from the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. She had begun to lose hope, watching the blip on the screen, tuning into frequency after frequency becoming more and more disheartened. She and Arthur’s most trusted Paladin and closest friend, Danse had been radio silent for over four weeks on a recon mission in the Commonwealth, with his team. Annalise had noticed, it began to deeply trouble Arthur, not hearing from him. He was getting tired of sending recon teams to their deaths in that wasteland, she could tell from the furious late night rows he’d have with a few commanding officers and other elders. The only reason Danse went was because Arthur was trying to get a job done that had been drawn out for the last six months. Pulling the headphones onto her head, she turned up a frequency that sounded different, a blip followed by more static made her heart race. Another longer hiss of static, followed by another blip. Her mind began racing trying any way she possibly could to intercept the signal. Finally, the light caught her arm just right and an idea struck. Pulling out the black axillary connector in her pip-boy, she shoved it into the communication port and was suddenly met with the sound of Scribe Haylen’s voice.

            “Arthur!” she shouted shooting up from her chair, furiously typing away to print the transcript of the radio signal. “Arthur!”

            “He’s still in a meeting! Annalise, what on earth could possibly…!” her mother suddenly appeared in the doorway from her father’s office looking startled.

            Before she could tear out of her seat, she realized she was physically hardwired into the communication system. Without a thought, she unlatched her pip-boy, pulling free her badly scarred and marred right arm, something she often hid from other members of the Brotherhood, or anyone in general. Arthur amongst a few others were the only ones who knew how badly it looked, and why. But she didn’t have time to worry about aesthetics now, Paladin Danse was alive and needed reinforcements. Grabbing the transcript and knocking over a few things in the process, Annalise tore out of the laboratory at full speed and down the hallway back into the Great Room. A few Knights patrolling the corridors jumped out of her way, another concerned with the rate of speed she was running, followed, but stopped once he realized where she was going. Bursting through the door everyone in the room fell silent staring up at her in shock. Arthur looked to her perplexed and surprised, noticing she was out of breath and exasperated. Anyone else storming into the Great Hall during a tactical meeting would have been reprimanded, and reprimanded by Elder Maxson personally. However, Annalise Rothchild was not just anyone and every person sitting in that room knew it. A few smirked, some rolled their eyes with a chuckle and Head Scribe Rothchild sighed, putting his head in his hands.

            “Annie…” he grumbled shaking his head at his daughter. “Boundaries my dear girl…”

            “Arthur!” her voice commanded, gasping for air and the whole room froze. No one had called Elder Maxson, Arthur in front of a room full of officers. “Arthur! I found them! They’re alive! Paladin Danse’s recon team, at least, it sounds like some of them are alive! But I’ve got their location!” she began to ramble still awkwardly catching her breath and speaking to him in almost a second language. One that he obviously understood.

            His face twisted into relief and concern, he noticed how tightly she held her arm to her body, and it took all of four steps to be in front of her. She never went anywhere without that thing on her arm, hiding her scars and slight disfiguration. It helped the worrisome and poor circulation in her arm too, an accident from their childhood that he had caused still affected her. Upon seeing her without it alerted him that this was in fact, important.

            “How did you establish contact?” he pulled her under his arm and headed for the door. “Meeting adjured ladies and gentlemen, Captain Kells, get the Prydwen on standby with Proctor Ingram. Annie, let’s get Paladin Danse online,” he grasped her hand into his and quickly walked out of the door, with her slowly jogging behind him.

            “When’s the wedding head scribe?” Star Paladin Johnston asked from across the room making everyone chuckle quietly.

            Reginald Rothchild smiled warmly, his dark eyes twinkling as he weakly stood from his seat as the room dispersed. Some shook his hand, others patted his shoulder in congratulations. The boundaries of the Elder were respected, however, since his inauguration at sixteen, the East Coast chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel had patiently been awaiting news of a wedding between the Head Scribe’s daughter and the Elder.

            “I think Elder Maxson has convinced Annie she will not have to leave her post in the library and lab just to become Lady,” he tiredly exhaled. “They’re ready now. A wedding at sixteen or even eighteen was entirely too young. He was so young to be in command, to be wed would have been too much to ask of him,”

            “I agree with that,” Proctor Quinlin, his associate and understudy nodded. “Still inseparable since the tender age of ten years old. An incredible story of companionship. They’ll lead a good example,”

            “The Elder should love his Lady, as any man should love his wife,” Reginald began to head for the door his walking much slower and degenerative than most of the room remembered. “Their history and friendship… Is what this new age for the Brotherhood needs, because in the end, all they will have is each other to keep the Brotherhood strong,”

            “Sir,” Captain Kells paused in the doorway, holding the door for him. “Are you well?”

            Reginald smiled. “There are few things we hold onto in this life, Kells. Seeing my daughter happy and wed, will be enough for me,”

            As the officers passed by the communications annex of the laboratory, from the doorway Proctor Ingram stood with Head Scribe Rothchild watching the two thinking they were alone, interact together. Arthur pulled out a chair for Annalise while she hooked the Pip-boy back onto her arm. He sat in a chair beside her, letting her hit the buttons to refigure and establish a return connection. His eyes studied the way she moved quickly, without shaking but excitement. Her calculations were meticulous as more lights came on and she moved the microphone closer to Arthur. Glancing over his shoulder, still unable to see the two figures in the doorway, he pulled Annalise into his lap while stretching the headphones to fit over their ears.

            “Now that, is something I remember seeing a long time ago,” Ingram smirked. “Not much has changed,”

            “I remember letting them play in the old scrap system we originally found here. Annie had somehow gotten it to work, though it only communicated to the one next to it that Owyn had moved to other side of the hall. She and Arthur would sit on the same chair, trying to pick up frequencies throughout the Capital Wasteland. Sarah used to humor them and turn the other on for good measure,” he paused with a distant, sad smile. “She said she’d never forget the glow of excitement on Annie and Arthur’s faces when her voice came through,” he chuckled quietly.

            “She was a good woman,”

            “That she was,” he looked down towards the ground for a moment, but quickly smiled watching Annie grasp Arthur’s arm excitedly when it was evident the Paladin began to return their connection.

            “You raised her to be a true Lady. I’m proud of her, keeping faith in the recon teams, never giving up hope on them. Arthur needs that, the Brotherhood needs that kind of resilience and pride,”

            “Thank you, Ingram. But I have to say, Paladin Danse has always been a good friend to them both,” he tiredly shifted, not wanting to pull away from the innocently intimate moment between the Elder and his daughter.

            “And a hell of a solider on top of that,” Ingram sighed. “Reg, you need to sit back down,”

            “I will, Ingram. I will,”

            “How’s the experimental treatments going for Rowena?” she whispered as he glanced up to her almost irritated that she had mentioned it out loud.

            “You still honor the oath you took, when Annie was born?”

            Ingram glanced back towards Annalise and Arthur with a sad smile. “She’s an adult, Reg. She’s to be wed to the Elder. She doesn’t need me to take care of her anymore, if anything happens to you or Rowena. What’s going on? What are you keeping from them, from us?”

            “I’m not long for this world. We had her too late in life, something that we both honor and regret at the same time. I can’t believe Rowena has lived this long,”

            “You need to tell Annie,” Ingram frowned at him. “She deserves to know,”

            “We will tell her, but for now, the experimental radiation and nuclear drugs seem to still be working. Even after all these years,”

            “But you’re suffering the side effects from administering those treatments, Reg. Don’t do this to Annie,”

            “Like you said, she’s to be wed to the Elder. There’s no safer place for her to be, than at his side. Arthur would never let harm come to her, and I, have done my job to keep alive the practices and beliefs that she needs to carry on his heir. She knows this place like the back of her hand, and will have a full-fledged education system up and running by the time she’s twenty-five. I have no regrets, I have nothing but pride for my daughter,”

            “I do too, hell, she’s going to be an incredible Lady, but… She isn’t a child. They aren’t ten years old anymore and if something is wrong with you and Rowena, damn it, she deserves to know,”

            “We will tell her when the time is right. I’ve just about got everything ready that I wanted to complete beforehand,”

            “Reg, you can’t tell me these power syphons have been because of Rowena’s treatments,” she looked to him uneasily. “You know I need to know what else you’re doing in there,”

            He smiled warmly at her. “I always loved you too, Ingram. But that is something that I cannot divulge. Maybe in time, but it is not ready to be brought forth yet. However, I can tell you that communications are going to be much easier amongst us,”

            She sighed. “Whatever you say, and… You know I’ll always be here for Annie,”

            “You can’t forget Arthur,” he chuckled. “He was never far behind her,”

            She snorted. “You’re the only person here, besides her, to get away with calling him that,”

            “It’s who he IS. Do not ever forget that. He’s a man, not a title, not a messiah… I’ll say it for the last time… For God’s sakes, he’s just a boy,” Reginald held up a finger and shuffled towards his desk, startling Annie enough that she slid off Arthur’s leg and directly onto the floor with a thud. Arthur smirked, holding out his arm to lift her back up, not stopping his serious conversation with Paladin Danse, or even alerting him he was amused with the woman at his side. Annalise glared back at her father, shaking her head at him as she mouthed to Arthur she’d be in the library collecting new information on Danse’s location.

            Annalise fought to keep her head from spinning. All the information Paladin Danse poured out to them was sincerely overwhelming. She anxiously tried to make sense of it all, but Arthur’s strange request earlier that afternoon seemed to be lingering more in her mind more than anything else. She had cataloged the miscellaneous books that were strewn about the library earlier that afternoon and had found herself, aimlessly staring at the same section of books for the last fifteen minutes. He never asked her to dress up, nor had he ever demanded her for a night alone. At least not like this. Their nights alone often ended up here in the library, researching, working, getting lost in theories and tactical decisions he’d make while she played devil’s advocate. They would often get tired and sneak into his bed, still picking and teasing each other’s brains until his hands held her still and they had to stifle their moans until she’d disappear back into the corridors late at night. She smiled, the things they got away with were far more surprising looking back than she ever realized. But tonight felt strange, and he didn’t want her to be late. She certainly didn’t want to be early, but the bright light from her pip-boy alerted her that she had received a message.

_**Love, you’ve got fifteen minutes. I’ve gotten word you are still in the library…** _

            “Damn it!” she cried out throwing down another book and dashing back towards her quarters with her arms full of books yet again. Halfway down the hall a voice stopped her.

            “Scribe Rothchild! Shall I lock this for you?”

            She strangled a frustrated cry and whirled around on her heels. “Dang it! Sorry Paladin Johnston! Please? Do you mind?”

            “No Lady, I do not,” he chuckled walking back as she continued running back and trying not to drop the books in her arms.

             In a whirl wind she flew past her parents, tossed her books down onto her bed while throwing off her clothing and grabbing the dress he had requested. Arthur loved to play games, especially games that often ended with one of them saying, ‘I told you so’. He won last time, and probably the time before that, and she was dead bound and determined that tonight, he would not win again. While fixing her hair and deciding to make herself look a little more made up than normal, just to prove a point, Annalise struggled letting go of the knocking feeling in the back of her mind. She smoothed her dress, and sighed. She didn’t want things to change, but somehow she knew they would. Something just didn’t feel right.

            She gathered up her new stack of books, those specifically about the Commonwealth of Massachusetts before the war, kissed both her parents on her way out and she groaned loudly standing on the outside of their door. Had it been like this when she left? More than likely, she hadn’t paid enough attention the surrounding darkness. She hated when Arthur occupied her thoughts like this. Nothing could ever get accomplished.

            “Dad! Again?” she walked back into their common room and held her arm out.

            “Sorry, darling, sorry,” he came shuffling around his desk with a lantern.

            “You’re lucky Arthur likes this project of yours,”

            “I’m lucky he loves you,” Reginald chuckled and kissed the side of her head before handing over the lantern. “Run along. Go save the world, Arthur and Annie to the rescue!”

            “If I remember, it was always Arthur and Annie against the world,” her mother interjected with a smirk. “We’d find you both conspiring in the corner of the library with maps and how to properly seize destitute cities over run with mutant filth,”

            Annalise’s cheeks burned. “Seriously?”

            “It feels like yesterday,” she beamed winking, her father laughing loudly.

            “Sarah used to have to chase you two out of the courtyard so you wouldn’t be late for dinner. Or she’d waste half of her morning hunting the two of you down for your lessons,” her father added.

            “Okay, okay,” Annalise took a few steps away. “Thank you, but really, I’m late,”

            “It’s a dreadful thing to keep the Elder waiting,” her father put his feet up in his chair and Annalise rolled her eyes, bidding them goodnight and shutting their door quickly.

            She hated the halls when they were draped in thick shadows of darkness. Even though the Citadel had come a long way since her childhood, there were still corridors that made her uneasy. The distance between her quarters and Arthur’s wasn’t much. But enough so, that the journey was good to be shrouded, even though sounds echoed louder and she always felt watched. The more she thought about it, she was always watched. Why it suddenly bothered her, baffled her. She’d been watched her whole life, but since Arthur had made his intentions clear, it always felt like there were more Knights lingering in halls than she remembered. They weren’t the ones making her feel uneasy, it was the feeling she got when she wasn’t sure of someone was present or not when she couldn’t see more than five feet in front of her. Thankfully, the clanking of armor eased her, once she got closer to the dividing doors to the Elder’s quarters.

            “Evening Paladin,” she chimed attempting a salute, but the Paladin chuckled, opening the large wooden doors for her, standing aside.

            “Evening, Lady,” he responded, closing the doors behind her. “Can I help you carry those?”

            “Oh, no, I’m all right. Thank you though!” she chimed happily stepping through.

            It wasn’t until she stood at Arthur’s door did she realize what he said. People had been calling her Lady for years, especially since she had fallen out of a vertibird at Arthur’s inauguration, directly into his arms. Though it was hilarious he had caught her, he held her just a little too long and had been seen kissing the side of her head. Of course, every high ranking officer had witnessed her inability to walk properly and Arthur’s ability to always save the day; sealing her fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!!
> 
> I elaborated and embellished a few more other things to come, may you all enjoy them!
> 
>  
> 
> Adventures are soon on the way :)
> 
>  
> 
> Lunchbox- thanks for helping me tidy up as always!


	3. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finally asks the question that's been on his mind since becoming Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel four years ago. Life without Annie at his side wouldn't be the same, and for the first time he has no shame in begging her to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone reading!!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> I highly recommend listening to Jaymes Young and Ruelle throughout this chapter and the next. Solid good jams, and it's time for some fluffy swooning!
> 
> May you enjoy!

           “Earth to Annie,” he chuckled opening the door and taking the books from her as she gasped. “I thought I said, don’t bring the library with you,”

            “I didn’t. I only brought seven, relax,” she mocked, sticking her tongue out at him closing the door tightly behind her. She only paused to take a breath and excitedly continued her rambling. “Besides, we don’t have many books on the Commonwealth and there isn’t much on the Commonwealth in general, since considering our location, but that’s beside the point,” she waved her hand and placed the lantern down on the table. “I’m sorry Dad still hasn’t gotten the power on, it’s a bit chilly, but I think it’ll be fine. Oh! You’ve got a fire going! You never do that!” her eyes lit up walking past the small dining table and makeshift kitchenette, towards the cozy sitting area. “I was afraid I was going to have to squint to read again in the dark! This is fantastic, listen! I found the most…” she blinked, studying him in the dim firelight. He wore a white button down shirt she had never seen before, that was cuffed, and a pair of slacks that she hadn’t seen either. They both looked very civilian at the moment, but it was the smirk he was giving her that alerted her he was up to something.

            “You look beautiful. I love that dress on you,” his voice softer than normal, as was his smile. Turning around he held up to two bottles towards her. “Wine or Whisky?”

            “I like when we start with wine and end with whisky,” She mused clearing off the table, and placing the books on the coffee table in front of the sofa facing the fireplace. “Thank you, by the way. You look very handsome and normal. I like it when you’re just my Arthur,”

            He smiled at her, opening the bottle of wine. “I’ll always be your Arthur,”

            “I hope so,” she returned a slightly distant smile while collecting two wine glasses from a cupboard behind him. “I worry I’ll lose you,”

            “What do you mean?” he frowned, his eyebrows furrowing at her. She knew he hated it when she thought too much about something, or worried extensively about things they couldn't change.

            “They want so much from you, expect almost impossible things… You’re too good of a soul to get sucked into that madness,”

            “You’re the only saint left to save me from the madness, Annie. We’ve talked about this for years,”

            “I’m frightened,” she took the glass he poured for her and looked to him visibly upset.

            “Of?”

            “The secrecy. Everything Danse was talking about. All these changes and… We never grew up with that, things were always transparent,”

            “I know we didn’t, and I try to keep everything as transparent as I can. As honest as I can, even if it’s honesty people don’t want to hear,”

            “But it’s the other Elders I’m worried about,”

            He sighed toasting their glasses and resting his forehead against hers. “I knew you were in here that night I had a meeting with them in my office,”

            “You weren’t sharing your books and I needed the one set on the shelf in your bedroom,” she scrunched her nose at him making him smirk.

            “Listen, Annie. I can’t do this anymore. I need you. I need you at my side through everything that’s going on. This isn’t just about your abilities as the brightest scribe of our age, but… I need to be selfish now. I have to be, because if I keep waking up without you, I’ll lose my mind,”

            She blinked glancing up to him surprised. “What?”

            “I need you. I feel so alienated from everyone, your family are the only people who treat me like I’m still human. Your father is one of the last people who truly knew Owyn Lyons, and… I understand this is my duty and what I was born to do… But I can’t keep waking up alone and going through the motions knowing you’re on the other side of the Citadel just as alone as I am,” he studied her in the soft, glowing light now towering over her, nuzzling into her neck. “I need my Annie to wake up to and come home to,”

            “I’m not a slave, Arthur,”

            “I don’t want a slave. I need my equal, my balance… You’re the only person here who truly knows Arthur and isn’t afraid of Elder Maxson. I need you more than I’ve ever needed you in my life,” his heavy hands held her face to look up to him, pulling her body into his and engulfing her in a tight embrace.

            “I’m your equal?”

            “Always have been since childhood,” he muttered softly, now gently running his hands along her back. “I don’t want you to be a slave. It’s not what you were born to do,”

            “I’m getting tired of, well, courting. Or whatever it is that we are or do,” she said making him chuckle and kiss the side of her head. “Seriously, it’s petty and childish. We’re adults,”

            “I’m glad you’re seeing things my way,” he smirked pulling away and picking up something from behind him. “Do you remember those bracelets we made out of the wire that came out of the communication system in your father’s office?”

            Annalise burst out into laughter. “Oh my God, yes! We were like eleven and were “stripping” the machine for parts. My father still talks about it. Even though everything we took out of it was legit, he loves to tell that story of me crawling into the base of it, and you holding my feet because you were terrified I wouldn’t come back out,”

            Arthur laughed with her. “I couldn’t risk losing you to the unknown,” he continued chuckling but noticed her frown.

            “You know I lost the bracelet… after,” she hung her head and sighed, holding up her right arm wrapped in the pip-boy again. “The best thirteenth birthday ever,”

            He mirrored her frown, pulling the pip-boy off her arm, and lying it on the table, running his hands over the rough, scarred skin. Glancing up at her, he smiled, rubbing their noses together while he massaged her arm. He persisted to rub his face into hers until she finally smiled at him, releasing a quiet laugh.

            “Stop that! Your beard is so scratchy!” she tried to pull away but couldn’t, it only encouraged him.

            “That’s not what you said last week,” he growled into her ear as she giggled louder, attempting to push him away as he made her make a fist around his finger.

            She rolled her eyes. “Seriously! This isn’t sexy alluding to one thing and then testing the strength of my hand the next. Duh,”

            “I just want to see if your hand is getting any stronger. Since it’s my fault you’re like this in the first place,” she squeezed his hand and he made a satisfied glance up to her.

            “I won’t put the pip-boy back on the rest of the night if you’re getting worried I’m too reliant on it and it’s NEVER been your fault,”

            “Annie yes it is,” he let her go and walked over to a box behind him on the counter. “But, I have a confession to make,”

            “Huh?” She lingered closer behind him, pausing to take a drink of her wine as he finished his glass.

            “When that deathclaw swiped you and threw you down, I thought you were dead. I thought it killed you,”

            She blinked. Not what she was expecting to hear. “You… what?”

            “When we were attacked that afternoon, after I killed it… you didn’t move or breathe,”

            “After it ripped your face open and not to mention your back? How did you even notice?” she interjected as he shook his head.

            “It nearly punctured your lungs,” he sighed. “I don’t remember much, I just remember laying beside you, right before I blacked out. You weren’t breathing, you weren’t even moving. We both were just covered in blood and I thought it killed you. Your arm was completely crushed, I,” he waved his hand dismissing the memory. “I took your bracelet, because I was terrified that you were dead, and that I would have to be apart from you… My other half,”

            Annalise’s chin trembled. “Arthur, I never… knew,”

            “You’ve never been far from my sight since, but… I,” he stopped talking to kiss her.

            She hugged him tightly. “You still have it don’t you?”

            He buried himself into the nape of her neck, taking in the sweet scent of her chestnut colored hair, unable to keep his hands from touching her. The soft skin surrounding him, dusted lightly with pale freckles, and imperfect scars from experiments gone wrong, or adventures gone a miss as children. Even with his eyes closed, he could see her face, drink in her soft features as if she were embedded so deeply in his bones, he could never split himself from her ghost. Not that he ever wanted to. Her rosy lips, the way they parted and took in a sharp breath right before he’d kiss her. He loved studying them afterwards, their swollen pout only encouraged him to do more things to her. Those bright honey colored eyes, were as rare and bright as his own, but nearly a jade color that captivated him far beyond measure. No women had ever compared to her natural beauty, even now, slightly made up with mascara and eyeliner, seemingly almost too good to be true before him.

            “Yes, I do,”

            “Two parts always make a whole,” she whispered to him.

            “Then you understand why losing you is the worst thing to happen to me,” he held her face in his hands. “You will understand why I cannot keep us apart any longer, or why I refuse to go to sleep without you,”

            “You always had a thing for romantics,”

            “Please don’t make me do this alone, Annie. I need you… I’m begging you to take your place beside me,” his voice faded into a tenderness that Annalise had not heard for some time, studying his features for any kind of clue as to what this was all leading to.

            Out of his pocket, he pulled out a small trinket, that glistened when the light would catch it. He hadn’t been kidding in all the years they made jokes. Her heart began pounding in her ears, her legs quivering watching him awkwardly stumble over words she knew were meant to be meaningful, but she wasn’t hearing. Over and over he tripped over words, something he hadn't done since she first met him all those years ago. He paused laughing with that smile too few knew existed. But still it was as if he were on mute, she felt separated from herself; him even. This was it. No turning back. She gasped finally pulling her eyes away from the shining diamond ring, he now bent on one knee before her.

            “You’re my life, Annie,” he stared deeply at her. “Don’t make me do this alone,”

             “Arthur,” she exhaled, still trembling from shock or excitement, she wasn’t sure. He’d always had a sweet and loving side to him, that she was positive, she had been the only one to see. However, this was different. He had never asked her for anything as important as this. He’d never begged, either.

            “Annalise, look at me,” he gazed upwards at her as she took a deep, shaky breath. Nodding, she fell before him, allowing his rough, thick fingers to slide the delicate piece of jewelry onto her finger.

            “Yes, I will,” her arms locked tightly around his neck. “I could never leave you to this alone,”

            He smirked to himself, nuzzling into her, while holding her close. “You know that ring is over two hundred years old,”

            Her face fell. “Then why are you giving it to me? Arthur I’m clumsy, I trip over things, I drop thing and I break things… This is priceless, why is it on my hand?”

            He laughed. “Stop acting like you’re a small, natural disaster,”

            “I usually am! There’s a reason I’m not allowed in the room with all the glass beakers,” she looked terrified at the ring on her finger and he was still laughing at her.

            “Annie, it’s just a symbol. It belonged to Roger Maxson’s wife, it’s been handed down for generations,”

            “Oh boy,” she looked a little pale. “You… want me, to have this?”

            “You will be the first Lady Maxson in a long time, Annie. It’s important to me that you have this,”

            “As long as Lady Maxson gets to keep playing library science and not a gossip about whose husband is a lazy lay or a great lay and deserves a promotion or why the menu this week is dreadfully lacking in the creative department, I will gladly take the title,” she began another ramble, and he kissed her, to make her stop.

            “I honestly don’t want,” he lifted her off the floor with him before polishing off their bottle of wine. “You to be much involved with the Ladies of Steel Council. You’ll have many other important duties,”

            “I appreciate that,” she smirked fall back onto the couch. “You’ve been acting weird all week until this morning. Then you were just suspiciously gutsy,”

            “Can’t lie, I’ve always wanted to have sex in the library,” he added nonchalantly opening another bottle of wine and she snickered. “I seriously considered it this afternoon,”

            “So I finally tell you I’ll marry you and all the secrets come out,”

            “You can’t tell me,” he refilled her glass, leaning down closer to her; bumping their noses. “You haven’t wanted me to bend you over one of those tables and take you…”

            “Don’t you start,” she held up a finger at him with a mischievous grin. “You haven’t fed me yet,”

            He laughed loudly, only pausing to grab her chin, kissing her passionately. “This is why you’re the love of my life. Come to the table love,”


	4. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't post this close together, but at the rate at which this story is moving... It's required! 
> 
> So... here it is! I'm really nervous about this chapter and I hope you all love it as much as I do. It's totally sexy, fluffy, passion! As I said in the last chapter Jaymes Young and Ruelle are really perfect listening jams to go along with this sequence. Just in case you're curious!
> 
> Lastly, I don't think I can thank each and everyone of you enough for reading! It means the world to me that this story is still moving, with a lot more to come!
> 
> Thank you!!
> 
>  
> 
> Rachel--- You are my heroine! Thanks for the boost of confidence! <3<3
> 
> Enjoy!! <3

Annalise knew, they had mixed too much liquor and wine for their discussions were running far too in depth and intense over the Commonwealth. They had finished eating hours ago, and he was still unsure about her idea of putting Liberty Prime back together again. Annalise always had delusions of grandeur, but part of him knew she’d always end up right no matter how hard he didn’t want to admit it. They hopped from idea to idea, Annie’s head in his lap, a book in one hand and a glass of whisky in the other. Her legs rested on the back of the couch, causing her skirt to fall up towards her, and his rough hand began running along the inside of her thighs, pushing the fabric back further. While sipping his whisky looking down at her, his eyes curiously widened at her.

            “How much lace do you own and I don’t know about?” his fingers traced the outline of the lace, just as he did before. Annie finished her whisky and sighed, rolling her head back exposing her throat.

            She smirked deviously up at him. “Enough,”

            “And what does that mean?” he raised an eyebrow playfully at her, placing his glass on the side table not removing his fingers from beneath her skirt.

            “It’s a secret. Besides, I’m always two steps a head of you, remember?” she smirked crawling up into his lap, straddling herself over his hips. She feathered her fingers through his thick, slicked back hair messing its style, relishing in how handsome he was, as his hands were up her skirt before she could even breathe her second sentence. “I can’t look or feel sexy when I’m alone with my husband?”

            Arthur began unbuttoning the few top buttons on Annalise’s dress, and finally, releasing the zipper in the back. He groaned arrogantly, obsessed with consuming every last inch of her. These were the moments he was convinced she was made only for him, once he got the top of her dress down. Lips tracing down her neck, he nipped, sucked and bit the crane of her neck, leaving a small trail of markings behind. She belonged only to him, she had only ever belonged to him, and that’s how it was always going to stay. His Lady, his wife, his best friend.

            “Hold on to me,” his voice darkened, standing with her locked around him. Annie giggled in his ear, rubbing her nose against his cheek. One hand stroked his beard, while the other tugged his hair back so she could kiss him.

Annalise released a soft mewl feeling him nip her lips as she began to unbutton his shirt, only to yelp once he tossed her down onto his bed. Their bed. Her boldness was exponentially more arousing than he could handle, her hands unbuttoning anything and everything they could come into contact once she had freed her arms from his embrace. His heart raced faster, his need gnawed at his chest, watching the way her curves moved against his, her mouth how it hadn’t stopped kissing him. He released an animalistic growl, that was so unlike himself, he didn’t recognize his own sound until her arms locked around his neck with a pleased, aroused sigh of approval. Her dress was carelessly kicked across the floor after he released her from the thick fabric that contained the intoxicating curves of her body. His eyes drank in her in; the few freckles that even dusted her soft, pale stomach, to her thighs and even her full, round breasts. His fingers unknowingly traced over the thick threaded scars against her ribcage, the scars that matched his own. He couldn’t stop staring, until he caught her gaze. Heavy, smoky lidded honey-jade eyes met his and the racing heart of his skipped a beat. The arousal was so obvious and demanding coming from her, he shivered once her hand ran down his bare chest after she victoriously unbuttoned the rest of his shirt.

            “Strip,” she demanded, biting her lip sitting back on her arms, as he pushed off her, tossing his own shirt and slowly unbuttoned the dress slacks he was wearing.

            “Anything you ask, Lady,” he winked with a smile, stepping out of his slacks in nothing but that devious smirk and his swelling pride. Oh, Arthur had pride.

            Crawling over her, he chuckled feeling her tangle their legs and flip him over onto his back. She giggled victoriously down at him, perched again where she was only moments ago. His hands ran down the curves of her body, admiring the view. He made note that she was still impressively strong for being nearly half his size. He moaned again feeling her lips on his stomach, her small but strong fingers raking through the hair on his chest forcing out a shiver. The chills running up his spine were almost paralyzing, especially once he realized he was the one on his back flat against the bed. Annalise never failed to surprise him.

            “Does the Lady make the Elder shiver?” she nipped at his ear again making him arch his hips into hers automatically with a dark growl. God, that woman was a tease. Feeling his heart skip as he sat up against the headboard, letting her situate over his hips, relishing in the movement of her grinding into him again. He couldn’t handle much more teasing, not tonight. Arthur grabbed her jaw, ardently locking their mouths together, while all but ripping the bra from her chest before pulling her into him so he could proudly bury himself in his favorite feature of hers.

            “Yes, she does… You and those damned stockings,” he moaned inhaling her, savoring her sweet scent, as his hands ran over the stockings on her legs. He found himself entirely surrendering to her, as she was to him.

            She smirked, rubbing her hips into his with that same, seductive motion. “I know they drive you mad… I became well aware of that when I surprised you in your office the other night,” she leaned down, over him, her mouth catching his lips as his hands roamed her soft skin freely. “Slipping out of your battle coat in a night gown and stockings…” she ran her tongue over his lips. “Crawling under your desk…”

            “Fuck, Annie,” a sharp gasp followed his fingers digging into her hips remembering the late night rendezvous.

            “Swallowing you… whole,” she whispered.

            “You and that damn lace,” he sighed pleasurably, enjoying the sensation of her on top of him so intimately. “Your soft skin… You don’t understand what it does to me, Annie,”

            She gently bit his lip, her eyes burning into his. “Only ever you and me?”

“Arthur and Annie,” he groaned deep in his throat, rubbing her with his fingers before they slipped past the lace and inside of her. She let out a cry of excitement; pleasure and satisfaction feeling him play with her. “Against the world,”

            A strangled whimper shook her, wanting to communicate but her body wasn’t allowing her the ability at the moment. Though his fingers were, as she had stated before, magic; her body on the other hand wasn’t satisfied with his fingers. She was too desperate for something else, something that always bound them to each other, no matter how passionate or intimate.

            “I love you,” she whimpered, shivering as his lips traced down her shoulder to collar bone.

“I only love you,” he responded, grinning once he could feel the confidence surging through her, kissing the center of her chest, pleased with himself.

The ache that had been eating him alive for days burned as he reveled in her curves, the perfect imperfections of her freckles and softness against him. Her arms were locked around his neck as he flipped her over onto her back, into the mess of pillows tired of letting her be in control. Both of them all but lost in the sea of white blankets, her storybook chestnut curls in just about every direction possible spread across the pillowcases. He still felt slightly convinced he didn’t know what he did to deserve her, however, for as much as he loved her, the least he could give in return was unequivocal devotion.

“Annalise,” he moaned loudly, taking her in all while realizing neither of them were able to communicate in full sentences.

“Please,” she exasperated, quivering simultaneously as he covered his mouth with hers; moaning into the kiss while he could still taste the sweet spices of liquor. He loved watching the way her body arched against his, how her puffy, pouty pink lips whimpered his name.

          His fingers delved between her legs, teasing, taunting her for all the times she had left him needlessly wanting her, but never getting any release. Or the nights he was stuck working in his office, and she’d show up in nothing but a jumpsuit pulled past the valley of her breasts to kiss him good night and zip it before leaving him alone. Annalise’s games were all coming back to get her now, and she writhed against his hand, still begging.

He knew he had brought her close, judging by the way her toes begun to curl. Within seconds of him disappearing down her body, the lace separating them was gone, and his warm tongue began to devour her. Her chest heaving, her back arching in passionate anguish for more, begging for any kind of release that he was not ready to give. Arthur licked to her core, making her whimper relentlessly with need, her fingers tangled in his messy dark hair. A whimper of his name, her legs began to shake. His fingers were back, driving her wild simultaneously.

            “You’re perfect,” he muttered breathlessly, still tenderly licking and sucking the tender nub as if she were a kind of nectar. She shook more aggressively, her legs now trembling.

            “Art… please,” she cried, pleaded this time. The distress in her voice only made him continue, however, he was losing himself. He needed to feel her and he couldn’t handle himself much longer. Another tender unexpected tease of his tongue, instantly sent Annalise into a hurdling climax. His name echoed off the high ceiling as he kept sucking her, muscles twitching around him. Her legs locked.

“Arthur!” her small voice yelped louder, throwing her head back into the pillows as he kissed his way back up her body.

 Arthur shook, feeling her resting against him, catching her breath. Rosy cheeks and sweet smile, those honey eyes had gone dark; she wasn’t finished with him yet. For a moment he held her, letting her relish in the aftermath of what he had just done to her, but with a devious smirk, knowing she was figuring out he didn’t give her exactly what she desired. He brought her to an orgasm, but looking down at her, he knew she wanted him. He locked their hips back together, rubbing himself against her soft folds, relishing in her arousal. She shook with a quiet gasp of air.

“Stop teasing me!” she harped loudly, once she realized it wasn’t the kind of gratified release she craved. Arthur knew studying the way she recovered, it wasn’t satisfying a need she had. A need he could only pacify.

“And all the times you got to tease me?” his fingers were still absentmindedly running on her scar across her ribs and side, keeping her body pinned beneath him. “Appearing and disappearing in my office like some kind of siren?”

“Don’t be stupid, you needed to realize what working late gets you…” she hissed, biting her bottom lip again, feeling his strong hands lock on her hips before his mouth began to kiss down her cheek, settling on the soft spot between her collarbone and neck, again. His favorite place to kiss her. She shivered feeling his teeth sink into her skin, he also enjoyed marking her with his mouth, entirely too much.

            “Point taken, Lady…” his words were failing him, his vision clouded with passion, desperation and the need to intimately bind them.

            Grabbing his chin, she locked herself around him, smothering his full lips with another smoldering, deep kiss. He groaned arrogantly, feeling her legs wrapping around his hips. The intoxication was getting the better of them both, the longer they were embraced.

“Look at me,” he commanded in a powerful, lust filled voice. Tenderly holding the side of her face, Annalise stared back at him as he thrusted himself inside of her.

She cried out, a mixture of surprise and needy passion. Every inch of his being screamed once he was deeper, fighting with all he had to not make this happen too fast, or worse, hurt her. It didn’t matter, the alcohol was not in their favor and Annalise’s bossy, seductive demands were making him weaker than he could allow. He cradled her against him best he could, locking them both together while the pads of her fingers dug into him. He enjoyed this sensation entirely too much, and she, reveled feeling wild and free.

Annalise’s head flew back in a haze of heated desire the moment he began thrusting deeper, slowly building his pace within her. She clung to him, keeping them both together as he had just done. He paused for a second hearing a soft cry at his ear while she muttered incoherently to him. She began begging all over again, a signal, even in his lost state, that she was in fact, in bliss. He had no control left at this point, both of them sweating, desperate for the other. Her hips grinded against his, allowing him even deeper as each thrust became harder and longer.

“Love,” another loud groan, he wanted to enjoy this, relish in her, but he realized amongst the surging desperation, he had the rest of his life to savor every last inch of her.

She moaned with him feeling every thrust deeper than the last, binding them together, as he took in a sharp breath. This intimate passion was something he had never experienced with another soul, and neither had Annalise. They were truly equals. Another moan from her and still holding those messy curls she began begging, wanting more, an almost feral sense about her, made his hairs stand on end.

“Arthur please,” Annalise whimpered, her fingers raking down his chest, her hand clutching his arm.

He could feel her tightening around him, with one hand on her hip to hold her still, the other locked in her hair, pulling her up into him as she cried out. He held her tightly against him, listening to a breath caught in her chest. Her nails sounded like they would tear the sheets as a scream muffled again, still trapped. He wanted to make her cry out his name, and he wanted everyone within listening distance, to hear her.

“Look at me, Annie,” he demanded as she immediately did so, those sweet lips pouting a mewl as he thrusted to her hilt. The sounds that followed were too euphoric, caught once again in her throat.

She was so close, her legs trembled, her hands clawing at his hips, pleading anyway she could to bring her over the edge one last time. He quickened his pace within her, and grinned watching her come undone beneath him. Words were non-existent, but whimpers and half sounds as her nails clawed back into the sheets and a frustrated cry escaped her. This was his girl at her best, rocking her hips into his, matching his pace as he gripped her hair tighter, arching her up into him more. Always at his level. Always his equal. The roughness of his beard on her neck, the sensations of his lips and tongue, leaving dark marks against her pale skin and his own orgasm began to catch up to him. Holding her hips still, but keeping the tight grip on her hair, he set a rougher pace that was much more demanding and Annalise lost control. The sounds escaping her, set him over the edge with one final hard thrust, causing him to see stars behind his eyes as he came inside of her. He hadn’t realized he had collapsed against her, until the slick sensation of his skin against hers, made him sigh contently.

         They didn’t speak for a long, quiet moment while catching their breath. They didn’t bother to move. Annalise was the first, a soft purr coming from her as she savored being bound together so intimately. She kept her legs weakly around him, muttering his name to look at her. He could hardly lift his head to do so. No words. Nothing. He squeezed her hand three times with a long, content sigh and moan. Annalise giggled softly, smoothing his hair back away from his face, his now messy, slightly sweaty hair style had fallen, covering his eyes. Her fingers gently brushed it back. So handsome. His half lidded gaze met hers, and he weakly smiled.

“I’m…” he could barely move out and off her, but she burrowed into him, her arms locked tightly around his neck.

“It’s never been…that…” she shivered pulling the blankets up around her, laughing as he rolled onto his back with a heavy sigh. “Intense…,”

"Damn it, Annie,” he was entirely too hot to cover himself at that moment, but pulling her under his arm was just what he needed.

“If you can do that to me for the rest of our lives? I’ll do whatever the hell you want me to do,” she smirked making him laugh loudly.

“Be careful what you wish for, love,” he rolled into her, kissing her sweetly locking them back together feeling his exhaustion over coming him. “You better rest,”

She smirked looking at him excitedly, knowing he would bury her into him in his sleep, a kind of grasp that you didn’t crawl out from. Her favorite way to go to bed. “Is that an order, sir?”

“Absolutely,” he nuzzled into her kissing her cheek before resting his head above hers. “Don’t think I’m kidding, either,”

She hummed happily, closing her eyes while his strong arms locked around her. Right where she wanted to be after the best sex they’d ever had. He muttered something she couldn’t comprehend in her ear, nodding in agreement feeling him smile. She felt too good, too spent and content to worry about anything else at the moment. Besides, she knew how he operated.

***

Warm hands ran over her hips, dipping between the apex of her thighs and Annalise thought she was dreaming until Arthur’s soft voice lulled her out of slumber. His hair hung in his face, those blue eyes were the only thing she could see through the darkness. She let out a content sigh, her arms wrapping around his neck feeling him nudging her legs apart. He coaxed her awake, his mouth tracing along her exposed skin and a soft, valiant groan filled the room when he woke her enough to get what he wanted more of.

“If you wake me…” she grinned relishing in the little light that was left from the embers of the fireplace just on the other side of the doorway. “You better make good on your word,”

“I’m always good for my word, Annie love,” he growled in her ear. “Silly girl, to think once was enough,”

“You put a ring on my finger and got greedy,” her hands ran along his chest, scratching at the thick patch of hair, smirking when he shivered against her. This had always been one of his favorite sensations that turned him to putty in her hands.

“Then I will gladly pay for my greed to relish in you,” his hands teased her breasts before he latched onto her nipple, sucking gently as her head flew back.

“Arthur,” she groaned, opening her legs more as he proudly situated himself between them, his heavy frame covering her completely. “Please,”

“Anything my Lady wants, she gets,” he groaned arrogantly, his lips hardly able to leave her skin long enough to respond.

***

Annalise’s vision came in and out of focus again, frowning when she saw his figure towering over her worriedly. The room was completely dark, no daylight and no embers from an unattended fire. He was dressed. Well, mostly dressed. Couldn’t he have given her most of the day in bed together? She groaned and tried to sit up. Her head spun, exhaustion racked her limbs as she could hardly move her legs.

“Annie, honey,” he muttered quietly laying her back down. “Stay in bed,”

“How are you functioning?” she gave up trying to lift her head from the pillow.

“Shh,” he hummed, pulling the curtains closed shielding her from any daylight that would soon fight to wake her. “Go back to sleep love,”

“Why are you awake? Stop being awake and get back into bed,” she felt around the bed, disoriented and he finally crawled back beside her. “I don’t think I can go another round… But just, please get back in with me,”

“Annie,” he crooned with that devilishly handsome smirk. “I woke you up for round two, and an hour later you demanded a shower,”

She giggled. “Mmhmm, yeah I did. Round three was a knock out. I had this idea before falling asleep when we were finished the second time, and woke up remembering it,”

“Being held against the wall under a stream of water was your idea?”

“You hit that spot again, I literally saw stars,” she grinned kissing him. “Stop moving, just lay in bed with me,” she could barely keep her eyes opened the longer he gently ran his fingers along her body.

“Love,” he kissed her forehead chuckling quietly. “I wore you out,”

“You’ve never done that before,” she hummed happily. “At least, never wore me out quite like this,”

“How sore are you?”

“Soreish,” she contently sighed. “Not a bad sore. You didn’t hurt me, believe me,”

“The goal is never to hurt you,” he rubbed their noses. “The goal is to make you see stars. I’m addicted to watching you come undone like that,”

“Good, but if I wake up and you aren’t beside me again, I’ll get upset,”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“You’ll do that to me again, right?”

He smirked. “Every night you let me,”

“Good. Love you,” she sighed, curling back up under the sheets, curling back into him. “I’m… do I have to go to lab today?”

“No, you’ll stay here today. Love you,” he kissed her watching her fall back asleep as his fingers traced through her half dried hair, stroking her skin. He laid there, well knowing how much trouble he was about to cause her, and quite possibly to their relationship. He closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling her scent, and letting her burrow into him how she always did before falling into a deep sleep. Taking a deep breath before kissing her, he drank her in, silently praying it wasn’t going to be for the last time.


	5. The Lady and the Citadel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again so much for reading!!!
> 
> You're wonderful!!
> 
> May you enjoy the progression chapter before it all gets real.
> 
>  
> 
> <3

It was dark, cold and empty when her consciousness returned. Everything surrounding her felt empty, and even part of her felt vacant. She could hear the sounds of knights on patrol outside of the door, but… her hands in a panic felt around the bed, sensing she was alone. No light lit the bedroom as her memory slowly ignited, reminding her of where she was.

“Arthur?!” she cried out into the bleakness of the room. “Arthur!” her hands felt for the nightstand, and thankfully she could slip the pip-boy back on her arm. The bluish greenish light lit the eerie space, making her sadly curl up against the headboard of the bed. A message appeared on her screen from him, five hours ago.

**Annie, I am sorry. Believe me. This was not my intention.**

**The Prydwen was ready much sooner than anyone expected; but I could barely keep you awake long enough to have a full conversation with you. That of which, is my fault. An announcement was made that we are engaged. I told everyone you were busy working on a project that would surely win us this war, and when you emerge tomorrow morning, you would be wearing the engagement ring of Lady Maxson. Again, I am sorry I cannot stand with you today. Or tomorrow, depending on when you wake.**

**I need you to stay at the Citadel and keep an eye on the projects your father is working on. The projects you are working on, because they truly are vital to our success in the Commonwealth. I didn’t lie about that. Love, I did not expect to leave until tonight. I had no idea the Prydwen would be ready as quickly as she was. The Institute must be dealt with swiftly and without mercy. These same energy readings match the ones your father has been tracing for the last two years. I need you to keep the Citadel functioning at a normal capacity and you are the only one capable of that while I’m gone. Star Paladin Johnston is outside our door, and will be your escort and support if you should need it. Keep working on your research on the Commonwealth. Report to me nightly, at 2200 hours before you go to bed. There’s a ham radio in my office, that connects directly with the one in my quarters on the Prydwen. That will be how I can communicate with you. I would also prefer that you keep an eye on your father, knowing that he is on the brink of something very important that could be useful in due time.**

**Love, understand, I had to go. I will come home and marry you as soon as I can. Please know I did not leave you behind, because it was my intention or that you were not needed. I had to choose your personal safety over my desire to keep you at my side. You are safe at the Citadel, not on a battlefield. It is my first priority to protect you, always.**

**Don’t be mad, Annie. I will see you soon.**

**I love you.**

Her head still throbbed in her ears, a loud ringing settling amongst her as she threw her legs over the side of the bed. Reaching towards his nightstand, she turned the dial on the lantern, flicking a lighter to illuminate the abyss of a bedroom that felt like her tomb. She sadly groaned, lighting a cigarette and pushing the water back, to pour herself another drink. The whisky would balance out the hangover. Weakly pulling herself out of bed, rolling her eyes to see he had already picked up the floor and things they had tossed about last night. She shuffled through his drawers, finding a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, thinking about another long shower to ease the misery plaguing her. How much booze did he feed her last night? Running her hand down her face, she paused as a loud beep echoed from the other side of the wall. Annalise muttered a few curses under her breath and pushed the book in the small bookcase at the end of their bed. The door slid open to his freezing cold office as she stepped into a pair of his boots, walking towards his desk. The Ham radio was making the noise, and irritatedly she groaned falling into his chair. She didn’t want to talk to him.

Clicking the red button, she sighed and waited.

“Annie? I’ve been here for twenty minutes. Are you there? Annie,”

She said nothing, but exhaled a cloud of smoke and the sound of crystal clinking on the solid oak desk signaled to him she was there.

“Honey, are you okay?”

She put out one cigarette, only to light another.

“Annie… don’t do this. I’m sorry. Please understand how important this is,” he sighed, realizing she wasn’t about to do any sort of talking. “You knew my plans and you knew I had to go to the Commonwealth. Danse needs reinforcements and… I’m sorry, okay? I let too many people persuade me into what is the right decision verses the right decision for myself. I know we’ve talked about this for years… I didn’t realize the implications I made for you by doing this. Annie…”

“You’re so stupid sometimes, do you know that? For as smart as you are, you’re an idiot,”

“I know,” he exhaled loudly, though she noticed the stress in his voice was now gone. “You didn’t deserve it. And don’t deserve it. I’m sorry,”

She didn’t respond again, and he knew she wasn’t going to. It was just how she worked, how she always seemed to find a way to crawl under his skin and stay there. He would never admit that he missed her already, the stress and decisions thrown at him seemingly every second always seemed better at the Citadel. Easier, even. There had just always been something about Annie that eased him, and gave him a confidence most didn’t realize he lacked. But, since he had her, he’d talk anyway.

“I found Danse… He’s okay. I told him I finally asked you to marry me, and he’s elated about it. Shared a drink with him a few moments ago… I think I want to promote him to Sentinel, unless he’d rather become an Elite Paladin that is assigned to protect our family… In time, of course. I’m not saying a Sentinel couldn’t do that, but, I,” he sighed. “I’m thankful he’s alive and not too badly damaged. His medical evaluations are troublesome, but I’ll send those tomorrow morning to get your opinion on them. This place is hell on earth. You should see it,” he paused mirroring the same vices over four hundred miles away, that she too continued to ash and drink listening to him vent. “I’m sorry,”

She took another long drag and sighed. Still, not speaking.

 “Have you left our quarters? Annie, answer me. Don’t just say one thing to make a point and then give me the silent treatment like we’re eleven all over again. It’s seriously the most annoying thing about you! This is childish and out of control,” he growled angrily. A sick part of her loved testing his temper. He always had a short fuse when it came to her teasing him, or him not getting his way. “Damn it, Annie! If you do not answer me, I’m sending in Star Paladin Johnston, and you better put some damn clothes on because no one is to see you naked, but me… Annie, enough of this game!”

Another grumble with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth, she reached across his desk and shut off the radio. How he was able to get it to connect without her sitting here made her curious, but didn’t matter. He couldn’t page Paladins or alert anyone from that damn blimp. His threats were almost as empty as his promises sometimes. However, challenging him when he was already on edge and facing the hardest choices of his life, was a bit unfair. But it was also unfair fucking her senseless and leaving the next morning. Sometimes he still had to learn the hard way. Especially, if she had to learn the same lesson. Shuffling through a few loose papers and documents on his desk, she decided tomorrow morning she’d go through his things. But for now, she felt a little hungry and wanted to see if he arranged for anything to be left upon his departure for her. She was being petty and bitter, but part of her didn’t care. Not when she had just said yes to a role, that would thrust her into a position that was as demonizing as it was prosperous. Upon sealing the door to his office and taking two steps out into the sitting area, she came face to face with a fully armored, Star Paladin Johnston.

“Lady, I’m sorry to barge in unannounced, the Elder sent a distress that you were not well,” he loomed over her apologetically, clearly embarrassed that she was fine and dressed less than appropriately. She crossed her arms over her chest. Two could play this game.

“I apologize, Star Paladin. I did not answer his call quickly enough to his liking. You know how Arthur gets,”

He stifled a chuckle. “Yes, Lady. I understand the Elder quite well. But you are his priority, and I cannot take his orders lightly, no matter how irritating they may be to you,”

She smiled at him. “You were always a good friend, Zachary,”

“Glad to be, ma’am,”

“I’m okay. Mad, but okay. That’s also, off the record and between us, Paladin,”

“Of course, Lady,”

“You don’t have to stand there all night. Go get yourself a drink, and those are my orders,”

“When my shift is done, I will,”

“He still trumps me, doesn’t he?”

The Star Paladin laughed, finally. “Yes, ma’am. He does,”

“Damn it,” she sighed. “Well, report back to him that I am alive and well. Missing him desperately,” she smirked tossing him a pack of cigarettes. “Thanks though, I mean it,”

“Ad Victoriam, Lady,”

 

Annalise found herself still laying in the middle of the bed at dawn, only a few hours later. Lazy morning light drifted in through the eight inch thick glass windows and though she now felt less miserable than before, but still bitter. She was excited to be engaged, but at the same time, frustrated she had to go through the pomp and circumstance, alone. Didn’t he just beg her to stand beside him, so he didn’t have to do this alone? Typical Arthur. Quite often Annalise found herself dealing with situations that her connections to Arthur often put her in. This latest venture being one of them, but she would always survive, somehow. Moving all of her things in was going to be irritating, he didn’t have enough bookshelves for one, and why did he always seem to disappear when annoying tasks needed completed? Convenient, Arthur. Real convenient. She’d get him over it, later. Throwing her legs over the edge of the bed, she groaned, staring at the floor for a moment. There was nothing cozy about the plain walls surrounding her, nor the small quarters themselves. She’d see to it, to change it. Shuffling lazily across the bedroom she yawned loudly closing the bathroom door behind her. At least their bathroom was spacious with both a shower and bath tub. She made a mental note that a bath needed to be in the near future. Why didn’t she think of that before?

 She leaned against the cold stone of the shower, letting the hot water wash over her as she fought the flashes of their previous night. She hit her fist against the wall with a sigh, but pulled herself together once she saw what was hanging on the back of the bathroom door. The fitted, armored dress that only the Lady would wear. Damn it.

Wrapping a towel around herself, she stood in front of the dress, taking in the thick, ballistic weaved fabric. It was a soft greyish color, complimenting Arthur’s Elder jumpsuit and battle coat. After finishing her hair and minimal make up as possible, she stepped into the dress and stared at herself. It fit her perfectly, the collar barely hiding all of the remnants of his mouth, masking his passions though it was evident in more than one way, she belonged to only him. She slipped into the long, white lab coat, that too was made especially for her. The blue colors of the Elder’s insignia were on her sleeve, the orange hem surprisingly didn’t clash with the brownish grey color of the thick and heavy dress. She frowned, Arthur had wanted so badly to see her in this outfit, he had it hidden here. Her anger with him faded, realizing he hadn’t been planning on leaving so suddenly. Taking a deep breath and holding her head up, she grabbed her books and made for the door, opening it. It would take a long time getting used to being greeted by Star Paladin Johnston and Knight Tucker, every morning.

“Good morning, Paladin, Knight,” she saluted them as Arthur would, she fought the tremble in her chest, that ventured to her legs. She was terrified and had to face the Citadel, alone.

“The Elder was pleased you were well, Lady,” Johnston stepped aside to let her walk in front of him and she nodded, stopping.

“Please walk beside me, I hate feeling like…”

“Of course, Lady,”

She sighed. “So… what’s the word in the halls?”

“Everyone was elated when Elder Maxson made the announcement. There was much to celebrate,” Knight Tucker added. “We are too, amongst those happy for your upcoming union,”

“So the whole… disappearing for over twenty-four hours went over well?”

“It is expected,” the Paladin gently added. “An heir for the Elder is…” He sighed. “Not the first thing you wanted to hear, but to some…”

“The upmost important part of my duty, I know, Paladin. I know,” she tried to hide her disappointment. “I’d like to complete my projects before entering the realm of motherhood, but I have a feeling no one is much interested in my desires anymore,”

“That isn’t true,” Knight Tucker sounded sympathetic. “The Elder fully supports you as taking over your father’s duties and still being head of the Citadel library, as well as eventually, the Brotherhood of Steel’s Libraries,”

She smiled. “One can dream, Knight. So what’s the plan? I need two of you?”

“Usually, only me, Ma’am,” Paladin Johnston stopped outside of the laboratory doors. “Today was different for the sake of your first time out of your new quarters, as Lady,”

“I’m not Lady until we’re wed,”

“You become Lady Maxson, when you’re wed. You are Lady Rothchild upon your engagement and solidification of your union,” the Paladin had a way with words, and a way to explain things to her so she was less furious about it. He had always been good to she and Arthur, even as children. He wasn’t much older than them, but his loyalty to Arthur had been noted years ago. She sighed.

“I think I knew that, it’s just…” she exhaled. “A lot,”

“You’ll be just fine. The Elder has full confidence in you. Before we can allow you to head back to your research, you’re needed in the dining hall,”

“Oh boy,” she went a little pale. “Everyone?”

“Well, a much smaller number than if the Elder was home, and not away at war,” Knight Tucker held another door open for her, trying to smile positively.

“He never told me what to say!” she froze in her place. “What do I do?”

“Lady, all you have to do is address everyone as Lady Rothchild, and confirm your engagement,”

 “Oh okay,” she fixed her hair in the reflection of one of the doors leading out towards the Bailey. “I’m going to kill Arthur,” she gave her Knight and Paladin a high five making them laugh.

 

Annalise hadn’t slept well since Arthur had left. The longer he was gone the more she worried and the more it upset her, that she worried. It was a constant state of fury, hating that she was alone almost as much as she had begun to realize how much she missed seeing him every day. It had been four weeks to the day that he had been gone, staring at her pip-boy sitting in his office alone. Well, Star Paladin Johnston, the poor man, was stationed outside her door. She sighed, still mad she waited next to the radio to hear his voice and still mad that she was left in charge of something she never wanted to be in charge of in the first place. Putting her head down, she looked over to the corner of the large oak desk and snorted. There was a picture of them as kids, arm in arm making obnoxious faces at the camera. They were twelve, her father had been getting old things working again that week. The camera being one of them. Next to that one was both of them in their dress uniforms, this time she was pulled into his side, the large orange Brotherhood of Steel flag behind them. At least they were smiling, but she could see the way they held to each other, there was no turning back. His inauguration. They both looked so old in the span of four years. Older than sixteen years, and judging by the last photo even at twenty years. She was sitting beside him, his arm around the back of her chair as she leaned into him. She remembered this day when they discovered Paladin Danse’s recon team had gone dark, and the more likely fate of Paladin Brandis’s team that had disappeared over three years ago. Her eyes were closed, her head against his shoulder, but she knew the only person capable of taking this picture was her father. Arthur’s head rested on hers and it was evident, he was kissing her, staring forward. They were destined for this, and she always had loved him, like no one else.

She always had a place at his side, but that stemmed from years of refusing to be separated as children. Over a decade of waking to breakfast together, lessons together, lunch together, “missions” they made up together, and usually ending with dinner alongside her parents together. It was their routine, and stayed their routine even when he became Elder. No one ever seemed to question the two of them, or their companionship… but then again, she was the only woman ranked high enough to be worthy to carry the Maxson heir. She heavily sighed. It didn’t matter that she had saved multiple lives of recon teams with the advancements made in communications, it didn’t matter that she had helped salvage Liberty Prime, or that she and Arthur singlehandedly started up a library and education system for the rest of the Brotherhood and those who take on the oath from the Capital Wasteland.

Of course, these were all notable and worthy things for him, but her greatest accomplishment would be none of those things. Nor would be it be anything to do with helping him in the war against the Institute and helping stabilize the Commonwealth. It wasn’t going to matter, nothing was going to matter until she had a child on her hip while standing beside him. Perhaps she was being a little dramatic about her feelings, but for the most part, over the last six months the looming rumors of their engagement put the bug in some people’s ear that there was much more than a possibility for a Maxson heir. It was as if parts of the Brotherhood were developing baby fever. Motherhood sounded beautiful; but on her terms. With Arthur. Not on some Codex’s.

“Lady Annalise? Do you a copy?” a voice she hadn’t heard in months echoed in the stillness of the room and she jumped up, stifling an excited yelp.

“Danse! You’re okay!” she tried not to squeal but her excitement could not be softened. He laughed.

“Annie, it’s good to hear your voice. I’m thrilled that you and Arthur are finally going to get married,”

“Thanks, Danse,” she was trying not to get overly excited.

She could hear him smiling. “It’s always been on your time, Annie,”

“This is very true. I just want to accomplish some things for myself, so I can at least tell our children I did get to achieve my goals before tradition or well, you know what I mean,”

He chuckled. “I expected nothing less from you Annie. Thanks for finding our signal, it was a huge relief when Arthur told me you were the one to discover it… That you tried every night since we went dark,”

“You’re Arthur’s best friend. You’re important to us, I wasn’t about to let you or anyone else, go missing out there,” she sadly smiled, missing them all so much more than she realized.

“I wouldn’t have been able to reach you without Knight Winter,”

“Who?”

“Knight Molly Winter, Boston resident of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, 2077,”

Annalise blinked. “I’m sorry, Danse… What are you saying?”

“She’s a vault dweller, Annie. That’s why you’re talking to me and not Arthur right now. He’s in a meeting with her and Proctor Ingram about some plans we’ve gotten from an interesting liaison that was once part of the Institute,”

“How did she live in Boston…Pre-war?”

“She was cryogenically frozen. We were some of the first people she had met since going south from Vault 111. She went with me and provided back up for us to get the signal interceptor to reach you,” he continued to explain to her about Molly flourishing and their adventures they had shared over the last couple of weeks. She smiled listening. Paladin Danse had never spoken so highly of someone before.

 “Is she nice?”

“She’s become a good friend, and Arthur seems to have taken a liking to her. Putting us both to work, but providing her the assistance she needs. Not the liking in that he… you know,”

Annalise laughed. “I fear no other woman, Danse. You know that. We’ve always been loyal to each other in the ten years we’ve known each other,”

He smiled, though she couldn’t see him. “You’re both an exemplary example to the Brotherhood of a real union. I know that. It just felt odd to say,”

“You are allowed to have feelings, too, Danse,” she smiled. “You are human,”

“Decorum, Annalise. Even though I know you and Arthur liked to bend that rule,”

“Watch it favorite Paladin,” she laughed with him. “When you get to that point, let me know how it goes, okay?”

“Sure, Annie. I sure will,”

“You know how badly he wants to let her in and trust her, don’t you?”

“What do you mean?”

“It stirred up a lot of stuff for us the other night. We got talking about Lone and Sarah. I cried, of course, he probably drank more than he needed to. And I did. Which is probably why I cried harder than I wanted to,”

“I know you both miss her,”

“I miss a lot of things from that time in our life, and I know my father does too,” she sighed. “Arthur loved her, she and Owyn were all he had,”

“No they weren’t. Annie, that should make you understand why he left you at the Citadel. You are all he’s ever had and losing you… I don’t think he’d ever come back from that,”

She frowned, knowing Danse was right. She’d never come back from losing him, either. But she didn’t need to say it out loud. “Is he doing okay with all that?”

“Yes, in my personal opinion, if I may, Lady, hitting the bottle a little harder than I recall, but,”

“Yeah I noticed,” she sighed. “We’ve talked about it. He isn’t coming to rest,”

“I’ve heard neither are you,”

“I fell asleep in here talking to him the other night,” she sadly admitted shaking her head. “Just the sound of his voice… I shut down,”

Danse sighed. “I know this is hard on you both, but it’s the right thing. He’s so thrilled that the Citadel is in your hands and flourishing. He’s proud of you, Annie,”

She rested her head on her arm and smiled. “I’m proud of him, Danse,”

 “Am I reporting that you are well?”

“I’m fine, Danse. I’m always fine,” she sadly smiled. “Ad Victoriam, Paladin,”

“Ad Victoriam, Lady Maxson,” he disconnected their frequency and she sighed, sitting back in Arthur’s large chair.

 

 


	6. Iridescent Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's beginning to go down! 
> 
> Thanks for all of your support and love throughout this story! 
> 
> Things are shifting and Arthur's war is coming closer to home than he's ever realized it could. I hope you all love where it's going and all that's to come with these two. Danse and Winter are soon to appear!
> 
> All the love in the world!! Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

            Shifting through multiple papers, stacks upon stacks of reports, requests for different missions and research projects, Annalise nervously chewed her lip choosing the ones that were most important to bring to Arthur’s attention tomorrow. Trying her best to focus on the task at hand, she frowned, fidgeting with the Pip-boy radio on her arm, noticing the frequency kept dropping signal or worse, giving off an irritating static buzz. She grumbled, as the Paladin across from her must have sensed something too. He shifted in his power armor, headed towards the window and paused, looking out towards the Bailey curiously. Annalise knew he was playing it cool; Arthur had the similar trait. He paced back, nodding at her once he noticed her gaze had settled upon his movement.

            Beginning a separate stack of papers, she recognized as her father’s handwriting, she frowned going through the run on sentences. His brain was running faster than his poor hands, her mother’s writing and hands had all become but useless within the last six months.  A troubled worried anxiety built inside of her, knowing within her heart that something was wrong; but no one was addressing it. Both her parents had been hiding something from she and Arthur, it was evident by the strange bags being taken from the lab towards the Bailey and into D Ring, where the Citadel’s vertibirds were stored, above. She knew her father, even with his troubles he had been vaguely reflecting to Arthur at night, he was proud of the both of them. There was a tinge of guilt, hearing him speak so fondly of her to Arthur, and how happy he was that the two of them were finally to be wed. He had no idea she could hear most of his conversations with her future husband through the wall, but for as secretive as he had been lately, at least he was contently proud.

            Again she stopped what she was doing, looking up towards the pacing Paladin. The evening air hung heavy, the fog ripe with a strange electric feel, making her hairs stand on end. Something felt off, odd even. She sipped the cold cup of tea at the corner of the desk, careful not to disturb the picture frames. Picking up another sheet of paper, she shocked herself and jumped. Star Paladin Johnston stopped in his tracks, looking at her.

            “Do…” she stopped for a moment. “Can I ask a weird question? Don’t think I’m crazy,”

            “Lady, I hardly think you’re crazy. You’re marrying Elder Maxson, I think… that’s crazy enough,” he teased her, finally making her smile.

            “Ha, thank you Paladin. I am crazy enough, actually. But no… I wanted to ask, if you felt it too,”

            “It’s unusually foggy this late in the evening,” he sighed. “Too foggy,”

            She nodded. “Noticed that too… but the air feels… strange,”

            “You’ve been under a lot of stress, perhaps the exhaustion is getting the better of you?”

            “What am I supposed to do?” she decided to confide in him. “We’ve never been apart like this, and I feel sickenly dependent and pathetic missing him so badly. I shouldn’t need him to sleep, I shouldn’t need him to…” with a huff and shaking her head she tossed a worn out ink pen into the trash. “It’s pathetic,”

            The Paladin sighed. “Annie, you’re anything but dependent, pathetic or needy. You’ve never been the type. It isn’t weak to have or long for companionship. We as humans were not created to be alone or walk alone in this life. No matter how strong we think we are,”

            She defeatedly smiled at him. “Do you have a program in there, to always have the right thing ready to say?”

            He laughed. “No, I don’t. I just feel honesty is always the best policy with you, so I give it to you in return for your own. Besides, the library is a handy thing to keep around,”

            “Thank you, I appreciate that,”

            “You and Arthur were never the type to function on a singular basis. You’ve been a team since you were children, and since I’ve met you. Everyone needs someone to be themselves with… Someone to get through this life with,”

            “You’re absolutely right, Zachary. Thank you,” she exhaled loudly and scowled at her Pip-boy, shutting it off once the signal for the GNR radio station went out. It should have never gone out; but at the moment it was least the of her concerns. “Want the weird fact of the day?”

            He chuckled. “Lady, you haven’t shared one yet, so, let’s hear it,”

            “Tomorrow according to the old world calendar, is Thanksgiving, observed in the United States,” she glanced at the calendar she had made out and making sure it coincided with her Pip-boy.

            “Then we have much to be thankful for,” he added kindly, often humoring the small things she clung to, well knowing she and Elder Maxson had a deep love for the old world, and knew both often wished that the old traditions could somehow be as they once were.

            “Have you ever read the old terminals? Even with the black rains that fell, the devastation… They still found something to celebrate… I found a manuscript hidden inside this old terminal that I don’t even know where it came from, but it was Roger Maxson’s logs from December 2078, can you believe that? He mentions the first Christmas without his wife,” she noticed she was staring off into nothingness, snapping her head back to look up at him. Where was she going with that? “I’m not feeling much like myself today. I’m sorry,”

            “Don’t apologize. If you wish to retire, I will stay and wait for Elder Maxson,”

            “We can’t. You know there’s still that project my father needs me to pick up and relay to Arthur,”

            “It’s nearly ten now, Lady,”

             “How late am I?”

            “Forty-five minutes,” he tilted his head at her. “Are you sure, you’re all right?”

            “It’s… something just isn’t,” she shook her head glancing at the ham radio. “We need to go, even if Arthur connects… I just, we need to go,”

           She began adjusting the Pip-boy, clenching and unclenching her right hand, trying to convince herself she wasn’t losing feeling. Paladin Johnston now stood closer, curiously monitoring her, when she paused before heading towards the exit towards the Laboratory. Something still didn’t feel right, she had needed to talk to Arthur, but hearing Danse’s voice did comfort her somewhat. But it was not what she required. Her father had been acting strangely for the last two weeks, enough so that he had all but banished her from his lab. He had been sending her, however, files, nightly. Some to her pip-boy and some that he said were stored on the Elder’s Vertibird in the airfield above Ring D that she had discussed with Star Paladin Johnston earlier. The pieces of this puzzle were not coming together as she expected, but once they began heading towards the Lab, the stillness of the Citadel echoing around them. Even the Knights on duty at the doors seemed to be on edge. Could a sentry bot be more alert than normal? Everything around her felt unsettled. Uneasy.

         The air still prickly against her skin, distracted her immediately from her thoughts. She was now completely unnerved and on edge. Why? Her instincts kept screaming that something was in fact wrong, but with what she wasn’t sure. On full alert, her eyes scanned every shadow, every movement that caught her attention. The night air had a sharp, crisp, bite to it, inhaling a coldness that stung her lungs, forcing her steps closer to the Paladin beside her. Even outside, amongst the bright over head lights illuminating the brick pathway, her unsettled feelings began to boil over. It was as if her feet felt like they were made of lead, her heart ramming in her chest whether it be exhaustion or anxiety, she wasn’t sure. Annalise didn’t realize her hand clutched the Paladin’s arm. Slowly heading through the chilly Bailey towards the Laboratory, she forced away the nervous feelings, thinking about something she had read. Molecular Relay. Where had she seen that? Had Arthur said something about it? A strike of lighting in her peripheral vision froze her in her place. She swore she wasn’t drunk, for the color was a bright, whitish blue color, as opposed to the menacing bright green streaks that often lit the night sky. Her insides churned, her hands began to shake. Something was truly wrong.

       “Paladin Johnston!” she cried out, pushing through a set of a doors upon witnessing more lightning coming from the lab on just the other end.

       “Lady! Get to your quarters!” he ordered, but she stumbled back, watching as horrific, wired, metal synths appearing out of thin air directly into the laboratory, that was obviously, inaccessible from the main entrance.

       “What the hell are those synths doing here!? Don’t shoot that glass, Knight Tucker!” she shouted further down that hall. “It doesn’t break!”

       “How do we get in, Lady?” a voice yelled as she possessed the only way in.

       “Hold on!” she took off down the hall, her mind racing a mile a minute on her contingency plan and Johnston wasn’t far behind her. He was surprised how quick she was without power armor, but continued after her once she reached the library.

       “Lady now isn’t the time…”

       “Listen to me,” she burst through the doors and began grabbing piles she had stacked on the tables. “Take these and store them. Stay with me. I have a really bad feeling about what’s going to happen,”

      “What do you mean?”

      “My father said he made an accidental discovery a few weeks ago. I don’t think it’s as accidental as he’s making it out to be. He didn’t tell anyone what it was… But, I think I know,” she handed him the last of the piles and pulled the heavy doors shut tightly behind her, locking them and lastly, setting a code outside of the door.

      “Lady they’ve breeched the lab! They… They… just appeared inside!” a voice yelled down after her as she got to the main entrance door of the laboratory and began typing in a code.

      “Does your laser rifle have a sniper scope?”

      “Mitchell’s does,” Paladin Johnston looked to her confused.

      “I need it,” she waited back until the Paladin returned with the rifle, handing it to her curiously.

      “Lady?”

        She took out two synths running out of the western annex of the laboratory, and the Paladin stepped back in surprise. A Knight across the hall shouted an Ad Victoriam at her, but she was too focused, too worried about how she was going to get into the laboratory across from her.

         “Don’t look so surprised, Paladin,” she reloaded her weapon. “You think Arthur wouldn’t teach me to defend myself? Toss me up onto this ledge!”

        “Absolutely not!” he shouted.

         “I’ve got a clear shot!” she yelled as he grumbled, doing so, and she climbed up on the oversized valance of the door and began shooting what looked like relay points at the ends of the annexes of the lab. Each point was where she knew her father had different power stations set up, that provided additional power to the reactor and their adjacent rings. Upon her firing, each one popped like an old glass bulb being stepped on in a box. “They’re using the nuclear power fields! I need,” she hissed furiously, knowing any further, clear shot she had in the lab were useless, the glass surrounding it wasn’t penetrable without causing a massive explosion. The whole room was running on nuclear energy, and for the first time, that very fact wasn’t in her favor.

           “Lady, get down!” the Paladin yelled as she jumped down into his arms, commanding the group of Paladins and Knights suddenly surrounding her.

           “Lock down annexes B and C to the specified rings! Close it all off! Contain everything to the center Lab and the Bailey if we have to!”

           Suddenly bright, white flashes of light filled the A Ring as she stumbled back into the Paladin with a scream. A long, metallic arm reached out for her, pulling her towards the light and throwing her elbow in defense, forced her off balance. The rifle was knocked from her hands as she hit the ground with a thud, kicking out the legs of the synth that had tried to pull her through the teleportation tear. She grabbed the laser pistol from her thigh as she and Star Paladin Johnston began shooting at the four synths surrounding them.

            “How the hell did they get in here so fast!?” she cried out stumbling back towards the Paladin shooting their way towards the laboratory.

            “B Ring is on lockdown! We need to push forward, Lady! Are you all right?” he picked her up off the ground as she dusted herself, looking around at the sizzling parts surrounding them.

            “I’m fine! We have to get into the Lab, Paladin! Come on,” she turned the corner into the and let out a startled cry, walking right into a group of synths that began to shoot at her. “What the hell! Someone get that annex offline completely! They keep teleporting in!”

            “Use the alert on your pip-boy, Lady Rothchild!” he cried out as she ducked behind him, feeling parts of the cement and steel walls crumbling above her.

            “What does the Institute want here? With us?!” she yelled sounding an alert and from her pip-boy, that immediately alerted troops on the other side of the Citadel of the impending situation. Within moments, the rest of the rings all were on lock down.

            “Head Scribe!” Johnston yelled and Annalise jumped up from her hiding place, pistol in hand, watching her father walk out from his office with his arms up.

            “What are you doing?!” Annalise screeched running as fast as she could towards the doors of the laboratory that were now only opened half way. “Get out of there!”

            The Paladin reached for her quickly, but missing, as the peaceful moment with both Head Scribe Reginald and Rowena Rothchild with the group of heavy armored synths immediately turned sour. Her father made a signal to her, that Annalise almost forgot what it meant, but she slid out of the Paladin’s reach as he began shooting at more synths that had appeared just outside of the laboratory.

            Silently she slid through the opening of the doors, disappearing into the messy back end, full of terminals and began typing as quietly as she could. Listening to the conversation transpiring between the sci-fi looking synths that seemed as if they crawled straight out of one of the comics she and Arthur read as children, her fingers struggled to remain in control. She began taking everything in the lab offline, her heart racing, her hands shaking as she fought to breathe as quietly as she could. She rerouted the power to the EMF outposts outside of the Citadel, that way, when she took the laboratory off power, the EMF’s wouldn’t allow the synths to teleport back here. At least, in theory, it should work that way. Out of the corner of her eye, Paladin Johnston appeared for as much as she could tell, nervous and displeased with how far apart he was from her. She began ejecting holotape after holotape from each terminal and placing them down her blouse, between her breasts in her bra.

            “We are here for the signal actuators and your key to the source of nuclear power running this laboratory and base. You have violated Institute technology. Our leader has requested your presence amongst the council. We have an offer,” the voice was so mechanical, it wasn’t real. It didn’t feel real. Annalise felt sick, watching her mother eyeing her.

            “You have no such offer,” her mother sneered at the plastic, heavy armored synth. “Don’t fool yourselves. You know why you’re here, and so do we,”

            “Annie get out!” Reginald shouted as she began running towards the main doors of the lab.

 Without warning she felt a radiating heat behind her and was propelled out the door by a loud blast. The two-ton metal doors that belonged to the US Government at one point, slammed closed behind her, containing the small nuclear explosion. The Geiger counter on her Pip-boy and Paladin Johnston’s suit were both off the charts. Annalise hit the wall across from the doorway and fought to regain her balance on her feet. He immediately picked her off the ground and positioned her behind him. She couldn’t see into the lab, smoke and fire filled the closed off laboratory.

            “NO!” she screamed at the top of her lungs once she realized what had just taken place. Running back towards the door, the Paladin pulled her hands away before she could touch it.

            “Lady stop!” he watched the horror flood her face as more and more troops surrounded them.

            “We have to do something!” she shouted running to the other terminals that she had taken all offline. Her eyes scanned the mess surrounding her, the blown out glass from the set of windows that had been cracked from the initial encounter with the synths. “Board that side up! Get panels from the north end! That radiation needs to put all of C ring on lock down immediately!” her voice was starting to give out. She fought it, she fought the fear, the weakness and the pain she couldn’t identify. She had to keep going, had to keep her head up. Order needed to be restored first. Her duty, came first.

            Head Paladin Henderson now stood beside them and assessed her for a second. “Lady are you all right? Johnston, get her out of here. She’s concussed,”

            “I’m FINE! Are the EMF fields back online?! That explosion just took everything offline! I need a terminal! Those EMF fields are what is going to keep the bastards out! LISTEN!” she pushed past them and trying to get into the auxiliary of the lab, only to be pulled away.

            “I have to get you out of here, Lady,” Paladin Johnston firmly held the back of her jacket. “I’m sorry,”

            “No! I stay! I am needed here! I can do this!” she fought, kicking him as he threw her over his shoulder and took another case from a passing Paladin and ran with her out into the Bailey, towards the waiting Vertibird across the path away from the chaos. “I can’t abandon them! Put ME down, NOW!”

            “Elder’s direct orders stand, Lady. I’m sorry. They are as follows, if the ping project fails, Lady Rothchild is to be immediately removed and sent to the Commonwealth. No questions asked,”

            “Who’s taking over! Who’s running the lab! All of that?” she was hyperventilating and still fighting with him, refusing to board the Elder’s Vertibird.

            “Lady Annalise please, you are to report to Elder Maxson directly, for your safety. Please,” Johnston gently tossed her into the Vertibird.

            “Aren’t you coming?”

            “Lady I have to regain order here; you are to report to Elder Maxson,”

            “Johnston! I can’t just leave! Don’t you understand this is desertion?!”

            “Annie, if you don’t leave to return to Elder Maxson and are hurt? I fail my mission. There’s going to be a bigger problem if you do not return to him. They will come for you next, you and everyone else know this,”

            “Then why am I going to where they are centrally located?”

            “It’s been an honor, ma’am. Please get back to Elder Maxson safely, Ad Victoriam,” he closed the door listening to her shout at him, he hit the door three times as the Captain took off, instructing her to sit down. She looked at the blood covering her, unsure of where it came from. There were too many things for her to worry about that moment. It’d stop eventually.

            Activating a holotape in her pip-boy she began typing in different codes, pulling up different messages to try and figure out what her father had actually done. Nothing was sinking in that she had just watched her parents take out two heavy synths and six others. That they were dead, and had died protecting valuable tech as well as the Brotherhood of Steel; and most importantly, both she and Arthur. It was over, they were gone and nothing but a scorched wasteland passed below her, as if time itself had stopped. A miserable defeat nestled in her heart.


	7. Reunited and Unfortunate Cost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance, this is a long chapter. However, I didn't want to cut it into two, and the total Arthur fluff is just off the charts. I couldn't stop myself. Sorry...not sorry. ; )
> 
> As always, I thank each of you from the bottom of my heart for reading! This story is a lot of fun to write, and I've begun experimenting with different twists and outcomes...!
> 
> So I hope you enjoy the extra length and mysteries unfolding!
> 
> Don't hesitate if you have questions, speculations or anything to ask away!
> 
> Love you all! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks Kat123 for your comment, I used it in this chapter's title! : )
> 
>  
> 
> ***

Danse clinked his bottle of Gwinnett stout against Winter’s Gwinnett Lager as they both sat on the edge of the Prydwen overlooking the crumbled ruins of the once great city of Boston. She took in a deep breath, sitting back against him exhaling a sigh. Glancing over his shoulder, ensuring they were alone, he rested his head above hers, quietly drinking his ice cold beer alongside her. Dusk had all but disappeared on the horizon, and thousands upon thousands of glimmering stars began to fill the night sky. Everything felt still, peaceful even. A much cooler breeze blew in from the north, drawing Winter closer into Danse upon feeling the nip in the air.

            “The air used to feel like this, much sooner than the end of November… But I remember that bite…” her voice drifted off with a hum. “There was something about autumn, the scent like nothing you’ve ever smelled in your life,”

            “I’m sure it was fascinating to see the change in seasons,”

            “The leaves around here were incredible. I just wish…”

            “I know,” his voice softened. “I’m sorry,”

            She exhaled loudly again, closing her eyes and letting the soft hum of the Prydwen’s giant engines ease her weary bones. Building a relay platform was exhausting, overwhelming and the staggering amount of emotions she was experiencing had begun to drain her indefinitely. Danse encouragingly squeezed her shoulders before nudging her to stand. After all, according to her pip-boy it was well after midnight and they were going to have an early morning, getting back to building her way into the institute. Finally, she was going to get her son back. Stretching slowly, and tossing the bottle into what she called recycle reciprocals, Danse swore Ingram always reused the glass and these bottles were far from trash. She smiled. This was coming from the man who threw a fit when she picked up scrap or “junk”.

            Heading back towards the helm of the Prydwen, she noticed Danse stop in his tracks at a strange sound coming from the southwest. There were only two scribes and a Knight stationed at the door below them, like normal. Her curiousness began to settle in once Danse reached for his weapon at his hip, pushing her towards the door.

            “Are there any vertibirds set to come in?” he hadn’t taken his eyes of the sky.

            Winter shrugged. “How the hell would I know? I just work here, remember?”

            Danse groaned and rolled his eyes. “Really?”

            She laughed. “It’s a joke, Danse. Simmer,” she huffed shaking her head and patting his shoulder. “Calm down! Vertibirds come in at all hours,”

            “Winter now isn’t the time for jokes, is that one in coming? I didn’t think a squad was due to return,” he stood his ground and Winter sighed. So much for going to bed at a decent hour.

            “I’m sleeping in tomorrow; I don’t care how pissed Maxson gets. You’re not a guard dog, Danse,” she said as Dogmeat barked behind her, making her laugh again. “See? Even he says it’s fine,”

            Danse did not move, and Winter groaned, standing beside him with a heavy sigh as a Vertibird came into view.

            “Okay, so it’s a vertibird. Why are you upset?”

            “It’s…” he blinked. “It’s from the Capital Wasteland,”

            “Aren’t they all the same?”

            He glared at her. “Do you not pay attention?”

            “Do I have to know the color different of all the Vertibirds?”

            “We need to get down there, now,” Danse held a door open for her as they both ran down to the now docked vertibird. “Go! Winter!”

            Once the vertibird docked, Annalise fought to get the stuck door open, and when she did, she toppled out onto her hands and knees on the foredeck. The sky was full of stars as she winced, wheezing while rolling onto her back. It was beautiful, peaceful and calm. She was okay. A few voices called out to her, laughing; not realizing who she was or why she had arrived. A new recruit’s first ride, perhaps. She wanted to lay there, defeated and broken on the cold deck of the Prydwen. She wondered how far down the drop really was and how cold the ocean would feel. For as mad as she was with him, part of her ached to collapse into his arms, to finally be safe. To maybe make sense of everything that had been happening over the course of the last four weeks. She hoped he knew as much as she did, and hadn’t been hiding information like her parents had been. Her heart shattered again, thinking of them, the bright explosion and how it felt…

            Slowly rising up from her ashes, she stood tall, holding her head up. The Prydwen had been one of her father’s pet projects he started just after her twelfth birthday. She and Arthur used to play in the empty engine cores. Often saving the Capital Wasteland, but mostly would hide in them, reading the comic books that rotted their brains.

            Shaky step by step she made her way to the door, but was stopped by a towering Knight with his rifle indirectly pointed at her. This was the last thing she needed right now. This Knight had no idea who she was, and rightfully so, if they had been recruited in the Commonwealth. But now was not the time for formalities or games. Exhaustion racked her bones, she hurt, ached and just wanted to hide from everything clouding her mind.

            “State your name and rank,” the voice demanded.

            She tried her best to keep it together. “Might I ask you the same? I have arrived on the Elder’s Vertibird from the Capital Wasteland. I am Annalise Rothchild,”

            “I have no orders of a vertibird coming from the Capital Wasteland at twelve thirty in the morning,”

            She blinked. “You haven’t heard? No transmission has been sent from the Capital Wasteland about an attack?! I am injured, I need to board this vessel!” she could feel herself losing it, the will to fight draining as quickly as her will to stand up.

            “I have no orders on a,”

            “I’m giving you orders! Step aside Knight, unless you want demoted to flushing out the water system or worse!” she howled furiously, trembling uncontrollably, and now held her side, realizing she must have had a near miss from the fight with the synths. “Get me Elder Maxson, please! NOW!”

            Another scribe looked up from welding and froze. “Knight Smith… Step aside,”

            “I don’t recognize this…”

            “What’s going on here?” Paladin Danse suddenly appeared behind the Knight and Annalise let out a strangled cry.

            “Oh, God! Danse!” she ran towards him and the Knight raised their weapon. In two swift movements, Danse had the Knight in power armor on their knees, and disarmed.

            “Stand down, Knight!” he shouted as the Knight’s hands immediately raised up and Danse dropped the weapon to catch Annalise in his arms tightly.

            “Danse! Thank God! Thank God!” she squeezed his neck tightly, swallowing her tears as she whimpered quietly.

            “Lady Rothchild it’s so good to see you,” he didn’t let her down nor let go of her. Curiously over his shoulder he could see Winter, with a confused, jealous expression on her face. “You okay?”

            “No,” she whimpered. “I… I need Arthur, Danse. Please,” she didn’t let him go. “The… my parents…”

            “Annie,” he suddenly held her away from him to study her face. “What happened to you? There’s glass in your hair! Are you bleeding? Winter!” he cried out as the women in the shadows slowly approached them, studying Annalise darkly, but her stern expression seeing the state of the young woman, faded instantly.

            “What the hell happened to her?” she quietly winced seeing the torn side of her dress.

            “Oh my God,” Annalise was taken aback by Winter, suddenly distracted. “She’s everything you said she was… She’s… real,”

            “Honey, are you okay?” Winter tilted her head at her. “You look like you’ve been through hell and back,”

            “I’ve been dying to meet you,” she weakly extended her right hand. Winter stepped back surprised by the old world gesture and blinked. Taking her hand and shaking it gently, she chuckled quietly.

            “Pleasure, my dear, who do I have of being this formally greeted?”

            “I’m Annelise Rothchild. Head Senior Scribe, Daughter to…” her voice trailed off as her chin trembled, her tired expression looking up to the Paladin. “Danse, I need Arthur, please,”

            Winter’s eyes widened with surprise. “Arthur?”

            “Elder Maxson,” Danse corrected Winter as she snorted.

            “Damn, I like her already. So why’s sweet little Annalise allowed to call him Arthur and everyone else gets prosecuted for it? I mean, I think it’s,”

            “She’s the future Lady Maxson,” Danse answered, interrupting, watching her blink surprised again.

            “Oh, no…” the Knight groaned as Winter laughed.

            “Well of course she is. Get up, Knight. You didn’t know,” she handed back the gun. “If you apologize to the Lady, I’m sure we won’t speak of it again,”

            Annalise shivered as Danse guided her forward and the Knight actually bowed to her, apologizing profusely. She gave a pained smile, holding her hand up kindly, much like Arthur often had, accepting his apology as best she could for feeling far too ridden with emotions and illness to forge words. Winter smiled and patted his breastplate, following behind Danse and his long lost princess.

            “Captain Kells,” Annalise’s broken but still strong voice filled the quiet chatter of the Command Center below the Command Deck where Arthur was furiously pacing. He froze hearing her voice as Captain Kells took the stairs by two.

            “Lady Annalise!” he saluted her. “What…”

            “Permission, to board please… sir,” she whimpered holding her chin up, but standing mostly against Danse.

            “Granted Lady, we need to get you up to the Med Bay. Elder…!” he cried out, but Arthur was already standing in front of them, his anxiety ridden expression softened looking at the disheveled and battered shell of his future wife. The hell she had been through, and the hell he left her to face on her own.

            “Sweetheart,” his voice barely above a whisper. “You’re safe now, come here,” he held his arms out as she collapsed into them, her legs giving out as a hollow sob filled the now silent bridge. Her small hands clung to his jacket, pulling herself as close to him as possible.

            Danse protectively stood to the side while Captain Kells took off his hat, lowering his head. Arthur held her tightly in his arms, feeling her face bury into the soft collar of his battle coat. Winter felt overwhelmed, suddenly confused why everyone was standing around when the woman was clearly injured and in shock. What the hell was this? Arthur kissed the side of her head, crooning to her, repeating over and over again she was safe and that he was sorry. An empty, wallow escaped her, racking her weakened body as she trembled, weeping into the strong and powerful Elder.

            “She’s bleeding,” Winter finally spoke after feeling the suffocating silence and harrowing sound of the broken girl’s cries. “Are you just going to stand there and stare at her?”

            “Annie,” Arthur softly whispered resting his head on hers. “Annie love,”

            Winter was confused. Who the hell was the man standing in front of her? Where was the Elder that barked orders, scowled at least sixteen hours a day and hated just about everything that breathed that wasn’t human? She blinked, surprised seeing such a different, obviously private side of him. He gently held her face in his hands, wiping the tears from her eyes. A sadness plagued his expression, as he softly hushed her before placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

            “You’re home, love,”

            “Make it…stop…” her voice trembled as she shivered. “I couldn’t stop them,”

            “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up. Can you walk?”

            “Yes,” her entire tiny frame was shadowed by his much larger one as he picked her up anyway. Danse hovered behind them closely, following Arthur upstairs towards the Med Bay.

            “Knight Young,” Kells stopped her for a second. “A word,”

            “Yes sir?” she worriedly watched them disappear upstairs and looked to the Captain.

            “I’d appreciate you… Taking a moment to properly introduce yourself to Lady Annalise when she is feeling better. And thank you, for not mentioning this to anyone,”

            She made a disheartened, confused expression. “It’s okay for Elder Maxson to be human,”

            “Yes, we know that. But this was a very private moment between the Elder and his Lady. I just received word from the Citadel that there was an attack on our laboratory, that her father was the Head Scribe of. He and Annalise’s mother were just killed in a contained explosion… The Lady was there for the whole thing,”

            Winter’s face fell, her heart suddenly relating to Annalise. “She saw it?”

            “According to my report, yes. I had just briefed the Elder when you and Danse walked through the door. They said it took them two hours to get communications online without her. But it was under Elder Maxson’s orders if anything went wrong in his absence, she was to be sent here immediately. But I would like for you to investigate what actually happened,”

            “How can I do that? Won’t The Lady tell the Elder everything?”

            “Of course she will. What I’m wanting from you is to connect the attack on the Citadel to the Institute. I think they are related and I think Annalise is going to have very valuable information vital to our infiltration and your mission,”

            She nodded. “Give her time with him, alone,” she sighed. “When’s the wedding by the way?”

            “It was to be after the war was won, but I’m not sure how long the Elder will want to wait now,”

            “How so?”

            “Her parents won’t be here to see it. That was the point, Knight. Dismissed,” he turned and went back to his post and Winter quietly walked up the stairs.

             Winter lingered in the doorway of the Med Bay, a few soldiers loitering close by in the mess hall, curious as to whom the fuss was all about. She sighed, watching Danse sitting closely behind Arthur as Annalise fought to calm her own nerves. The panic swelling inside of her was all too familiar to Winter. Seeing so much destruction and being on guard for so long, to have to come down hurt. It physically still hurt her, and she felt a hint of relief that the pretty girl weeping into her hands wasn’t in love with Danse. Her own guilt and grief bitterly grew in her chest, as she whistled for her dog to follow her, back to Danse’s quarters.

            Arthur motioned a nod to Captain Cade as he administered a round of medications to calm her and ease the pains plaguing her. He knew, watching her hardly fight the doctor that she being so unlike herself, wanted nothing more than to shut down. Exhaustion was written clear as day on her pretty, but forlorn face. Frowning, Arthur pulled open the torn side of her dress and shook his head, sitting back down as Cade raised an eyebrow, wincing.

            “The near miss from the laser, opened both of your old scars and burned them. You’re the only woman I know who’s…” he sighed. “Oh Annie,”

            She hiccupped up, still slightly shaking as Arthur kissed her forehead softly. “Just lay back, as soon as he’s finished I’ll take you to bed,”

            She looked behind him and smiled at Danse. “Thanks for coming to the rescue,”

            Danse smiled back, slowly standing and nodding to her. “That’s what I’m here for, Lady. Just thankful you’re safe, where you belong at Arthur’s side. I’m sorry about everything that happened to you today,”

            “Thank you, Paladin. Johnston was wonderful, but he wasn’t you,”

            Danse chuckled as Arthur smiled sitting on the bed beside her, holding her hand tighter as Cade’s patching took longer than he expected.

            “How so?”

            “He listens to Arthur too much, and not me enough,” she smirked playfully, making both men laugh.

            “I don’t know if I’d admit that out loud, love,” Arthur winked at her. “Thank you Danse. I mean it,”

            Danse patted Arthur’s shoulder and exited the room. Arthur ran his fingers through Annalise’s hair coaxing her to close her eyes while the medicines began to slowly work. He continued to softly whisper to her, to lay back and relax, kissing her gently.

            “I’m sorry love,” he rubbed his nose against her soft cheek. “I’m sorry I left you alone. I’m…” his voice caught in his throat. “Annie,”

            “Would you stop being stupid and stop leaving me places?” her eyelids drooped and he could tell she was fighting to keep her eyes open.

            He chuckled resting their foreheads together. “Point taken, love. Close your eyes, I’m not going anywhere,”

            “That stubborn wound,” Cade shook his head and grabbed a butterfly suture, not planning on giving her actual stitches, but was still concerned with the state of the old scars inability to heal. “I remember when they brought you two in,”

            He said nothing at first, his fingers still fumbling through her hair, ensuring he had gotten all the remnants of glass. “It was my idea you, know,” Arthur finally admitted.

            Cade looked up surprised. “What?”

            “That library wasn’t secure. I just… lied and said it was. She’s so incredibly smart and I thought together we could handle anything…” he looked down at her for a moment. “Besides, I’ve never been able to tell her no when she wants something. She wanted books, and I have always been willing to do anything so she gets it,” he shamelessly shrugged. “I didn’t think a deathclaw would be waiting on the other end of the library,”

            “That library should have been secure,” Cade bandaged her and glanced over at Arthur. “It had to be one of the deathclaws with poison in its claws, or pores. Your face never healed well, and her scars both split open in places,” he shook his head. “You two weren’t looking for the dealthclaw, were you?”

            “No, we heard there were still valuable resources of books and possibly an untouched encyclopedia set. You know Annie, she wasn’t about to let that sit out there,”

            He smiled up at him. “She’s the brightest scribe of your age, Elder,”

            “I know. You should have heard her growing up,” he continued tossing shards of glass into a bucket beside the bed. “She had an answer for everything. I mean, everything,”

            “I believe she still does, but I think it’s wise you continue to allow her to build the Citadel Library, as well at the Library of the Brotherhood of Steel. Soldiers and their families receive valuable education because of her belief in studies. Literacy has skyrocketed in the last four years, Elder… Just think, the two of you are only twenty years old,”

            Arthur gave an appreciated smile. “I hope this doesn’t deter her from what she loves,”

            “How so?”

            “I might have been an orphan when I met her, but I never had to watch my parents kill themselves to protect the technology they created or modified,” he fell into the chair beside her. “Head Scribe Rothchild was ill, did you know this? We both were suspicious, but never told,”

            “For the last four years, Elder. I did,” he paused cautiously. “The illness stems much further back, it was her mother who was ill first. That’s what brought Ingram, Rowena and Annalise to the Capital Wasteland so soon,”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Rowena had been having strange episodes at the Brotherhood base they were stationed at in the Midwest. Once we were secure enough, Elder Lyons sent word for them to return to Reginald. He’s been working on radical forms of treatment for her,”

            “You’re telling me her mother has been sick for over ten years?”

            He nodded. “Her father was ailing from age mostly, and quite possibly from the treatments he had been giving his wife. No one ever agreed with them keeping it a secret from you both, even when you became Elder,”

            “How many knew?” Arthur’s steel blue eyes blazed with a fury Cade had become accustomed to. Finishing Annalise’s last patch, he sat back in his chair and sighed.

            “You and Annie had enough on your plates, even as children. It was hard enough watching the daily pressures on you both amount, not to mention when… Sarah died as soon as she did,”

            Arthur ran his hand down his face, glancing at Annalise who still slept with a pained expression on her face. Glancing up at Captain Cade he chose his words carefully. “How long have you known?”

            “Only recently, once you chose to station me on the Prydwen with you. They wanted me to be aware of it, incase after Annie gets older…after children… if she were to fall ill. In order to protect her, I had to promise him I would not divulge his secret until he passed. It’s a miracle Lady Rothchild’s parents lived as long as they did, Elder,”

            “I need to break the news to Proctor Ingram,” he shook his head, now frustrated and more upset than he thought he could be. All that he had left now, slept across from him, miserable, broken and bruised by the very things he had sworn years ago to protect her from. He swallowed hard, the guilt reaching a fever pitch in his chest as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

            “I just received word,” the clinging of power armor entered the room, and worriedly towering over everyone, stood Proctor Ingram. “I received a transmission from Rowena about four hours ago, but I was not at my terminal. I regret Elder, I did not realize how serious the situation or that Annie was,”

            “This isn’t your fault, Proctor. We made a critical error of judgment. I gave Head Scribe Rothchild too much free reign with this project,”

            “Calm down, Elder. He hadn’t said anything because he wanted to see you and Annie get married first… He knew she’d be safest with you,”

            “What do you mean? She’s safe within the Brotherhood! Never would I let anything to happen to Annie even if we weren’t married! Annie is single handedly the most important in my,” he stopped himself. “Please enlighten me on the carelessness of this decision of his,”

            “Annie knows how all of his projects work. So do you. The EMF barriers he established around the Citadel weren’t because he was losing his mind. It was because he had tapped into the Institute, and didn’t want them tapping back. Maybe he did go too far, but it was all in the name of making our lives easier, making it easier to protect our soldiers on the ground. But, I know for a fact, he fears the Institute will come for Annie,”

            “Are you telling me they tried to kidnap him once before?”

            “They tried to make an arrangement, a few days after you left. They had established a direct communication, and Annie was there. He lied to her and told her it was an experiment across the Citadel, and she said hello to them and left. They know she had access, and,”

            “I’ve heard enough,” he ran his hand down his face, a darker angry gaze settled upon her. “Why would he put her in danger like that?”

            “I think he was trying to keep it all under wraps. The tech… his notes, he shouldn’t have established a direct connection like that. Something isn’t right, Elder. I can guarantee that. Not to mention, he completely under estimated their power of tech. But, in all honesty, he knew he would have to destroy the ping project because of that connection,”

            Arthur sighed. “It would have worked, wouldn’t it?”

            “The ping project? Absolutely,”

            “Damn it,” he felt Annalise stir and instantly bolted back up beside her. “Annie, honey. You’re okay,”

            “Where’s Ingram? Aunt Ingram?” the exhaustion in her voice cracked, signaling to Cade his medications were working as he hung one last bag of fluids beside the RadAway.

            “I’m right here, don’t get all emotional on me,” she came as close to Annalise’s bed as she could, leaning down awkwardly to rest her forehead against hers. Arthur began wiping away the tears rolling down Annalise’s cheeks. “Oh, Annie girl. Don’t cry,”

            “I’m frightened,” she whispered. “I saw them… Just appear out of thin air. It was like nothing I’ve ever seen and they just opened fired! No delegation, no,”

            “I know, but you need to keep it together. I need you to keep it together, and so does Elder Maxson. I need help that only you can give me on a huge project I’m working on. I want you to be the one to blow up the bastards who thought they could pull a fast one over your parents,”

            Annalise hiccupped. “Do you promise I’ll get to kill them?”

            “If you can’t be the one to pull the trigger, I’ll make sure you get to at least press a button,” she bumped their heads together, making Annalise weakly chuckle, and her chin stop trembling for the time being.

            “Stop!” she intoxicatedly pushed her head away weakly. “I’m not ten anymore,” waving at her aunt, struggling to keep her eyes open.

             “I’m sorry you had to watch that happen, kiddo. I want you to know they did the right thing. You did the right thing. I heard all about how you protected the Citadel. They had no choice. But you need to know how incredibly proud of you I am and everyone else is. You are so brave Annie girl,”

            “Arthur better wipe them off the face of the earth,” she sniffled.

            “With pleasure, my love,” he kissed her hand and she weakly sighed.

            “All right I think that’s enough excitement,” Cade dimmed his lights and realized the Elder wasn’t leaving once Ingram smiled and headed for the door.

            “Proctor,” he stopped her, looking up with regret.

            “Yes, sir?”

            “I am truly sorry for your loss,” he lowered his eyes sadly and she sighed.

            “Elder, I am sorry for yours as well. Get her back up and running for me, will ya?”

            “I…” his voice trailed off as Cade quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. “I promise you Ingram, never again. I swear to God, I’ll protect her with everything I,”

            “I know you will,” she smiled interrupting him. “I want you to know Reginald and Rowena believed you back when you were a romantic fourteen-year-old walking her back from your lessons and said the same words,” her eyes glazed with fond memories as he gave a half smirk. “You always have,”

            “I nearly got her killed, it’s my fault her parents are gone,” he took a breath to continue, but stopped.

            “No, it isn’t,” Ingram interrupted him with a sigh. “Reg still treated the two of you like children. He was trying to protect you both and it… I apologize for his secrecy,”

            He nodded with a tired smile. “I spoke with him the morning I proposed. It was a good conversation, but I think it’s time,”

            “Good, we could use some happy news,” she saluted him before disappearing out the door, leaving Arthur alone to watch Annalise sleep.

            What felt like days, had only been a few hours. Annalise felt a hot cloth gently running over her face, familiar rough hands gently turning her head as the room filled with a heavy sigh. A sigh that belonged to only one man. Weakly reaching upwards, her hand found his rough beard, it had over grown since she’d last seen him. Last been pressed up tightly against him, buried in everything Arthur amongst the sheets of his bed, which would soon become their bed. Exhaustion racked her body, but she smiled feeling his hand wrap around hers.

            “Annie,” he whispered. “What the hell happened?”

            “Arthur,” she sighed with a smile that faded into brokenness.

            “Love, what happened?”

            Her chin trembled, he was now hovering over her, his hand holding her face, stroking her cheek, catching the loose tears she didn’t realize were falling until it was too late.

            “They killed them, Arthur,” she hiccupped. “I couldn’t get to him in time… I failed… everyone,”

            “Calm down,” he crooned to her. “Don’t get too upset, you’ll make yourself sick Annie… Love you did beautifully. You kept the Citadel safe, the people safe and all those families,” his right hand never left her face, but his left, gently, but firmly rubbed the top of her chest, sending the uncontrollable anxiety building within her away. It instantly soothed her breathing, she closed her eyes and slowly relaxed to gather her words. “You were so brave. I’m proud to call you my wife,”

            “But,” she sniffled, beginning to describe everything that happened since speaking with Danse. “I couldn’t stop it… That’s what makes me so mad! I just couldn’t stop it from happening!”

            “Shh,” he kissed her forehead, frowning at the bruise on her cheek, and her cut upper lip. “You’re safe, love,”

            “Arthur,” another whimper muffled by a loud hiccup cut off the rest of her sentence.

            “I’m so sorry,” he gently kissed her lips, hoping something, anything would calm her down. “I am sorry they died. My heart hurts. But they kept his work and our technology, safe. They died hoWinterbly and most importantly… They kept you safe,”

            “Don’t send me back,” sad honey eyes pleaded with him. He’d be a fool not to give into her.

            “I was stupid to think they wouldn’t come for your father,” he rested his head above hers. “I thought I was protecting you and I put you in more danger. You’re simply always going to be safer at my side, more so than anywhere else. I can’t keep ignoring that anymore,”

            “Glad you see it my way,” she found a sad laugh, which forced a smile out him.

            He chuckled. “I should have listened to you in the first place, no matter how drunk and tired you were,”

            “You dummy,” she sighed finally relaxing against him. He smiled.

            “There you go, just calm down,” he continued rubbing the knots out of her neck as she began to melt into him.

“I’m always right, Arthur. Haven’t you learned that yet?”

            “Easy, Annie, girl. Easy,” he laughed in the darkness as the lantern finally burned down. “I’m thankful my ‘know it all’ is safe in my arms, where she belongs,”

             Gently pushing her over in bed, he crawled in beside her nestling her tightly into his side. Her head rested into his shoulder, as her small arm draped against his chest. Wrapping her up with one arm around her back, resting on her hips, his other reached across to continue stroking her cheek tenderly.

            “Annie?” his voice gentle, quiet in the darkness. Her eyelids drooped heavily, her consciousness fading in and out.

            “Hmm?”

            “I’m thankful for you, everyday. Not just today,”

            A weak whimper escaped her as she squeezed him as best she could. “You always remember,” she muttered before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

            “I could never forget,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head before closing his eyes.

 


	8. The Molecular Relay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues!
> 
> Thanks for all your love and support!! You all are just SO wonderful, you have no idea how much I appreciate it!
> 
> I hope you're still loving the story as it builds into the Commonwealth! Maybe cannon... Maybe not cannon... we shall soon see!
> 
> Thank you again for reading, may you enjoy another long chapter!

Annalise stood in front of the mirror, pulling down her long chestnut hair and sighed. This was it. Time for the new morning routine. No turning back. No more Arthur and Annie, two kids running around the Citadel creating stories about monsters and how they would defeat them. They’d never get those days back, nothing would be that sheltered anymore. They now had to face monsters they never dreamed existed, and had no other option but to destroy them. For as much as she trusted Arthur, she knew he had grown into someone different, just as she had done. Though he had been changed by a title that was deemed his from birth, being morphed and mutated as a child into something her parents fought adamantly to protect him from. Something she knew, accepting her title and position as his true right hand; she’d have to continue to do. She couldn’t wavier from the beliefs in her heart, the lessons her father and mother taught her. The lessons of Elder Owyn Lyons and Sarah Lyons. The bravery, the loyalty and hidden amongst the stories of victory and steel, was love. Goodness had to be left in this godforsaken wasteland. Something had to be left or the world couldn’t continue to turn. It wouldn’t be rebuilding without it, and she wasn’t about to let the love of her life become everything he was never meant to be. There were too many questions left unanswered for her to continue wallowing, worrying about things she could not change. Since arriving on the Prydwen, it had been nearly a week of recovering from grief and exhaustion, and being convinced she hadn’t failed at the Citadel.

            Strong, warm arms locked around her from behind, nuzzling into her, immediately sending chills down her spine. The scratch of his beard and hot breath against the nape of her neck instantly made her thoughts disappear as he pulled her tightly into his embrace. Closing her eyes, she relaxed against him, humming happily as his mouth traced down her neck.

            “It’s just after seven… I’ve got twenty minutes, while you control the mirror. Are you getting in with me?” his voice still shrouded in sleep, rough and much lower than normal. He had been out cold last night.

            “What are we doing today?” arching back into him, she felt his hand drift down her hip, holding her still as he worked the elastic, running the tips of his fingers on the tender skin beneath.

            “I’ve got twenty minutes and then I’ll brief you while you do your hair, Annie… Are you getting in with me?”

            “I don’t think twenty minutes is long enough,”

            “Would you like to make a wager on that, Lady?” he raised an eyebrow playfully at her, gazing at her with those steel blue eyes through their reflection.

            “Only twenty minutes, Elder?” Annalise gave him big eyes back, looking as innocent and devious as she could, knowing just how to get him where she wanted him.

            He grinned, his hands unable to stop running the length of her hourglass shape. “My Lady comes first. I’m sure I can make an arrangement,” he tossed his t-shirt she had been sleeping in after stripping them both down to nothing.

            “Does she?” Annalise bit her lip, feigning a taunting, sweet gaze up at him. He knew the game, and that look.

            “Don’t give me that…” he gently took her hand, only to pull her body into him, once stepping into the shower. “You always have,” Tenderly he rubbed the skin around her still red wounds and noticed she wasn’t healed as quickly as he would have liked. “Sore?”

            “Yeah, itchy though. So I,”

            “Stop,” he ran a rough thumb against her silky lip. “How sore?”

            She studied him for a moment, unsure of what his plans actually were. “Better,”

            “Better?” he looked excited and gave her that stare she hadn’t seen since before he left. Her heart fluttered as his strong muscular frame held her against the cold wall.

            “Don’t… ever…” she moaned softly feeling his mouth on her jaw and his hands pulling her up into him, so she could wrap her legs around his hips. “Make me,”

            “Never,” he greedily buried his face in her breasts, relishing in her hands running through his hair.

            “Go that long ever again,”

            He smirked. “I promise, love… Never again,”

***

           Arthur held open the door for her two hours later, and thankfully the world around them didn’t stop. Knights, scribes and other crew members bustled by, most keeping on their busy schedules and Annalise felt relief that no one was staring at them. She adjusted the waist of her black jumpsuit, and finally a bobby pin that was stabbing her in the head. He encouragingly kissed her cheek, gently nudging her forward while wrapping a heavy lab coat around her. Pausing, she took his arm and headed towards the mess hall. She waved to Cade who glanced up from doing an inventory, happy to see her up and moving around with the Elder close beside her. A voice stopped them in their tracks, when she came face to face with Proctor Quinlan.

            “Lady Annalise, I am so sorry to hear about…”

            Arthur must have been giving him a look from behind her, because his voice quickly trailed off with a nod. She kindly smiled.

            “I appreciate it, but they died protecting the Brotherhood the best they knew how. It was unfortunate it had to be that way,” she felt Arthur lingering closely behind her and took in his scent, realizing how much she missed the simplicity of being together. Of being a team.

            “I was wondering if you were going to be working with me, during your stay here? The library on the Prydwen is hardly much compared to yours at the Citadel but I’m sure an overhaul could be useful,”

            “Thank you Proctor, that is kind. But seeing how the library is also your quarters, it would not be appropriate for me,” Annalise smiled warmly and Arthur interjected.

            “She has specific orders from me to work on the Molecular Relay with Proctor Ingram and Knight Winter. Then she has valuable information on phase two… in that she was raised by its creator,”

            “Absolutely, sir. I apologize, I meant no implications otherwise,” he stumbled over his words though both Arthur and Annalise saluted him, and he returned the gesture.

“Good day, Quinlan,”

            “Yes sir,” he nodded going back to work.

            Arthur glanced down at Annalise and stopped them in the hall, standing in front of her before she could see who was waiting in the mess hall.

            “I don’t want you to get too upset,” he paused for a moment, holding his hands up to her. “I know this is a lot for you… But if we’re going to be married by the end of the week, it’s necessary. There is someone who has been asking about you since he’s gotten here,”

            She tilted her head curiously. “Who?”

            Arthur stood aside, smiling watching Annalise’s face brighten with excitement when the older man walked towards them, throwing his arms around her tightly.

            “Sweet little Annie!” he embraced her just as how her father used to. Arthur looked to the ground for a moment, feeling a surge of emotion that he had been suppressing since Annalise had arrived to him safely. She made a strangled cry, half laughing and half crying. Thankfully, breakfast had been over for a few hours and most of the people in the room were either leaving or passing though. He didn’t mind letting his soldiers see that his future wife cared about everyone, and that they were all in fact a family. But, it was the notion that Paladin Brandis had always been a close, good friends with Annalise’s parents since before she was born. He smiled at Brandis who didn’t want to let her go. The Paladin’s wife was never able to have children, but they both had always treated both Annie and Arthur as their own; sneaking them snacks and comics back at the Citadel when they were Winterer.

            “I knew the Commonwealth wouldn’t get you!” she hiccupped laughing. “I am so thankful you are well!”

            “Look at you kids,” he shook his head at them. “I never thought I’d see the day,”

            Arthur laughed quietly, and Annalise grinned up at him. “You look well,”

            “I am thanks to Paladin Danse and Knight Winter. They saved my life, convinced me to come back,” Brandis tiredly smiled at them. “It’ll be a long road to get back to normal life but… I owe them everything,”

            Annalise beamed. “Then they both deserve something special,” she glanced back at Arthur who nodded.

            “Yes, love. I know,”

            Brandis grinned. “I’m beyond happy to hear you’re finally engaged, and at his side where you belong. World’s a better place when the two of you are together and not separated. Remember that,” he smoothed Annie’s hair like he would a child’s, still shaking his head. “I can’t believe it. Our kids, all grown up,”

            “We are getting married by week’s end, Paladin. Would you mind doing me, well, us a huge honor,” he paused looking at Annalise as her eyes swelled with tears and a sad smile, knowing what Arthur was going to ask.

            Paladin Brandis looked shocked, stepping back almost emotionally overwhelmed himself. “Are you asking me… to give her away to you?”

            Arthur nodded. “It’s what Reginald would have wanted. You were always a good friend to him and his family. As well as me as a child,”

            “You were always part of his family, Elder,” Brandis responded softly. “He always included you with Annie… Not that you weren’t always attached to her hip or anything,”

            “So… you will?” Arthur fondly smiled at him, and Annalise took note, realizing how little that happened aboard the Prydwen.

             “I would be honored. Not to mention, Emmeline would have loved it too,”

            “Yes, Paladin she would have,” Arthur added sadly.

            Annalise hugged him again tightly. “She went peacefully, Paladin. I was with her. We both were,”

            He cupped his hands on Annalise’s face kissing the side of her head before motioning for them both to go on. Neither said anything else, knowing what he meant and both agreed to let him have a moment alone to himself. Arthur held her hand tightly as she wiped her cheeks, shaking her head.

            “I could never…” she bit her lip as Arthur looked down at her curiously, raising an eyebrow.

            “What?”

            Her chin trembled. “They were apart for so long… She died without him at her side,”

            “Oh, Annie,” he didn’t realize this still ate away at her. “Honey…”

            “See why… we just can’t be apart?” she felt him pull her into a private corner as she fought more tears, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, Elder,”

            “I hate that, Annie,” he sighed. “Anything but that,”

            “I know, but,”

            “Enough,” he wiped her eyes and kissed her. “No one is keeping us apart again. I promise,”

            “She was always so hopeful, so strong,” she hiccupped. “She taught me how to establish the connection first, to scan for different signal sources or well, distress signals,”

            “I remember,” he fixed her eyes, resting their foreheads together. “I know this is emotionally hard right now,”

            “So much death, Arthur,”

            “And it’s only begun, love,” he frowned. “You know how this works,”

            “Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” she gazed back up at him, honey jade eyes meeting steel blue.

            “No one likes war. But it’s necessary, we both know this,”

            “Can I go to work now? I need to take my mind off…”

            He kissed her nose. “I need to get back to the Command Deck, do you want to catch up on your reading first? Or would you like me to take you down to the airport?”

            “Airport please,”

            He nodded, turning to head back, but she stopped looking up to the second level, walking towards the catwalk where she could get a better view.

            “What is that horrible smell?” a gag, followed by a loud sneeze made her scowl.

            He didn’t make eye contact with her at first, well knowing what would soon happen. This wouldn’t go over well. “Senior scribe…”

            “Are you kidding me?” she hissed. “You brought HER? Instead of ME?”

            “Oh Annie, not this! It was never about her over you!”

            “Yes this! I out rank her! But here she is! Playing… Are those… You’ve got to be out of your damn, mind!” she harped slugging his shoulder. “Are you kidding me?!”

            “Annie!”

            “No! Damn it! Why? She swore she had this stupid project done MONTHS ago! So she had been lying to my father all along?!”

            Arthur blinked. “What? She said that the samples from the Commonwealth were going to help solidify her research and Quinlan backed her up on it,”

            “She’s lying! She’s supposed to be a medical examiner! Meant to examine! This shit should have been finished before you left according to the records my father had…” she shook her head. “What else are you hiding from me?”

            “Hiding?! I’m not hiding anything from you! First of all, I don’t have to tell you anything and it’s my choice that I,”

            She held up a finger to him. “Excuse me? What happened to our deal? To our promise we made each other? WE don’t have secrets! WE never have!”

            “Annie…” he sighed running a hand down his face. She was right. Like usual. They never had secrets, since childhood. Even classified information, he had always confided in her and always would. No one else had to know he coveted her as deeply as he did.

            “No, take me up there. Show me what she’s doing that’s so important. Educate me, Arthur Roger Maxson. Please,”

            “Oh my God, Annie, why are you,” he pinned her back against the wall gritting through his teeth. “Why are you so jealous right now?”

            “She hung me out to dry, two months ago in front of you and everyone else as well as part of the Midwest council! She tried to tell me that my plans for educational reform in the Brotherhood were out dated? Bullshit! She A, shouldn’t have been at that meeting, and B, it’s none of her business! Why the hell was she even invited? Please explain this to me, why she’s even here in the first place! Again! How does she keep getting these promotions! Yet she’s got live, toxic and not to mention dangerous animals aboard YOUR airship? What’d she do? Give you some kind of magical blow job when I was busy working?”

            “Annalise Rowena Rothchild!” he fired back at her. “So help me God, you say something that offensive and immature again,” he didn’t let her out of his grasp.

            “What are you going to do about it?” she sneered.

            “Take you back to bed and punish you,” he growled in her ear. “Cut this out now!”

            “I love your empty threats,” she turned to head up to the second level and he grabbed her, pulling her back into him.

            “Do not make petty implications about me having sexual relations with my crew, you know that infuriates me beyond…” he clenched his fist. “I hate it, Annie! You know how I feel about you and ONLY you! Stop! There has never been another woman in my life except you!”

            “I need a better reason as to why she’s here and then maybe I’ll lay off those kind of accusations. Because as of right now, it seems to me that’s the only reason she’s here. Who’d she sleep with?”

            “Annie!”

            “What! She hasn’t DONE anything! I bust my ass every single day! I get up with you at five in the morning and we go for a run. While you lift, I shower and organize your day then mine. Then once you’re finished I meet you in the Bailey and we head to the Great Hall together, usually to have breakfast and prepare for your morning meetings and,”

            “I know, Annie! I know!”

            “Well, that’s all happened before eight and it doesn’t include HALF of what I accomplish in a day! What about the,”

            “I’m taking you outside right now,” he grabbed her hand and began to storm off with her behind him.

            “No! I want to go upstairs and see what she’s doing!” she pulled back and he stopped dead in his tracks.

            “After you’re Lady Maxson, I’ll let you upstairs,”

            “Oh my God I need YOUR name now to go places?” she threw her hand out of his and threw them up into the air.

            “Annie! You and I both know when she sees you and you see her it isn’t going to go well. I have enough shit going on, I do not need you to start ripping into her over something and,”

            “You have her ranked higher than me, don’t you?”

            “No, that isn’t the case,”

            “On the Prydwen it is, isn’t it?!” she howled. “Are you out of your mind?!”

            “ANNIE ENOUGH!” he shouted and she shut her mouth. He stepped back from her, releasing her from his grip and motioned towards the stairs towards the hull to take them below deck.

            “You better have a really damn good reason that I,”

            “Shut,” he pulled her arm into his. “Your stubborn mouth,” he smiled at a Knight and Scribe in a conversation. “Now,”

            “This isn’t over,”

            “It better be,” he grumbled letting her walk out of the hull door onto the main deck first, saluting the Knights that greeted them. Annie, followed suit, always smiling and kind to the people around them.

            “All you have to do is explain why, that’s all. I don’t think that’s hard or challenging,”

            “Drop it, Annalise,”

            “You’re not the boss of me,”

            He glared at her. “Sweetheart, I have missed you terribly. Why is crawling under my skin over a senior scribe so imperative to you? She has never held anything over you, ever. Her opinion matters not compared to yours. I don’t understand why the two of you cannot be in the same room together,”

            “She does everything in her power to undermine me and berate me in front of you! Or worse, intentionally humiliate me! I’m just mad. She hasn’t been in the brotherhood that long! She just shows up out of the wasteland, basically out of thin air two years ago, and now she’s doing something that I should have been doing! Or for that matter, someone who’s more qualified! The project she needs those molerats for is logged and said to have been completed in my father’s files! So why is she still working on it here? It’s a miracle half your crew isn’t sick from them contaminating the air! Damn it, Arthur!  But no, I got stuck at home, basically playing mother and,” she paused looking up at him as he pulled her into the vertibird headed to the airport. Her eyes widened. “Did you try and get me pregnant?”

            Arthur slapped his hand over his face. “What makes you say that?”

            “Considering that you left me at home, it was like you were hoping something happened!”

            “Annie…” he stopped helping her out moments later when it landed and she finally opened her eyes again. “Stop fighting with me. This is getting to be ridiculous, am I clear?”

            “Did you?”

            He sighed. “I have never, since we started having sex done what I did to you that night,”

            “Exactly, it confirms my theory,”

            He held his hand up. “You know what? Fine. Let’s go there since I’ve finally gotten you off the Neriah case. Look, I can’t get greedy? Before being engaged, if I would have gotten you pregnant it would have turned into this huge ordeal and I probably would have made your life and mine a thousand times harder. Why am I suddenly the bad guy when all I wanted to do for one time, okay three times,” he stopped talking once he noticed she had gone quiet.

            She thought about it for a moment. “You were greedy like never before. Listen, I just want to finish my projects and I promise, I will be ecstatic to get pregnant. Please! I want it to be… about us and how we want it. What we want it to be… Not because you think it’ll get annoying old guys off your back about tradition. I just don’t want to be pregnant tomorrow,”

            He sighed. “Forgive me?”

            “It felt really good, to be honest. I’ve never been mad about it,” she shrugged, glancing up at him. “I’m just mad that she lied to my father, okay?”

            “You’re the only woman,” he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. “Ever,”

            She smiled. “I’m not looking to blow up your ego,”

            “You do just by smiling at me,” he winked as she took his hand and followed him out of the vertibird, laughing.

            “Oh my God, you’re ridiculous,”

            “I know, but it makes you laugh,” he chuckled. “You don’t mean you’re going to make me start pulling out again, do you?” he whispered to do as her cheeks flushed. He never had private, personal conversations like this outside of their quarters.

            “Arthur!” she hissed in a whisper walking faster past the gate towards the airport ruins, away from the two Knights on duty.

            “What?" he pulled her back into him to whisper. "You feel so good; it’s always killed me to do it. Now it’s cruel and unusual punishment to go back. By week’s end you’ll be my wife, so what’s the big deal? It’s like when I hit that spot in the shower for you…,”

            She shook her head pursing her lips tightly. “Stop talking about this right now,”

            “Why?” he teased. “Embarrassing you?”

            “No! I just don’t want people to hear us discussing…”

            “Our crazy hot sex and how you beg me to hold you down? Or against the wall, I should say?”

            “Damn it!” she cried out. “Fine! I’m half sorry about getting mad about Neriah! Okay? You win! I’m half sorry!”

            He grinned. “Thank you,”

            “I hate it when you do this,”

            “I know,” he beamed. “I always win, Annie,”

            “You only win when I decided to compromise, and let you,” she gave him a saccharine sweet smile as he held in a laugh.

            Finally, he stopped to let her walk first into the open airport hanger. “What do you think?”

            “Oh my Gosh! This is how they got into the Lab from the Institute!” she cried out, startling Winter who was awkwardly using Danse as a brace, fell to the ground from her sitting position on the relay. The Paladin went down after her, quietly cursing as he made sure to not squish the woman beneath him.

            Annalise ran over to it, not realizing Danse and Winter were all but on top of each other, and now nervously attempting to stand as Arthur walked closer. He gave them both a smug smirk, holding his hands behind his back, moving his eyes back to Annalise. Grinning as she began rambling a mile a minute about the equipment surrounding them, he leaned against a terminal.

            “Do you think you can help, love?” Arthur asked as Winter finally pushed off Danse to stand, holding out her hand as he rose from the ground. She looked over her shoulder at the Elder, still surprised by his tender, fond tone.

            “Are you okay?” she asked as Danse elbowed her, making a face. “Elder,” she added to the end of her sentence.

            He glanced at her. “Knight? How do you mean?”

            “Arthur! Come here!” Annalise yelled from the large terminal base next to the standing satellite across from them.  “She’s going to kill herself!”

            “What do you mean, I’m going to kill myself? Sweetheart, do you even have any idea,” Winter beat Arthur to Annalise looking at the woman offended.

            Annalise noticed the look from Winter and blinked. “I’m sorry, that was offensive, wasn’t it? I was just thinking out loud,”

            “Offensive?” Winter huffed. “Sweetheart, while you’ve been locked away in your tower, I’ve been down here busting my ass to put this monstrosity together, and you just roll in and tell me,” she stopped once she realized Annalise was actually ripping out wires in front of her. “Are you serious? Elder Maxson, make her stop before I do…” she growled a warning as Annalise quickly looked up and made a face at Winter as if she were an idiot herself.

            “Well, you drug all this out here and with my aunt you two obviously started wiring all this, right? It’s all wrong,”

            “Your aunt? What the hell is this…?” Winter looked between the two men. Danse on one hand looked uneasy while Elder Maxson was far too entertained by his future wife schooling everyone standing around. Why was she surprised by this? Of course Elder Maxson found this amusing. She rolled her eyes at him and looked at Annalise, debating on how she wanted to tear into her.

            “You didn’t know my mother and Ingram were sisters? I thought I gave that impression when I met you? I don’t understand,” Annalise asked innocently as Arthur, now not willing to break away, sat back on one of the old hanger benches. Danse still nervously stood protectively, watching the two women eye each other.

            “No I never got the impression, but honestly, I figured you were some pretty little thing he kept in his room for fun,” she shrugged pulling out a military grade circuit board and handed it to her.

            “I’m sorry. What? Are you implying that just because I’m to become Lady Maxson, that you assumed it makes me a kept woman? A mistress?” Annalise’s eyes flashed with an anger that Danse had only seen on a few occasions. It made him nervous, because he knew Winter wasn’t about to be pushed any further, either.

            “I didn’t say that,” Winter put a cigarette in her mouth and raised her eyebrow. “He just seems the type to treat the pretty one as the kept one,”

            “I’ll have you know my father…My late father,” her voice trailed off, signaling a kind of defeat. “Forget it,” she took the circuit board away form Winter and pulled up a chair. Feeling guilty, Winter sighed, remembering the rest of Annalise’s reason she was here.

            “I’m sorry about them, Annie,” she spoke softly noticing Annalise wasn’t about to look back up at her for a moment.

 “Forgive me for stepping on your toes, but I think everyone including Paladin Danse,” she glanced up at the red in the face Paladin, not making eye contact with anyone. “Will appreciate me over stepping my boundaries to save your life. You’ve got this wired completely backwards. Here, these are leading to the main,” she stopped realizing no one had been following what she was saying. Arthur was still smirking at her, as if he knew this would happen, and it infuriated her. He knew just how to crawl under her skin and stay there.

            “English please,” Winter crossed her arms, realizing the Winter woman did mean well, and appreciated the dirty looks she’d been throwing towards the all too smug Elder.

“Basically, you have two wires crossed that instead of teleporting you, they’ll split you in half…So if you’re looking to kill yourself, I’ll go back up to my quarters to lay on my back, waiting for my soon to be husband to come have his way with me. Or, you can let me fix this and help you,”

            Winter smirked, impressed. “Actually, I think I’m going to like you, Lady Maxson. You just don’t seem his type,” she shorted offering her a cigarette. She wanted to see if Annalise looked to him, as if for permission. She didn’t. Taking one, and offering her thanks, Winter lit it for her.

            “Just because I’m to become Lady Maxson, doesn’t mean I’m a stupid, worthless scribe with delusions of grandeur, who unnecessarily prolong projects to make people think I’m busy or worse, SMART,” she seethed sitting down. Winter blinked. Whatever that was or this was about to become, had nothing to do with her and the Molecular Relay. This was between the Elder and his Lady, and judging by Danse’s nervous stance, she was right.

            “Annie, let it go!” Arthur barked.

            “Don’t you have a Command Deck to pace?” she fired back, not looking up at him. Danse remained stoic, though silently pleading with Annalise to stop. As Winter’s eyes widened excitedly, also muffling a snicker into his strong arm. He gently elbowed her a warning, again, glaring down at her.

            “You know what?” Arthur’s loud voice growled back. “No, actually. I think I’m going to stay here this afternoon, and make sure my future wife stays out of trouble,” Arthur crossed one leg over the other, holding his ankle and snidely smiling at Annalise.

            “You’re the one who told me you wanted me to cause trouble as your wife,” she remarked throwing useless pieces at him.

            “All right you two, I’m not kidding. I don’t care if you are Elder or not, I’ll separate you,” Ingram walked over looking at Annalise irritated before glancing to Arthur. “Stop encouraging her Elder Maxson,”

            “I have to encourage nothing, Proctor. You know this,” he replied with a smirk that faded into a grin, seeing Annalise’s scowl grow on her face. He was looking forward to a passionate night of making up.

            Winter laughed out loud, surprised by the Elder’s interesting change in character. Maybe Annalise would be an asset to have around. “This is normal?”

            “You have no idea,” Ingram mumbled. “He says she works better and faster when she’s mad at him,” she muttered thanking Winter for a cigarette.

            “Interesting,” Winter snorted shaking her head in disbelief. “She almost got her ass beat, Ingram. Feisty, little know it all. Not saying I don’t appreciate it, but she took off and started tearing into shit,”

            “You have no idea,” Ingram shook her head. “Leave Annie to,” she stopped and grabbed the screw driver from her niece. “He’s still the Elder! Show some respect! Stop throwing things at him! It doesn’t solve anything! Jesus, it’s like you’re both thirteen years old again,”

            “I need that!” Annalise cried out jumping up from her chair. Arthur laughed.

            “Elder Maxson! I’m not kidding! Annie I swear to God I’ll knock you out myself,” she said as he huffed, sitting back in the chair.

            “Paladin! A word,” Arthur called to Danse, giving Ingram a displeased glance as Danse quickly crossed the path between the girls towards him. Winter raised her eye brow.

            “Trouble in paradise?”

            Ingram shook her head. “Annalise has been furious with him for leaving her back at the Citadel. Obviously. But this kind of bantering? Goes back to when, well, I think he started to fall for her and wanted her constant attention. So yeah, thirteen was a rough year. They fought constantly and would make up by dinner and run off to listen to radio shows that were on old holotapes,” she sighed. “For as exhausting as it was then? I’d take it back in a heartbeat,”

            “Why?”

            “They loved a little differently, and loved life differently too. To see them both only worried about a test at the end of the week, instead of an entire city of people, would be…” she shook her head. “I’m getting weirdly sentimental for something I’ll never get back. Anyway, I apologize, Knight. She’s a right smart girl and he knows it. Hell, everyone knows it. I taught her all she knows about this stuff, I’m proud of her,”

            “I would be too. We could have been done with this over a week ago with her here, look how much she’s fixed in ten minutes. Did you know we had serious wires crossed?” Winter lit another cigarette, jumping when Ingram raised her voice all over again.

            “What?!” Ingram shrieked. “You’re kidding!”

 

            By the time dusk rolled around, Arthur was pacing and Winter noticed it was just within Annalise’s peripheral vision. She smirked at Danse, who protectively stood aside, always on watch and aware of surroundings. He wasn’t paying attention to her. The setting sun cast shadows on his travel worn face, hinting at new scars she hadn’t noticed, but suddenly found herself wishing she could touch. Her hands running through what she imagined was thick, soft, hair as she kissed every last imperfection on not just his handsome face, but his body. Shaking her head out of her daydream that had drifted to her mouth on the Paladin’s she hadn’t realized she’d made a strange noise until everyone was staring at her.

            “What?” Winter awkwardly blinked, noticing Annalise’s confused, slightly judging expression that she knew the poor girl didn’t realize she was making. Ingram thankfully ignored her, though she felt Arthur’s gaze hit her, not cold as she had become accustomed, but slightly warmer and concerned. Danse suddenly towered above, worriedly looking over her face before pulling her up from the cold ground she was sitting on.

            “I think you’ve worked enough today,” Danse took the pieces she was working on from her and placed them on a table. “It’s time for you to eat,”

            “Huh? No? What no, I’m fine. Just thinking about,”

            “Dinner and bed, now,” Danse pointed towards the crumbled wall they had been using as an entrance and she blinked up at him.

            “I can… I’m fine! Let me finish what I was doing and,”

            Danse’s voice sympathetically softened. “You have been oddly staring at your hands for almost twenty minutes. Let’s go to bed,” he commanded privately, that stern but sweet voice gave her chills as she cursed herself for it. She glanced up at him, surrendering. She was exhausted and he knew it.

            “Do you think maybe…” she looked down at the ground. “Tonight? Please? It’s been so cold and the Prydwen is like an ice box. I can’t sleep surrounded by,”

            “You cannot be seen, am I clear?” his voice warned. “I want you to understand the implications of what will happen if you are,”

            “I do! You’ve already lectured me once and,”

            “Knight Winter I believe Paladin Danse gave you, your orders,” Arthur spoke up, he now stood behind a furiously typing Annalise that was almost eerily lost in the terminal. “Is there a problem?”

            “Leave her alone, Arthur. It’s between her and Danse,” Annalise muttered not blinking, or stopping her fluid typing session. Winter made a slightly disturbed face at Annalise and Arthur’s stern expression softened.

            “You’re both dismissed, Paladin and Knight,” he sighed standing closer to Annalise as if he were once again, teasing her.

            Ingram at this point had dismissed herself, neither of them noticing, but thankfully she took the departure with gladness. Winter hadn’t been aware of anything that had happened for some time, except for the feeling of Danse’s strong, rough hand at the small of her back, pushing her forward to leave. She paused, just as they reached the threshold of the wall.

            Arthur leaned closer to Annalise, close enough that Winter knew his beard had to be scratching Annalise’s skin and taunting her. He said nothing, just lingered over her shoulder until his hand began caressing her jaw. She smirked, of course he’d do that to her the moment they were alone. Danse was lost in a conversation with the Knight on patrol, so Winter paused watching their interaction. Annalise was still typing, clearly looking annoyed and muttering something to him, that only encouraged his childish behavior. Childish? The Elder? He kept bumping his nose into the side of her face, holding her still as she tried to finish whatever it was she was doing. She squirmed, attempted to fight him and then she heard it.

            “Stop!” Annalise shouted, suddenly both of them burst out, laughing loudly. She blinked. Never in another two hundred years did she think he possessed the ability to smile, let alone laugh… like that. It was a kind fondness, with a warm, honest, happiness; a sound she had only heard a few times herself and knew she should have remembered Nate making that sound. But she couldn’t remember that. She could only remember the tall, dark and handsome man approaching her, looking frustrated and tired with her… Make that sound.


	9. Until the Very End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone for reading!!
> 
> Let me know what you think!!
> 
> So, Annie's gotta lay down a little bit of law. And I might have, pulled Arthur out of his box a little bit. I'll just leave it at that, things may be.... different now that's she's arrived. 
> 
> Don't worry, Danse and Winter are up next!
> 
> ...and a wedding! ;)
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo  
> <3
> 
>  
> 
> ***

Annalise chuckled, playfully pushing Arthur away and standing from the wobbly chair she had been in for the last four hours. She glanced up to the stars, enjoying being outside, rather than cooped up like she had become so accustomed. Yawning with a wince, realizing she had stretched too far, he glanced up at her curiously.

            “I shouldn’t have held you against the wall this morning,” he muttered softly as she haphazardly shrugged.

            “If I didn’t want it, I would have told you no. I am capable of that, you know,”

            “I am well aware, love,” he smirked watching her power everything down for the time being, tiredly rubbing her eyes. “What do you think of the vault dweller?”

            She glanced up surprised. “Awfully soon to be asking me such a loaded question,” musing she chewed her lip, as if she were debating answering him.

            “When has that ever stopped you from answering before?” he smoothed her fly away wisps, a few rouge curls, back from her face.

            “I don’t have an answer, Arthur. I thought she was out of line a few times, I’m not sure I really like how she talks to Danse, but then again… I don’t know anything about her, to fairly say those things. First and foremost, she has a damned good reason to be continually risking her life to be fetching such asinine tasks, and not to mention, insane missions that YOU are assigning not just her, but Danse too,” Annalise shook her head with a sigh. “It’s more than her file says. Sure she’s a vault dweller, who lost her husband, but… this is deeper than that,”

            “You mean to tell me; you wouldn’t go to ends of the earth to avenge me?” he raised an eyebrow finally getting her to smile at him. It was his favorite pastime, watching her expression ease and those beautiful eyes lock into his. He never wanted their lives to become this difficult, this demanding. He knew, making her a Maxson and his wife, was singlehandedly the most selfish thing he’d ever done in his life. But he swore, looking down at her, contemplating her answer, he’d give her everything and the world to make up for it.

            “I don’t think you’d want to know what I’d be capable of doing to avenge you, if someone tried to take you from me. Especially if they succeeded,” she paused seeing a mischievous gleam in his eyes. She always knew when he was fishing to hear her real feelings, in often, the most destructive of ways. That hadn’t changed about him, at least. “Regardless, you’d want me to join unknowingly, the strongest military force on the eastern sea board of the crumbled United States of America, and just… dive right in?” she shook her head. “I want to see her file,”

            He nodded. “Of course. It’s in my desk,”

            “Quinlan looks uncomfortable with me being here,” she didn’t want to speculate more about Winter until she looked into her situation more. But there were a few other things on her mind, that now, with Arthur’s undivided attention, she wanted his input.

            “Of course he is, in three days you’re going to out rank him,” Arthur smirked. “You’re about to become the most powerful woman in the Brotherhood of Steel,”

            “I’m not looking for power; we were never about power. Absolute or not,” she glanced over at him, letting him take her hand into his.

            “Just because we didn’t go looking for it, or desired to acquire it, doesn’t mean it didn’t find us,” he sighed. “We don’t have a choice anymore and I’m sorry, my name comes with that,”

            “I’m not ashamed of a name, nor would I ever be ashamed to take one as meaningful as yours. I love you, Arthur. I love YOU. Not your title, not your name. I fell in love with a boy who instead of suffocatingly protecting me, he taught me how to fight along side him. He was never ashamed to be with me, at any time or anywhere. He loves me for who I am, not how I look or because he simply wants something from me. I’ve never bonded with anyone, like I have you and I just get so terrified that I’ll lose you to decorum or tradition. We are about doing the right thing, and sometimes the right thing isn’t so black and white, like it was when we were children. Sometimes the enemy isn’t fully, inherently evil and it frightens me. This world frightens me, but we have to make things right. We have to fix this or there will never be a United States of America, again,”

            His calloused thumb gently ran along her silky bottom lip, before tenderly lifting her chin to kiss him. “This is why you are to be at my side as my equal. Not in my shadow to pick up the pieces of my mistakes. My equal in this life, and forever. There’s never another soul to fit mine nor one that’s so willing to keep me from getting lost. I love you Annie,”

            She smiled, slipping her arms around his neck as he engulfed her, his lips taking control of hers. Her fingers feathered through his thick, rough beard as she hummed happily.

            “Three days, and it’s us against the world,” Annalise broke them apart, making him smile warmly at her.

            “I can’t wait,” he winked, tucking her under his arm as they headed back up towards the vertibird to take them onto the Prydwen, she stopped hearing a dog’s bark behind them.

            “Why isn’t the dog with Winter?” she curiously turned around, walking towards the decimated parking garage just beyond the airport ruins they were working in.

            Arthur’s stride immediately brought him closer to her, his hand raising up obviously signaling the Knight on duty. Dogmeat raced towards Annalise, jumping up, both paws on her chest, whining. She petted him, motioning forward with an encouraged word, to show her what he found. He took off again, and she too, after him. Arthur immediately cursed, running after them both once he realized Annalise’s curiosity was about to get the best of her. Dogmeat began barking loudly, digging furiously at the rubble facing them, his tail wagging. She frowned. Something was wrong, it didn’t feel right, as if a pair of eyes were on her.

            “Arthur…” she whispered. “Something is out here,”

            The dog ran into the building, standing in the opening barking at her. She took a few more steps, feeling Arthur grab her as two Knights suddenly appeared behind them.

            “Sir,” one chirped as Annalise held her hand up to him to silence.

            “Something is in here… Do you hear that humming? It’s driving the dog nuts,” she frowned stepping forward, feeling Arthur clutch the back of her jacket.

            “I don’t like you going out first,” he mumbled softly.

            “Then walk beside me,” she patted her thigh, signaling she had her pistol on her which obviously pleased him. “I’m fine,”

            He smirked. “Sometimes it isn’t enough,” he whistled at the dog. “Hey boy, where’s the sound?”

            Dogmeat howled loudly, echoing in the empty building and the humming got louder. Annalise began to push aside a chunk of concrete, not realizing Arthur had signaled to the Knights to move it for her. Stumbling once it began to move quicker than she expected, she felt his arm pull her back into him as they stared at a strange device, a terminal they had never seen before. Nipping at Annalise’s fingers playfully, she soothed the dog, kissing the top of his head for a job well done.

            “Annie what the hell is this thing?” he curiously walked around it, unsure of how it was even powering its self.

            Her expression fell as she dropped to her knees in front of it, hands shaking as she reached out to touch it.

            “How did this get here?” she took in a sharp breath, looking over the small machine she swore, she had seen before or at least heard a description of something similar. Why couldn’t she place this machine?

            “I didn’t have anything put out here, except for the ferals to be exterminated,” he rubbed his beard and looked around frustrated. “Annie… What is going on? Something’s not right,”

            “I know… there’s got to be something about this…” she chewed her lip. “Put everything back as it was, tomorrow night when we’re done working we’ll come back. I have a plan, but we need to go,”

            Arthur curiously studied her and nodded, motioning to the large cement bolder for the Knights to move back. Dogmeat whined and Annie made a clicking sound with her mouth, signaling him to follow them back to the Prydwen.

 

 

            Upon reaching their quarters, Annie sat down at the table and began pulling out journal after journal belonging to her father. She began furiously flipping through pages, looking for something specific. Arthur attempted to create a discussion with her, but knew it futile watching her slip into another world. Well knowing she was completely unaware of her expressions, he frowned, noticing the sadness as she looked over her father’s handwriting for some kind of answer as to what they had encountered outside.

           Curiously he sat across from her, picking up one of the journals. A picture fell out from between two pages and he quickly picked it up off the floor. It was a picture of them, a few weeks before he left. He couldn’t remember what was so funny, but they were laughing. Annie’s face was bright, full of her resilient love for life and for the first time, he saw himself, not trapped into a title by his name, but the man who adored the utterly brilliant woman beside him. Becoming so engrossed with the passage her father wrote, mentioning how whole it made his heart to see his daughter so happy with the only man who has ever treated her as the rightful and proper equal she deserved to be. He sadly smiled, rolling out the pain in his shoulder, continuing reading.

            A shadow blocked his light, glancing up he noticed her standing over him. She fought fury with confusion, and he tiredly turned to humor her. Annalise skipped from problem to problem, her mind moving entirely too fast for her own good at times. Though, he never took it for granted when it always seemed to come in handy. However, he didn’t realize she was upset until it was too late.

            “Did you see this?” he stopped mid sentence still holding up a photograph, realizing she held three bottles of Buffout in her hands. “What are you doing?”

            “How long has this been going on? Don’t lie to me, I know the answer. I just read it! How did my father know about all? What have you been doing?”

            He blinked. “Annie it’s fine,”

            “Arthur,” she frowned. “This is killing you! No wonder you look older than you are! It’s wrecking havoc on your liver, you know that don’t you?”

            He rubbed his face. “I thought it would help just…”

            “What? Take an edge off? Help you stay up at all hours and get through your day? It’s going to make you crazy, you know that right? Studies have shown that this is actually highly addictive if you take it too much,”

            “Annie… You have no idea how…”

            “How hard this is on you? You’re kidding right? I’m watching these bastards out west practically murder you with tradition, allegiance and shit! But you want to play the card that I don’t understand? Do you realize what I see? Every day? My best friend, the love of my life, being ripped apart because he’s trying so hard to rebuild something, that he’s forgetting he’s single handedly the most powerful man within the very position that’s killing him! You don’t have to live like this!”

            He rubbed his face. “Annie…”

            “Stop being something you’re not!”

            His mouth hung open.

            “It’s true! You’re not my Arthur, you’re some kind of… megalomaniac! I heard you all week… You’re so cold, disconnected and refusing to help civilians? Are you out of your mind?! What the hell is with Teagan taking over farms and Squires being on this ship? Arthur,”

            “Don’t… go there now,”

            “I will go there when the time is right,”

            “What do you want me to do?”

            She threw the Buffout in the trash. “What’s the worst thing they do to us for saying the truth? For being different? Helping the people who need us? Who we want trust from? What are the dinosaurs out west going to do, kill us? I have no fear in those cowards, who use you,”

            He blinked, she’d rendered him speechless.

            “Who gives a shit if you’re twenty years old? Stop pretending to be something you aren’t. Who cares if we aren’t afraid to tell people they’re wrong? We are rebuilding this, to make it what it should be! Not what some asshole who’s obsessed with power that controls people tells you! I’ve told you since you were inaugurated, the west coast wants you to be nothing more than a puppet! Stop falling for everything Roger Maxson fought against,”

            “Annie… I never thought of it like that,”

            “It’s like every time I turn around, something else,” she let out a frustrated cry. “I need to go walk for a minute. I need to,”

            “Why are you mad?”

            “I’m not mad! I can’t do this if you’re going to sit in here, pop cheap pills to prove what? You and I both know you,” she stopped and shook her head. “Either I get my Arthur back or I go home. I’m not doing this,”

            “Annie,” his face fell. “You can’t leave me,”

            “I don’t want to! But where’s my confident, self assured fiancée? Where’s the man that stands in front of a room of people and tells them exactly what’s going to happen and how. Why are you playing this game of cat and mouse with men who are over a thousand miles away, locked in some shitty warped view of the Brotherhood and their obsession for power? You know this is true! Why are you abandoning everything we’ve been taught? There’s four pages in that journal that my father is worried immensely for your well being. He knows the real you and hates seeing him compromise everyday to keep people who hardly matter, happy. You’re trying to impress the biggest assholes for reasons that aren’t important,”

            “Annie, love,” he held her hand to his face, looking up at her. “I’m frightened now that your father isn’t here,”

            Her expression broke into guilt, falling into the seat beside him sadly. Her heart shattered, looking into the steel blues that were as troubled as her own. “Why?” she could barely get out.

            “I knew what he expected… I knew I could trust him…” he shook his head.

            “Arthur I don’t understand…” she felt his fear, and for the first time in her life, didn’t know how to comfort him.

            “He had my back. No matter what I did, he… had the right thing to say, or knew how to make me feel confident in my abilities. I don’t remember Elder Lyons ever making me feel that way. I felt like a burden to him and Sarah both,” he held his hand over his face slowly getting up.

            She didn’t move, her chin trembling. “You were never a burden to anyone,”

            “Annie…” his voice quivered, almost breaking for a second.

            “I’m not leaving you,” she felt the words leave her watching him clutch his desk with white knuckles.

            “Don’t… let me burn it all, Annie,” he begged. “Please, don’t let me…”

            Closing her eyes for a moment she steadied her breathing, calming herself down. “I don’t know how to fix this… Arthur, we’re on our own,”

            “I know,” he whispered. “I’m sorry… Know that I am so sorry this is our fate, am I understood?”

            “Why are you sorry?”

            “This is never what I wanted for us,” he tossed his coat onto the couch adjacent to them running his hands through his hair. “I never wanted to drag you down with me,”

            “You’ve never drug me down,”

            “You’re too good for this. I’ve been selfish since the day I met you,”

            She blinked. “What are you trying to tell me?” her eyes widened at the sight of the lone tear trickling down his cheek.

            “Fuck, Annie. I am,” he began stuttering clearly chewing the inside of his lip to the point she knew he had broken skin. His eyes swelled with tears, his fists clutched at his sides. “I never thought in a million years those bastards would ever get in or that they were in any kind of danger… Where you would be in danger,”

            “Arthur,” she exhaled. “It’s not your fault,”

            “Goddamn it, baby! Yes, it is, all of this is my fault! Don’t you see it?! I put these people down there, like pawns in a fucking game of chess and it’s my fault when they die,” he growled angrily. “All these deaths… Everyone I’ve ever gotten close to, has died! Do you understand why I am telling you? Marrying me and keeping you with me is the most selfish thing I’ve ever done! How I haven’t lost you is nothing shy of a miracle in and of itself. You marry me and a price goes on your head. Yet here I am… I should have run away from you a long time ago,”

            “What?” she audibly gasped.

            “Name one person in my life, whom I belong to, who’s my kin… Who isn’t dead or died by my choices?”

            “You have never killed anyone, Arthur!”

            “Who do I have living?!”

            “Me,” her chin trembled. “You will always have me,”

            “What happens when I lose you, too?” he broke. His chest heaving a sob as his fist collided with the metal wall separating the nook of his desk from their bed. She let out a startled cry, holding her own hand over her mouth attempting to muffle her sobs. “Everyone is fucking dead, Annie and there isn’t a damn thing I can do about it!”

            “Oh, Arthur,” she whimpered closing the space between them, unzipping his flight suit and kissing the raised skin on his right pectoral, from where the Maxson Insignia had been branded into him only weeks before his inauguration.

            “Don’t… go Annie, please. I know I’m the most difficult human being on this planet. Please, I need you,” his hand fisted into her hair, not to harm her, but to cling to her. He desperately tried to hold her as closely as he could.

            “I’m sorry. That was unfair of me to say to you. It was wrong,” she locked her arms around his neck and squeezed him. “I take your strength for granted most days. I didn’t think about how the last week has been on you,”

            “It is really us against the world,” he buried his face into her hair, locking her against him. “I don’t know what to make of it,”

            “What we’ve always made of it. We stick together, until the very end,” she nuzzled into him comfortingly. “We always stick together,”

            “Until the very end,” he whispered back to her, still clutching her.


	10. Friends in Unlikely Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!
> 
> Sorry I've been out on vacation this week and what I thought would be a great place for writing and things, has been... well, that's another story for another day. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading every single one of you!!
> 
> I have a really fun announcement to make, in that Nora is now, Molly Winter and one of my dear friend's OC's (false nostalgia!) that just fit so perfectly into the story, it makes the ending SO much more interesting and fantastic!
> 
> It was an honor when she asked me to write for her OC and Danse, only to find that her OC and Annie were two peas in a pod and that the progression of the upcoming chapters were almost unknowingly written for her. 
> 
> So I sincerely hope you enjoy from the bottom of my heart!
> 
> Love you all!!

Annie smirked over her shoulder, feeling a familiar strong hand squeeze hers as he settled beside her in the vertibird before heading down to the airport the next morning. Things had settled down, Arthur seemingly much more comfortable in his skin since they both had their meltdowns the previous evening. It was a kind of sleep that felt so restful and rejuvenating, she couldn’t remember the last time either of them had slept that well. She felt the best she had in weeks and by the gleam in his eye, so did he. Not much was said, a few notes on this project and the next, but for some reason Annalise didn’t understand why Arthur always came down to the airport while they finished up the relay. It just didn’t make sense. He always had stacks of paper work and needed to be accessible to Captain Kells. But none of that seemed to matter.

            Once stepping over the rubble she was immediately greeted by the shepherd again, excitedly wagging his tail at her and licking her hands for attention. She laughed, petting him happily and looking up to see Winter frustratedly about to throw another military grade circuit board to the ground and shatter it. She had done that with one yesterday before Annalise could convince her to be patient. Her mind kept churning over the file in her head, the mental notes she had made on the pretty woman arguing with the Paladin who was again, scolding her. There was something more to Molly Winter. Much more.

            “Here, I can fix it,” Annalise tried to sound as helpful as she could, but the look on Winter’s face wasn’t convincing. “I… I’m not trying to be rude or,”

            She sighed tossing it at her. “I’m getting frustrated princess, I’m sorry,”

            “I’m not a princess,”

            Winter raised an eyebrow at her. “Whatever, I’m getting pissed that this just doesn’t seem to be working how,”

            Annalise realized they weren’t communicating well. “It was a pleasure to meet you. I’m sorry my first impression left much to be desired,”

            “Desired? Honey you all but rose from the ashes of a mess your future husband should have kept you out of,” she bit her cheek before looking up at her. A soft smile from Annalise signaled Molly to take a seat across from her. “I’m sorry that was honest, but I can’t figure him out to save my life,”

            Annalise tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

            “He’s been very helpful in assisting me,” she sat beside her and sighed rubbing her temples. “Annie, Lady Maxson, whatever you are, Danse told me to be honest with you. That I could trust you. So… since I trust him… I hate asking for,”

            “We all hate asking for help, Molly. What do you require?” she tried to smooth down her hair as she smiled, and Molly gave her a sympathetic smirk.

            “You actually look pretty damn good after surviving a battle like that. I’m impressed, not to mention, your soon to be husband was pretty proud of you. Five synths on your own, contained a massive explosion that could have crippled his chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel and yet here you are, waiting for me to,” she shook her head.

            “Just because I’m not tall and mighty like Arthur, doesn’t mean I can’t hold my own,”

            “That’s what I’m admiring you for,” she shook her head. “He shouldn’t have left you,”

            “We all make choices that we shouldn’t have or should have. Doesn’t change where we find ourselves, sometimes. Tell me, Molly. You’re diverting the subject, for reasons that are understandable… But I can assure you, Arthur’s bark is much worse than his bite. He’s a marshmallow on the inside,” Annalise smiled and Molly laughed.

            “I’ll believe it when I see it, Lady,” she snorted. “Smoke?”

            “No thank you. Too early for me, but feel free,”

            “You’ve got that old world charm about you, Annie,” she lit her cigarette.

            “Manners are something that should have never died out, nor has comradery,”

            “How much do you know?”

            “About?”

            “Me?”

            Annalise studied her for a moment. Winter had long chestnut colored hair, similar to Annie’s but it shined in such a way, she had never seen before. The lighter color highlights often caught the sun’s light and glowed with warmth. Her eyeliner and lipstick was always perfect, it never changed and it seemed to be part of her. Annalise made a note to ask how she was so talented and capable of looking that good all the time. Bright violet colored eyes stared back at her, that were as striking as they were sharp.

            “What makes you think I know anything at all?” Annalise finally asked.

            “Since you’ve arrived, all I’ve heard are stories about how the future Lady Maxson is the brightest scribe of her age. Your stories are as triumphant as the man you’re marrying… You’ve got those eyes, always aware, always taking details, the room you’re in and who is coming and going. Everything. So what do you know?”

            “I think before I divulge you, for your own benefit, you need to tell me why you need my help… Danse wasn’t wrong. I trust him with my life,”

            Molly gave a half smile. “What makes the two of you so close?”

            “Paladin Danse has been Arthur’s most trusted official nearly since ranking up as a Paladin, years ago. I still remember it like yesterday. It was a kind of rain that soaks you, chills you to the bone. I remember they both were shivering when they returned, empty handed. Arthur’s face had barely healed, I… Well, I was stuck in my parents’ quarters,” she absent mindedly rubbed her right arm hidden beneath his coat. “Arthur had gone out on a scouting mission… He had convinced a few others that he wanted to search the area where Elder Sarah Lyons had supposedly disappeared,”

            “You say supposedly like this is some kind of…”

            “Ongoing investigation? Because it is. I don’t believe she died, and neither does he. But that is a story for another day. Paladin Danse had just returned from a field mission that was mostly successful. He and Arthur just kind of, clicked? I suppose is how I want to word it, but Danse saved Arthur’s life, that night on a scouting mission. A group of raiders had been hiding out, still in the same place where Sarah had died… Oh, over a year previous? I think the whole situation smells of foul play, but there’s nothing I can do about that. Yet,”

            “Yet?”

            Annalise smirked. “Lady Maxson has her perks, and I intend to set right a lot of things still hidden in the dark,”

            Molly smiled. “No wonder he’s in love with you,”

            “It goes back a long time, but, I think you’re avoided the subject again, and I… stupidly keep falling for it,”

            Molly laughed, still nervously playing with the pieces of the circuit board in her hand. “Fair enough. I haven’t told many people this, and I haven’t directly told Arthur why it’s so imperative I get into the institute… He thinks I want revenge on them murdering my husband, and I do. I really fucking do, but…”

            “There’s a deeper reason, isn’t there?” Annalise spoke softly.

“The institute kidnapped my son, my baby... They ripped him out of his father’s arms like he was some kind of doll and when Nate,” she took a long drag of her cigarette and Annalise instinctively reached out to touch her arm, comfortingly.

“I’m sorry,” she paused. “You haven’t talked about this enough,”

Molly weakly smiled a thanks. “Damn it, Annie. They shot Nate without hesitating, without any kind of reasoning and,”

“They’re no different than the bastard corporations who ran this country into ruin hundreds of years ago. The Institute is ruthless and deserves a fate, worse than death,” Annalise bitterly sneered. “You’re positive, it was the Institute that has your baby? What was his name?”

Molly gave her sad, appreciative look. “You and Maxson have a thing for names, don’t you?”

“Your son is alive and missing, his name is important. He is important,”

“Shaun. His name is Shaun, and I know this is,”

“Don’t apologize,”

 “Danse has been with me every step of the way. He had stayed at the Police Station when initially met, but I had a lead with a friend of mine, about a man named Kellogg. I tried Annie, I swear to God I tried to talk to the man but I saw nothing but red. The moment I found him, it was as if all rationale was gone and I wanted nothing more than to rip him to shreds,”

“Why?”

“He gave those bastards my baby and he murdered my husband,”

Annalise exhaled. “He got what he had coming. I hope you put two in his head,”

“Three, actually. The minute I stood in front of him he said he knew he should have killed me too,”

“My mother always said there’s nothing worse than vengeance from a woman scorned,” she gave an awkward smirk, still rubbing her arm. “You’re a dangerous woman, Molly. I admire you for taking the incentive to fight back and getting your own answers,”

Molly gave her a smile. “You’re the first person to say that to me. Everyone else tells me I’m crazy for chasing the boogeyman, or ghosts that don’t exist,”

“When people are frightened, the unexplained begins to turn into ghost stories that question the very existence of the thing its self … Those bastards exist all right. I want them to pay for what they’ve done, not just to us, but to the rest of the world. They need to answer for their crimes against the people,” she paused for a moment, her hands stopped playing with the jacket. “Look, I am sorry you have to live this nightmare, and I’m sorry you can’t wake up. You didn’t ask to be woken up two hundred years in the future when you thought you were protecting your family in the first place. It was wrong what Vault-Tec did to you and what the Institute has chosen to do to you… But mark my words, they’ll get what they deserve,”

“Thank you, Annie,” she shakily exhaled.

            Molly fumbled with the cigarettes in her hand trying to block the affection she felt for the young woman across from her. In reality she knew Annalise was twenty years old, like Arthur, but the five years separating them seemed far closer than she realized. Annalise was entirely too intuitive, too sweet and too kind to be wrapped up with someone like Arthur. Not that she wasn’t sold on the Brotherhood of Steel, but something about Arthur’s coldness made it impossible for Molly to see how they were such a happy couple in the first place.

            “Then you’ll help me?” Molly finally asked lighting another cigarette and Annalise smiled.

            “Without question. I will make your needs my top priority. What else do you need?”

            “Ar…” she laughed. “Stop calling him that around me, you’ll get me into trouble,”

            Annalise smiled. “Would you believe me if I told you he hates it when I call him Elder Maxson?”

            Molly snorted. “Actually, seeing how he acted when you magically appeared aboard two days ago? I would,”

            “He’s a good man like Danse, Molly. I promise,”

            “He’s so cold… All the time,”

            Annalise frowned and nodded. “I know he can be, I’ve seen it. He knows I hate it, too. I think there was this point in his Elder training when we were younger where it just kind of got weird, honestly. Like, the whole sternness thing affirmed his position of power. Sure, Elder Lyons might have been stern, but he could be kind and knew how to show kindness. They only ever wanted Arthur to be emotionless, ruthless and stern. I’m glad most of those bastards are dead. He and I had a huge fight, just after his inauguration, because of it,”

            “You aren’t afraid to stand up to him?”

            “Hell no. Someone has to and it’s always been me. He needs to be reminded he’s still human, and still… just a man,”

            “What made him change? What was Elder’s training?”

“Honestly I think it was something they just made up to justify what they did to him. We’ve never been separated before, well, the last month being the longest. When we were sixteen, it was in the middle of breakfast and we had our final tests at the end of the week. Four armored Paladin’s walked into the Great Hall, followed by an Elder from somewhere out west or the Midwest, I can’t remember. He grabbed Arthur and began shouting at him, how irresponsible he was being… We were just laughing over a simple story at breakfast,” Annalise sighed sadly. “They took him, for a week and a half. No contact, nothing. He disappeared, and my father was furious. I often fought this notion being so young, but watching them all but drag him out of that room and away from me, I realized we had a serious bond. I finished my tests, and it was a Sunday, probably half past midnight when I heard the commotion of his return. I immediately snuck out of course, and the Paladin keeping watch over me while Arthur was gone, was stationed outside of his door. He let me in, and,” Annalise’s chin trembled shaking her head and holding up her hand. “I’m sorry. I’ve never told anyone this… I don’t know why I am,”

            “What do you mean? Annie, what’d they do to him?” Molly was shocked looking at Annalise fighting her own emotions against the memory.

            She sadly frowned. “He’s never said. I remember finding him in the bathroom, making this awful sound. He threw a few things, shouted. Tears were streaming down his face when he looked at me, half in a rage, half full of relief that I was standing there… and that’s when I saw what they had done to him,” she took a deep breath. “He was beaten up, sore… and just seemed so… cold. But the worst was his right pectoral. I can’t believe they did this to him… about the size of saucer plate, for tea, is the Maxson insignia,”

            “I don’t understand,”

            “Basically, the title of High Elder has only ever gone to the Maxson line, there was an exception though years ago, a man named Rhombus, but… it is speculated he is of Maxson linage too. Something I never really got to full research, but regardless, Maxson’s become High Elder. The insignia was… branded into his skin… Kind how they used to brand cattle back in the pre-war days,” she made an uncomfortable face. “I had never seen anything like it in my life. The blisters, how red and angry it looked against his skin,”

            “Oh God,” Molly cringed. “That’s barbaric,”

            “That’s what I said,” Annalise shook her head. “He was in so much pain, dehydrated… I snuck back to the lab to get a cold compress and some burn ointment. I couldn’t get him off the floor, so wrapping the compress in a towel, I held it to the back of his neck, and put the ointment on his wound; I don’t think I will ever forget how tightly he grabbed me, when I administered it. He kept trying to internalize everything and we were shouting at each other, crying… It was bad. I stayed the remainder of the night into the next day trying any way I could to ease his pain. He hadn’t slept in a week. It was a constant drilling, reprimanding and he’s never confirmed or denied it, but I swear they beat him. They told him to ditch the tart and be serious about his position,”

            “But you aren’t a tart, your father was a respectable man,”

            “They didn’t know who I was… Until he told them my name and that we had grown up together… They realized this at his inauguration a few days later. I fell, well tripped out of the vertibird, and he caught me. Of course everyone saw, and that’s when he finally spoke up to them. That evening. Even then he refused to…be separated again,”

            “So you two really are thick as thieves?” she smirked.

            “Yes. They said he would have to marry me and he said he had always planned on it,” she exhaled. “No one knows that story, or how… I’m sorry, Molly. I didn’t realize all this madness had stirred that memory up,”

            “Don’t apologize, holding on to that stuff is hard. How do you feel about those men who came and took him?”

            “I’m glad they’re all dead,” she glanced up at Molly. “Arthur didn’t ask for that kind of treatment, he didn’t ask for his last name to be Maxson and he certainly didn’t ask for this responsibility. He has always been very concerned for everyone’s well-being and try to protect them at the same time,”

            “Everyone?”

            “We aren’t here to just scorch the earth and start over. It sounds like it, I know. But Molly… These people are living in constant fear, there’s nothing out there to protect them. Their family members are…” she frowned. “Missing. This is the Institute’s fault, and even though records state the FEV came from the Enclave, I don’t have a single doubt in my mind, that I’m sure at one point either before the bombs fell or not that long after, the two were connected. I have yet to meet a synth that hasn’t tried to kill me in cold blood or better yet, just,” she sighed shaking her head trying to convey a point.

            “Annie, I’m sorry,”

            “They were trying to kidnap him, you know. Take him back to the Institute,”

            “What? Your father?”

            “Yes,”

            “You’re sure of this?”

            “They were trying to make some kind of deal, but… My parents weren’t having it. That’s when the whole thing went south,” she chewed her finger for a moment. “I’m sorry. I don’t think, I,”

            “You don’t have to, Annie. Really,”

            “You know when you just can’t place something? As to why it’s happening or,” she shook her head. “But you know there’s something deeper, more important going on?”

            “Yes, all the time,”

            “That’s how it felt that morning. I still can’t put it all together and it’s driving me crazy,”

            “I see we’re accomplishing much with all this chitter chatter,” Arthur casually hummed walking over to hand Annalise a can of water. Before Winter could breathe to speak Annalise beat her.

            “I know, it must be hard to patiently wait and watch everyone else work, while we micro manage,” Annalise fired, raising an eyebrow and holding up a circuit board to him. “If you’re going to run your mouth, you can strip this for me,”

            He laughed. “I would love to, but today actually… I have to make sure a few things are taken care of before this evening,”

            Annalise rolled her eyes. “Always so convenient,” she smirked kissing him quickly. “Fine. I suppose it’s important you do that,”

            He returned her gesture. “Please don’t be late, Annalise,”

            “Why do you always get on me for being late? I am never the one who is late! It’s always you! I’m only late because you’re always late and I,” she stopped as he smirked, well knowing he was only trying to tease her to see how long she’d get riled up.

            “What’s going on?” Winter asked curiously looking between the two of them.

            “We’re getting married this evening. You and the Paladin’s presence has been requested. I’m sure he’s told you of this,” Arthur looked at her curiously before motioning to Danse he was coming.


	11. Until Death and Forevermore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all your love! This story has been a blast to write!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this wedding and... the fun to come afterwards! ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you falsenostolgia for Winter and all her (and your) wonderfulness! Heart eyes for days!
> 
>  
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you all think!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> <3

            Annalise flipped through a few loose pages of schematics waiting for Arthur to disappear back to the Command Deck before continuing her discussion with Winter. Noticing how still and quiet the mess hall had become she looked up to see a troubled gaze on the sole survivor’s face. Tilting her head curiously, it only took Winter a few moments to realize she was being watched.

            “He didn’t tell you, did he?” Annalise asked raising an eyebrow as Winter huffed, rolling her eyes.

            “How does a man who’s so focused on attention to detail forget to tell me something this big and important?” Winter nudged the dog lying at their feet lazily. He groaned and rolled over, not paying her any attention for the moment.

            “Because Arthur probably didn’t tell Danse until about five minutes ago,” Annalise bit her lip holding back a laugh. “We… kind of decided this morning we’d get married today,”

            Winter’s eyes widened. “Hiding something you don’t want anyone to know?”

            Annalise snorted. “Of course not. Most of our lives, the who, what, where, when and why have always been dictated. We woke up, decided we wanted to be wed, and we’re going to make it happen. No pomp and circumstance, no ball, no fancy clothes and no idiots from the west coast. It’s a perfect plan,”

            “You really don’t like the west coast Brotherhood of Steel, do you?”

            She shrugged tossing her empty can away and motioned for Winter to follow her back to she and Arthur’s quarters. “I think they’re power hungry, war mongering, fools,”

            Winter nodded studying Annie’s pale features in the light curiously. She seemed thinner, and moved at a much slower pace. It seemed strange for her new found friend. “Fair enough. I’ve already got a decent take on them just by your description alone,” she pulled the door shut behind her as Annie fell into a chair, frustratedly shaking her head.

            “They’re terribly selfish and horde tech. They don’t try to better the lives of their brothers and sisters, they place no value in the importance of education and they certainly care nothing about the people on the outside. We both were raised all of those notions are wrong, and sometimes, I have to remind Arthur of that. But, we both agree, the Brotherhood cannot thrive and become great again, unless we are able to prove to the people they can rely and trust us, then further more, educate our soldiers and their families so that maybe the world doesn’t have to live in fear anymore. I don’t know, I’m rambling, I know we’re in the middle of a war, but… There’s a lot I don’t like about the west coast, and I quite often fear, that until Arthur becomes High Elder, they’ll put a knife in his back the second they can,”

            “That’s pretty serious, Annie,”

            Annalise shrugged. “I was raised never to trust anyone, who banishes someone else for a having an opinion,”

            “Very wise, how does Arthur feel about that?”

            “The same,” she exhaled nervously and began to tidy up the table they were sitting at, pushing away the left over foods thinking it was the smells that were bothering her. “We wanted to be wed because we’re simply ready to make that covenant to each other. Damned be the day we ever do anything the way they tell us to,”

            Winter smiled. “I think that’s why I like you so much,”

            “I like how you aren’t afraid to fight back and take back what’s yours. You’re very brave, Winter,” she gave her a genuine smile. “So now that you know what’s really going on, will you come tonight?”

            “How could I miss that? Annie, you’re getting married! That’s a big deal!”

            The younger girl blushed, trying not to seem giddy or excited. “It’s just small; the Proctors and a few Paladins, you guys… Nothing big or crazy. We didn’t want to stop what everyone was doing in the middle of the biggest conflicts we’ve had in ten years,”

            “Small is okay, Annie. It’s still special,”

            “Is it true that pre-war traditions had the bride’s father walk her down the isle?”

            Winter’s warm smile faded, slightly saddened and slightly surprised Annie knew as much as she did. “Yes, why?”

            “It’s still a tradition in the Brotherhood,” she tried to smile.

            “It’s okay to be sad, Annie,”

            “I know, I know. I just feel like he looked forward to this so much and,” she began racking her brain and Winter could tell something still bothered her.

            “Of course he did, his daughter was set to marry her best friend. He knew you’d spend the rest of your life safe and happy, with someone who respects you and honors you. Any father would be elated,”

            “Can I tell you something?”

            Winter nodded, suddenly getting a feeling Annalise had been hiding something.

            “About two years ago, a group of people supposedly appeared out of the Wasteland. No one saw them coming,” she paused scooting closer to her. “There were four of them, one was gravely wounded, as if… he’d been… you know,” she shook her head. “Never mind, I’m going to sound crazy and paranoid,”

            “Annie, if something is wrong and your senses are telling you its wrong… It’s wrong,”

            She exhaled. “You’ve met Scribe Neriah, right?”

            Winter nodded. “Yeah she’s nice. I introduced myself to her awhile ago, I kept thinking she had a thing for Danse, but I realized it’s your husband she’s got the googily eyes for. What’s going on?”

            “You’re not helping her with that stupid mole rat project are you?”

            Winter laughed. “She wanted to install something on my pip-boy, but your husband, yet again didn’t give her the chance. I was summoned to his Command Deck immediately. That was about three days before you arrived and I had just gotten these schematics back,”

            Annalise exhaled loudly. “Thank God. Arthur isn’t a complete idiot like I thought,”

            “Wow, that was brave,” Winter’s eyes widened surprised.

            “What? He is half the time.  Always smart, don’t get me wrong. We had the same education, but please, he’s got thirty thousand other things happening around him at once, it’s the little details he misses occasionally. Look, I don’t have time to tell you everything, but know this. I don’t trust her. I don’t trust anyone who appears out of the blue with a half assed story on how they got here,”

            “So do you trust me?”

            “You’re Molly Winter, your last name is actually your maiden name. Your married name was Molly Young. I know you chose to return to your maiden name, after your husband’s unfortunate and untimely death to protect yourself as you returned to a world, that of which was not how you left it, in attempting to find your son. You graduated top of your class from Boston College with your BSRN, I think you were ranked fourth in a class of five hundred. You had plans of completing a Master’s program but Shaun was born just before the beginning of term, and Nate, God rest him, insisted you stay home,” she stopped to breathe for a second. “Your father was a top rate lawyer just outside of Boston, your mother a homemaker, you had an older brother who attended MIT and graduated with a degree in software design. I know who you were and where you came from. There is no information on Neriah,”

            Winter blinked at Annalise, not sure if she should be impressed or frightened. “How did you…?”

            “A hard drive from Boston College was brought in amongst a few other things, I hacked into it and found you. I can find information on almost anything… But Neriah I cannot. She claimed she was from part of the estranged Midwest chapter out near the ruins of what you’d recognize as Chicago. She has never told who were parents were or their ranking. I have searched every known database in my grasp and there is no Neriah. I have searched everywhere,”

            Winter blinked. “That doesn’t make any sense… You would think the Brotherhood has a,”

            “File on everyone? They do,” she shook her head frustratedly. “Do you see what I mean? Something about how she arrived, there are missing pieces and this puzzle is making me crazy,”

            “What about the man who was injured with them?”

            “Think about this. If,” she holds up the papers in her hand. “By travelling by molecular relay is not executed properly, it’ll splice the part of you that does not transfer properly. But, by doing so, it’ll in theory, repair itself as close to the originating point on your body,”

            “Oh for the love of, Annie…! English, please,” Winter laughed.

            “Oh, sorry! Okay, say this chunk of your arm gets cut out because you move during the process, or you get pulled into the relay too late. This chunk will be ripped off, but placed back on, but the molecules will have reassembled backwards, thus, creating a splice in your skin,”

            “So…”

            “That’s exactly what the man’s arm looked like that was with them,”

            “But there’s only one place that uses…” Winter’s face fell. “Annie… That’s a really serious accusation,”

            “I know, which is why no one knows it. But look at the evidence, Molly! Tell me that isn’t possible!”

            “Hey, why don’t we…” she took the papers from her and placed them into her pack. “Look we’ll talk about this after your wedding. Okay? I think tomorrow this will be ready and I will be ready to travel to the Institute. We’ll get to the bottom of this together,”

            Annalise nodded. “Fair enough. Just think about it, you can call me crazy. It’s fine, and it’s not like I haven’t heard it before,”

            “Honey, once you’re Lady Maxson… Your whole world is going to change, no one will say two words about you being crazy to your face,”

            Annalise scowled. “Of course they wont,” she huffed rolling her eyes. “Can I ask you something?”

            “Yes,”

            “Can you do my hair in those curls? I tried the other day and it was laughable,” she smiled as Molly’s expression softened. “I would love to. Get dressed and when you’re finished sit in this chair and I’ll do them,”

            Moments later Annalise reappeared in the dress she had arrived in. It had been fixed, the torn side appeared as if it nothing had happened to her in the first place. Her hair was brushed and down, the ends seemed to naturally curl on their own. The bright chestnut color of her hair glowed in the light as she sat down and Winter placed a handful of bobby pins onto the table. She also pulled out of her bag what Annie recognized as an old apothecary bottle, and opened the lid, placing the strange pale colored substance on her hands.

            “This is a lotion I made, well, a long time ago. It always calmed me down and smells divine. I think I’ve almost got the Commonwealth’s version figured out,”

            “It’s…” she inhaled and brightly smiled. “It’s so wonderfully floral and amazing!”

            “Sit down,” she began rubbing it into Annie’s neck and shoulders. “It also has a sweet taste to it as well… but that’s just between us,” she winked as Annie’s cheeked flushed before she giggled.

            “Can I ask another question?”

            “Absolutely,” Winter began parting her hair and teasing it, well knowing Annalise was trying to watch how she was doing it.

            “It’s personal,”

            “Okay?”

            “Are you in love with Paladin Danse?” she winced as Winter accidently pulled her hair.

            “Why would you ask that? He’s my CO!”

            “Well… The other night I saw you go in there with him,”

            “Okay? And?”

            “You come out first thing in the morning, and I will tell you, you’re quite convincing. Like you’ve reported in early to him before starting with your duties,”

            “Look, Annie, please… You don’t understand what you’re,”

            “I know I don’t understand much about what’s outside of the airport walls, or the Citadel walls. But flying over that mess out there was terrifying enough for me. I can’t imagine how you feel, seeing your once beautiful and great home, look like… that,” Annalise sighed closing her eyes. “After our Dealthclaw incident at thirteen, when Paladin Danse was home, his assignment was often to protect Arthur and I. As Arthur got older and it became obvious that he would become Elder and… I his Lady, Danse was basically my Paladin. Until we started searching the Commonwealth, and the first time being such a great success. Once Paladin Brandis’ team went missing, Arthur wanted to finish the job and finish it right. Danse had obviously been itching to go back into the field, because in all honesty, it’s what he’s good at. Sure, he’s a great companion, well read, intelligent and kind… But he’s a solider first and foremost. But I could go outside of the Citadel with Danse, and knew I was safe. I always felt safe with him. It’s okay that he makes you feel that way too,”

            “Annie, you have no idea. After barely scraping by to help a travelling group of settlers, I got to Cambridge, trying to get to Diamond City. When we met, we just clicked… Even if he was,”

            “Typically cold and sounded like a living version of the Codex? Yeah, I know,” she laughed quietly. “But he means well,”

            “I’m not having sex with him, Annie. He barely even looks at me as it is, there is nothing romantic about us. I know he’s not interested in me,”

            Annalise tilted her head, only to have Winter pull it back straight as she continued styling her hair. “Sorry!”

            “be still, Annie,”

            “Sorry,” she laughed with her. “I think… well, do you sleep beside him then?”

            “One night after getting through Fort Strong and opening up to each other a little more, he gets these awful migraines, and… I just remembered how to ease them. Whether it be because of Nate or school, I don’t know anymore. He finally let me, when we were in sanctuary, where I’m from… and he slept through the whole night. We just,” she anxiously tried to find her words and Annalise frowned.

            “Sometimes, it’s so awful and dim, you just need to know someone is beside you. That you trust,”

            She nodded.

            “Arthur and I did that from about fifteen until eighteen… Then after that it wasn’t just sleeping but that’s besides the point,”

            “What do you mean?”

            “I’ve been sleeping beside him since we were fifteen years old. Every night,”

            “Your parents didn’t say anything? Or anyone else in the BOS for that matter?”

            “They didn’t know for a long time, I think,”

            “Oh honey, they knew,”

            “Whatever,” Annalise laughed, finally making Molly smile. “Look, I get it. It’s nice to close your eyes and know you’re not alone. That you’re safe. But I can tell you this, in all the years I’ve known Paladin Danse, he’s never let anyone in. Not like you,”

            “We’re really good friends,”

            Annalise smirked. “Sure, good friends,”

            “Annie! I’m not having sex with him!”

            “I know you’re not! I believe you! But I’m telling you, I know that man. He’s never been fond of anyone, quite like you,”

            Winter rolled her eyes and sat on the chair in front of Annalise. “Hold still and look at me. When I put this on your eyes, don’t blink, okay?” Winter squatted in front of her and pulled out a little back tube. “It’s not much, but I think with those long lashes you’ve got girl, you’ll keel over that Elder before he can say I do,”

            Winter snuck into the Command Deck nestling herself into Danse’s side, just moments before the sounds of everyone turning around to Annalise standing in the doorway, holding to Paladin Brandis’s arm. He was beaming almost as brightly as she was, though within her happy smirk, a touch of nervousness settled upon her. She never cared much for being the center of attention, but at least, this gathering was small and intimate, as Arthur had promised. A warm glow cast down through the Prydwen’s large windows on the Command Deck, high lighting the natural colors of her hair and the soft paleness of her skin, illuminating a timeless beauty. The Proctors were all present, Captain Kells stood behind Arthur, holding a small book at the head of the room. Winter couldn’t wait to see Arthur’s face. Annalise’s presence immediately sparked the door, demanding everyone’s attention. Clasping Danse’s arm excitedly, Winter didn’t realize she held her breath.  Why she was so excited about a wedding between two people who could be seen as something completely tragic, was beyond her. But Winter still had hope. Whatever hope was left, she vested in them. In Annie.

            The hardness of Arthur’s face instantly fell soft, he appeared decades younger watching her walk towards him. He looked as how Winter imagined a twenty-year-old man would, staring back at the woman who was to be his wife. They had no burdens on this day, no sadness, only each other to look forward to. Annalise must have smirked at him, because his face lit up, like Winter had never seen. Those steel blue eyes were drinking her in, as if she were his very own pre-war pinup. Winter complimented herself watching Paladin Brandis affectionately kiss the side of Annalise’s head before saluting Arthur, and leaving her beside him. Arthur too looked so less rugged in fact, Annalise had almost forgotten where they were when her hand feathered through his normally messy beard, that was in fact, now neatly trimmed. She laughed, looking up at him, shaking her head. So did the room. Winter held Danse’s arm to her chest, suddenly flooded with overwhelming emotions. Damn it, she couldn’t catch the tears before they fell. There was something about sweet Annalise, and the once sweet Arthur, hardened by years of rigorous training to become the Elder of the brotherhood of steel… they were captivating. Danse’s other arm slivered around her, pulling her tightly into his side. No one would notice their obvious affection, not when Annalise and Arthur were this entrancing.

            “You enjoy keeping me waiting entirely too much,” Arthur chuckled softly muttering softly between the two of them, holding Annalise’s face in his hands. “God you’re stunning, Annie,”

            “Lookin’ pretty good there yourself, handsome,” she playfully winked completely lost in the moment.

            Kells began reading something out of a book and Winter hadn’t been listening long enough to register what it all meant. Arthur wasn’t either, judging by the spark of mischief and happiness in his gaze while drinking up Annalise standing before him. There was a touch of that rouge carelessness about him, not worrying about years of a title and the weight of the world on his shoulders. Winter counted at least three different times, Arthur mouthing, ‘I love you’ which caused Annalise’s cheeks to burn brighter and brighter red as she returned the same gestures. They were kids, not paying attention in class, but completely engulfed in each other and the silent promises binding them together. The vows, it was all over when Winter snapped out of her thoughts hearing Annalise’s soft voice command the room.

            “I Annalise Rothchild, do solemnly swear the rest of my days to Arthur Maxson. I will love and honor him unto death, and allegiance myself to none other. He is my friend, my confidant and lover, of whom I trust with my life. I shall have no other man, no other soul to intertwine with my own, as his has done to mine. Though he is my Elder, he is but my husband first and will always be. I take his name with pride, and will honor it for the rest of my days. When we part, may we be but greeted again in death, for always,” her eyes bore into his as he tenderly stroked her cheek affectionately, his gaze softening as he studied her.

            “I Arthur Maxson, do solemnly swear, the rest of my days to Annalise Rothchild. I shall love and honor her until death, and justly allegiance myself to only her, until my dying day. She is my life, my friend, my confidant and lover. No other I trust, more than her, with my life. No other soul has intertwined with my own, as hers as done to mine, and know that none there afer will ever do the same. She is but to be of my equal, the better part of me for the rest of my days, and when we must part, may we be but greeted again in death, for always,” his rough thumb had caught a rouge tear on her face, leaning forward to gently kiss it away.

           His body shrouding hers as they happily entertained the notion of Captain Kells declaring them wed, but Winter swore she could hear their voices choked with emotion, muttering how much they loved each other.  Annalise and Arthur were different. This wedding, this covenant was something far deeper and special than most of these people would realize. If anything was meant to be, it was the young couple standing face to face. There was something in the way his hands never left her, whether it be hold her hands, her face, her arm, Arthur never let her go. Winter forgot about the scorched wasteland below them, the harrowing messes that plagued their daily operations, and enjoyed listening to the nervous and excited voices pledging their allegiance to one and other, until they are joined together again in death. She internally swooned, but must have sighed, judging by Danse clearing his throat, it forced her to blush. She had made a sound watching Arthur kiss her in front of everyone. There was no domination or primal animalistic need. He merely held her in his arms, his other hand tenderly cupping the side of her face as his lips gently parted hers. Winter hugged Danse again, it was something straight out of ‘Gone with the Wind’, but no one would even have the slightest clue how romantic, how meaningful Arthur was being. Sure, they all felt it. But it felt like she was watching a film without sound for a second, lost in her thoughts.

            It was the toast that brought her back to life, Danse held a glass of whisky for her and the room cheered loudly for the Elder and his new Lady. Within moments of their kiss, radio transmissions went out, and across the Commonwealth and all the way back four hundred miles to the Capital Wasteland, news reached all stationed brotherhood members. Elder Maxson and the late Head Scribe Rothchild’s daughter, Annalise, had finally been wed.

 

           

           


	12. Muffled Misconceptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys! Thank you so much for all of your love!!
> 
> You're all wonderful!!
> 
> I'm glad you enjoyed their wedding, and now I hope you'll also love... their wedding night!! Eep!
> 
>  
> 
> Danse and Winter are becoming quite the pair themselves, and I hope you like this addition!
> 
> Thanks as always, falsenostolgia! All of this added fun wouldn't be possible without Winter! You're the best!
> 
>  
> 
> And sincerely, (ha no pun intended... because of my name.. Yes, moving on) from the bottom of my heart thank you, thank you for your kind words and reading this little adventure! 
> 
> May you also enjoy all the action to come.
> 
> <3 <3 <3

            Hours of engaging in exhausting conversations with each and every selected person present at their wedding had Annalise tightly kept under Arthur’s arm and for as often as she thought about going to bed, she kept thinking about the bowl of noodles she was desperate for. Lost in thought, she bit her lip, realizing a trend. Why was she always starving before sex? Was that weird? That was weird. He muttered something to her, but she paid it no mind, closing her eyes for a moment before sighing quietly. She really wanted a bowl of noodles. His fingers absentmindedly traced along the curve of her hips, while laughing at a story Captain Kells had begun to tell him. Annalise knew she was at least amusingly smiling at the man, but still not hearing anything. It had been a long day after all; and the only thing she wanted was to be pinned beneath him, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips… and a bowl of noodles. God, this was getting weird.

            “Hey,” his voice at her ear startled her, the roughness of his beard against her cheek granted him her attention. He was smiling, mischievously at her.

            “Huh?”

            “You okay? You were not present,”

            “I’m present,”

            “No, you’re not,” he said raising an eyebrow at her. “What’s wrong?”

            “Do you really want to know?”

            “Absolutely,”

            “I’m starving,”

            He chuckled quietly. “I was wondering when I’d hear you say that again,”

            “Well, I’ve said it. For as much as I want to go to bed,” she winked as he smiled again. “I’m starving. Borderline, committing a crime level hungry,”

            He snorted. “All right love, I’ll have Captain Kells mention to Captain Sam, you’d like a bowl of noodles,”

            Her eyes widened up at him. “How did you know?”

            “It’s all you’ve eaten for about a week and a half,”

            “Oh,” she made a face. “Yeah, about that,”

            “You’ve been like this our whole lives, why change now?” he raised an eyebrow, watching her expression playfully soften.

            “We don’t have to do the fancy dinner and everything, do we?”

            He shook his head. “Not in the middle of the war. I’ve made sure all members can have a drink if they choose, but that’s about the extent of it. Too much is happening at the moment, and with Winter heading into the Institute tomorrow, we have to be ready. Were you wishing for a party?”

            “You already know the answer to that question,” she smirked as he tenderly kissed the side of her head. She noticed Winter huddled closely to Danse, a worried look in her eyes as he seemed to be lecturing her about something else. “They say it feels different to be married… It doesn’t,”

            He shrugged, content with her still nestled into his side, watching those around them sharing stories and drinks. The mood much lighter than it had been in weeks. “I never thought it would,”

            “Why can’t we be like that,” she pointed out the metal stairwell where Winter and Danse were huddled in a corner, clearly having a serious discussion with each other. No one else seemed to go closer to them, and were one by one retiring for the evening, the later it became. Annalise was curious as to what the discussion was about, until she realized Danse was picking at the leather armor wrapped around Winter’s thigh. Of course he was.

            “We are like that. Every day,”

            “Arthur! Stop,” she snorted with a short laugh. “Not like that… I mean, whatever happened to us going on adventures? Arthur and Annie together,”

            He frowned. “I… I don’t know,”

            “Just the two of us getting to wander and save the world?”

            “That was when we were twelve, love,” he sighed looking out the Command Deck windows at the bright stars beginning to gleam in the sky. She followed, standing at his side, glancing upwards to him.

            “So?”

“You know how dangerous it is out there,”

            “Molly has had every contingency thrown at her, and she is a total bad ass!” she quietly argued only to be met with a stern, but disappointed gaze.

            “Every time she comes back she’s got another socket out of place, and Danse has had to administer more than one Rad-Away treatment. Or worse, she needs stitches. Annie love, that world isn’t for you. You belong with me, in a library ensuring that people are getting the best chance they have at education… At potentially making this mess of a wasteland better,” his voice faded. He sometimes wished this wasn’t how it had to be for them either. But there was nothing he could do to change it.

            She frowned. “But when we’re together…”

            He sighed. “I nearly killed you. No, love. Drop it,”

            “Arthur,”

            “Sweetheart, I can’t let you… Not anymore,” his voice strained and Annie knew she was irritating him. But as always, she didn’t care.

            “You’re not listening,” she argued, and he shifted to be face to face with her.

            “I am listening! You can still barely use that right arm without the pip-boy! It’s my fault and I’ll be damned if anything worse happens next time! Drop it,” the intensity in his eyes and harshness of his whispered tone told her to let it go. It still festered in him. Seven years later.

            She frowned. “You’ve never forgiven yourself?”

            “No, and I don’t intend to,”

            “But it isn’t your fault!”

            “I made you come with me,”

            “You’ve never MADE me do anything! I make my own decisions for myself!”

            He looked up at her, unclasping his hands from behind his back, to gently grasp her chin with his hand. “I know you do. But, Annie… It’s… not like we thought it would be,”

            She frowned leaning into him with a quiet sigh. “I know. I just watch Danse with Molly… and,”

            “And what?”

            “Why can’t that be us? Saving the world, going out into the Commonwealth, doing what’s right, going on adventures… and not… having to be…”

            He kissed her cheek and rested his forehead against hers.  “It’s not our destiny to get to do that,”

            “I know. I just wonder what it’s like sometimes, being able to just… Disappear,”

            He rubbed their noses. “I know, I’m sorry… If I would have known all those years ago,”

            “Arthur stop,” she laughed. “We’re supposed to be here, together,” she locked their hands together and leaned forward. “I’m always beside you,”

            “I couldn’t do this if you weren’t,” he stole a quick kiss, not caring who was still present. “Are you seriously, starving?”

            “I told you I wanted to go to bed, but… I could probably eat my arm if socially acceptable,”

            He laughed loudly. “The dramatics with you have never changed,”

            “Nor have they with you, they’re just more threatening and discreet, it’s a great game,” she smirked as he led her upstairs.

            By the time Winter had convinced Danse her lighter leather was fine, she was passing the Elder’s quarters to Danse’s. She wanted one last run through of his thoughts on what she should do upon the arrival to the institute as well as his companionship to ease her anxiety. Passing by, she smiled hearing roaring laughter resonating from the other side of the door. It didn’t seem exactly as she expected but, their voices together were pleasant and a nice change after all, not to mention hearing a few words about noodles and Annalise’s giggles. Things were feeling uncannily dark, so the change in demeanor on the ship eased her anxiety and nerves for the upcoming day. Annalise had a knack for sensing it, and always seeming to put a smile on anyone's face. Winter noted especially her own. Pushing his door open after insuring no one had been around to see her, she stopped, laughing herself. Danse sprawled out across the bed, clearly resting since he seemed to have another migraine, with Dogmeat happily curled up against his chest. Something about the sight eased her, comforted her even but she still didn’t know how or why. What she did know, was that she had Danse’s private, small bathroom all to herself and would be taking full advantage of it immediately.

             Just on the other side of the wall, Arthur had ashed his cigar after Annalise disappeared into the bathroom to return shortly, or so she claimed. He sat back at his desk and exhaled the smoke, noticing his bookshelves were now all but over stuffed with more books, her things had simply meshed into his own. The door was locked, the lanterns lit and for the first time in months, he allowed himself to relax. The warm glow of the room was much more relaxing than expected, and he kicked his boots under his desk. He had finally married the love of his life, and for the first time in years, he felt okay. Everything had always been better with Annalise beside him. The burdens, the loneliness and frustrations would disappear and all that mattered was her. He hoped together they could set right a lot of misconstrued aspects of the Brotherhood that neither one of them truly agreed with. In time of course, not tomorrow. Stripping out of his flight suit, he picked up a stack of papers and sat back, putting his feet up. He’d spent most of his life waiting on her, now would be no different.

            “No working, you promised,” her voice drifted from the back corner of the room as she slid out of the bathroom in nothing but his battle coat. He swallowed hard staring at her, immediately dropping the papers and putting his cigar out.

            “Done,” he muttered quickly as if he were caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. His eyes couldn’t stop drinking her in, the need and desire beginning to boil over after being teased for most of the evening.

            “Good, because you’re mine and the Commonwealth can wait till morning,” she stood before him, still holding the coat closed tightly around her. An arrogant groan escaped him as he tried to slip his hands into it. She smirked, giving him those big honey eyes. She’d be the end of him, he knew it.

            “Of course it can, don’t play hard to get with me,” his voice low and gravelly as she ran her hand up his chest to the side of his face, feathering her fingers through his beard contently.

            “Is that an order or a threat, sir?”

            “Don’t sir me,” he hissed again, pulling her into him. “Don’t tease me, either… I want to do very bad things to you Annalise Maxson,” his hand held her jaw as she gazed upwards to him.

            “Do you?” she taunted innocently and biting her lip. “How badly?”

            “Do not… tempt me… Or you will be,”

            “Always talk, baby. Always talk,” she smirked.

            Annalise loved the almost feral look he gave when she challenged him, taunting him with the aspect of pleasure. He made a quiet groan as she lightly ran her fingers down the front of his chest, tracing the hard outline of muscle until she reached the elastic of his boxer briefs and dangerously smirked up at him. His hairs stood on end, she could hear his breath hitch in his throat as she stood on her tip toes to playfully lock her lips into his. Her left hand found its way into his beard, gently stroking the coarse hair along his jaw line and he released a low, dark growl that made her shiver.

            “You’re a glutton for it Arthur,” she purred feeling his hairs stand on end. “Oh you are,”

            “You’re cute when you think you’re in control,” he caught her mouth again, this time harder, more commanding as he parted her lips with his own, deepening their kiss slowly.

            Playfully biting his lip, Annalise snickered. “I always am,” she took a step back, opening the front of his coat to expose the soft, pale, curves of her small frame. Arthur growled low in his throat again, she knew he had a thing for her in his coat, but she’d never done something like this. Her hand ran along his stomach again, tugging at the elastic this time until he finally stepped out of the boxer briefs and closed the space between them.

            Towering over her, almost menacingly, he bumped their noses together and took in her scent, noticing something new. Something sweeter about her often clean, library books scent that mixed with his own, he’d always noticed about her. This scent drove him mad, his hands now inside of his coat, from the devilish curve of her hip to the round, full breasts he now cupped in his large hands. Annalise stepped back, not realizing she was now closer to the bed than expected.

            “What if I said you could look, but don’t touch?”

            He laughed, a dark, deep laugh she hadn’t heard before. His steel blues were focused on her, like predator to its prey. She shivered watching him drink her in, rubbing his own beard as she slowly slid the coat to her hips exposing her neck and shoulders, before making the mistake of turning her back on him for a second. Just as she shrugged off the coat to place it at the end of the bed, bending forward to extenuate her hips, rough hands pulled her back into him. She giggled quietly, as he hissed in her ear, still obsessing over her scent, and how badly he wanted her. His erection greedily ground into her ass and his grip around her tight. Annalise knew Arthur’s relentlessness in letting her free anytime soon.

She let out a quiet sigh as his soft, thick lips traced down her jaw and settled on his favorite spot. Just above her collarbone, he groaned, keeping her tightly against him. She gasped at the new sensations of him being much rougher than before. It had been almost a month of separation, followed by zero sex since she’d arrived. She didn’t count fooling around or quick showers. Arthur hadn’t been kidding when he said it killed him to be separated from her. That statement took on a whole knew meaning as she purred contently into his neck, resting her head back against his shoulder, allowing him free roam of her curves. He bucked forward, intoxicated by her scent and his desire to make what he was about to do to her, last.

            “What… Is this…?” he grunted arrogantly, his right hand pulled her hair back as his mouth settled on the soft spot of her neck, that was much…sweeter than he recalled. Annalise moaned loudly, feeling him push her forward towards the bed, sitting her on her knees against the cool mattress. He didn’t dare let go of his embrace of having her pressed firming against him. His mouth hadn’t stopped licking, nipping, and sucking what felt like nearly every last square inch of her exposed neck. His left hand roamed her body gently, finger tips tracing outlines against silky smooth skin. She felt the wicked grin as her body instantly covered in goosebumps with his tender touch. She shivered until his fingers settled upon the small nub between her legs, and ever so softly, beginning to tease her in return. Annalise arched into his hand, attempting to utter a question.

            “Arthur… This…” she gasped again as he pulled her back into him tightly, unwilling to compromise the position he had her in. Another cry of pleasure escaped her as he continued to kiss and mouth his way from her neck to her shoulders. “Don’t make me beg, I hate it,”

            “I know,” he darkly moaned his voice fading into a whisper as she squirmed against him, demanding a release he wasn’t going to give. “Do you trust me?”

            “Stupid,” she whimpered. “Question! Damn it Arthur!”

            He grinned, still playing with her, pleasuring her with his hand but knowing she wouldn’t be coming over the edge anytime soon. “Do you?”

            “Damn it! Yes!” she howled furiously.

            “Good,” he hummed as she shook, feeling his voice resonate against her.

            “I want to,” she gasped feeling him all but lunge her forward, her hands suddenly clasping sheets instead of him. “Arthur!”

            “You said you trust me,” his voice teased from behind her, she whimpered feeling his fingers at her entrance, slowly pressing in and out of her.

            “Stop teasing me!”

            “Am I?” he smiled watching her rest her head on her forearms, cursing him quietly as his hand continued to taunt her for a second longer before quickly lubricating himself. He pressed into her slowly releasing a satisfied hiss, muffled by the sound of her crying out in pleasure. He filled her in a completely new way, grinning triumphantly and listening to her nails rake down the sheets, pulling at them. Those perfect thighs of hers were already trembling.

           “Arthur,” she had started to yell, but her voice gave out halfway through, feeling his hand on her shoulder. “We’ve never…”

           “I know,” he kissed between her shoulder blades. “Tell me when it doesn’t feel as tight,”    

           “Don’t just… Arthur stop teasing me,” she whined unable to grasp him, and groaned feeling him slowly build a new pace inside of her.

            Thrust after painstakingly slow thrust, Annalise continued to claw at the sheets, blissfully aroused with such a new sensation, but not enjoying the disconnect from him. Arthur could sense it, judging by her continually trying to catch his glance over her shoulder, the frustrated sound of her calling his name. Increasing his pace and thrusting harder, she fell forward with another strangled cry, Arthur watched the chestnut colored loose curls spill across their sheets while her hips arched back into his for more. His right hand gathered the mess of curls, not as tightly as before, while the other secured around her waist. Suddenly pulling her onto his cock and resting her body, flush against his chest while thrusting upwards into her forced out an euphoric moan from him. While Annalise made a raw, strangled sound he had never heard before. Her head flew back against his shoulder, exposing her already bruising neck to him again. His mouth began devouring her all over again, the sweetness of her skin becoming more and more delectable. Keeping her tight against him, he began rubbing her simultaneously while thrusting harder. He bit into her shoulder, relishing in her tightening core more and more around him, the sounds escaping her were becoming almost as animalistic as he was feeling. Harder he rammed up into her, losing himself to her loud cries of ecstasy and praises of his name. His sweet girl was getting close, her nails digging into his arm and he reveled in feeling the same desperation for release inside of her.

***

             Finishing her shower and shutting off the water, a loud whimper could be heard from the other side of the wall. Winter blinked, pulling the curtain aside and looking around the bathroom. Nothing was out of place. The dog not sitting outside of the shower as he usually did. She froze, listening again, only to hear what sounded like a voice begging for something. Relentlessly. Grabbing a towel, she tiptoed over to the wall and listened. It sounded like Annalise was in trouble, she knew what wedding nights entailed, hell, she’d had a hell of a night on her own. Even if it had always been about Nate in bed. But this, didn’t sound how she remembered it to sound.

            “Danse!” she cried out suddenly worried for Annalise’s well being as the girl’s voice rang out clear as bell in distress. Or what sounded like distress through a wall.

             Shooting up in bed, startling the dog as much as himself, Danse, without thinking twice was in the bathroom in less than two strides. However, he didn’t expect to find Winter’s head pressed against a wall. Nor, the first thing he’d see was the perfect, round curve of her ass; suddenly making him realize as she stood up she was in fact naked. He swallowed hard, his neck instantly red, unable to pry his eyes off the perfect hourglass shape before him. She clutched the barely pathetic excuse for a towel around her, looking upset and alarmed. His brain failed him instantly.

            “Danse I think something is wrong! I’m serious! I really think Arthur is hurting Annie!” she was upset, still not fully trusting Arthur Maxson like she knew everyone else did. Now, she had an even better reason not to. How could he treat Annalise like that? Was he really the type of man that got off on that kind of sick domination? She’d seen in before the war, but Arthur always seemed dangerous to her, and Annalise entirely too sweet to be mixed up with him.

            “Oh my God, you’re beautiful,” Danse awkwardly blurted out, instantly shutting his mouth when he realized what came out instead.

            Winter blinked, now blushing. “What?”

            “I’m sorry, Knight. I apologize, I don’t know what came over me… I,” he stumbled over his words painfully and Winter now realized what she had done to the poor man. She was naked.

            “Arthur has never harmed Annalise in all the years I’ve known them. He made a vow to always protect her. I assure you, he’d never do harm to her,”

            Through the wall, as if they were standing in the room themselves, Arthur moaned and cursed loudly, commanding Annalise to let go herself. Her voice muffled, strained even, silenced the Paladin and Knight. Seconds later, a scream filled the room, and Annalise crying out Arthur’s name echoed. Winter looked at him wide eyed. Danse was a red as a Nuka Cola machine. He had never heard the young couple…make sounds like _that_. Swallowing hard, he shifted in place, still unable to look up at her. A few muffled words came from the other side of the wall, as silence mixed with the steady hum of engines now filled the Prydwen's private quarters.

            “Are you all right?” Danse struggled to make sense of anything and everything happening around him at once. All he could see, however, was the beauty of Winter that led to him wondering how soft her curves actually were. Her voice snapped him back to reality, reminding him, he was her CO. This was _unacceptable_ behavior.

            “Yes I’m fine! Danse! I’m telling you that didn’t sound like a tender moment! He’s such a brut and you know it,” she huffed still unsure of what actually just happened, but quickly realizing the implications she had made.

            “Arthur would never do that to Annie. I will, I need to um, I have to,” he ran his hand through his hair and looked at her. “I’ll be right back,” and like that he took off out of the room, leaving Winter alone.

            She stood there, furiously humiliated with herself for having such a paranoid reaction. Had she been wrong? She didn’t think so, and she was convinced, Arthur had a dark side to him. She watched how his eyes would follow Annalise when they were working outside, a longing that she remembered Nate having. But yet, she thought it necessary to call for Danse? Really? She groaned, hitting her head on the shower stall, before exhaling loudly. Taking out her things of the section of the dresser she kept them hidden in, pulling out over an old t-shirt of Danse’s Winter gave up. Dogmeat still lazily lounged at the foot of the bed as she crawled in, covering her face. Why did she do that? What could he have done and where was he now? The embarrassment faded into exhaustion before she fell into a deep sleep. The bed smelled like Danse, and even if she felt like a fool, the comfort of the bed mixed with his scent and the steady breathing of Dogmeat, shut her down for the night. Never hearing Danse return nearly a half hour later, he began muttering apology after apology to her while pacing at the foot of his bed. The only time he had ever gotten true, restful sleep was beside her. Now looking down at the bed; he stifled his own desires of her to finally get the sleep he had been devoid from. They had this uncanny pact about sleeping beside one and other. Tactically it often made for a safer night, but the constant companionship he’d found in her, alleviated most of his migraines and her gut retching night terrors. Somehow they soothed each other, she becoming the only person he’d let this close to him. To which, he often wondered even if she had been married before, if she had ever had this kind of kinship with her husband. Instinctively his hand reached out to smooth hair from her face, but he stopped himself, closing his eyes tightly. His head hit the pillow next to hers, apologizing again, begging to not lose their friendship, before he himself joined her in slumber.


	13. The Devil's in the Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, all my lovelies for your kind words and reading!
> 
> Things are getting real within the Commonwealth!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter a lot is about to go down!
> 
> <3<3<3
> 
> Sorry it's a bit of a long chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to falsenostolgia! You're just the best and as always, thank you for letting me borrow Winter!

            Annalise groaned, burying her face into the pillows. Something felt off, unsettled within her. This was the sixth time that week she’d woken with these strange, odd sensations she never recalled waking with, usually they worsened after rising and moving around. This new wave of nausea always seemed likely to occur after her feet hit the floor, but she blamed the Prydwen and the Commonwealth. After all, she’d never left the Citadel since entering it at the age of ten. Sure, she and Arthur had their share of adventures in the Capital Wasteland, but she had never been far from home, and never experienced the potential for radiation like this. That’s it. The radiation.

            With a tired sigh, wishing she could blame Arthur and the seriously delightful sex they had last night, Annalise frowned to herself. The impending feelings were not from having his solid fame still pressed tightly against her, pinning her into the mattress. She felt his head still buried between the crane of her neck and shoulder blades, his breathing heavy and shallow. One of his arms rested across her body, for years it had always made her feel secure, and now wasn’t any different. Poor thing had been exhausted, his constant vigilance would always get the best of him. Pulling the blankets back to her chin, she warded off the sickness and closed her eyes to sleep. A loud knock startled her out of her skin moments later, seconds before drifting back off. Arthur barely moved, except for the dark growl deep in his chest. The door opened and closed quickly.

            “I’m sorry to bother you Elder and Lady,” the comforting voice of Paladin Danse eased Annalise’s startled state as Arthur’s grip on her immediately lessened.

            “Yes, Paladin,” she felt him push off her attempting to sit up.

            “We need Lady Maxson, sir,”

            “For?” Arthur rubbed his face, still struggling to gain his bindings, Annalise noticed just by listening to the rustling of their sheets, and how his hand always rested back on her hips.

            “To get the Relay started, Winter won’t let anyone else start it,”

            Arthur yawned tiredly, nodding. “As soon as I can get her moving, we will be down,”

            “Thank you, sir. I apologize, but you said yourself time is of the essence and,”

            Arthur cut him off. “Yes, Danse. I know. It’s okay, we’ve got a war to win and once that’s done Annie and I can disappear for a few days. I appreciate you keeping us on target. What time is it,” he fumbled around for her pip-boy but realized it was still on his desk.

            Danse shifted uncomfortably. “Eight thirty,”

            “What?” Arthur looked shocked.

            “I came to check on you both, you haven’t moved since you retired yesterday evening,” he fought to hold back a smile. “There was much to celebrate last night with yours and Lady Maxson’s union. And we thought it best to leave you with your wife this morning, sir. The crews and troops are ecstatic. Captain Kells received transmission earlier that the West Coast has gotten word and is beyond elated. They even managed to start reworking some of their tech to actually verbally communicate with Captain Kells. We even received word from the Midwestern chapter,”

            Arthur’s eyes widened. “When?”

            “Just a moment ago sir,”

            “And they said?”

            “They picked up the transmission you and Lady were wed. They too are thrilled and wish you both many years of prosperity and happiness,”

            “Danse stop calling me Lady,” Annalise grumbled from her mess of pillows. Arthur laughed quietly as Danse smiled.

            “I’m sorry, Mrs. Arthur Maxson,” he laughed at his own jab at Annalise which made Arthur look back and down at her chuckling.

            “Danse sometimes I want to hit you,” she didn’t move, still lost in the blankets and pillows though he could see a few bruises on the back of her neck when Arthur began to gently brush her hair from her face.

A strange feeling settled in Danse’s chest, watching Arthur slowly come to and thinking about everything that happened with Winter the previous evening. He had to think carefully about their words, focusing on only them and not the delectable curves of Winter’s body. He mentally cursed himself. He needed to refocus on his mission, not the mishap that happened the night before. Not the feelings he buried. Not the affection he felt for the woman out of time. They all needed buried deeper, away from his thoughts.

            “Annie, still feisty since the day I met you,” he dismissed his thoughts and himself, just as Arthur stopped him.

            “Thanks, Danse… For not rushing me out this morning,”

            “I wasn’t going to let what happened to you at the Citadel, happen again, Arthur. That wasn’t fair to either of you,”

            Arthur gave him an appreciative smile as Danse disappeared back out the door again. Annalise sighed, still not sure how quickly she wanted to move. He took a second to curl back into her, kissing the back of her neck, waiting for her to roll over into him.

            “Hey,” he nudged her gently.

            She groaned. “I feel drained, and not from you,”

            Arthur chuckled quietly. “Annie, roll over. Look at me,” he nudged her again and she did so, looking up at him exhaustedly. His lips gently covered hers. “I love you,”

            “Love you too,” she burrowed back into the bed happily snuggled into him. “Just feeling really weird,”

            “Come on love, up,” he rubbed down the curve of her spine until he reached the roundness of her ass, and patted gently.

            “I can’t,”

            “Annie,” his voice tiredly sighed. “You promised Winter,”

            “I know, and I’ll go. I just am kind of… not sure how well the whole getting up thing is going to go,”

            “You said I wasn’t hurting you last night,” a slight glance of panic flashed behind his eyes.

            “You weren’t and you didn’t,” she fired back. “I’m still feeling really weird,”

            He frowned slowly making his way towards the bathroom, but paused waiting for her. “Annie, come on love, I’ll bring you back to bed when we’re done,” he said as she laughed at his choice of words. He smiled at her. “We seriously have to go, I’ve never slept till eight thirty in my entire life,”

            “It should become a thing, a night of hot sex followed with an entire morning in bed. It’s so nice not having to sneak out anymore,” she finally pulled herself up and wobbly stood for a moment. “If you bring me back to bed, you have stay,”

            He laughed. “I’ll stay,”

“Okay, I’m good. Let’s… do this,”

            Slowly wandering into the bathroom to shower and not look as… rustled from the previous evening. She paused standing in front of the mirror and gasped.

            “Arthur! What did you do to me?!”

           

            Things were back to normal twenty minutes later. The Elder and his Lady were arm in arm, quietly bickering between each other as they made their way to the Molecular Relay where Winter was curiously watching their interaction while sitting beside Danse. Proctor Ingram had been attempting to pick up the signal required to send Winter where they needed her to go, where she needed to go. Danse shifted beside her, nudging her gently as she looked up at him.

            “Yeah?”

            “You know they were still sleeping,” he motioned towards Arthur and Annalise still in a deep conversation. Winter could hear Annalise explaining why she needed to go with her. It made her smile. However, Arthur wasn’t having any of it, like Winter expected.

            “Were they now? So… was I right?”

            He sighed. “I apologize for my actions, last night, Knight,”

            She blinked. “Your actions? I was all but naked with barely an excuse for a towel wrapped around me! I wasn’t thinking, Danse. I’m sorry to do that to you and it’ll never happen again I,”

            “I meant what I said, that you’re beautiful. I was staring at you like you were…” his neck reddened again. “It was unacceptable behavior from me. I’m sorry,”

            “Well, I’ll be sure not to…” she blushed this time. “I haven’t been thinking clearly. I’m nervous,”

            He nodded. “I’m sorry I cannot go with you. Annalise can’t figure out how to get more than one person to travel. I wish, so badly it were me, not you. But think how close we are to Shaun,”

            Winter nervously nodded and smiled at him. “I’m glad you’re with me Danse,”

            “Me too, Knight. Me too,” he watched Annalise sit down at the terminal and frowned. “Annie’s looking… very unlike herself this morning,”

            “You would too if your husband beat you and had sex with you at the same time,”

            “He didn’t beat her,”

            “You said there were bruises,”

            “Those aren’t bruises from hands, Molly,” Danse sighed tiredly, sitting back in his seat waiting until Annie gave the green light. Winter slowly looked over to him and blinked, unsure if he was aware of what he said to her. He never called her Molly before. Dogmeat made a whine at Danse’s feet, followed by a grumble until the Paladin’s large hand rested on the dog’s head. Winter laughed at them and slowly stood from where she was seated.

            Arthur was across the way, now deep in a conversation with Ingram when Winter approached a very tediously working Annalise.

            “You okay?” she asked quietly as Annalise looked up somewhat startled.

            “Huh? Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Annalise tried her best to put on a convincing stare, but Winter pulled up a chair beside her.

            “I know I’m over stepping a huge boundary right now, but…”

            “But what? This should be ready in about twenty minutes, so whenever you… What?”

            “Are you okay?”

            “Yes, I am fine,” Annalise’s gaze narrowed on Winter. “Why?”

            “You don’t have much color in your face… and you’re covered in bruises,”

            Annalise sighed and put her head down. “Look, we’ll talk about my lack of color once you get back and find your son. As for the bruises? Apparently I was dessert last night,”

            “What?”

            “You can figure it out, you’re a smart girl,” Annalise snorted while continuing to type.

            “Annie… I’m not…”

            “Come on, you can’t tell me wedding nights weren’t a thing pre-war? Sex was always a little raunchier? I thought they were special?”

            “Well, yeah they were but… Oh,” she blinked. “So that’s… Okay, great. I’m glad that… You um,”

            “I’m fine, Knight,” she laughed. “Promise… Sorry if things were, loud… Arthur has a thing where he gets a little possessive,”

            “Oh, no! We barely heard you,” Winter sat back in her chair and sighed.

            “I’m sorry, really. I think we kept half the ship up, to be honest. Everyone looks a little tired,”

            “It did sound like he was trying to murder you,”

            “At least I don’t have to worry about rumors of potential consorts, so that’s a plus,” Annie shrugged going back to typing.

            “What?”

            “Oh yeah, it all just boils down to the importance of an heir. We’ve known this for a long time. But that’s another story, for another day. I won’t be remembered for any of this. Cracking the code, helping build a relay that’s far technologically advanced to anything we’ve ever seen… No,  I’ll be remembered for bringing his children into the world,”

            “YOUR children,”

            Annalise smirked. “Then we’ve got a lot of work to do here in the Brotherhood of Steel, Molly Winter. Are you ready?”

            “As I’ll ever be,”

            “If you don’t mind, I can sync my pip-boy to yours… through this program my father created. You can send me messages, and if something goes wrong, or you find something… whatever. You get the jest. I’ll be right here waiting till you come back,” she began loading the program while Ingram started warming up the signal. “We’re going to find him, I know it,” Annalise looked hopeful, smiling up at Winter.

            “Am I wrong if I say I’m scared?”

            “No. You’re a mother, going after her son who was kidnapped by the devil himself. I’d be concerned if you weren’t scared,” Annalise watched Winter stand and exhale loudly.

            “Is it ready?”

            “It’s ready whenever you are. Ingram’s intercepting the signal now. Be careful, please? Let me know if things get hairy. I’ll find a way to get you out. I promise. I will get you out,” Annalise reassured her, as Arthur now stood beside Winter with Danse.

            Glancing over to her Aunt, Annalise made a concerned expression as Ingram indirectly shook her head. Everything would be fine, but Annalise’s hope in finding Shaun had begun to dwindle. Something didn’t feel right, her insides tangled and her heart began to race. She wanted to tell Winter not to go, but it had to be done, and for as much as she wanted to tag along with her, there was a reason her very own pip-boy lit up and made a loud interference sound whenever she got too close to the platform. She had begun to look into that strange anomaly, only to find in her father’s notes, about the importance of creating what was called, simply enough, signal refraction. This was as close as she could get to the relay without it shutting down or locking onto a different source completely. Her father knew something about the Institute and all of its wrong doings far before anyone else. How? How did he know they used this device and how he did know how to counter it? Annalise had a feeling, even if she could, her pip-boy wouldn’t have allowed her to travel with Molly.

            The Institute would know they were coming, and she felt a new wave of emotions hit her. They were sending in the only friend Annalise felt that she had, into a battle zone with no support and only a hopefully, somewhat reliable source of communication on her arm. But that wasn’t even a guarantee. She clutched the terminal she had been sitting at. It was spinning now, the smells of the sea salty air and the burning of wires mixed with strong waves of electricity. She was shaking and didn’t realize it. She wanted to shout this was wrong, a bad idea and that there had to be another way… But she herself wasn’t even sure there could be another way. Not during a time so critical. Not during a war with an almost invisible enemy. Not when Shaun was so close, but so far at the same time. They had to get that baby back.

            Glancing up to the sound of shuffling and hushed voices, Danse was entirely too close to the relay for his own good, but Annalise didn’t say anything. He seemed as if he were giving Winter the much needed pep talk she required. He held her hand, squeezing it before she pulled away anxiously. Annalise frowned, the splices of electricity, sparking upwards into the sky were making her dizzy as they were ill. She wished there was more she could have done, to send Danse with Winter. Her heart thundered in her head, closing her eyes she fought to find some reason why this was even remotely okay. Nothing about this war, about this place about anything going on around her had felt okay upon her arrival. Molly was right, the world really was upside down and things were not as they seemed. The devil was always in the details, Annalise. She thought to herself, watching Danse and Molly stare each other down in the distance.

            “Okay, Elder! Paladin, step away! It’s ready. As soon as you get in there, Knight, be safe!” Ingram yelled over the interference and a very pale, trembling Annalise Maxson stood, locking eyes with Molly Winter for the last time before she was gone in a flash.

            Annalise let out a scream seconds after the popping sound could heard. She bolted to the open side of the building behind her and began to retch. Her trembling stayed steady and she heard Arthur command to the Paladin and her aunt to stay where they were. His heavy footsteps were soon the only sound she could hear, and it only made her anxiety worse.

            “Sweetheart,” his voice soft, gentle as a heavy hand rested in the center of her back. “Let’s take you back up,”

            “No, I’m not leaving,” she steadied her voice a little more and Arthur pulled her hair back from her face.

            “Are you upset?”

            “What have we done, Arthur?”

            “What we had to,”

            “Sending her in blind?! Like she’s some kind of…” she wiped the corner of her mouth on the rag in her pocket, still feeling the heavy waves of nausea coursing through her.

            “Enough, love,” his voice commanded as he paused, thanking Paladin Danse for the can of cold water. “Here,”

            “I’m fine,”

            “Annie,”

            Shakily she took it and wearily stood. “It feels wrong, something… is very wrong,”

            He frowned, studying her face intensely. “You’re sure?”

            She nodded. “There’s a lot of things that are wrong,”

            “You have no color, what’s going on love?”

            “I could have gone with her,”

            “You just showed me, getting out of bed was a challenge. Foods, scents and even the movement of the Prydwen has caused you much grief. Annie, I love you. I’m worried about you. What is going on with you?”

            “Answer me one thing first, and I’ll divulge you,”

            “Anything,”

            “Why couldn’t I go?”

            “You answered that yourself,”

            She sighed. “Arthur! Me or anyone else!” she snapped. “Stop playing your stupid games with me all the damn time!”

            He blinked at her. “Annie, Aunt Ingram can’t guarantee that Winter even got there in the first place,”

            “I did the math! Yes, she did! I know she did!” she held up her pip-boy in his face. “So don’t tell me you couldn’t put Danse in there with her!”

            “You answer me, then!” he towered over her. “Why didn’t you try and send him though,”

            “My husband won’t let me,”

            “And since when do you ever do what you’re told? Annie,”

            She hung her head slouched down the wall, defeated. “There wasn’t enough energy on our end to send him,” finally she could admit her own failure. “The power sources we have aren’t strong enough to generate the kind of sustainability they can,”

            He frowned and sighed, running a hand through his hair. “That isn’t your fault,”

            “But she’s alone, in that place,” she sniffled. “She’s alone in hell,”

            Arthur went quiet. “Get up,”

            “I’m fine,”

            “Annie,” he held his hands out. “Get up, sweetheart,”

            Taking his hands, she let him pull her up from the ground, making a small sound when the movement was too much. He worriedly glanced down at her, noticing both Danse and the shepherd were sitting in front of the relay, waiting.

            “Hey, let’s go lay down for a little bit,”

            “No. I promised her I’d stay,”

            “Annie we have no idea how long this is,”

            “I’m not leaving,” she looked over at him, fighting another strong wave of nausea. “I won’t,”

            He pulled her down onto an old airport bench, sliding back in the seat. “Fine. We’ll stay,”

            “It’s the least we can do, sending her in there alone… barely armed. I’m not even sure how she’ll get back out…but yet I promised her I would do it,”

            “Stop worrying. You said you did this yourself,”

            “I know, but, she’s my friend,” Annalise rested her head on his shoulder. “I don’t want to know I killed my friend because the Brotherhood needed an advantage,”

            “Annie… stop,” Arthur wrapped his arms around her tightly, one of his hands resting in her hair as he began to gently rub her scalp. “Just stop doing this to yourself,”

            From where she was sitting nestled against Arthur, who over her back she could feel him reading reports and somehow still working with her burrowed against him. It didn’t matter, he was here with her. She wasn’t alone and he made no notion to lay her down anywhere else. In her half conscious state, across the lot of the airport, she could see the remains from the old parking garage they had entered a few nights ago. Her eye lids becoming heavy as the soothing, gravel of Arthur’s hushed voice lulled her back to sleep… She could see a small, hooded figure slipping through the cracks of the building.

            “Arthur…”

            He hushed her gently. Danse’s eyes were closed, resting his head back against the chair while Dogmeat snored happily in his lap. She frowned. No one was paying attention, nor were any of the Knights on duty near the doorway. How were they not seeing what she was seeing? Was she losing her mind? Could this be exhaustion? Her mind raced, over and over until she began to place pieces of her own puzzle together in her head.

            “It's… it’s her,”

            “Love, you’re all right,”

            “Listen…” she argued feeling his lips on her forehead as he rested his head above hers, muttering something incoherently to her, how much he loved her and that everything was fine.

            “There’s someone out there,”

            “Annie, just close your eyes for a while, please. You’re over exhausted,” he hummed softly. “Everything is fine, you’re safe,”

 

            Six hours later, alert and barking, Dogmeat stood at the relay and howled. Annalise all but jumped out of Arthur’s arms, as he quickly held her tight, reassuring her she was all right. Danse was instantly beside the dog. Bright lights flashed through and the same, sickening pop could be heard again. But this time, though slightly disheveled and looking a little unnerved, mostly unlike herself, Molly stumbled from the relay into Paladin Danse’s arms. A pained, strangled cry escaped her and Annalise held to Arthur’s arm as they watched the interaction between them unfold. Muffled sounds of ‘Oh God,’ followed by, ‘Please don’t let me go’ rocked Annalise to her core. The sight, the helplessness and oh, the sickening fear seeping from her friend ripped her heart out.

            “She’s in shock,” Annalise blurted out, taking a step forward but feeling Arthur pull her back.

            “Paladin, med bay, immediately,” he ordered, not showing any signs of hesitation or concern for anything but her well being at that moment. Annalise worriedly chewed her lip watching Danse struggle to communicate with her.

            “Danse,” Winter barely could get words out, her arms locked around his neck so tightly, Annalise knew he couldn’t breathe.

Nervously she reached out again, only to have Arthur sadly grasp her hand in his, shaking his head. Molly Winter was not aware of where she was, her legs gave out feeling the strong embrace of Danse’s arms as he muttered incoherently to her. She clung to him, releasing the hollowest cry Annalise or Arthur had ever heard in their lives. As soon as Danse disappeared with Winter safely in his arms, Dogmeat hot on his tail, Annalise turned to Arthur quietly. Her face ridden with guilt, she closed her eyes for a second. He squeezed their hands tightly, trying to reassure her while heavily sighing.

            “What have we done, Arthur?”


	14. Cold Realities and Hard Floors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for more!
> 
> Again, thanks to all of you still reading and loving on this story!
> 
> May you enjoy the next installment and all to come!
> 
> Love you all SO much!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for beta and talking me out of the corner I wrote myself in, falsenostolgia! Heart eyes!!
> 
>  
> 
> <3<3<3<3

            Silently opening the door to Danse’s quarters, Annalise shut the door behind her quickly and quietly, before anyone noticed she had entered in the first place. Danse and Arthur were downstairs on the command deck, deep in conversation about what she assumed, was Molly’s condition. Had she been tortured? Did something much darker linger under the surface? Illuminating the screen on her pip-boy, she pulled over a chair and sat next to the bed frowning at how frail and miserable her friend appeared. This was all her fault. There had to of been a way to send Danse in with her, a way to have some kind of support, protection, anything. Their communication had been minimal since being inside of the Institute, and she wondered how awful it actually was.

            Annalise found herself over ridden with guilt and ensuring if Molly woke, she had plenty of water, maybe she’d venture out later and get her ice, from Ingram. A rare commodity in and of itself, but it didn’t matter to her. She had never had a friend like Molly. Someone who didn’t tip toe around her because of her family or her affiliation with Arthur. She never had the kind of comradery like Arthur did with Danse, and she’d be damned if she’d lose it. Not now. Sitting back with a quiet, heavy sigh, she comfortably situated herself, crossing her legs in the chair and picking up a book. She clicked the light on behind her, watching to see if Molly moved, but she was out for the count.

            A loud crack of thunder echoed in the distance and Annalise squeezed her eyes shut. Not again. The ship was moving.  Please, not again. She clutched the side table and sighed, silently begging to ward off the wave of nausea coming over her. Slowly taking deep breaths she rested her head on her arm, now holding to the bed Winter peacefully slept in.

            “Pull it together, Maxson,” she mumbled to herself, clutching the sheet tightly in her hand. “Pull it together,” she finally balanced herself to rest her head on the bed beside Molly, still sitting in the chair. By some strange, odd reason, it worked. Finally exhaling, Annalise closed her eyes, just for a moment, she promised herself.

            The dull, low light illuminating the dark corner of Danse’s quarters immediately alerted Molly that she was okay. She made it back in, well, she hoped one piece. The bed she found herself buried in smelled like her CO, with his thick dark hair, chocolate eyes and a rare smile that was so genuine it brought her instant comfort. Where was he? Why was she alone? She stirred, feeling something heavy beside her, snoring softly. What the hell?

            “Annie?” Winter immediately sat up, and jumped watching the young woman shoot up from where she had been resting, clearly startled herself.

            “Are you okay?!” Annalise fell out of her chair, but held to the bed, still catching herself somewhat. Molly held in a snicker.

            “I feel like I should… What are you doing?” she tilted her head.

            “I’m fine,” Annalise instantly blurted out.

            “You look green,”

            “I’m not green, why would you say that? Stop asking me about me, what happened? You… You’ve been… I’ve been worried sick about you!”

            Molly blinked. “What? You have?”

            Annalise nodded. “You came back… In complete disarray, you were a mess. Do you remember Danse catching you? He carried you back up here, to Cade. Then they brought you in here because crew members were being nosy. I got in trouble for threatening to hit one of them,”

            Molly gave a half smile as the terror regained, making the numbness slowly return. “You did?”

            “Arthur’s so pissed at me,”

            “Why?” she blinked.

            “They wanted to question you and I told them no. Not to mention, I said if one more crew member tried to linger, I’d shoot them myself,”

            “Annie Maxson,” Molly shook her head. “You’re something else, you know that?”

            “I convinced Arthur this was the best place for you. You don’t need strangers gawking or trying to ask you questions about a private, personal matter. Regardless if you went in for the Brotherhood, we all know, it’s Shaun you’re after. Well, at least I know. I don’t know if Arthur wants to fully accept it, but whatever,” she shrugged realizing she was rambling.

            “I’m so tired, Annie. Everything… hurts. Do you ever realize you’re dreaming, but you can’t wake up? Deep down you know it isn’t real, and if you can just jolt yourself enough you’ll wake up and everything is as it was?”

            Annalise sadly lowered her eyes. “Do you feel like you’re stuck between asleep and awake? But no matter what you do…” her voice softened. “You can’t wake yourself, and no one’s there to help you?”

            Molly whimpered. “I just want to go home, Annie. This world isn’t my world this isn’t what I wanted! This isn’t what I asked for! I never…thought I’d wake up to this,”

            Annalise took her hand tightly into hers. “How bad was it?”

            “Bad,” she hiccupped. “So bad, Annie,”

            “How?”

            “It’s the most perfect, sterile place you could ever imagine. Like in the old sci-fi books you and Arthur read as kids. Everything is pristine, probably how the world should look by now… if the bombs hadn’t fallen,”

            Annalise shifted uncomfortably and tried to ward off another wave of illness. This was getting old, and fast. “It was?”

            “I wasn’t tortured…Sort of. I do remember hearing you at one point. Who were you shouting at?”

            “Who do I always shout at?” Annalise smirked, finally granting a sad smile from Molly.

            “You keep him honest and grounded,”

            “He was wrong and he wasn’t listening,”

            “He always listens to you, whether he wants to admit it or not,”

            “Yeah well, he expected the worst, and I said you showed no signs of physical torture. But that didn’t mean they didn’t some how… put you through the ringer,”

            “I don’t want…” her voice trailed off. “I don’t know what I’m fighting for anymore,”

            Annalise’s heart sank, her hand covering her mouth. “Oh no… Molly…”

            “I walked right into it… It was too easy, I should have known, it was all too easy. No guards, no questions… I walked right in and in this… tank,” she choked on a sob. “In this tank was this sweet, ten-year-old boy. He was humming to himself and reading, oh,” her chest trembled and heaved. “Annie he wasn’t real! My baby was a synth! He… He,”

            Annalise crawled up into the bed beside Molly, locking her arms tightly around her. Clenching her eyes shut, she whimpered with her. Her heart now in pieces.  “Oh, God... Molly,”

            “This man walked out, oh… It hit me. That sickening, sinking feeling… I felt like I was looking directly at Nate in forty years. In the forty years we should have had together… Nate with my eyes…”

            Annalise’s breath hitched in her throat.

            “I knew, right there. My legs gave out at some point, I don’t remember much. I felt like a zombie, a shell of myself looking up at this man… Who I should have gotten to see,” she began to weep woefully into Annalise’s shoulder. “My baby, is sixty years old,”

            “Oh God,” Annalise squeezed her. “Oh my God, Molly,”

            “They’re… gone… Everything I had is gone, Annie! Why am I here? You know that little bastard let me out, right? It wasn’t to reunite with me, it wasn’t to find me and ensure that I was safe… He let me out as an experiment to see if I would FIND him!” Molly’s demeanor had changed on a dime and Annalise frightfully gasped.

            “What did he say then?”

            “He has no concept… of love and why I found him. Why I murdered people, why I wanted revenge and why all I’ve thought about since waking up was him… He doesn’t know love, Annie and,” her hands clutched Annalise’s coat tightly, wallowing into a deeper sadness that Annalise couldn’t shield herself from. Holding her friend tightly, she cried with her, squeezing her occasionally to let her know she was still there.

            Molly wept, the sounds escaping her gradually became worse and she was inconsolable. Worrying about how to help, or even what to do, Annalise glanced up to the sound of the door clicking shut and meeting eyes with Paladin Danse. He sadly nodded at her, approaching the bed silently. Cade was behind him, and Annalise hugged Molly, letting her continue to cry. She found herself trembling, unsure of the right words, or the right gestures. Molly continued to weep, and that’s when Cade pushed one last medication. Annalise watched him disappear almost as quickly as he appeared. Danse’s weight pressed into the mattress beside them, his presence almost easing Winter once she felt his large hand on her arm.

            “Molly,” Danse spoke softly. “Let go of Annie, it’s okay,”

            “It’s not…” she hiccupped painfully. “It’s not okay,”

            “Let Annie go, Molls,” he was practically crooning to her, the stark white expression on Annalise’s face told Danse it was almost too much for her handle.

            Slowly, pulled Molly into his lap, brushing back wisps of dark hair from her face, his hand gently running up and down the curve of her spine as another deep, heavy sigh escaped her. He sadly smiled at Annie as the medication caught up with Winter before she realized Annalise had headed for the door. Winter began mumbling incoherently, holding tightly to the Paladin.

            “Tell her,” Winter heavily. “Tell her tomorrow… Everything,’

            “I told Arthur what you told me,”

            “No, Annie. Tell Annie, I will tell Annie,” she mumbled as Danse’s lips pressed to her forehead softly.

            “Okay, I’ll tell Annie you’ll see her tomorrow,”

            Sluggishly nodding, Molly dozes back into Danse, burrowing herself into him. “My Paladin,” she hummed, and she was suddenly still when Annalise disappeared through the threshold of the doorway.

            Upon returning to she and Arthur’s quarters, locking the door behind her she fell into a chair with a heavy sigh. The room was still spinning, the ship rocking in the cold night wind, and she broke down at the table. Arthur was out of the bathroom in four long strides, hovering over her concerned, worried and wrapped only in a towel.

            “Annie, honey,” he smoothed her hair back, just as Danse had done to Winter. She looked up to him, devastated.

            “They’re the devil… It’s the devil, whatever entity it is, it’s the devil,” she whimpered watching his eyes close, his head hanging sadly. “Everything they do… is WRONG it’s so…Evil,”

            “You don’t look good, love,” his rough fingers stroked her soft pale cheek. “You haven’t had color in days,”

            “What would you do… If someone took our child and killed me?” her chin trembled at the thought but she wanted an answer.

            His eyes darkened, his hand resting on the side of her face. “I would scorch this earth and over turn every rock to find our baby,”

            “What would you do if you thought you found him… and he wasn’t real? He was,”

            “Annie, stop,” he leaned down, resting their foreheads together. “Love, stop,”

            “She’s trapped, Arthur… This isn’t her world and she’s trapped,” tears rolled down Annalise’s cheeks as he slowly pulled her up and into his damp arms.

            “I know she is, and for that I am sorry. I am helping the only way we can… I can’t go back in time and make things right,” he hugged her tightly. “You need to go to bed, you aren’t yourself,”

            “We barely made it four weeks separated from each other, what happens when we die?” she hiccupped again and he sighed loudly.

            “Love… Don’t do this, not now,” he crooned to her, just as Danse had done to Winter, and Annalise blinked. Danse was never the affectionate type. Sure she had gotten hugs, pats on the head and shoulder squeezes… But Danse didn’t…coddle. Feeling Arthur kiss her exposed cheek, she rested her head against his shoulder and shivered. These episodes were getting to be irritating and holding her back from accomplishing things. Or she should just stop fighting it, and talk to Molly when she was feeling better.

            “I um… I can’t lie to you, all I’ve been able to smell are those mole rats and noodles,” she accidently clawed his chest and he hissed loudly, out of surprise. “I can’t stand it… I instantly get,”

            “Annie, watch,” he stepped back from her, worriedly looking over her face. “Honey…”

            “I’m going to…” she groaned. “Oh my God, please if there are noodles anywhere I can’t be around them,” Annalise bolted for the bathroom.

            They both spent the rest of the night, Annie laying on the cold floor, her head in Arthur’s lap as he dozes in and out of consciousness sitting against the wall. He feared moving her, and feared moving himself once she finally settled. He worried about her lack of nutrition and the dehydration that had to be settling in. Annalise always had terrible motion sickness, the first time they had been put in a vertibird, she had thrown up all over her father and spent the rest of the flight, face first on the floor, clinging to his legs. He remembered holding her as she cried, apologizing for her inability to keep calm, and the look on her father’s face after he had changed clothes. Reginald Rothchild had always been stern and structured, but always kind of loving to them both. He’d kiss her forehead and promised to make some kind of serum so she wouldn’t get sick in the air any longer. He made a note to ask Cade about it. Anything… so they wouldn’t be here, all night, on the floor. Again.

 

            This morning had been the worst it had been all week. Annalise couldn’t even open her eyes without feeling like her organs would come up. She could barely sip water, and getting out of bed was all but impossible. Arthur had left her early that morning, carrying her back to bed when he got up for a morning briefing with Captain Kells. He hadn’t been back since, and she didn’t mind. Even though in the back of her mind, she had much to do and needed to check on Molly. She stirred, thinking she heard a knock on the door, but didn’t move right away.

            “Annie?”

            “Huh?” she burrowed back into bed and was met with a familiar voice. “You’re awake! how long did you sleep yesterday?”

            “I just woke up a little bit ago, talked to Danse and your husband,”

            “Where’s he at?” Annalise seemed disheveled and discombobulated, trying to pull herself together.

            “Downstairs, pacing. Where else would he be?” she snorted making Annie quietly laugh.

            “Of course he is, I’m sorry. I meant to come meet you,” slowly she weakly stood, Molly noted she seemed to only be in one of Arthur’s shirts as she threw her own battle coat around herself. Step by step she slowly crawled into a chair at the table.

            “I heard you were down for the count again,” she frowned as Annie sighed.

            “Yeah, I’m fine. Arthur told me about Shaun,” she frowned, rubbing her face. “Head of the Institute?”

            “It all makes sense… Why I was even let out in the first place,” she sat at the table across from her noticing the bottles of liquor on the table. They were all brand new, unopened and had been meant for use. Perhaps Annalise’s current state had inhibited their intent. Arthur still drank, she could see the glasses at his terminal, but he hadn’t been smoking as of late. Most likely due to the fact Annalise couldn’t handle strong smells. Curious.

            “What are you going to do? He’s still your son,”

            Molly snapped out of her thoughts and rubbed her face. “No son of mine would ever, ever had been raised that anything he has done is remotely okay,”

            Annalise frowned. “It isn’t your fault vault-tec tricked you and Nate. It also isn’t your fault the Institute killed Nate and kidnapped Shaun. None of these factors are your fault,”

            “He had no affection. No snuggles, no nursing. No bonding. With anyone. I don’t want to think about the artificial life raising him,” she shook her head. “I feel guilty for letting Codsworth do as much as he did. I didn’t hold him enough, I didn’t nurse enough,” she shook her head. “None of it matters now. I gave birth to a monster,”

            Annalise swallowed hard, and Molly watched her friend’s demeanor instantly change.

            “Annie?”

            “You think that’s why he’s so…”

            “The most important thing you can do with your baby is give them human contact. Interaction, love and affection. They need that contact, it’s essential to their development. Without it… They become detached and unable to create bonds of their own. They are unable to love unconditionally,”

            “What do we do?” she was visibly upset, Molly could tell by the way Annalise kept steadying herself, focusing on the table at times. But she knew, she was having another episode.

            “I’m going to teach my son a lesson, that what he’s done is unacceptable and not what his father and I would have raised him to be or do,” she rubbed her forehead again, as Annalise’s eyes slammed shut. “Annie, have you been throwing up since last night?” she asked quietly as her friend’s head came down onto the table.

            “I stopped around two, Arthur sat on the floor with me most of it,” she groaned. “I think he brought me back to bed, but… The smells… I can’t do the smells,”

            “Do I smell?”

            “No I like how you smell. But I can’t do those damn mole,” she made another face and suddenly threw herself out of the chair and ran into the bathroom.

            “Annie, honey. It’s cute when you try, but you’re not sick, sweetie,”

            “I know I’m not, I can’t do airships. I’ve never been…” she gagged loudly, followed by a furious slew of curse words.

            “You’ve been on this ship for nearly three weeks, no,” she frowned leaning in the doorway to the bathroom. “You need fluids, bed and some fresh fruit. You need to rest,”

            “Will you kill the mole rats? Please?”

            Molly finally smirked. “I’d love to. Annie… Will you promise me, that you’re going to be honest with yourself?”

            “I’m not kidding. Kill them and I don’t care how you do it,”

            “You better make sure your husband is on board with---,”

            “I’ll kill him,”

            “All right then. Kill everything. Got it. You are a Maxson after all,”

            “Molly stop… We need to worry about what we’re going to do about Shaun. I think I have a plan and,”

            Molly rubbed her arm, shaking her head. “I can tell you what you’re going to do. I’m getting Cade, you’re taking a pregnancy test and going back to bed. You need to tell Arthur this isn’t motion sickness. He’s worried about you. He asked me twice if I had been in to check on you, before I was even dismissed. Honey, I've done the math. It's been almost eight weeks since you were left behind at the Citadel, and I know what happened that night. Lastly, I’ve given your husband the holotape, and you aren’t touching it until you eat and get fluids,” she pointed at her, as Annie pouted.

            “I can get to work now! I really think that,” she made a strange gurgling sound and stopped, closing her eyes.

            “Oh, you can?”

            “Shut up, Molly,”

            “I’m getting Cade. You will tell him what’s going on,”

            Annie miserably looked up at her friend. “I need to work. I need to help you,”

            “You need to help yourself first. Then you can help me,” she tsked softly. “You okay down there for the time being?”

            “Yes,” she groaned laying back in the same place she was last night.

            “Are you going to be honest?”

            “You really don’t think this is motion sickness, do you?”

            “Nope. I’ve been there, done that,” she crossed her arms. “It’s a good thing, and now you really won’t have to worry about consorts,”

            “Har, har, Molly,” Annalise moaned from the floor, making a gesture up at her. Molly finally laughed.

            “I’ll see you tomorrow,”

            “I’m getting to work on that…”

            “We have a deal, remember? You’re going back to bed, and I’ll be back to check on you. I’ll take a way that holotape if I catch you on that terminal,”

            Annalise laughed this time. “Okay Rowena,”

            “I’ll sound like your mother all I want, you will listen to me,” she smiled, though it affectionately faded at her now close friend. “I want you to be happy about this. It’ll be okay, I promise. At the end of the day it is a good surprise,”

            “When I’m not laying on a bathroom floor, I’ll be happy,” she rested her forehead against her arm. “Just… go get Arthur and Cade. Or just Cade and send Danse to get Arthur. And for God’s sakes, get yourself a drink,”

            Pushing off from the frame of the doorway, Molly glanced over her shoulder to see the back of Annalise’s head just through the threshold. What a sight to scare the shit out of Arthur with, she mused for a moment. Why did she suddenly feel the need to torment an already extensively stressed man? With a shrug, she grabbed an unopened bottle of whisky from the table, taking Annalise’s advice.

            “You okay?” she called out as a soft groan echoed across the spacious quarters. “Do you want some noodles?”

            Annalise threw up and Molly winced, mentally noting that noodles had gone from her favorite most craved dish to her arch enemy. She felt bad realizing that she had discovered a trigger for her friend. Closing the door behind her, she slipped into Danse’s quarters to drop off the bottle before heading down to get Captain Cade. Just as she left again she came face to face with a very concerned Paladin and an equally concerned Elder on his tail.

            “You never reported back,” Arthur suddenly barked at her, and Danse threw him a look over his shoulder. “I made my orders loud and clear,”

            “I’ve barely been gone twenty minutes!” Molly cried out pushing past the men. “I need to speak with Captain Cade,”

            “What for?” Arthur demanded again and she could see Danse becoming slightly irritated with the Elder for the first noticeable time. “Where is Annie? You were supposed to directly report back to me on the status of my wife! Why is she not with you and why is,”

            “Elder… Please step aside so I can retrieve Captain Cade, thank you,”

            “Where’s Annie, Knight Winter?” his gaze darkened on her.

            “What’s stopping you from checking on her yourself? You’re keeping the good doctor from your wife, who needs him,”

            Arthur’s stern, cold expression instantly faded, his cheeks flushing slightly as he stormed off into his quarters without a second glance to anyone. Molly glanced up at Danse who worriedly tilted his head in question.

            “Annie’s pregnant,” she whispered in his ear heading towards the med-bay, watching those big brown eyes widen in shock at her, his jaw agape.

           


	15. Two and a Highchair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are so amazing!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading, thank you so much for your kind words here and on tumblr!! 
> 
> It makes me feel all squishy inside. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my favorite sounding board and close friend, for all that you do helping me bring each chapter to life! Molly is such a happy addition!
> 
> Lots of changes about to go down as this chapter is just setting it all up for the rest! Not to mention there's a whole new adventure for Arthur and Annie is in the mix.
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> <3<3<3<3<3

          By the time Danse had returned to his quarters, he froze in surprise of what he was seeing. Molly was sprawled out on the floor, staring at the ceiling, while dogmeat, seemingly in heaven snored upon his bed. Danse frowned. The dog wasn’t allowed on the bed and why was his Knight on the floor? Heaving a heavy sigh, he trudged over to pick her up and force the two to switch places but stopped realizing she was humming to herself, only to sit up and look at him curiously.

         “Took you long enough, what’d he need you for now?” she swayed before steading herself.

         “Retrieve a few things for Annie. He didn’t want to leave her,”

         “Isn’t that lovely,”

         “What?”

         “I can’t fucking believe it,” she held up a glass. “Want some? It’s the finest whisky in the Commonwealth,”

         “How? Where did you get that?” his gaze suspiciously narrowed in on her.

         “Oh Paladin,” she snorted. “Come on, you were supposed to be back like an hour ago and Arthur just has to make you all,” she mocked Arthur in a derogatory way, unable to form sentences at the moment.

         “Did you steal that from Elder Maxson?”

         “No, borrowed it. Yes, stole it,” she shrugged pouring him a glass. “Oh for God’s sakes get off the damn high horse, Annie told me to take it. I half stole it. Who gives a shit, the smell makes her sick and he’s an idiot,”

         Danse’s eyes widened. “Want to tell me how you really feel?”

         “Sit down and I will gladly tell you how I feel,”

         “Fair enough,” he kicked off his boots and entered the room, only to realize she wasn’t kidding. This bottle had been on the table in the Maxson’s quarters. He released a heavy sigh, looking over to her before sliding down the chest of drawers to the floor across from her. “Why is he an idiot?”

         She shrugged. “I just felt like saying it. I don’t like how he talks to people sometimes; I don’t like how everything is in a state of emergency. He gets boss with Annie,”

         “We are at war… and Annie’s fine, you should hear how bossy she gets with him,” he took a drink and watched her sit back against the bed. “What’s really the problem? I can tell there’s… something deeper that’s bothering you,”

         “You’re going to hate me and think I’m a horrible person,” she hiccupped.

         He frowned. “I don’t know if I could hate you, even if I tried,”

         “I…” she looked at him. “I know you love them,”

         “Who?”

         “Annie and Arthur,”

         “Yes, they’ve been good friends to me for a long time,”

         “It’s just, goddamn it, Danse!” she ran her hand down her face. “What have I done wrong? Where did I go wrong? I shouldn’t be here! I don’t belong here! I should have never known any of you and I should have been dead over a century ago. But yet here I am, waking up to the reality of my husband’s murder, my child’s abduction and the fact I spent the first few months in an avenging search only to be met with the truth,” she shook her head. “I’m nothing more than an experiment on some reality radio show,”

         “That isn’t true,” his expression softened towards her taking the bottle from her hand to pour himself a drink.

         “Yes it is! I wouldn’t be here, unless my grandfather aged child didn’t get CURIOUS if his mother would come and find him! There weren’t any clues, I had NOTHING! I came out and went out into the most horrific and destitute location I couldn’t even fathom and,” her voice trailed off. She frowned. Danse looked worried.

         “You did, what I would imagine any real mother would do. Any mother that lost the same thing,” he said gently, taking a drink of his whisky, while she finished hers in one gulp.

         “They’re all dead, Danse. Everything in my life or what I thought was my life is dead,”

         “What about those of us who care about you?”

         She looked up to him, seeing how confused this was making him. “Can I be honest and you not take it the wrong way?”

         He nodded. “Your secrets are always safe with me,”

         “I had a younger sister. There was a pretty good age gap between us, she was more of that, oops baby. But, still sweet and fiery. Smart as hell too, and she never compromised. Never let anyone tell her what to do,” she sadly smiled. “Nate always said she was too smart for her own good, which sometimes it was true. She never dated much, if ever. But there was always this same boy that she hung around with. God, for years. The more I think about it the more they just,” she sighed waving her hand as if dismissing a memory, she didn’t want to keep. “The second I met Annie, it was like this void or part of the giant void in my heart was instantly full again. I had my Lizzie again, the similar quirks and everything,”

         “You’re saying Annalise is just like your sister?”

         “Uncannily matched. Always tried to be a bad ass, but was secretly struggling with her good girl aesthetic,” Molly laughed. “She was sneaky in her defiance, just like Annie,”

         “So what’s so horrible?”

         “Lizzie had a way of just… fuck, Danse. Making me so jealous that it drove me crazy. Or maybe simply because now, I ache and I morn for my baby,” she took another long drink, eyeing him as he finished his own, pouring another. “I should be holding him, completely unconcerned with anything else. I should have him with us right now,”

         “I’m sorry,” Danse frowned. “I always worried we wouldn’t be quick enough… But I didn’t think we’d be sixty years too late,”

         “It’s the fact that fate is fucking broken and has done nothing but serve me one harsh reality after the next. Why does Annie get a baby and I can’t have mine back? Do they even have the slightest clue on how to prepare for the biggest change in their lives? Arthur’s going to raise monsters, Danse! Those children don’t deserve the pressures and bullshit the Brotherhood is going to bring,” she stopped realizing she was slurring her own words and talking loudly. Danse was too kind, concerned to say other wise.

         He looked over to her, stretching out his legs next to hers. “I understand your jealousy,”

         “How?”

         “It logically makes sense,”

         “What would you know about that?”

         “I know about loss, and the feeling you get seeing someone have everything you don’t. I spent my time out in the field because what was the point of going back to a base when no one was there to greet you? Be thankful or glad for your return? I didn’t have that. I’ve never had that. So it’s understandable why you’re feeling this way. It seems like they have everything at times, doesn’t it?”

         She nodded. “I just don’t know what I did wrong to deserve all this,”

         “It’s not your fault, it’s neither of our faults that life is this way,” he watched her take another long drink before pouring another for them both.

         “May we live a long a happy life, guarding each other’s backs and cheat death just a little longer,” she hummed almost bitterly in her drunkenness, but Danse smirked, toasting her. He liked the sound of a long and happy life, with her at his side. Whether she realized the implication or not.

         “I’ll make this right, Molly. I promise you. I will do everything in my power to make this right again,” he sincerely gazed into her eyes and she gave a drunken smirk, knowing it sounded too good to be true, but she lazily crawled over to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

         “What can you do, oh mighty Paladin,” she giggled resting her head on his jaw, feeling him laugh quietly. “To ensure that?”

         “I’ll protect you until the end of time,” he rested his head on hers toasting their glasses again, making her chuckle at his playfulness, but his voice softened, sternly with meaning. “I’ll make all of this right,”

         “My Paladin,” she grinned hugging him tightly her hand running up his stubbled cheek, pulling his face towards her. Bumping their noses together, she softly smiled, placing a quick, innocent kiss on his lips. Danse pulled her tighter against him, locking their lips a second longer until she broke apart with an oddly content smile. “Always my Paladin,”

 ***

         Nothing but the warm, calming glow of the lantern at their bedside illuminated the dark corners of the Maxson’s quarters late into the evening. Annalise had finally fallen asleep and the nausea had ceased long enough for him to carry her back to bed. Arthur’s eyes were fixated on the top of her head, his hand holding hers upon his chest where she rested and he sat up against the headboard of the bed. Her breathing was steady and sound, he closed his eyes and exhaled. She hadn’t been sleeping, he heard her up multiple times a night crawling down the end of the bed so as not to disturb him. He frowned, kissing the top of her head with a sigh. This was not how he had pictured this to go. A crack of light came through the door as it silently opened and closed. The silhouette of Captain Cade lingering near the doorway, was barely illuminated but Arthur glanced over towards him.

         “Is it… true?” Arthur whispered and Cade nodded.

         “Eight weeks to the day. Lady Maxson is with child,” he tried to hide a happy smile, but Arthur was silently beaming.

         “Thank you, Cade. We appreciate your discretion at this time,”

         “Absolutely sir, will you be announcing soon?”

         Arthur shook his head. “Not until we win the war. Then we will make the announcement,”

         “That sounds most wise. I’ll return to Med Bay if you need me,” he disappeared through the door and Annalise slowly sat up to look at Arthur, yawning tiredly.

         “I knew it,” she sighed appearing drained and still pale in the low light.

         “You did? How?”

         “I just had that feeling. Something had changed, and it was too consistent to be anything else,” she nervously looked over at him.

         “What’s troubling you?” he asked gently lifting her jaw up to look at him. “We’re fine, honey. I promise,”

         “We’re in the middle of the biggest war we’ve ever seen in our lives and suddenly, we’re having a baby?” she closed her eyes. “I’m really… frightened,”

         He frowned wrapping her up in the bed with him, his fingers running through her hair, down her jaw. He rubbed their noses, scratching her face with his beard until she laughed, weakly pushing him away.

"You're being silly just to be silly,"

"I promised you a long time ago, nothing will ever happen to you. Nothing will ever happen to that baby either," he encouragingly smiled at her. “It might not have happened when we wanted it to, but Annie, I swear to you. We’ll all be okay,”

"What about the institute? What if... they wanted my father for something, what if they find out I'm here and..."

He shook his head. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"I'm serious Arthur," she frowned. "I need to start working on that holotape, I know they have intel I my father and I want to know why. Besides, what if that computer in the abandoned parking garage is part of the institute? You've seen it! It's too nice... too untarnished. What if there's something more to all this madness?"

         “Annie, love,” both rough hands held her face looking at her sincerely. “Listen to me. You are over analyzing everything. It’s okay to be scared, it’s okay to feel overwhelmed. I’m scared too, but I have faith that you and I can do this. It’s a good thing. We can change a lot of things, and make a lot of things better. I promise, the baby will be safe,”

         “I just… worry and what about Molly? Like I,”

         “Annalise,” he still held her facing him. “Listen to me. Do not mention any of this to Molly, about your father and the Institute and our baby. It’s… it’s not good for her,”

         “I wouldn’t tell her that!”

         “This is going to be hard enough as it is, so… I need you to calm down and trust that I’m not letting anything happen to you and the baby. Okay?” he tenderly parted her lips with his own, feeling her heave a sigh, melting into him as she deepened their kiss.

         “We created a life,” she pulled away blushing a little before smiling brightly. “I can’t believe it,”

         “It’s the best thing we’ve ever done, Annie. I promise,” he kissed her again, wrapping her back up in his arms tightly.

*** 

         The burst of cold air hitting Annalise in the face was beyond a welcoming feeling the very next evening. She closed her eyes gleefully, the nausea slowly disappearing. This was what she needed, had been needing and thankfully Arthur too, realized how small their quarters were beginning to feel. He walked closely beside her once they reached the end of the airport, facing southeast, overlooking the sparkling waters of the Atlantic Ocean and part of the crumbled ruins of Boston. The sky began to turn a majestically bright purplish orange, as the sun set behind them. Danse quietly extended his arms, hugging Annalise gently, laughing with her once she knew, that he obviously knew she and Arthur’s secret.

         “You wanted a word, Elder?” Molly glanced over to a less stern looking man, someone who seemed more concerned with another matter besides the one that weighed down his shoulders.

         “Walk with me,” he motioned forwards, towards the hanger she had just built an entire relay. “I know that your ventures have been difficult and I especially have asked a lot of you. Know that I appreciate your loyalty and assistance, but, I have something of a more private, pressing matter I’d like you to assist me with,”

         “Is Elder Maxson asking a favor?” she playfully and boldly raised an eyebrow, relaxing once she noticed the coy smile on his handsome face. He looked older, but not in the negative way he had when she first met him. No, today, he looked proud, like a man who knew he was a father and his own list of priorities had begun to change.

         “Yes, I am, Knight. This isn’t… Brotherhood related, and I’d like this off the record please,”

         “I promise it’ll be fine, what do you need?”

         “I’m worried about how little Annie eats, her sleep schedule is terrible and today is the first time she’s had color in her face. Not to mention, just,” he sighed heavily. “I don’t know how to help her function. She cried last night, reading has started to make her dizzy and if she can’t even do that, I’m not going to get her to lay still,”

         Molly gave him a sympathetic smile. “Is she eating anything?”

         “Mostly vegetables, mutfruit, and for some god awful reason, drinks nuka cola,” he rubbed his face. “Help me, please,”

         “I think there’s a couple things I could come up with… Look, I need to get a few things for Dr. Li and Proctor Ingram. I’ll head back to Sanctuary, and whip up a few things for her. Give me a day or two. Plus, Dr. Li is very eager to see your wife,”

         “Why is that?” he curiously glanced at her.

         “She remembered little Annie Rothchild pretending to do system checks on Prime,” Molly smiled fondly. “She also said a rather ornery little boy followed her around everywhere she went,”

         Arthur chuckled. “I don’t remember having much interaction with Dr. Li. Annie would, her father worked along side her for sometime,” he sighed, looking troubled. “Anything to calm her down, will be appreciated Knight. I don’t need her this stressed out,”

         Molly nodded. “I’ll do my best. We’ll return in a few days and get this project off the ground. Are you going to let her run the holotape?”

         Arthur nodded. “If she can sit long enough at a terminal without getting sick, yes. She’s the only one who can crack a code As quickly as I'd like it done... Let alone being the one I trust most. I’ve just got a few other things I’m worried about amongst some staff. But, I’ll have that be an issue at a later time. I just need Annie to eat, and not be sick like this constantly. Anything you can offer is appreciated,”

         Molly smiled. “You’re not so bad, Arthur,” she started to walk towards Dr. Li and Ingram when Arthur smirked back.

         “I’ve always got an ace up my sleeve, Knight,” he dismissed himself and returned to his wife on the shoreline, obviously reminiscing about a story with Danse, who laughed at her.

 Molly sadly sighed. She was happy for Annalise, but the empty void only seemed to feel a little bit bigger that afternoon. Well knowing exactly what she’d do, something in the back of her mind as she approached the stern looking doctor and Proctor Ingram...Felt wrong all the way into her bones. Over her shoulder she could see Annalise with a little black book, walking between the two men and talking. She frowned, she had to give the girl credit, she appeared miserable and a wave of nausea was coming. Molly could see it in the fading expression, one that Arthur had begun to become accustom. The Lady argued with the Elder, Molly could hear the bantering about how she was fine, but it didn’t matter. Even if Annalise could rebuild Liberty Prime on her own, it still needed parts made and someone had to retrieve them. Another mission towards an inevitable goal that would be the final nail in the coffin of what was once, her family.


	16. Fighting Bed Rest and Codes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new update to all you wonderful, amazing readers!
> 
> I appreciate your time reading my story and all the comments and love!! You all mean the world to me!
> 
> So, this update is a longer one but I have to unfortunately set up for everyone's least favorite part in the story line. Eeeek! :(
> 
>  
> 
> Lots to set up and lots to resolve coming up!
> 
> May you enjoy it and feel free to comment, ask me questions or find me on tumblr!
> 
> https://sincerelyholls.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> falsenostaglia--- always the best help and most insightful friendship around. Appreciate you tons! And I'm sorry for what's to come!! LOL
> 
> <3 <3 <3

         Annalise slowly climbed the stairs towards the command center just outside of the airport hanger where parts of liberty prime were being put back together again on the tarmac. A very cold conversation was happening between the two women standing there at the controls, one being her aunt and the other a face she hadn’t seen in at least a decade. Behind her, she felt Molly’s hand on her shoulder, with a concerned, but kind look on her face.

         “You know I hate taking his side sometimes… He told me your blood pressure keeps dropping and you’ve fainted yesterday and the day before. He said the dizziness has gotten worse,” Molly paused, whispering quietly. She placed a tin box in Annalise’s hands. “But you should go lay down for a bit. You’re a bit peeky, Annie. Keep sucking on these dried tarberries, they’ll help the nausea you get from just walking. I made you crackers too, basically, little thin razorgrain cakes that are baked to a crisp with salt. They’re upstairs. Danse and I have a ton of work building these actuators, but I’m worrying about you,”

         Annalise sighed with an almost defeated smile. “You’re a lifesaver. I wouldn’t be able to do this without you. Thank you, a million times over,” she paused to hug her tightly. “I’m just so sick of laying in bed already, Arthur spends half the time pacing and the other muttering to himself on his terminal. Occasionally, he’ll grunt to see if I’m awake, and if I respond, he’ll ask a question or my opinion before going back to whatever he was doing. I wasn’t made for this. I’m bored, I need to be doing something,”

         Molly frowned. “I know you’re bored out of your mind, but you need to rest. There are major changes happening for you, though I do recommend blaming him. It somehow makes it all better,” she smirked making Annalise chuckle quietly.

          “What’s frustrating is I want to sleep, but I’m continually waking up. It’s like a never ending cat nap on repeat, and,” she shook her head, waving her hand.

         “We’ll get through this,” she hugged her tightly. “Just… at least, try to not throw up all the time, okay? It’s better for you,”

         Rolling her eyes, she shook her head laughing. “Yes, Molly. Anything else I can do under your instructions?”

         Molly smirked. “Find those bastard’s weakness so we can blow em’ to pieces, okay?”

         “I’d love to,” Annalise snorted, shaking her head. Molly and Danse began to head towards the airport ruins when Ingram pulled out a chair and made her niece sit down.

         “You need more fluids,” Dr. Li spoke before Ingram could even take a breath. She blinked, looking at her associate. The doctor was still studying Annalise curiously, as if making an assessment without Annalise even speaking.

         “Anyway,” Ingram made a face at Annalise, only to smirk when her niece smiled. “We’ll keep it quiet, but… I’m very happy and excited… Rowena and Reg, they would have been elated,”

         Annalise felt a sudden sting in her chest, instantly chewing the inside of her cheek. All she could do was nod. There had been a reason she and Arthur never spoke of her parents. She knew it was dangerously unhealthy bottling everything up, but until she returned to the Citadel and saw their graves, she could convince herself, for now, it was okay. The destruction she was surely causing made her more aware, but essentially, she had to keep going strong. She or him, could not bring back the dead. Thinking about missing them, only made it worse.

         “Anyway, before you’re upset even more than you need to be, I’d like to give you my condolences first. I enjoyed working with your parents very much,” Dr. Li paused from her clipboard, before reaching into a strange looking box beside her. “Ingram, if you wouldn’t mind shaking this can of purified water for Lady Maxson,”

         “It’s weird that you have a fancy title now,” Ingram chuckled with a wink before taking the can. “How are you keeping this cold?” a surprised look on both women’s faces made Dr. Li smile.

         “I’ll show you as soon as we finish this conversation. Something new I was talking to the Elder about, and he found it very fitting. The ice chips will help, Lady. I heard him relay to the Captain Cade that he’s worried about you,”

         Annalise didn’t directly look at her for a moment. “It’s okay, I assure you,”

         “Nothing has stayed down,” Ingram concernedly added.

         “No one here is equipped on helping a woman who’s newly pregnant, either,” Dr. Li stood back and watched Annalise for a second. “We’ll have to procure you a kind of… electrolyte drink, you’re missing key nutrients and the fact you aren’t staying hydrated isn’t good for anyone,”

         Annalise sighed. “I know,”

         “Then do what you know,” Dr. Li studied her for a moment. “Anyway, I’m only slightly shocked to see the brightest scribe of her age has married the Elder… A stuttering, anxious and mischievous little boy that followed her everywhere she went,”

         “Far from any of those things anymore,” Ingram chimed in. “Except maybe, the mischievous part, but I think Annie’s the only one who knows about that,”

         “Aunt Ingram! Stop!” Annalise looked up as her aunt laughed loudly.

         “You still embarrass so easily,” she chuckled shaking her head. “Did you find anything on Prime in your father’s notes?”

         Annalise hung her head. “Only scribbles. Nothing to write home about. A few mentions of this that and the other. More so of other things,” she paused looking at Dr. Li. “Did you and my father establish contact with the Institute a long time ago?”

         Dr. Li stooped what she was doing. “No, we didn’t. Your mother and I did, purely by accident,”

         “Is that how you were recruited?”

         She nodded. “Yes. Your mother was… upset by the whole thing, and eventually, I lied to them and said I was the only one who had been working on that piece of technology. You were still just a girl; your mother couldn’t leave you. So I went, and disappeared instead,”

         Annalise exhaled. “You left because they made a better offer? Did you communicate with them? My parents, I mean,”

         “Never. Why?”

         “You cut off the Brotherhood completely?”

         She nodded. “I’d be foolish not to. Besides, Elder Lyons had everything under control after defeating the Enclave. There was a typical burst of confidence and lack of incentive for scientific advancement. Plus, some of the other Elders… were,”

         “Shady old dinosaurs? Yeah, I’m glad most of those bastards are dead,”

         Both Dr. Li and Ingram’s eyes widened. “Tell us how you really feel, Annalise,” Ingram made a loud whooshing sound. “Good thing your husband didn’t hear you,”

         “No, he’d agree with me. If anyone, had even a remote idea of what they did to him as a boy, you’d be glad too,”

         Ingram lowered her eyes and Dr. Li sucked air between her teeth before speaking. “Elder’s training, was it?”

         Annalise nodded. “It was the worst thing they’d ever put him through. It was barbaric and if I ever get the pleasure of meeting the last few left alive, I will gladly…”

         “They branded him, didn’t they?” she asked cutting her off as Ingram’s eyes widened.    

         “They did what to Elder Maxson?”

         Dr. Li nodded. “They brand high elders, when they’re young. The entire Maxson line has been branded since Roger Maxson the second was made Elder. Eventually, the eldest Maxson will become high Elder and the lineage will continue on. It’s a very detailed insignia isn’t it?”

         “Yes,” Annalise looked up. “How do you know?”

         “They wanted to brand him as a child,”

         “They did it when we were sixteen,”

         “Wow, they waited a whole six years,” she shook her head. “Your father was vehemently against it. I’d never seen him so angry in all the years I had known him. He said it was sick and twisted to brand a child, who barely understand how deep his duties ran,” Dr. Li made a quiet pause. “Those were dark times and I left a few days later,”

         “There will be none of that barbaric behavior. I assure you,”

         Dr. Li smiled. “He’s lucky to have you. Not to mention, you were his selling point to me, when I was interrogated by him. I’ve never met a man who trusts his wife so fully. Not since your father,”

         Annalise again, lowered her eyes, blushing. “He’s a good man, Dr. Li. His heart is in the right place. We aren’t out to play petty games of tradition, we need to rebuild a nation and stop worrying about who to brand next,” she gave a tired sigh and Ingram could see this was all becoming too much on her. “Besides, right now we’ve a war to win,”

         “Absolutely, Lady,”

         “Annie honey,” Ingram’s voice softened. “You should listen to Knight Winter. It’s getting late,”

         “Did Arthur head back to the Prydwen?”

         She shook her head and pointed to the Elder who was engaged in conversations, speaking to soldiers who were beyond elated to have his attention for the moment. Arthur was always kind, patient and often enjoyed being down here to speak to people. Noticing the small group gathering, Ingram sighed shaking her head.

         “Now there’s too many not working,” she grumbled and walked off, leaving Annalise alone with Dr. Li.

         “I um… Assume you’ve been briefed on everything and spoken with my husband?”

         “Wouldn’t be standing here unless I did. He’s a tough one to crack now, certainly not the boy I remember,”

         “Yeah, well, there’s a lot of people to thank for that,” she sipped her water and slowly stood. “Since you’re here… I could use your assistance for,”

         “Lady Maxson, I am currently already buried in…”

         “I just need you to walk with me since everyone is distracted by my husband,” Annalise spoke calmly and Dr. Li curiously looked down at her.

         “Very well, I can spare a few moments,” she motioned for Annalise to walk first and would follow. “Rothchild’s never asked for much,”

         Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Annalise exchanged glances with Arthur, he gave her a quick smirk and a nod, before going back to the current bombardment of conversations. Ingram still towered over most of her crew, interjecting occasionally and Annalise smiled back at him, heading towards the abandoned garage. Dr. Li took a breath as if to speak, but both ladies stopped in their tracks when met with two Knights from logistics.

         “Lady Maxson!” a woman’s voice called suddenly standing before her, and the startled look on Annalise’s face made her address her again, but much softer. “Sorry, people probably shout at you often,”

         Annalise smiled kindly. “It’s no problem and happens more often than you think. How may I help you…?”

         “Knight Lucia, logistics. This is Knight Carter. We just wanted to meet you, since we’ve actually never gotten to see Lady Maxson. We heard from Gavil that your wedding was beautiful,”

         “That’s very kind. Pleasure is mine, I hope things are going well for you?” she smiled but felt a tinge of nervousness, until Dr. Li spoke up.

         “Knights, I’m sure this is a very interesting conversation, but I am on a very limited time crunch as it is, and I require the Lady’s assistance. Please excuse us,”

         “Apologies, it was good to meet you,” Annalise saluted the women who happily saluted back, both chiming about how they understood and apologized for interruptions.

         “There we are,” Dr. Li smiled walking beside Annalise and then over her shoulder, once passing through the threshold of the airport gateway. “You know you’re being followed?”

         She nodded. “The second I step through that gate, especially now, someone’s watching my back,”

         “Interesting, does he not trust you?”

         “You said it yourself, a mischievous boy followed me around since the age of ten. Now in a position of power, where he has lost everything and everyone that’s been family to him… You figure out why I am never alone outside of those walls,” she looked over with a sad smile. “I am not a kept woman. I made that clear years ago. But I cannot control that I am protected, because deep down, if something happened to me… He’d never forgive himself,”

         Dr. Li nodded. “Far enough. I remember the day he arrived. Hardly spoke two words to anyone, wouldn’t eat… just completely terrified. The saddest blue eyes, I’d ever seen in a child. Word had just gotten in his mother was dead only hours after ensuring he had been placed in a caravan. Very sad, and he had this haunted expression… as if he knew he was the last of his kin alive, but didn’t understand why he was so sad about it. He had little memories of his father, and spoke little of his mother. Of anyone really, very introverted. A few of the other heads of staff begun to get frustrated with him by the third day, and Elder Lyons… Was always patient with him. His daughter often tried to make him smile as best she could, but she had no idea what to do with a child. None of them did. Your father, however,” she paused glancing over to Annalise. “If I may speak of him,”

         Annalise nodded with a sad smile. “You may,”

         “Reginald was the first one to get him to start coming out of his shell. He’d eat with him, have him report to him occasionally and wanted so badly to be friends with Prime. And that’s when your father mentioned to Arthur that he needed to be patient. He’d have friends soon enough,” she still didn’t show much emotion but forced a smile to Annalise. “I always appreciated you that night, no power, cold rain storms coming in… And the way you took off into the night arms full of books, hysterical that they were burning them. Though for essential use of fuel to start a fire and not for the wasteful sake of burning them, you were very much aware for being so young. Strange twist of fate, how he managed to be the one to find you,”

         “And we’ve been inseparable snice,” Annalise gave her a sad smile. “Paladin Henderson?” she called over her shoulder as the heavily armored Paladin towered over them. Annalise gave instruction that he move the large stone boulder, to reveal the hidden storage room as Dr. Li gasped.

         “What on earth is this terminal doing here? How?” she entered the room quickly and looked back at Annalise.

         “It was emulating a strange sound a week or so ago… Dogmeat was going crazy, so I followed him in here. Moving the barrier, we found this,”

         “Lady Maxson… This is Institute technology,” she looked over her shoulder at her. “How did this get here?”

         “I wish I knew, should I be concerned?”

         “Very,” Dr. Li mused for a moment, pulling out a holotape. “Does anyone else know about this?”

         She shook her head. “Just Arthur and I… And Paladin Henderson,”

         “This isn’t good. Let’s get to work,” she paused typing. “I don’t have the time to decode this, but I can pile its contents onto this holotape. I know you have been unwell, but you must decode this, am I clear? It is imperative,”

         Annalise nodded. “I’ll do my best,”

         “You won’t. You’ll do it,” she continued waiting while Annalise nodded, still looking slightly green again. “Keep sipping that water and eat the ice,”

***

         Annie couldn’t stop staring at the waves of data fluttering through her screen. The encoding itself was so complex and so in depth that she knew there would be no sleeping tonight. She had her can of water, crackers, and fresh fruit thanks to Molly. It at least gave her the strength to keep going. As she let the code run, she pulled her knees to her chest, observing. Watching. Her father always said to let it run through once watching without thinking, but always observing. There had to be a pattern. Behind her, she could hear Arthur shifting through papers, stacks upon stacks of journals he flipped through mumbling to himself until he stopped at a particular passage.

         “August thirteenth. Annalise, always remember the devil is in the details,” he read aloud but Annalise was far to engrossed to really respond to him. Too disconnected into the work to realize where she even was at the moment.

         “I know Daddy,” she muttered in response, forcing a sad, detached frown from Arthur. “The code has almost run. Give me a second before it starts up again. I’m seeing a pattern and I,” her voice stopped, feeling Arthur’s shadow dwarfing her. A quiet sigh escaped her as she put her head down.

         “I… He said that to me, just days before it,” her voice strained, cutting off on its own. “I’m sorry Arthur… I don’t know where my brain went,”

         Kissing the side of her head he hesitated starting the code again, knowing it somehow comforted her. But for now, she was far too determined to find an answer to so many things, that she felt it her duty to uphold her father’s name. To finish what he started. Not that Arthur blamed her, but he worried that Annalise was becoming too engrossed and it was negatively effecting her blood pressure more than it should.

         “The Institute. The answer is the Institute,” Arthur paused her screen again. “That’s the devil,”

         Annalise nodded. “Right, but the details tell us why. Tell us How. There’s so much information here and the similarities in this coding are… They’re so brilliant and stupid at the same time,”

         He sat closely beside her. “Why?”

         “Listen to this, when I start typing and,” she began running through the code, catching and highlighting certain words and numbers that even made Arthur dizzy. He beamed at her, always proud of how brilliant she was, how she always remained two steps a head of everyone else. She was already into the mainframe and she’d had this holotape in her possession less than two hours. “Okay, so anyway,”

         “What did you say?”

         “I explained it,”

         “In your head, not to me,”

         “Oh,” she frowned. “See what’s written on the table? That’s the general pattern and when you apply the pattern and… Yes!” she squealed.

         Arthur laughed, kissing her quickly. “The world better watch out for you,”

         She smirked. “This is huge, love. Don’t you realize you’ve got part of their mainframe, right here?”

         “It’s a very good thing and I want you to shuffle through it and get me what’s most important. I need plans, I need every inch of that building and what’s in it. I want to know what they’re doing and why,”

         “I’m already half way there,” she hummed filing through things feeling his rough hands beginning to rub her aching shoulders. “Don’t start that,”

         “What?” he asked innocently.

         “Do you want to me to focus or do you want me to come to bed? You can’t have both,” she sighed feeling thick fingers working into her neck and back down again.

         “Baby you’ve been non stop, don’t make have Cade take your blood pressure again…”

         A heavy knock fell upon the door and Arthur sighed. “Put my coat on, you’re barely dressed,”

         Annalise quickly did so and Arthur sat back at the table closing the books so prying eyes could not see Reginald Rothchild’s works.

         “Sorry to bother you sir, but I was hoping for a moment of your time…” a woman’s voice came from the door. “Are you alone?”

         “What does it matter, Scribe?” he asked, his eyes narrowing down on the small woman standing before him.

         “I heard that Knight Winter returned and was hoping that holotape Proctor Ingram had set up was ready for me to take,” Neriah’s voice entered their quarters and Annalise felt her blood begin to boil. A snake had entered their home; she could feel it in her bones.

         “Lady Maxson has already cracked the initial code and is shuffling through the database as we speak. We do not require you at this time,”

         “Proctor Ingram had specific orders for Knight Winter to deliver that tape to her, so she’d give it to Proctor Quinlan I don’t see how she is qualified to have that kind of…”

         “I’m sorry, senior Scribe Neriah,” Arthur stood tall, his gaze harshly narrowing in on her. “Is there something that concerns you? Considering my wife’s father had been deciphering this code for sometime now? I don’t recall ever ordering Ingram to give this holotape to Quinlan in the first place. It was to come to Lady Maxson the entire time,”

         Neriah’s mouth hung open for a moment. “Sir I must implore you,”

         “Is there something you wish to tell me, Scribe? Something that you’d like to bring to light?”

         “No, sir. I just felt that we were more qualified than Lady Maxson to,”

         “Are you challenging my decision, to allow my wife, who as we all know is the brightest scribe of our age, to decode something as important as this?”

         “She’s been ill sir. Rumors are spreading about her not being able to,”

         “Please, enlighten me,” his voice darkened, giving off a warning that Neriah had begun to over step her bounds irresponsibly.

         “I am simply saying that this is sensitive information… I don’t think she’s capable of rendering,”

         “Who put you up to this? Quinlan?” he barked.

         “No one, sir. I simply feel that Proctor Quinlan is the proper procedure that,”

         “Since apparently, my orders are to be questioned, I’ve changed my mind. You have one week, scribe, to complete your research with the mole rats and they must be removed,”

         “Sir! I am doing, we talked about this! You know what…” she gave a frustrated huff.

         “Their presence is making crew members ill and you have yet to procure any proper proof they’re helping,”

         “Sir, I just need more time to get the,”

         “I also found out that you used this same line on the late Head Scribe Rothchild about this same project. It has now come to my attention it was reported to be finished almost four months ago. So either you have some explaining to do, or you procure me results, which is it?”

         She stuttered. “I need to finish I’m so close and,”

         “Then if you’re so worried about the completion of this project, why is my decision to allow Lady Maxson to work on this project your concern? Or anyone else for that matter? Do we have a problem scribe?”

         “No sir, I simply,”

         “I am giving you an order, the mole rats are gone by Friday. End of discussion and furthermore, if you question me again, the consequences will be dire am I clear?”

         Annalise began to separate sections of the database onto a copied holotape, still not moving from what she was doing when something ran across her screen that made her stop. Ensuring they were finally alone and Neriah had gone, she turned on the radio. Suddenly concerned that people were actually listening to them. Clicking her fingers loudly, her husband now fully irritated, huffed and looked over at her.

         “What now?”

         “Listen to this,” she paused, beginning to read. “Scientist NEVAEH, has found through clinical documentation of the now disbanded program of the Elite Courser Program, all seven uniquely created and crafted coursers have been destroyed except for M7-97 marked MIA October 2274. This elite group procured advantaged programming and physical capabilities. Further studies showed however, their ability to gain cognitive awareness of locations, capabilities and self awareness. The file remains classified and closed after nine scientists were assaulted and killed after a routine training exercise. The last missing courser is said to have been spotted in the Capital Wasteland, amongst a group known as the Brotherhood of Steel. Her infiltration is not only relevant it is completely necessary to retrieve the last known missing courser from the M program,”

         “Is this from the terminal at the parking garage?”

         Annalise shook her head. “This is off the institute’s mainframe,”

         “We’ve got a serious problem,” Arthur squeezed her shoulder, frowning and running his fingers through his hair. “And I haven’t the slightest idea on how I’m going to address this,”

         Behind her, she heard a heavy sigh, her husband shuffling through papers watching her slowly curl into herself. Sure, she had accomplished a lot, but it had only been a few hours and she had cat napped upon her return to their quarters. Her head continued reeling, trying to answer too many unanswerable questions at the moment. She could feel her heart rate change, the world coming in and out of focus as she took long, slow deep breaths. Not again. Not again. Arthur had noticed.

         “Love… I know you aren’t…” he sighed. “Cade said you can’t do this, sweetheart. I’m sorry,”

         “No one tells me what I can and cannot do,” she felt the nausea kick back in and clenched her eyes closed. Arthur sat down beside her.

         “Honey you are nearly nine weeks pregnant, your body is telling you to rest. You don’t realize how busy you are, and how hard you push yourself. I worry about you,” he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. “I want that holotape decoded as much as you do. But pushing yourself isn’t going to be better for you or the baby,”

         She frowned with a whimper. Her hormones were already out of control, too. “I’m not handicapped because I’m pregnant! It’s your fault!”

         A soft tsk escaped him as he pulled her into his arms tightly. “I know you aren’t and no one said you were. But honey the slightest,” she made a strangled sound and pushed out of his embrace and ran towards the bathroom. Arthur sighed, waiting a moment before following her, lingering in the doorway.

         “Do you want a bowl of noodles?” he asked softly and it instantly made her retch. When she paused, to breathe again, she fell to the floor in relief.

         “Thank you for saying that. It was stuck,” she groaned as he walked over to the sink, wetting a cold rag before handing it to her, and leaning against the counter.

         “Would you please just listen to me? One time, Annie,”

         “I’m fine,” she rested her forehead on her arm, laying on the floor again.

         “No, you aren’t. I don’t know what to give you anymore… I need to help you,” he silently stepped out of the room, only to return with Captain Cade a few moments later.

         “Lady Maxson, have you gotten any sleep?”

         “Yes. Please go away,”

         “No,” Arthur chimed in. “Six times you were up last night, I counted,”

         “I barely touched you!”

         “Doesn’t mean I don’t hear you, Annie. Honey, come on, let’s give you something to make this sickness stop,”

         “I’m fine,”

         “Lady, you’re not fine,” Cade smiled kindly. “Come on, arm out for me please,” he said approaching her with the needle and she looked up at Arthur tiredly holding her arm out.

         In the next few moments, Cade had left and Arthur gently picked Annalise up off the floor and cradled her in his arms for a moment. Gently laying her down in bed, he kissed her forehead, and silently slipped his jacket off to lay at the bottom of the bed. She mumbled something incoherently, but reached for him in her drugged state.

         “Give… minutes… just… lay here,” she whined and he frowned kissing her. He didn’t have time to lay down with her, but he obliged, snuggling into her and running his fingers through her hair.

         Soon, Annalise was sound asleep, leaving Arthur alone with his thoughts. He had almost everything he needed from the holotape except for the last part she hadn’t been able to get to. They were running out of time, and he feared that the institute wasn’t blind to their intrusion or their intentions. Too much needed accomplished and he knew, there was still another holotape she needed to breakdown. He had no choice, the original holotape retrieved by Knight Molly Winter had to go to Quinlan, simply because time was of the essence. He would deal with Annalise’s fury, in the morning.


	17. From Shadows to Preservation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you lovely, wonderful readers!
> 
> I normally don't go this long between posts, however, not only are we coming to a pivotal point, it's one that probably made most of us cry the first time we played through the story line.
> 
> I have made some changes, hopefully bridged a few things and sparked different challenges to allow for new insights that I hope, you enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing them.
> 
> So here's to the beginning of chaos, and may the redeeming qualities find a way.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please feel free to comment and tell me what you think!!
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> (Thanks Shan Shan! Your insight yet again, helps me edit extra unnecessary chaos I, as a writer love creating entirely too much!)
> 
>  
> 
> <3<3<3<3

            The twilight stage of sleep was always the strangest. Noises, voices in hushed tones floated through the air, while she, still locked in an exhausted state felt a strange feeling of unease settle over her. Her body refused movement, though she thought, she was trying. The voices, still hushed kept repeating names, familiar names, names of people she loved. She cared for. The only family she had left in this god forsaken place. Her friends. Over and over again their names came in and out of her subconscious like the breeze from the desk fan that, for some odd reason was running. It was freezing on this blasted air ship, and her husband felt the need to run a fan? An irritated groan escaped her, and that’s when the contents of the table flew across the room. Instantly pulling her up as they crashed to the floor.

            “What the…?!” a startled cry escaped her, locking eyes with a furious set of piercing blues, that burrowed deep within her chest. Something was wrong. “Arthur…”

            “Go back to sleep,” he barked at her, demanding in such a brutal command, it immediately made her scowl.

            “I’m sorry, you don’t tell me what to do. You especially do not speak to me like that,” she rubbed her eyes, heaving a sigh. “What could possibly be wrong now… What’s so bad that the entire life’s work of my father has now been disrespectfully cast to the floor like mundane garbage from the lab? Hum? What is so dire, so dramatically infuriating that you felt this is…”

            “Read for yourself,” she watched his fists clench and unclench. Twice. One of the first signs he was losing control.

            “I was told to go back to sleep,”

            “Damn it, Annalise! Now is not the time for your bullshit!”

            “And it isn’t for yours! Get my father’s things and works off this cold, steel floor, NOW!” she howled back furiously getting up from their bed. His expression didn’t ease, and she watched him tower, a snarl almost permanent on his face.

            “Read,” he seethed.

            “Read what? Your stupid terminal is,” her voice cut off the minute he all but punched through the thing, bringing it back to life. She sighed. “Really Arthur? Is that always the answer to…Never mind,” she began typing and finally pulling up her husband’s messages from the last, oh, wonderful, she’d been asleep for nearly eighteen hours. What the hell was wrong with her?

            Suddenly the door slammed and he was gone. Shifting to make his seat comfortable, the messages finally loaded and she began cycling back nearly a day ago. She poured herself a glass of water, munching on a cracker, trying to beat the impending nausea before it hit her. But that suddenly didn’t matter anymore. Nothing did. The glass in her hand fell to the floor and shattered; she threw back his chair and began throwing on articles of clothing, wrapping her hair in a pony tail and picking up her coat off the back of a chair. Everything she read, couldn’t have been real. This was a dream, right? Right? Her mind cycled, trying to make any logical connection she could, anxiously picking up the spilled papers of her father and his journals in her hands while they violently shook. Something wasn’t right. This… all of this information, where had it come from? How did they even know? Racking her brain, she couldn’t place how this was even relevant to anything, until she remembered the last message she read. Everything began coming full circle, the search for the missing synth, a crew member’s hidden identity, the lies and her father’s last words… Suddenly, it clicked.

            Annalise took off down the hallway as quickly as she could, most of the ship had become empty due to the excessive demands of building Liberty Prime back to working standards. She didn’t see Arthur in Cade’s office, nor notice that Proctor Quinlan was nosily hanging out of his quarters. She didn’t even bother to throw a glance towards Proctor Teagan, who had called out to her in a greeting. Two by two she took the stairs, reaching the second level in record time. Once stopping, she had to catch her breath, suddenly queasy and almost unable to form words. A mister handy floated by, muttering something as to ‘Good day, Lady Maxson! Don’t forget to stay hydrated!’ before tending to the same synth it had been tending to since she arrived. The same wiry synth since day one.

            “You,” Annalise sputtered out, trying to collect her thoughts as casually as she could. That was all but a lost cause.

            “Oh, um… Good evening Lady Maxson… I didn’t expect to see you here, with the uh, issues you have and,”

            “What have you done? What is it that you want from us?” Annalise wasn’t sure what words were coming out of her mouth, but they had a fury behind them that even frightened her.

            “My job? I’m sorry, I don’t understand what it is you want?” Neriah casually laughed, waving a hand at Annalise dismissively, which only infuriated her more.

            “Don’t play me for a fool… I know what you are. Who you work for,”

            “Me? What I am? Shouldn’t you be more worried about the traitor that infiltrated you and your husband’s chapter? Bad business I’d say,”

            “I am. I’m looking at her,”

            Neriah scoffed a slow, smile crawling across her face. “No one’s going to believe you. I figured out that you were watching me, when Elder Maxson made his threats about removing the mole rats and how there seemed to be more Knights and patrols passing through. I’ve got to hand it to you, I’ve been in this company for almost ten years and no one except for your father began to expect me,”

            “So I’ve read,”

            “Ah, the old man’s lunacy in his old age,”

            “He was never loony. Ever,”

            “Don’t you, a girl raised of science and principle, see the purpose? Don’t you realize that me, activating Danse as M7-97 will make me a hero at the Institute and show the world what the Brotherhood really is?”

            “Danse isn’t a synth,”

            Neriah laughed in her face. “Lady Maxson, you’re just as about delusional as your husband. DNA records don’t lie, he’s the exact match I’ve been searching for and found him. I’ve been on this wild goose chase for all these years, and the entire time he’s been right under my nose. I could have ended this a very long time ago and not had to worry about any of this… But who would have thought, the most well advanced prototype gen 3 synth would end up here. So when I found him, instead of attempting to transport back on a less than reliable platform I convinced my superiors to allow me to document him. I’ve been studying M7, waiting to see how the likes of you will act upon its discovery,”

            “How did you know where to start looking?”

            “Initially, I was dispatched to the Capital Wasteland to retrieve the synth alive. Lure him in, per say. There was a group of us, willing to pose as injured…”

            “I remember; I saw you enter the Citadel as a girl. Your head leader… Rowland? Seemed as if he,”

            “Had been ripped apart and put back together, but wrong?”

            “Yes,”

            “Because he was. The molecular relay wasn’t as powerful then as it is now. Before, when transported, you couldn’t move an inch. If you did? You’d get spliced, and he was the perfect example of what not to do,”

            “Answer my initial question, why the Brotherhood? How did you even know Danse was there?”

             “We had an informant who had already infiltrated another group that was running our synths to the Capital Wasteland. Said that this synth hadn’t changed his features or much of himself at all, except for his memory. This group had a way to rework our synths and give them new memories, which as I am sure you are aware, are still doing this… But we kept coming up empty handed in the search for M7. Until someone said that they had been tracking him. Lost him for awhile, but that the daughter of the Elder of the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel chapter, was a synth sympathizer. They had intel that she had been confirmed in taking in stronger synths and letting them join, knowingly. The more the Institute looked into the Brotherhood, it became clear, they were not tolerant of these synths. So, we decided we needed to act, in order to retrieve our stolen property. I was the one who over heard her having a conversation with an outsider, about how they would help transport a few more, to other chapters as initiates,”

            Annalise was going to throw up. “Oh God… When was this?”

            “Elder Lyons didn’t die of a heart attack, Annalise,” her face had gone even more stoic than Dr. Li’s. Her heart dropped again.

            “Sarah?”

            “She was our public enemy number one, she had to be dealt with,”

            “How…?”

            “Irrelevant, Lady Maxson,”

            “NOT irrelevant! How did you kill her?” Annalise felt her hands curling into fists.

            “You and your boyfriend at the time, figured it out. I had to corrupt your data,” she smirked again and Annalise knew at that moment she’d lose her mind. This wasn’t happening.

            “You started that fire in the library, didn’t you?”

            “On the east end, yes. I did. No one could know,”

            “They were all Arthur HAD!” Annalise’s voice echoed. “You… You… fowl, soulless bitch! These are people we are talking about! Human beings, GOOD DECENT HUMAN BEGINS AND,”

            “Well, don’t steal. It’s as simple as that, don’t aid the guilty. Haven’t you heard the term, guilty by association? That’s exactly what you are, Lady Maxson. What Arthur is and was. The one synth that could do the most damage and walk away with barely a scratch has been your closest and most trusted officer since you two were children. How does it feel to know, most of your life has been a lie? That everything you ever thought was real? Was created, in a laboratory, to be better, stronger and,”

            “What do you gain? What do you possibly gain from this kind of… body snatching and,”

            “We don’t snatch bodies. We create better ones. We make the few old ones, better. Enhancing the human race. Mankind, redefined, sweetheart. I am going to get M7-97 and take him back with me. You know I’d like to think a girl of science like yourself would really enjoy using a reset code on a synth. It is single handedly one of the coolest things you will ever experience in your life. It’s like watching a lifetime flash behind someone’s eyes, the fear, the regret, the realization of dying without actually ever confronting death… It's fascinating, just knowing everything they've ever known is all slowly resetting and they will never recollect anything ever again. M7-97 is single handedly the most dangerous machine out in the Commonwealth and needs to be taken back for destruction. If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got work to do and,”

            “You aren’t going anywhere! You’ve committed treason against my husband! Against the Brotherhood! You…” Annalise was so furious all she could see was red. “Damn it we let you in! We helped you! We saved your pathetic life and this is how you repay,”

            “How I repay the single handedly biggest bullies in the continental United States? The biggest group of traditionalists full of archaic rules and lies? You and your husband are nothing more than a cruel joke, and your pathetic excuses of offspring are nothing but,”

            Annalise didn’t realize what was happening until it was too late. Her fist, connected with Neriah’s face, sending her to the floor. She didn’t stop, but before she could even jump on her, Arthur’s arms were locked around her as he continued shouting about he didn’t have time for this. Annalise kicked and shouted, calling her a traitor and numerous other incoherent names.

            The chaos was alarming. Proctor Quinlan looked appalled, helping Neriah off the ground while Captain Cade came running from behind Arthur with his doctor’s bag. Annalise hadn’t noticed the bright flashing light emulating from her Pip-Boy, nor the sudden distracted and concerned look on Cade’s face. She was still shouting for as much as Arthur was shouting, not noticing how shaken up the few people around them appeared.

            “Don’t you dare stick me with that needle Cade or so help me God! Don’t!”

            “Lady your blood pressure is skyrocketing! I must insist that I, for your own safety and the child’s! This is entirely too much stress; your Pip-Boy is even emulating a warning! I cannot,”

            “NO! Listen to me! She admitted it! She TOLD me everything! Elder Lyons and Sarah were a cover up! It’s all like we thought and…!”

            “Annie, be still!” Arthur squeezed her, holding her still as she furiously howled at him tears, streaming down her face.

“Stop it! No! Stop it! This is wrong! This is all wrong and you know it! She’s the one… Not Danse! It has to be… a lie! It’s…” she hiccupped fighting the urge to shut down into Arthur. “You are horrible! Do you know that? I saw what you wrote to Kells,” she was still kicking and fighting, not realizing he was all but dragging her back to the quarters with a quiet, silent fury.

            “Stop fighting this, honey you’re going to do serious damage to yourself and our child if you don’t stop this madness! Don’t you understand that you can’t go running around here pointing fingers at people because your father wrote in a journal years ago some theory that,”

            “SHUT UP!” she howled still putting up a fight as he slammed the door to their quarters behind him.

            “You will not step out of line like that again or I will,”

            “Or you’ll… what? Kill me? Beat me? Reprimand me? You know I’m right and you know I have never been wrong about anything before! Why didn’t you let me finish that damn tape!” she huffed throwing him off her, even though it did nothing. He still kept an arm around her waist.

            “You missed the missing synths,”

            “NONE OF THEM LOOKED LIKE ANYONE! IT ISN’T RELAVENT!”

            “Stop screaming!”

            “No!” she crumbled into a chair with a soft weep. “Why do you listen to everyone else before me?”

            “I never said that,”

            “You just drugged me up again like I’m some kind of shrew,” she rubbed her left arm, tears glimmering in her eyes. “You don’t listen… You act. You don’t,”

            He didn’t say anything, and he couldn’t look at her anymore. He didn’t listen. He did act.

“You want to kill Danse? That’s really what you want? The man who protected us as kids, and is supposed to be the only person we trust to protect ours? You want him dead? Your best friend?”

            He still said nothing.

            “Why the fuck would you send Molly?” she threw a stack of papers in his face. “I read them. Every last one of them. Every terminal entry, every last detail I sat here and read… You mean to to tell me everything I’m telling you about Neriah is a lie? But you’re willing to jump the gun and listen to the one man, who, I’m sure would drop to his knees to suck your dick to see if you cum gold!”

            “ANNIE!” he growled. “That’s enough,”

            “Watch your tone with me,” she sneered back at him. “You sent my friend… My BEST friend to murder your BEST friend? Do you hear how stupid…? How irresponsible that sounds? Are you out of your mind Arthur?”

            “What am I supposed to do? Anything at this point would send each and everyone of those troops spiraling into madness. We already walk a fine line, this place is a war zone, we are in the middle of a war and I have to keep it all together! I have to keep order! Without me acting like this, this whole operation will come undone! We will lose everything that my family has fought to preserve and,”

            “What family? Where’s your family, Arthur? Have you met them? Do you remember them hugging you, holding you? Telling you, how amazing you are?”

            His mouth hung open staring at her. “What?”

            “What family do you honor by doing this? Creating some kind of witch hunt for the one person who… Who besides me, believed in Arthur? Not Elder Maxson? Not the future High Elder Maxson? Not some fucking nut who sits in a hole, lying about sending out scribes out into the field for pristine copies of hundred-year-old comics? Arthur the problem is Neriah, the Institute. Not Danse. Danse has never…”

            “Annie, he’s not… human,”

            “SO? Everyone here doesn’t think you are human! You’re enhanced, according to Proctor kiss ass, remember?! What’s the fucking difference?”

            “Oh for god’s sakes! Annie!”

            “This is wrong Arthur! You know this is wrong! A man hunt is a distraction! You can’t tell me Neriah doesn’t have something planned to blow this damn blimp out of the air and you mean to tell me, that Danse is the problem?”

            “Where’s your evidence?”

            “Oh this holotape! Here…” her face fell looking over his desk.  “Where is it?”

            “What are you talking about?”

            “There was a holotape with my name on it! RIGHT here!”

            “I gave everything to Quinlan, why?”

            “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! MY NAME WAS ON IT!”

            “Stop… screaming,” he cupped his hand around her mouth. “Enough!”

            She bit him. He howled, furiously pulling away his hand. “Damn it, Annie!”

            “Don’t silence me! Why would you do that?” she started crying. “Do you want him dead? If you want him dead, just say it,”

            “You bit me! Annie!”

            “Don’t do that!”

            “Damn it,” he hissed. “I have to do this, to protect us. To protect the Brotherhood soldiers down there and,”

            “And what about Molly? What about Danse?”

            He went quiet again.

            “Are they just casualties? Liabilities of war?”

            “No,” he answered quietly.

            “The father of my child, my husband, is not a cold blooded killer. He is a man of honesty…” her chin trembled as tears rolled down her cheeks. “He is a man of honor and dignity and he doesn’t kill his friends because of a technicality of war. Or an inconvenience of a past they didn’t know existed,”

            “Annie… Honey, you don’t understand. I don’t have a choice,”

            “There’s always a choice Arthur,” she started crying harder. “You are choosing to ignore it,”

            “NO, Annie! If I allow Danse to stay… I have no authority,”

            “Which is it then? Dignity? Or Authority?”

            “Annie you can’t have one without the other,”

            “You can’t?” she tightly squeezed her eyes closed. “How long has Molly been gone?”

            “Left only a few hours ago. I gave her orders,”

            “And?”

            “She has to hunt down Danse… and execute him,”

            “You’re out of your fucking mind,” she stumbled back, away from him. “You’re not serious?”

            “It has to be done. It isn’t about what I want, Annie. It isn’t about anything that I want, it is a sacrifice I have to make to keep these people alive and from creating a mutiny that would easily kill us both! I have lost everything in my life that has meant something to me, and so help me God, I don’t lose you and that baby. I have to do this to keep our family safe, do you understand!?”

            “There’s always…”

            “NO THERE ISNT! DANSE ISN'T HUMAN ANNIE!” he kept repeating himself, and she knew he was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince her.

            “I’m beginning to wonder if you are,”

            “Annalise, I will die without you. I have to protect you first, and the baby… Please know, the last thing I want is to hear Molly say she killed him and hands me his tags… But he cannot live while this war survives. He’s… we don’t know what he’s capable of. Or what happens when we get to the Institute and he turns on us,”

            “He would rather DIE than turn on us! You know it!”

            “Annie…”

            She turned to leave the room and he grabbed her arm. “Where are you going?”

            “Let. Me. Go,”

            “You are not safe to…”

            “And neither are my friends. I have to warn them,”

            His grip tightened. “You know where they are?”

            “I don’t know if I can trust you,”

            “Annie…!”

            “Can I trust you to make the right decision?”

            His face fell. “I don’t want Danse to die,”

            “Then we have to go make sure Molly doesn’t…”

            “Annie,” he stopped looking at her worriedly. “That’s why I chose her. I knew she wouldn’t listen to me, anymore than you do,”

            “You dummy,” Annalise’s hardened expression softened frustratedly at him. She groaned resting her head on his chest, whatever Cade had administered to calm her down, was finally working. She made a note to ream Arthur out about that later. “You big dummy,”

            “Honey, please. I’m begging you… your blood pressure… is so out of control, you sky rocket and crash. It’s not good for the little one… Their Mama needs to rest,” he crooned to her, kissing her forehead. “I love you, please… just lay down, this will all be over tomorrow,”

            “It’ll never be the same, Arthur. Don’t you understand? You can’t just… let… Stop doing this to me,” she whimpered. “I’m not an animal. I’m your wife, I’m perfectly capable,”

            “I’m worried sick about you,” he finally admitted watching her eyes close again. Holding her tightly, waiting for any kind of word that Molly Winter had returned. “Annie, if I lose you… I have nothing to live for,”


	18. The Blindness in the Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, to each and every one of you who have read this from the beginning.  
> There's still a ways to go, we have the Institute to deal with, after all. ;)
> 
> But seriously and honestly, you're all so wonderful to me, making me feel great for sharing such a different story! Thank you infinitely. It means the world to me, that you've come this far.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter needs to follow certain aspects for very specific reasons, that you will soon see. (Spoilers)
> 
> There's always a method to my madness, and you will see that madness soon. But ha, trust the author, right? ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again, Shan Shan. <3
> 
> I hope this doesn't disappoint too much, and mostly, I really hope you enjoy where this goes. ^_^
> 
> <3<3<3

The sound of dripping water echoed amongst the deafening silence engulfing each step she took. The air felt heavy, suffocatingly thick with dread and remorse; terror even. Her heart drummed in her ears, the dampness sinking in through her vault suit, making it feel too tight against her already uncomfortable skin. There, in a drawn out, defeated heap, he hunched over the control booth, a once strong and powerful man brought to the ground in destruction with one fail sweep of hateful words. Of a truth so heart stoppingly raw, it made her heart shatter watching him hallow and demure, staring into nothing. At anything at all.

"...Oh God," she choked out before she realized words escaped her. "Oh Danse,"

He didn't move. He didn't even flinch at the sound of her voice.

"Danse... I don't... this can't be... I..." she now stood over him, suddenly trembling and cold.

"My jacket is over on the table. Put it on. You'll get sick,"

There was no infliction of his voice, no typical Danse, quietly scolding her for knowing better but not following through with it. There wasn't the glimmer in his warm chocolate colored eyes, in fact, they were as vacant as the crumbling room around them. He continued staring at nothing, barely showing any desire to look up at her or even make eye contact. For all that she knew, he wished with his own expressions, to be dead. She wasn't going to allow it. Crumpling to her knees in front of him, she threw her arms around his neck, feeling him suddenly come alive, but not with joy.

"Molly.... let go," he didn’t want to hug her, he didn’t deserve to hug her. But she showed no signs in letting go. Having her close did comfort him, holding her always made whatever haunted him…go away. Until now. “Molly,”

"I wont, Danse... what are you doing here? Why did you come here? We have to talk to Annie, immediately. She can fix this she can make all of this right..."

"Annie cannot change what I am, Molly,"

"It can't be true," she whispered holding his face in her hands, searching her eyes as if they’d give off some kind of clue. They didn’t.

"Molly I'm not human. You have orders, don't you?" he couldn’t look her in the eye. Even if her much smaller hands didn’t let go of his face.

"And? If I do?"

"Id expect you to follow them, as you're told,"

"What if I think they're wrong? What if I think they're cowardly and misconstrued?"

"It doesn't matter what you think, orders are orders,"

"Then I'll leave,"

"Molly stop," he suddenly pulled away from her angrily, grabbing her arms tightly. "You and I both know damn well what I am, and for as much as I don't understand it, I have no choice, I... don't deserve to live. I'm what's wrong with,"

"Shut up Danse," Molly choked out suddenly aware of how much damage has been done to him already. "You are not the problem! You have never been the problem. The problem is my heartless child! Who was taken from me, went along with this god forsaken cult and believes that what they create is better for the world. Their choices are what is wrong with the world; not your choices,"

"They created me! They couldn't even bother to grant me memories of a family or anything remotely," his voice stopped. “Everything in my head is spinning so quickly, I can't think straight. I just can't get it together," his voice broke. "I'm nothing... Molly, I'm nothing. I started out as nothing and now look at me, I've ended up as nothing,"

"You are everything," she frowned locking her arms back around his neck, once he let them go. "You are everything right with the world, Danse. You are the only person who hasn't used me for some kind of gain since coming out of the vault. You are my champion, my guardian, and I have so much love for you that I refuse to accept you as anything but my Danse. MY Paladin. It doesn't matter where you come from or what you even are,"

He closed his eyes, burying his face in her hair, trying to hide his tears, but well knowing she could feel their warmth against her cool skin. His large hands clung to her, one in the fabric of his jacket now draped around her, the other in the back of her long hair, desperate for her touch, her smell, her presence tight against him. Everything in him, holding her, felt at ease, even though his own civil war raged through this personal hell he had created. A long, quiet silence settled between them both, never becoming awkward. He took in everything about her, how soft she felt against him, her scent. His Molly, soothing him always she always did. Deep in his thoughts, he knew he didn’t want to die, he couldn’t. If he died, that meant leaving her alone to a harsh world that would certainly devour her at some point and in his mind, she had suffered enough all ready. He had to stay, to protect her.

"What are your orders?" his voice muffled still buried into her hair and neck.

"To find you and keep you safe," Molly lied feeling him finally smirk.

"I know Maxson better than that, he doesn't want to talk, does he?"

"No... and he had Annie in this like, coma. I went into to talk to her after he chewed me out over... God he's such a spineless child, and she wouldn't wake up, wouldn't move! His own wife isn't even safe from him and,"

"Molly... Annie's been so sick that,"

"I don't care, Danse! He shouldn't let Cade medicate her like that! I think she discovered something and," her voice stopped, looking at Danse’s broken expression. Her head, resting against his shoulder. "It doesn't matter. I know,"

"You should listen to him. He,"

"He's a child and I'm not listening to him," she sneered. "I've lost my life, my family, and just about everything that ever made me who I am... I refuse to let anyone take you from me because they're petty and afraid of something! I won't do it Danse, I won't follow his orders," she squeezed him tightly.

"He'll kill us both,"

"He will have to answer to his wife, he won't do it. He wouldn't dream of it,"

"You think Annalise would stop him? Could stop him from killing us both? I don't. Annie holds a heck of a lot of power, more than I think she realizes, but if he wants me dead? I'll be dead by dawn,"

"Danse I'm telling you...! He wouldn't dare! There's got to be a way to..."

"Molly, there isn't..."

"There's always a choice! You always have a choice!” She shouted. “Now stop! Listen to me! Damned be the Maxson’s then if this is how they will be! We'll leave. We will head north, get out of here and,"

"You can't abandon your duty,"

“Screw my duty to a man who'd kill his own best friend in cold blood! That's not who I am or what I believe and I won't do it Danse,"

He exhaled, pulling her back under his arm and squeezing tightly.

"You'd do that for.... for me?"

"I'd do anything," she kissed his cheek and slowly stood from the ground, holding out her hand. "Come,"

He tightly grasped her hand and allowed her to pull him up from the floor, arms locking tightly around her. He didn't know what to say or how he wanted to say it. All he knew was to get out of here, as quickly as they could. Making their way to the elevator, they game planned how they were going to approach this new situation, when Molly suddenly realized she had left her laser rifle he had modded for her, on the floor. Smooth. Turning back, she ran to the crumbling control room, picking up the gun off the floor, she paused. Something on the counter caught her attention, and she realized it was a holotape. Before she could load it to even hear what was on it, she gasped hearing Danse’s worried voice call for her.

Something wasn't right.

 

Tearing out after him, she waited impatiently in the elevator, annoyed he had gone up without her. She all but pushed the doors open upon arriving to the main floor and quickly realized Danse was already outside.

"Danse! Why didn't you wait before I..." her voice trailed off as she watched a fuming Arthur Maxson stalk towards them.

Instinctively she put herself between he and Danse, still vesting in the fact that if Arthur tried anything.... He'd have to answer to the most difficult woman in the Commonwealth. His wife. Even with all the confidence in the world, she became more nervous the closer he got to her.

"What is the meaning of this?!" His voice howled in a fury she thought she should have become accustom to. This wasn’t normal Arthur scolding or yelling. "Why is he... this thing... still alive, Knight?!"

“This thing? He is your best man, Arthur! Your best friend!” Molly shouted back, suddenly realizing she didn’t care. She didn’t care about Arthur, or the stupid Brotherhood or anything at this point. Her life had gone in a flash before her eyes, in a second of bone chilling cold, only to wake to find… all of this? No. She wasn’t about to let the twenty-year-old punk standing in front her, take the last thing she had left. Sorry, Annalise.

“Him?! Danse isn't a man, it's a machine. An automaton created by the Institute. It wasn't born from the womb of a loving mother; it was grown within the cold confines of a laboratory. Flesh is flesh. Machine is machine. The two were never meant to intertwine. By attempting to play God, the Institute has taken the sanctity of human life and corrupted it beyond measure,” he paced, staring them both down in a troubled fury that Molly began to realize had become a personal hell. It still didn’t make any of this okay.

 _“_ After all I've done for the Brotherhood... all the blood I've spilled in our name... How can you say that about me?” Danse responded from behind them, always steady, always brave and honest. Sadness began to loom over her, well knowing this would soon, truly destroy the strong man behind her.

Arthur began seething into a rant, a whole new level of unadulterated venom seeping from what she had hoped, deep down was a civil, decent human being of a man. A man caught between his own beliefs and the ones he was supposed to convey. The more Arthur spoke, the worse she felt. She was going to have to do something, there seemed to be no convincing the furious man throughout his desperate lecture to convince himself that Danse was, what he was. She frowned. Arthur’s ranting wasn’t what he wanted, in fact, the desperation in his voice only to told her one thing. He was actually trying to convince himself Danse was in fact, a synth. Danse had never done anything to deserve this, to warrant this behavior. Nothing, for how Arthur was speaking at him. Something had to give… somewhere or this was going to end badly, and fast.

***

Annalise knew, glancing back at the worried and anxious pilot who began to take off the second she hit the ground this had been a bad idea. The pilot didn’t want to be seen with her, and she understood why. Arthur would be furious with him, and probably do something irrational, since that seemed to be the only emotion he had been capable of. Irrational reaction. She rolled her eyes, looking around for the hidden bunker, frowning once she felt her right hand beginning to go numb for the third time that day. Arthur had been right, she’d become too reliant on the Pip-Boy on her arm, hiding her scars but also providing better circulation and thus, better movement and strength. She had remembered a few weeks back, Molly mentioning this location and its significance; but an anger quickly settled over her, rubbing her scarred, weak arm. Arthur had heard the ping coming from the Pip-Boy when she heard it. Even though she quickly dismissed it, convincing him that it was merely because she was aboard the ship and transmitting messages with her aunt. Clearly, he didn’t believe her. In fact, she had woken that morning alone in their bed, and her pip-boy removed from her arm. It was not on the nightstand nor his desk. He had taken it to track them here. She was going to kill him.

Slowly she came through a clearing, seeing Arthur’s vertibird atop the ancient helipad, and froze. His voice, echoed off the emptiness around them… an anger, a fear she hadn’t heard before. There seemed to be such a devastating fury to his voice, she couldn’t understand things quickly enough to grasp what was happening until she heard it. Her eyes wide, jaw open in horror at the venom spewing from his mouth.

“You're the physical embodiment of what we hate most. Technology that's gone too far. Look around you, Danse. Look at the scorched earth, and the bones that litter the Wasteland. Millions, perhaps even billions, died because science outpaced man's restraint. They called it a 'new frontier' and 'pushing the envelope', completely disregarding the repercussions. Can't you see that same thing is happening again? You're a single bomb in an arsenal of thousands preparing to lay waste to what's left of mankind,” he towered over Molly, seemingly nothing like the man she had known nearly all her life.

The man she married… had mutated into this wicked king, poisoned by his court and cowering behind rules and traditions… abandoning his best friend. Distrusting her best friend, as well. Everything seemed to take place in slow motion, and that’s when she realized, he was going to kill him. Oh, God, Arthur was going to kill Danse. Her heart sank, shrouded in terror, but her feet were suddenly moving. Much faster than she membered they had ever carried her before, and gasping for air she screamed as loudly as she could.

“Stop it! Stop this right now!” her voice had all but scared the life out of him, his face twisted with anger and fear, gave away the inner demon he had been battling for the last few days.

“Annie!” Molly cried out and Arthur’s head whipped over to look at her. He could have killed her with that glance, but it didn’t stop her.

“Enough of this! Enough of it! What are you doing? You said you’d wait for her to return!” She now stopped, and though shorter, stood completely in front of Molly, shielding her from Arthur.

“What am I doing?! How in the hell did you get out here?! You aren’t supposed to be here for this! None of this has anything to do with you, damn it! Why do you incessantly feel the need to continually undermine everything? You're as delusional as you are insubordinate! BOTH of you! How can you trust the word of a machine that thinks it's alive? A machine that's had its mind erased, its thoughts programmed, its very soul manufactured. Those ethics that's its striving to champion aren't even its own. They were artificially inserted in an attempt to have it blend into society. _”_

“SHUT IT!” she screeched back at him.

Silence settled amongst them, clearly a showdown between husband and wife began. Molly noticed Annalise struggling to confidently keep her arms at her side, but she couldn’t. Her right arm was held tightly to her chest, and for the first time she could see the awful scarring, the painful looking tissue that had been re-grafted multiple times. Her thoughts snapped back to reality when Danse’s soft voice could be heard from behind them.

“It's true. I was built within the confines of a laboratory, and some of my memories aren't my own. But when I saw my brothers dying at my feet, I felt sorrow. When I defeated an enemy of the Brotherhood, I felt pride. And when I heard your speech about saving the Commonwealth, I felt hope. Don't you understand? I thought I was human, Arthur. From the moment I was taken in by the Brotherhood I have done absolutely nothing to betray your trust, and I never will,” Danse made a devastated face looking at Annalise affectionately, as an older brother looked at his little sister when she was no longer safe. “Annie, sweetheart… You need to go,”

“No! I won’t! Listen to him, Arthur! You can’t tell me that he would ever in a million years think to…” she let out a frustrated cry well knowing she was speaking to a wall. “Danse, there isn’t anything wrong with you. I don’t care what the stupid terminals say! This is all Neriah’s fault and,”

“What he is has nothing to do with her,” Arthur hissed, not realizing the slip in his own argument he had made.

“This is out of control, Arthur and you know it! We don’t have time for this right now! This whatever point you’re trying to make is NOT what we need!” Annalise’s voice shook. “This is wrong! Listen to what Molly just said! Don’t do this. You aren’t a cold blooded killer. You aren’t a murderer… Don’t… Arthur just listen for once please,”

“You are willing to betray me and the Brotherhood… for this… for…?”

“SHUT UP ARTHUR! ITS DANSE! OUR DANSE!” she howled storming forward and shoving him. Molly let out a quiet gasp, nervously, and out of natural reaction, reached out to grab Annie, but missed. “How many times has he saved our lives? Protected us! Given us friendship when no one wanted anything to do with us? When we were hated as children because we were “special”. Don’t you get it? If he had been some kind of sleeper cell, he had over a decade to kill us. To kill you. He’s risked his life for that decade, to see to the honor of the Brotherhood… to honor you. And when shit goes down, this is how you... a great leader, a brilliant tactician… reacts? TO KILL? What have they done to you?” her chin trembled as he reached for her, but she pulled back stumbling away from him.

“Annalise, this has nothing to do with you. Get in the vertibird and wait for me,” he pointed a finger at her angrily.

“No. This is wrong and you know it. I won’t let you kill him,” she swallowed hard, closing her eyes for a moment. Arthur glanced behind her at Molly, then at Danse. “You said you didn’t want him killed…”

“Danse, as far as I'm concerned, you're dead. You were pursued and slain by this Brotherhood Knight and your remains were incinerated. From this day forward, you are forbidden to set foot on the Prydwen, or speak to anyone from the Brotherhood of Steel. Should you choose to ignore me, know that you'll be fired upon immediately. Do we understand each other?”

“I do, thanks for believing in me, Arthur,”

Arthur sneered completely unable to look at his long time friend anymore. “Give me his tags,”

“Arthur, oh my God this…” Annalise started to harp and he snapped.

“I SAID GIVE ME HIS TAGS! ANNALISE SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!” he roared as Molly sadly clutched them in her hands, not wanting to part with them.

Annalise’s eyes instantly hit the ground, not looking up at her husband. He had never screamed at her like that. Sure they yelled, they fought. She’d been screaming at him, so it was only a matter of time until he raised his voice back… but never like this. Never with so much hatred. This wasn’t Arthur Maxson. She wasn’t sure who Elder Maxson was anymore, either.

Grabbing them from Molly he glared at her, then back at his wife. “Get in the vertibird,” he ordered her. She still didn’t move and his face inched closer to hers. It made Molly shift uncomfortably. “Do not make me repeat myself,”

“No,” she crossed her arms. “This is outrageous; you mean to tell me if he… He can’t…” the realization hit her that Danse couldn’t come near the Brotherhood. For reasons that she thought were completely unnecessary and foolish, but enough that it made her sick. This was wrong. All of this. Everything was being ripped apart right before her eyes and she suddenly felt a sting of grief strike her heart. Her parents were dead. Now the Paladin she had grown up with, treated as her own family… was nothing more than dead. Her family gone. Resting her hands woefully on her belly, she frowned, rubbing the small bump that had begun to form. “You don’t get to choose, Arthur,”

“What?” he glared at her.

“You don’t get to choose who lives and who dies. This power has gone to your head and poisoned your heart,” she stared back into the eyes she’d swore she had known everything about. This… this man was not who she married. Not who she loved.

“He is a threat to everything we stand for,”

“You know the more you say it, and the more hateful you sound… it seems like you’ve almost convinced yourself this is a good idea. But I hear it, I hear the doubt and I know,” she closed her eyes painfully. “This is the…”

“I’ve had enough of you arguing with me, Annie,” his hand grasped the sleeve of her coat. “Shut your mouth,”

“You seriously… can’t find another way? You…”

“Enough,” he barked. “And you,” he pointed at Molly. “I expect you to return to the Prydwen as soon as possible after you’ve said your goodbyes. We’ve still got the Institute to deal with,” he turned towards the vertibird and began to walk back, pausing at the stairs and looking at his wife. “We’re leaving,”

“I’d like to…”

“Do not make me repeat myself,” he clenched his hands into fists and Annalise’s eyes, filled with tears looking between her two friends.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, shamefully looking away with her head down, following Arthur up the stairs. She’d do something stupid if she looked back, she knew it. Or make the whole thing worse by reacting without thought. Like Arthur had just foolishly done.

Molly slowly walked backwards towards Danse, stopping once she felt the solidness of his body against hers. His arms locked around her as they watched the vertibird disappear from the sky, and she turned around, hugging him tightly and repeating over and over, they would both, be okay.

***

The green numbers on her Pip-Boy flipped, revealing the three o’clock hour had just turned and he continued to pace. The guilt buried within his conscious ate away at what he had convinced himself was a shell of a heart, while drinking another glass of whisky. He had lost count around one thirty, and hadn’t stopped. It wasn’t numbing anything; it wasn’t making him feel resolved or answer the issues he was still facing. Even though in his drunkenness he could think; and it was the last thing he wanted. For the fourth time he heard a shuffle of rustling sheets, looking across the dark room to see the small heap of his wife burrow under the blankets. Another muffled sound escaped her and he curiously stood closer to listen. A quiet, soft whimper escaped her, and he figured she must have been simply uncomfortable in her sleep. If she did it again, he’d move her.

However, the whimpers only became louder, until a disembodied, empty wallow soon echoed around him. His heart fell through the floor. Low, miserable sobs filled the room and turning on the bathroom light to see if she was awake, he froze towering over her. What had he done? She clutched the sheet in one hand, and wept in her sleep. This was far worse than any words she could throw at him. He had done the only thing he had vowed to never to do to her; he had broken her heart. Sliding into a chair beside the bed, he sat there, well knowing she’d slug him with all her might if he attempted to touch her. She had made it abundantly clear, he could not touch her, and those were the last words she said to him. His chest ached again, an emptiness settling just as it had when he was a boy. Before finding the people who became his family, cared for him and treated him like the boy he only ever wanted to be. Before her. He didn’t know anymore. Running his fingers through his hair, he rested his head in his hands listening to her cry as the sound tore through him, ripping his chest and insides to shreds. The people who had become his family, were his family and what had been his family were all dead. Staring at her, still trapped in her grievous sleep, he worried for their unborn child. The example he was setting; the type of man he had become. Lastly, the worst feeling of all… the feeling of failure as the father he would become, not to mention the type of husband.

The stress, the strain… everything he had put her through, and now… This.

Oh, God.

What had he done?

He wept into his hands silently.


	19. Disenchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long between chapters! I NEVER do this. I apologize all you wonderful, lovely readers of mine! <3
> 
> But I'll make up for it with length!
> 
> I appreciate your kindness, your kudos, your comments and your love. Seriously, it keeps me going and you all need to know how amazing you are!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> May you enjoy, let's say... the beginning of correcting Arthur Maxson? :)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks Shan Shan for keeping me focused! <3
> 
> <3<3<3

            It had been nearly three weeks since she had set foot in the airport, or even bothered to enter a suit of power armor. Life in Sanctuary Hills had been difficult, especially trying to will the one person she had left in this life, to live. It was in his stubborn disposition, in his inability to see her reason to see why she loved him, whether than just moving on from the simple notion he was in fact a synth. If she heard the word one last time, she’d kill someone. Exhaling the weight of the world out from her chest, she ventured forward towards the main doors of the Prydwen, suddenly feeling no desire to speak to anyone or deal with anyone for that matter.

            Heading up the stairs she glanced at the Knight guarding the door, the same Knight she remembered that threated Annalise Maxson the first day she arrived on the Prydwen. The memories were hauntingly sickening, her heart suddenly much more heavy than she expected. Glancing upwards, all she received was a nod, followed with a saddened grunt. Even he too, seemed to be grieving. She expected a snide remark, like the one that came from the pilot who picked her up in Concord, muttering something about the type of relationship she had with Paladin Danse. A scowl quickly formed as the warmth of the hull of the Prydwen suddenly engulfed her, and through the open stairs, standing face to face in the command center were the Maxson’s.

            Before making her presence known, she watched the interaction, well knowing she should have felt badly for the young couple, but couldn’t. This was all his fault in the first place, why did he deserve her sympathy? His strong arm reached out, a rough hand seemed to tenderly grasp his wife’s jaw for the first time in weeks; but it was quickly batted away. She shook her head, the words of her friend were inaudible, as her bottom lip quivered. Good. They deserved this, at least, he did. He must have pleaded, the broken look on his drawn out and exhausted face wasn’t enough. His wife coldly shook her head and stormed off and that’s when Molly realized how long she had been gone. Annalise was starting to show.

            Taking a few more steps forward, she paused in the doorway, well knowing the man could see her reflection in the windows, but she entered anyway. It was time to end this madness, once and for all. She wasn’t going to let her baby, her son, destroy anymore lives with his game of playing God. It wasn’t necessarily something she was proud of, but it had to be done, for the sake of humanity and the betterment of the world. People didn’t deserve to live in fear, wonder if their family members had been replaced or worse, if their neighbor really was who they said they were. Still an age old struggle, but the world had more horrific things to worry about. She exhaled again.

            “Elder Maxson,” her voice hollow, empty. She didn’t want to be here. Or Sanctuary for that matter, with how difficult and distant Danse had become… she felt as if she didn’t fit anywhere and deep down knew, she didn’t. This wasn’t her world, but here she was, stuck in the middle of multiple messes being made and trying to fix everyone’s problems, much like she did before the war. In her time.

            “Knight,” his voice was rough, just as distant as she remembered. “Took you long enough to return,”

            “I’m afraid I don’t care,” she responded flatly. “You’ve done a hell of a lot of damage lately, Arthur,” she boldly used his first name and he raised an eyebrow at her. His eyes never met hers, however.

            “Proctor Ingram is looking for you and is ready…” his voice trailed off. “I’ve decided that since there is a vacancy within my ranks that I’m promoting you to Paladin. Your power armor is with the Proctor and your new room is located across the hall from Lady Maxson and I. Congratulations,”

            She said nothing, but stared blankly at him. “How does it feel?” she closed the door behind her.

            “I thought I made it clear that we were not speaking of…”

            “I just want to know how it felt, to rip everything your best friend has ever known of his life from him? In twelve hours, just complete destroy his life and,”

            “Paladin I don’t have time to sit here and discuss feelings about,”

            “And your wife? How does it feel, knowing she won’t even let you touch her?” Molly bitterly sneered at him. His expression widened in shock. She was right, she knew Annalise well enough that was how she punished him. How she held a grudge. Molly remembered having a similar tactic herself.

            He glared at her. “I don’t like your tone,”

            “You had every intention of killing us both,”

            “Don’t tell me what my choices were. You know NOTHING Paladin Winter. Either you step in line, take your orders and return to Proctor Ingram or I will,”

            “You’ll what? Kill me?” she smiled, a dark, wicked grin. “Please, feel free,”

            He blinked. “I do not appreciate being cornered on my own command,”

            “You ruined his life, you know that right? Something that could have been privately dealt with… You,” she shook her head. “Are we through? I no longer wish to speak with a child who has no respect for,”

            “Do not talk to me about respect!” he suddenly became defensive. “Do not start to…”

            “Shut up, Arthur,” she glared at him. “Banish me, I dare you. Try and get into the Institute then. Where’s your traitor? Hmm? Where is she? Suddenly realize a scribe went missing in the night? With probably every security break through locked in her memory so at any moment synths could come knocking on your door, and the first people they’re going for is your wife and unborn child,”

            She got him. He instantly went pale, and for the first time since she’d known him… His hands shook. He quickly clenched them.

            “Scribe Neriah has gone AWOL, yes,”

            Molly crossed her arms over her chest. “Huh, but yet you couldn’t bother to listen to your wife, you had to drug her up and lock her away like some kind of kept creature. Then, apparently that isn’t enough because murder is fun, so why not eliminate the one person who was capable of protecting them, of protecting you… honestly. Because let’s face it, you don’t have any desire to get those hands dirty,”

            “What would you have done, if you were me?”

            Molly glanced up at him surprised, and snorted. “I still would have done the right thing, and cut the puppet master’s strings… You had the right people protecting you, backing you up…the assholes out west couldn’t touch you if they tried. Now? Who knows who you can trust, and I saw how little your wife desires your hand now,”

            Arthur’s pale face instantly reddened. “I did what I had to do, Paladin Winter and if you will please return to your duties,”

            “Yes, Elder,” she hissed disdainfully, turning away from him on her heels, heading up to Danse’s quarters and the thought alone was sickeningly heart breaking. Her Paladin, was no longer a Paladin at all. She felt herself becoming disconnected as she climbed the stairs towards the room, but not watching where she was walking, she crashed into another body. A familiar voice laughed, steading her.

            “I was wondering when I’d see you again,” he spoke softly, his tired, kind eyes smiled at her. “I am sorry,”

            She gave him a sad smile. “Thanks, Paladin Brandis. Me too,”

            “Have you seen Annie yet?” he asked softly, gently leading her to a private corner.

            “Only for a second, she pushed Arthur’s hand away from her when…” she shook her head realizing she was talking too much about something that wasn’t her business.

            “Ah, I see,” he leaned back against a wall, sympathetically glancing down at her. “How’s he doing?”

            Molly’s eyes suddenly widened. “What do you mean?”

            “You know who I mean. I know Arthur, and he’d never kill if he didn’t have to. There’s no one left who knew Arthur and Annie as kids serving on this ship that isn’t her family or close enough they wouldn’t know any better. I watched those two grow up right before my eyes, and got to see them fall in love with each other. There’s nothing like it, feeling like the children you never had, were suddenly there for you in your moment of need. Or never forgot you existed,” he gave her a sad smile.

            “He sure didn’t act like it the other night,”

            “I’d never seen the girl so heart broken in all my life when they returned. Even when she was a shivering, sniffling little thing standing before Elder Lyons defending that her books were far too valuable to burn,” he gave a heavy sigh, with a defeated smile. “We weren’t burning books to burn them. They found old manuals and other unnecessary paper things to kindle the fires because of a massive power outage in the dead of winter. To a ten-year-old whose solace was books, well, as you can imagine her world came to a halt. I hadn’t seen Owyn smile like that in so long… It was good to see humanity in him again, and the timidly shy, Arthur Maxson bravely standing between she and Elder Lyons, as if he’d do something if Owyn tried to take her books,” he chuckled, a sudden dark sadness looming on his face. “Those weren’t our kids who came back that night after the whole mess with Danse, and I’d never seen them so far apart in all their years either. She hit his arm away from her so quick, it startled him, I think. She’s never, swiped at him like that. I’ve never heard them fight, either. I was standing guard in the hallway that night…” he shook his head looking over at her. “I’m so sorry you had to see them at their worst,”

            “Annie wasn’t at her worst. In fact, she bravely stood up to him, and told him what he wasn’t going to do,”

            Brandis smiled at her. “Annie’s always been bossy, I’m sure you’ve noticed,”

            Molly snorted. “She’s just very informed, and doesn’t like to be spoken over or ignored,”

            “He did both of those things to not only her, but to you and Danse, didn’t he?”

            She nodded. “He did actually, and I can’t believe she got in his face… Until he,” she shook her head. “There was nothing I could do,”

            “You saved an innocent man’s life, Molly Winter. That’s what is important,”

            “Yeah well, I might have saved his life, but it doesn’t mean he’s happy about it. I can’t… bring him back… He’s someone else, but I know, he’s really just Danse… My Danse,”

            “He’ll come round. He always has, even in his darkest moments, Danse always came back,”

            “He seems haunted, and keeps trying to tell this story. How he’s so angry Arthur’s forgotten everything,”

            “They’ve known him for as long as he’s been in the brotherhood. Especially as children, he was kind to them, told them stories and they doted over him,”

            “How could… Arthur just forget all that?”

            “I would hate to think he would, being as indebted to Paladin Danse as he is,”

            “He is?”

“A long time ago, a suddenly confident and cocky thirteen-year-old boy, convinced his best friend, the girl he fancied and wanted to impress, to follow him to an old library just outside of the Citadel days after her birthday. The two ventured out alone, on their own. Once people realized they were missing, the place was in an uproar. So myself and a certain Paladin had gone out looking for them. What we found was grizzly and quite possibly one of the most harrowing things any man, who holds people dear as family, should have to see. A deathclaw, dead at his feet, Arthur’s face was so bloodied and gashed open he was barely recognizable. What made it worse, was the sound he made when Danse pulled him from not what he clung to,” he paused. “But who,”

            Molly stared silently.

            “It’s like in the old film movie posters from your time, the old horror films. Little Annie, laying in a crumpled heap, her pale, pretty round face as sweet, innocent and surrounded by curls as the day you’d met her, but her body… Mangled, soaked in blood and broken. Arthur was inconsolable. Danse carried Arthur and I Annalise, all the way back to the Citadel. I’d never felt my legs move so fast in all my life. My wife was working with Annalise’s parents when we came through the door with two barely alive, bloodied children. That’s what they were, and still are to me, children…” he paused as Molly shifted uncomfortably.

“That’s why Annie’s arm is… so…”

“Terrible looking and mangled? Yes. It’s a miracle she even has a hand, let alone that arm,”

“Why would he do that?”

“When I asked that question Arthur suddenly took a swing at me; but he too was far too weak to handle the amount of blood he had lost himself and he quickly lost consciousness. It was Captain Cade’s first day in the infirmary as a doc,” Brandis lit a cigarette, offering one to Molly who graciously took one. “She wasn’t breathing. I was sure the kid was dead, I couldn’t even let her go. But someone had to go tell Reginald and Rowena their only daughter was barely stable, if at all. The chaos that followed, oh, what a mess. Arthur didn’t leave her bedside for nearly two weeks, he’d crawl up beside her and read to her for hours until someone dragged him out of the room,” he shook his head, clearly choking up. “I’d find him in the middle of the night, head on her bed, body in a chair pushed as closely as he could get it. The tenderness he gave to her, seemed as if they were twenty years older than themselves. Hell, he’d even hold the cup to give her water, always so careful… and now seeing them at each other’s throats,” Brandis shook his head.

            “Look, I know this has a lot of people…”

            “Sweetheart, you have no idea what this has done. I can’t even fathom how you’re even still around to help him. Or why you’re helping him at all,”

            “You seem angry with him?”

            “I watched him grab her arm and pull her into him… That’s not Arthur Maxson, it certainly isn’t the boy who has spent the last ten years of his life so irrevocably in love with her, that he’d ever think to,”

            “How so?”

            Brandis reenacted the movement and Molly scowled.

            “What does he get from doing that to her?”

            “I know; he didn’t hit her. But his tone, how he’s been talking to her,” he shook his head. “I can’t stand here and let this happen. I can’t let this war come between those two, because if this continues? The Brotherhood is doomed. They will destroy everything and each other in the process,”

            “Is that a bad thing? I mean I don’t want my friend hurt, you know what I mean Brandis, but the Brotherhood isn’t doing either of them favors,”

            Brandis gave her a sad glance. “She’s…gone cold, Molly. Like him. The light, that little sparkle, that was so genuinely Annie… went out. I watched it, and I’ve had to sit here and watch it, every morning she comes out to retrieve books… like some kind of Ice Queen leaving her tower, only to take my arm, make quiet, cold conversation with me, occasionally bark orders at the few people passing by… then scowl at her husband the rest of the day. They don’t speak, they don’t touch and they barely look at each other. Those aren’t my kids,”

            Molly gave him a hauntingly dead look. “She’s guilty by association and she knows it. Arthur’s hell bent on destroying anything that gets in his path, Annie can’t fight that. Not anymore and certainly not on her own. I’m sorry, Paladin. I cannot,”

            “I can’t see her like this, they’re all I’ve got. Molly, I implore you to hear me out, you have got to take her away from here and,”

            “You know the minute she goes missing half of the Commonwealth will be up in flames, because he’ll be looking for her! I can’t risk that! You know what he said about Danse if he,”

            “I swear on my life, nothing will happen to Danse! Please, I can’t watch her live like this anymore. There’s no happiness left in her, as if it’s been sucked from her soul… he looks worse every day,” Brandis painfully cleared his throat. “That baby doesn’t deserve that, and you know it. Please, hear me out,”

            “You understand you’re asking me to steal from him, to take away the,”

            “She wants to leave, take her,”

            “I can’t, it’s too dangerous! You know exactly what will happen! I’m having a hard enough time recuperating Danse, you think I have time for the Brotherhood’s Princess? I love Annie dearly! But… I can’t do this! I…”

            “She isn’t safe here and you know it. Not just because Arthur is an idiot, but,”

            Molly blinked. “Did you…”

            “I have no fear, my dear. I would say that to his face,”

            “But what good will come of this?”

            “I will convince him myself once he realizes his wife is missing. Scribe Neriah went AWOL weeks ago, and had it out for Annalise for years. If she’s alive, and if God forbid made it back to the Institute, I fear for what would be come of Annalise, here, alone when Arthur goes in with you,”

            “Brandis, I can’t take her,”

            “Let me. I promised her father years ago, if anything happened to them, we’d be here for them. Let me at least keep her safe, give me one thing out of all of my other failures. Give me this chance, I assure you, I will depart alone and return alone. I swear, I will serve at your side within the Institute once we get in. This place isn’t for her, not right now… Not with child,”

            “Has she mentioned anything to you?”

            “Once you see her, you’ll know,” he embraced Molly tightly. “I’m sorry, you’ve been dealt such a shitty hand in this life,”

            She exhaled and returned his hug. “I am too. If you bring her, no one else can follow you. You have to come alone and you have to wipe that location from the memory of that vertibird am I clear?”

            “Absolutely,”

“If you’d like, as soon as we’re finished… you can see if you can get her to leave with you,”

            He squeezed her again. “I will repay you, and protect you. You will get back home to Danse,”

            Molly lowered her eyes, half wondering if Danse really wanted her back at all. He’d been so cold and distant, thus rightfully so, but she couldn’t fathom not feeling like herself. Or worse losing her identity… Oh wait. She had. Feeling a bitterness settle in her chest, she quickly shook her head and slipped into Danse’s quarters that were now, unfortunately hers. The room felt like he had hugged her, instantly engulfing her in a such a way it stirred emotions she had gotten she possessed. Closing her eyes, she collapsed onto the bed, heaving a sigh.

            “I am glad to see you have returned, well and ready to finish the battle,” Annalise really didn’t sound like herself and Molly’s eyes shot open to look at her. She blinked.

The normally, long unruly curls that framed her soft pale, rosy cheeks were wrapped around her head in a tight braid, something that mirrored royalty from history books. Molly frowned. Annalise wore a different style, fitted ballistic dress beneath her very own battle coat, and even for as warm and fuzzy she knew the girl to be, seemed just as menacingly intimidating as her husband. This was awful to look at. Brandis was right, the light in Annalise’s eyes was gone; they were no longer a vibrant honey jade, but a dull brown that had been worn down for too long.

“What the hell happened?” Molly blurted out, wishing she had said something a little softer.

Annalise frowned. “You know exactly what happened. If I’m going to convince the council they’re wrong, I have to play this damned game with the Elder’s in the first place. Not to mention my own husband,” she scowled. “I’m sorry. Enough about him and me. It’s a pleasure to see you,”

“Why are you talking like the aristocracy?”

“Don’t be silly,” Annalise made a face at her, and Molly shook her head.

“I am silly, girl. This isn’t a place for you to be,”

“I am well aware,” she paused closing her eyes. “How is my old friend?”

“Alive,”

“Molly,”

“What is with this whole… Ice queen persona?”

“I told you, I have to get Danse back before the baby’s born. I can’t…”

“Annie, this isn’t about that right now! Don’t you get it? They’re just using…” she let out an irritated sigh. “Look, I know you want the fuck off this blimp and I’m going to help you out. Arthur needs to learn a lesson and I think you’re the only one who’s going to be able to get to Danse. Make him see he’s not… some kind of wonky abomination. I know he saved your life and Arthur’s when you were kids. I need him out of this funk, he’s miserable… won’t eat,”

Annalise frowned. “I am sorry you are suffering,”

Molly put a holotape in Annalise’s hands. “You leave this on Arthur’s terminal after you listen to it and then walk out in the dead of night. Brandis must be with you, am I clear?”

She nodded. “Are you coming?”

“If I can get back to Sanctuary before your husband is ready, I will. If not, then… Hopefully, I’ll see you again,”

Annalise hugged her tightly. “I am sorry… That it has happened like this,”

“Is this what you want? What you truly want to do right now?”

“Until this war is over… I can’t be with him like this, I sound like I don’t love him; that’s false. I love Arthur so much more than anyone else will ever comprehend, more than he will probably ever comprehend. But I do not have to like him. Right now, I do not like him. He has to learn there are dire consequences for his actions, and actions that rip apart lives for reasons they shouldn’t have to. This could have been handled differently, and instead of listening… He reacted. I jut can’t stay here right now,”

“I understand. Please, do not speak a word. Find Brandis when you are ready. Do not take much. You need a good head start; Brandis will speak with Arthur when he returns. I’m going to end this, and I need you to make sure Danse lives, okay?”

Annalise studied her. “Until you come home, yes. I will see to it, he gets well again,”

“Right,” Molly gave her one last hug before watching Annalise pause at the doorway. “Hurry. He cannot know we’ve spoken. Whatever act you’re putting on, don’t let it eat your alive. Remember who you are, Annie,”

“It’s hard to remember when the world wants you to forget,” she added sadly. “There’s a box, hidden behind the headboard of the bed. I made a collection of things I knew would mean something to Danse… If you’d take them, please? Arthur doesn’t want me in here, and now I think we’re just playing a control game. So… please,” she closed her eyes.

“Has he ever done this before?”

“Monitored me everywhere I went and told me what I can and cannot do? No, he hasn’t. I’m afraid I don’t like it, and my tolerance for his bullshit is nearly nonexistent,”

“Then don’t tolerate it, Annie,”

“I won’t. I’ll see you soon,” she nervously smiled and disappeared out the door, leaving Molly amongst Danse’s things to decide what he would like to see again and what would have to stay.

 

***

Molly had made it back to Sanctuary, claiming the need for leave before completing her final mission into the Institute to face her son for the final time. She quietly pushed the front door opening waiting to see what she would find. A worried sickness swept over her, fearing she’d turn a corner to find him dead on a concrete slab; another fear surfacing to life. He had seemed okay enough to leave behind, but now, looking around at the mess of her home… she worried if she had left too soon.

“Oh, hi,” a nervous voice came from the back of the garage. “You’re back soon,” he sounded a little more like himself, but still had that worn down, vacant gaze.

“I said I wasn’t staying,”

“What’s…” his voice trailed off noticing her exiting power armor at the station in the driveway and she closed her eyes. He sighed. “Oh…so you’ve been promoted? At least if I can’t protect you, it will. I’m proud that you,”

“Stop. We both knew this would happen, but at least Arthur looked like shit. Annie won’t let him touch her and,”

“Why not?” Danse suddenly seemed irritated. “Don’t you understand he did what he had to do? To protect his family? To protect you and the rest of the brotherhood?”

“Danse… Not now…”

“I am still,”

“You are still Danse!” Molly shouted. “You are DANSE. Logan Danse, my best friend. The man I love,” she admitted holding her arms around herself. “Stop this, please it’s killing me as much as its killing you,”

“You… love me? How can you say that? How can you love a…”

Molly threw her arms up. “Please stop calling yourself that! You’re more human than half the people I’ve ever met in my life, even before the war! I’m getting a shower and going to bed. I don’t know what else or how else to make you see… You are so much more than a Paladin of the Brotherhood of Steel,” she took off down the hall, and he ran his hand down his face, collapsing onto the couch.

He must have dosed off, for the house was dark; as was the world surrounding them. Dogmeat lazily snuggled against him, head in his lap. Danse slowly regained consciousness, until the faint familiar humming sound of a vertibird could be heard in the distance. What time was it? Didn’t Arthur promise to not send people looking for him? Not that the promise mattered, but he still expected Arthur to be good on his word. In a few long strides he was in Molly’s bedroom, where had slept beside her many times before. A room he could have called his own, especially with her beside him; but yet he could never seem to tell her in return, how much he loved her too. He gently shook her awake, she jumped up with a gasp, holding to his strong forearm, snuggling into his touch.

“Scared me,”

“Wake up,” he spoke gently. “I hear a vertibird,”

“It’s fine, Arthur promised,”

“It’s going to pass over the town! If he…”

“Danse, please…”

“I know he’s good for his word but,”

“I’ve got something to ask of you, before I leave to destroy the Institute…”


	20. Safety in Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20!! Oh my goodness!
> 
> Thanks for being here through this journey! 
> 
> This is such a fun milestone of a quick setup chapter to some seriously great action, super adorable friendships and hopefully a few original ideas that make a little more sense. Or at least make for an interesting story.
> 
> I appreciate you all reading this, the effort and thoughtfulness that goes into each of your comments! 
> 
> They truly make my heart happy and if I could I'd hug each of you, I would!!
> 
> THANK YOU!
> 
> Enjoy this little stepping stone! More to come soon!!
> 
> <3<3<3<3

            Molly frowned watching Danse meticulously load his laser rifle, standing protectively at the door, peering out the window into the dark street. She had been talking at him for the last twenty minutes, and it obviously didn’t matter, he still hadn’t stopped to listen. Over and over she repeated herself, muttering to him that he was being ridiculous and that no one was coming to get him.

It didn’t matter.

            “Danse… please listen to me,”

            “Molly, I know you think Annie has this under control, but she doesn’t. You saw how Arthur spoke to her,” he huffed, shaking his head. “He’s never spoken to her like that, but its besides the point,”

            “Danse please stop and listen to me!”

“There’s someone in the street, and it isn’t Preston,” he gave a quick glance over his shoulder at her. “You told me they wouldn’t find us here,”

            “They won’t, and they aren’t coming for you,” she frowned watching his disposition suddenly change, as the two figures came closer. He turned on the safety and quietly placed his rifle down, next to the door opening it.

            “That can’t be…” he uttered, standing on the porch watching the tall, fairly thin, older man clutch the much younger woman’s hand in his as they spoke to each other in hushed voices.

            Annalise couldn’t look at everything fast enough. She had never seen a settlement since she was a child, nor had she ever seen one this well established and nice. An elderly woman pulled herself out of a chair and waved, a warm kindness to her eyes that Annalise noted, made her seem out of place in the world.  She looked rather odd, but there had to be a good story to go with it. Her attention instantly turned towards the street again. A man approached them, appearing out of the darkness; tall with his cowboy hat and stern features that she knew were far more kind than the tough disposition she was receiving. Far kinder than her husband’s had been of late. She frowned, but Paladin Brandis squeezed her hand, pulling her closer and tighter into his side.

            “Good evening, I see you’re with the,” Preston began to speak but Brandis quickly cut him off.

            “We are not here on the behalf of anyone. We are no one, and simply passing through. We wish to speak with Molly Winter and P," his voice stopped sympathetically. "…Danse,”

            Preston’s head tilted at the odd pair, still not sure if he felt comfortable letting them any closer. They were dressed as any normal Brotherhood of Steel members he’d seen, or had been dressed. Not to mention, the woman seemed far too… well kept to be a simple traveler. The longer he stood, the more anxious Annalise felt, noticing more and more sets of eyes appearing from behind windows and buildings. They were being watched, which made her alarmingly uncomfortable. Perhaps, this had been a bad idea after all. However, the sounds of a door opening loudly, boots shuffling on the ground and a voice; a voice that echoed safety to her since she was a little girl.

            “Annie?” that voice called out, suddenly interrupting Preston and alerting them of his presence. A voice that promised safety as long as she'd known it. “Preston step away from her,” to which the man did quickly, suddenly shocked and surprised Danse had emerged from the house and spoken in the first place.

            “You’re all right!” she cried out, running up the broken sidewalk and crashing into the towering, heavy frame of her former Paladin. “Oh my God, you’re all right,”

            He squeezed her tightly and as gently as he could, not letting her go for a long quiet moment. Molly appeared beside him, giving Paladin Brandis a quick hug before thanking him for coming so quietly and quickly. They had a conversation, mostly uttered and between them while Danse fussed over Annalise, the last piece of family he felt like he had left.

            “You shouldn’t be flying,” he suddenly made her laugh.

            “I can get in a Vertibird, and I didn’t fall out. I’m fine,” she smiled following him into the house as Molly looked over at Brandis.

            “I should probably go back with you, I can’t imagine Arthur being very forgiving,” she sighed. “How’d you get her out?”

            “I had her bag, and she told him she needed fresh air. She felt trapped. They have hardly spoken to each other, which is something I’ve never seen before… It makes me sad to watch them struggle as so. But I think he had come far too comfortable with her beside him and takes her for granted. Not to mention the whole business with Danse… I’m sorry you had to go through that,”

            Molly shrugged. “It is what it is, Brandis. Whatever, look, I just want this over with. I’m well aware of the outcomes and if I don’t come back, I think… I’ve made peace with enough to,”

            “If you think for one second, I haven’t made it my personal mission to get you in and out of that place in one piece you’ve got another thing coming,” Brandis huffed at her, lighting a cigarette. “You’ll be safe with me. You need to come home,”

            “This isn’t my home, Paladin,”

            “Maybe… just maybe,” he paused exhaling a cloud of smoke. “You were never meant for that other world. Maybe this is your home and here with Danse, is where you belong,”

            “He doesn’t want me. It’s been three weeks of constant battles to make him see that,”

            “When you woke up and found the world like you had never imagined it to be, did you want to give up?”

            “Sometimes but I…”

            “But what?”

            “I wanted to find my son,”

            “Exactly. What happened when you found out who your son was?”

            “I didn’t have anything to live for,”

            “Are you sure about that?” he looked over at her. “Don’t do this to yourself. You’re coming home, you have to want to come home… Tell yourself you will, because if you don’t? You never will,”

            She frowned. “I can’t get him back,”

            “Annie said the same thing, moments ago… About Arthur. I know you both can get those boys back, but they have to understand the importance of who they are and your roles to them. Without you and Annie I’m afraid this world, faction, place… what have you… wouldn’t last long. You bring too much good into this world Molly to waste it,”

            “Thanks, Paladin,” she gave him a said smile, motioning him towards the warm and inviting home.

            A few hours later, after a warm dinner, drinks and good company, Molly stood at the bottom of the driveway beside Danse looking towards the horizon. A strong, sturdy arm slipped around her waist, pulling her into his side. He was quiet, but didn’t let her go.

            “I need you to return to me solider,” his voice was more of her CO’s, and she gave a half smile up at him.

            “I didn’t think you needed me,”

            “I’m afraid if you don’t return to me… of what will happen,” he anxiously made eye contact with her. “I’m very much afraid of what will happen without you,”

            Her arms locked around his midsection. “Danse…”

            “I know, I have been distant and cold, but I can’t grasp the concept of why you tell me you love me every morning… Or why I cannot sleep unless I’m beside you. It doesn’t make sense to me, and I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel less than your worth. This has been trying for us both, but I just can’t grasp it,”

            “Then don’t. You are what you are, so what. You’re Danse, you’re Logan Danse. I love you, and that doesn’t change anything. It’s simply the place where you come from and,”

            “I’m not real,”

            She hit him as hard as she could in the shoulder and he winced. “Did you feel that?”

            “Yes, ouch! Why would do you that?”

            “If you weren’t real you wouldn’t have felt it,” she glanced up at him. “True or false?”

"Fair enough," he couldn't hide an appreciative smile, and neither could she.

            “Danse! Oh no!” a voice called from the house as Danse quickly turned, a protective instinct suddenly returning to him and Molly patted his chest.

            “She’ll be good for you. I don’t think the airport is a safe place for her right now, the Institute knew she was there and well, let’s face it. She’s smart and capable but not the ablest bodied solider, right?” Molly smiled hearing the short laugh coming from him.

            “She’s a brilliant shot… but no. Not…” he shook his head. “Good idea, and thank you. For thinking of her. I suppose she’s as much as my sister as yours was to you,”

            Molly smiled. “See? You didn’t lose everything. Even though I don’t understand your loyalty to her jackass of a husband, you’re protecting their child as you were always meant to do,”

            “I’m sorry you have to do this,” he lowered his eyes. “Relationship or not, no mother should ever have to do this,”

            “It is what it is Danse,”

            “No, it’s wrong that you have to do this. This should have never been part of your deal, we should have found him… and,”

            “Gone back in time, sixty years?”

            He frowned. “I hate seeing you suffer. That hurts the most, knowing I promised you I'd make this right, and knowing I can't fix it. I’m so sorry, Molly,”

            “You better be here when I get back, or there’s no reason for me to come back. Am I clear?”

            “Crystal,” he leaned down, a large rough hand cupped her jaw, while his calloused thumb gently stroked her silky skin. Towering over her, his lips sweetly locked with hers, pulling her closer into him before deepening their kiss.  “I love you,” he finally whispered in return.

            Molly blinked, well knowing Paladin Brandis was already half way down the street waiting for her. She just dumbly stared up at him, shocked he had even said those words in the first place, and now, she didn’t want to go. She didn’t want to leave him. The surge of terror growing inside her chest forced her hands around his collar, pulling him into her for another drawn out kiss.

            “My Paladin… I love you,” she whispered before stepping back, listening to Annalise profusely swearing in the house as Danse rolled his eyes, smiling at her.

            “Be safe. Ad Victoriam, love,” he waved watching her disappear into the darkness of the street, close to the side of Paladin Brandis. Once they were gone from his sight, he turned around to find Annalise in the doorway looking frustrated and confused. “What happened?”

            “Before she left, while we were talking about stuff… Molly told me to make this tea, and I like this tea, but um…”

            He finally chuckled, a sound he hadn’t realized he hadn’t made for sometime. “But what?”

            “How do you use a kettle? Yours looks weird,”

            “Come on Annie girl. You really can’t tell me, you’ve never made your own cup of tea?” he teased while motioning for her to go back into the house, pulling the door shut tightly behind him.

******

            Molly felt like all the air from the Prydwen had been sucked from its hull as she glanced sideways towards Paladin Brandis, who for the first time seemed slightly concerned himself. They stood together alone on the Command Deck wondering if they were waiting a death sentence or new orders. She didn’t realize she had held her breath until startled by the loud slamming of the door behind her. Heavy, echoing foot steps approached her and suddenly stopped, standing before the windows, towering menacingly over her. A forced calmness behind the fuming undertone of his voice filled the room.

            “Are you finished creating liberations amongst my wife and crew or do I need to…”

            “Arthur… back down,” Paladin Brandis finally spoke out of turn and Arthur’s cold blue eyes widened, staring at him in shock. “If you’re going to punish anyone, it’s me. I felt that Annie needed proper protection and needed removed from the airport. This goes back years... I swore to Reginald before you ever laid your eyes on Annalise Rothchild, that if anything happened to him, the girl and Rowena would be safe by me. Now if you want me to break a vow I made to one of my oldest and recently deceased friends, I know Molly here will make it known in the Brotherhood how it all went down,”

            He just stared at him, part fuming, part of him desperately trying to hide the surge of emotions boiling over in his chest.

            “She is my wife,” he seethed. “She is safest with me,”

            “Your entire operation might be compromised, because you were unknowingly infiltrated years ago. This isn’t your fault Arthur. You and Annie were young when Neriah and her crew arrived. You know better than this, yet you still selfishly think, your wife is safe with you?”

            “Do I hear you questioning me, Paladin?” the disdain, the unwavering sense of losing control was coming to a head.

            “I’m protecting your future, Arthur. We all know what will happen if anything happens to her or God forbid, your baby. Don’t do this. Think logically, I beg of you… Think of her first,”

            Arthur stormed towards the front windows of the Prydwen and grasped the railings tightly. “Was it her idea to leave?”

            “I told you, it was for her own good that I,”

            “Did she want out, Paladin?! Answer me! Did she want away from me first and foremost!” he roared, his voice unable to stay calm at this point. That’s when Molly noticed the slight tremor in his grip, for just a second before he turned away.

            “Arthur, of course she was mad at you. Look at you! You blatantly ignored her, ignored her abilities you yourself have deemed far superior to anyone else’s and think she’s not going to be upset about it? You know Annie better than anyone! She’ll forgive you, but you’ve insulted her more than once,”

            “I never said good bye to her, Brandis. She was gone before I even got back, I didn’t get to apologize to my wife!”

            “Were you actually going to apologize to her? Because last I spoke to her, you weren’t intending on it,” Molly interjected.

            He snarled at Molly. “Don’t start your,”

            “You don’t start with me!” she fired back at him, her index finger inches from his face. “Not after everything you’ve done! Stop this right now! We have a war to win and I need your head to be screwed on right! Not mad over some bullshit with Annie because you were an asshole to Danse! Enough!”

            He stared at her for a moment. “Where is Annalise?”

            “Safe, with the only person capable of keeping her safe right now,”

            Arthur’s face paled and he hung his head. “Was she okay? Did she say anything to you?”

            “Did she mention you? Jesus, for being the fucking King of the Commonwealth you’re still a fucking…”

            “ANSWER ME MOLLY WAS SHE OKAY?!”

            “Arthur, Annie’s fine. She was happy to see her remaining family, alive and well,” Molly felt uncannily calm.

            He swallowed hard. “Wasn’t sick?”

            “Looked the best I’d seen in weeks. Seemed a little overwhelmed, kind of kid in a candy store look about her but,”

            Arthur’s face scrunched signaling he had no idea what that metaphor even meant.

            “She’s fine, Arthur. Nothing can get her where she’s at. I mean nothing. Danse wouldn’t let anything happen to her and you know that better than anyone,”

            “I’ve never… not said good bye to her,” he uttered stepping away. “Does she hate me?”

            “I don’t know, you did some really shitty stuff Arthur, but I’m pretty sure she still loves you. If that’s not called grace, then I don’t know what is. Or unconditional love. Regardless, she’s fine and you need to stop brooding about it and apologize,”

            Slowly he glanced up at her. “I should start with you, should I not?”

            Carefully choosing her words, Molly met eyes with Arthur. “I don’t think it’s me who should get the first apology,”

            “Annie was right,” he turned around again, keeping his back to her. “You have to understand why I couldn’t listen to her, why Danse…” he stopped. “I had to, Molly you have to see reason in this,”

            “There’s no reason in this, and don’t tell me the devil is in the details. Most people would say I’m looking at him,”

            Heaving a sigh, he stood tall, still looking out the window. “It was not my intent, I reacted hastily and I’m certainly not the devil. I never wanted to be,” the words caught in his chest. “I’m sorry, for showing distrust in you,”

            “In me?” Molly held in her rage. “I don’t think any of this is about me,”

            “Why are you so quick to protect a group of people who would have had you killed?” Paladin Brandis interrupted them, breaking the heavy tension with the strike of his match. Molly made a face at him, unsure of why he had asked such a random question in the first place.

            “Excuse me?” Arthur finally turned back around. He looked completely torn apart, but to those who didn’t know him personally, the dark disposition of the fearless leader remained. Molly could see how much damage he had done to himself in the time she’d been away. 

            “Everything always tends to come back to the West Coast chapter where you were born… Why do you feel connected to them? Like you owe them something?” Brandis curiously tilted his head, appearing as more of a wise grandfather rather than the traumatized man found by Danse and Molly nearly two months ago.

            “I don’t,” he responded shortly. “I owe nothing to anyone,”

            “Arthur, they killed your mother,” Brandis added coolly, with a sad gaze in his expression. His patience with Arthur matched none other.

            “The NRC killed my mother,” Arthur snapped at the Paladin. “My father died in battle and,”

            “Odd that your father died in battle and as soon as they found out she sent you away… She was dead. Don’t you get it? You were raised to be a blind servant to them! You’re doing everything your parents never would have wanted you to be, don’t you get it? She sent you to Elder Lyons for a reason, so they couldn’t brainwash you,” he exhaled another cloud of smoke that lingered between them. His eyes studying the young man before him. “They still got to you,”

            “I am trying to bring a balance to the Brotherhood!” Arthur yelled clenching his fists. “So other chapters can understand that helping the people is just as necessary and important as preserving technology! We need to use it for the betterment of humankind and not hoard it! I’ve made this abundantly clear in meetings and I will continue to do so! Questioning my ethics, ideas and furthermore, my own upbringing and now,” he stopped as Brandis came closer.

            “Arthur,” he placed a hand on his shoulder. “You have the power to do the right thing. Do it. Do right by your friends, your wife, fix the error of your ways… If anything… do right by that unborn child. I’d hate for them to learn of a father who created nothing but destruction in his wake when things became muddy,” 

Arthur glanced at Molly. “I’m sorry, this how this has to end,” he paused opening the door. “I would like you to join Ingram down in the airport and escort Liberty Prime to the CIT ruins. I will meet you there,” 

“Yes sir,” Molly saluted him, half heartedly, her own heart growing colder the longer she thought about the impending horror of facing her only child, to just plant a detonator to end his life, his work…his existence. She turned silently, pausing in front of Arthur. “I hope to the gods, you never have to end your child’s life,”


	21. A Commonwealth Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise Maxson is in Sanctuary with ex-Paladin Danse while her husband and Molly Winter destroy the Institute. 
> 
> Nothing can go wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, seriously. I apologize for my delays and disorganization!
> 
> Thank you all so much for coming this far, reading this story and loving it as much as you do! It makes my heart so happy! 
> 
> Sorry I have been away, this is the longest I have gone between posts, but alas, all is well, and the direction is finally moving again!
> 
> I hope everyone is well, and I hope you all enjoy the next installment for some new adventures, reunions, apologies... and eventually, some babies! Ha!
> 
> Thanks again for all the support, the love and and always, thanks for enjoying my little creation!
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> <3<3<3<3<3

            “I’m sorry, Danse!” Annalise frowned standing behind him as he cleaned up the remaining pieces of her mess.

            “I forgot the kitchen has never been a safe place for you,” he smirked, turning around and placing an arm across her shoulders having her sit down on the couch in the common room just across from the kitchen. He had turned it into a bed for her, since it was after all the warmest room in the house, and where he could keep an eye on her best. The fireplace roared in front of her, and he knew Arthur had one similar in his quarters at the Citadel; Danse hoped it would comfort her this far from home.

            “I can be in the kitchen!”

            “Annie you caught an oven at the Citadel on fire when you were seventeen,” he tried to stifle a laugh, but neither could she. It was true. “It wasn’t a small fire, either,”

            “It wasn’t my fault,”

            “Oh? And who’s fault was it?”

            “Arthur’s of course,” she grinned as Danse for the first time in weeks, laughed honestly, and loudly.

            “He wasn’t anywhere near you,”

            “It just feels better to blame everything on him, doesn’t it?”

            “Some days, Annie. Some days,” he cleared his throat and encouraged her to finish her tea, watching her tiredly exhale and patting the seat beside her, signaling a hesitant Dogmeat to sit with her.

The dog, almost joyously looked over at Danse as he climbed up onto the couch and happily snuggled with the woman that always fed him under the table and took him for long walks. Danse swallowed hard, glaring back at Dogmeat as if they were testing each other; clearly, the dog won when Annie heaved a content sigh, hugging the dog tightly. He let out a happy groan towards Danse, still wagging his tail.

“I’m sorry… for how Arthur acted,” Annie’s fingers feathered through Dogmeat’s soft fur, glancing up at him. “I’ve never seen… such,”

“Annie you have nothing to apologize for,”

“I’m as much of a part of him as he is me. We’re a packaged deal, always have been,” she looked sad for a moment. “I’ve never seen him like that before and I still can’t process it,”

“Annie you don’t have,”

“Danse, please? Of all the years you’ve known us, when has he ever… snapped like that?”

“I don’t know,” he rubbed the darkening stubble on his face and sat back in the chair studying her. “I think it got under his skin and spiraled out of control before he could process what was even happening. I don’t know what I make of it still,”

“I don’t care what you are,”

He gave a sad half smile at her. “Treason, Annie girl. Treason,”

“Fuck treason, Danse. Come on, it’s stupid and you know it. Elder Lyons would have never acted that way or reacted that way. Neither would have Sarah. You know that,”

“It’s different now, has been for a long time. You hold onto things that are long gone, and I think you need to be careful,”

“I have nothing to fear. I’ve had enough of this influence from the West Coast. I hate them, and Arthur knows how much I hate them. I don’t have to tolerate their bigotry and I don’t have to tolerate their ignorance. They do nothing to better themselves, they grovel like golems in caverns, killing themselves over technology that could save them,” she shook her head. “I’m done. I told him I was done and if he swore any allegiance to them and,”

“Annalise,” Danse interrupted her. “You can’t start a feud within the brotherhood in the middle of a war with the Institute,”

“There doesn’t have to be a war when the West Coast realizes the East can easily destroy them with one fail swoop if they do not listen and,”

Danse rubbed his face, smiling at her. “It doesn’t work that way,”

“Why?”

“It doesn’t matter, what it all boils down to is the fact that I’m not…”

She frowned. “You are human. You’re more human than any of those jerks out west,”

He smiled. “Thank you. But Arthur has to tread carefully, all that data that’s in the database, could compromise a lot. That’s why I have to be dead. He cannot show leniency when he knows the west coast is on the back burner of trouble. I hope someday, the two of you can fix it, for now, to protect you and everyone else, it had to be done,”

“Okay, fine. It had to be done, it doesn’t mean he has to blow up like a child and say such awful, hurtful things to you!”

“Annie, for as hurt…” Danse stopped for a moment. “Look, you’re getting upset and you need to rest. You’ve had a long day of travel, and I’m sure baby Maxson is ready for Mama to slow down. We’ll talk about this more tomorrow,”

“But Danse…”

“Annie, please,” he quietly pleaded and she nodded.

“Yes, sir,”

He smiled, draping a blanket over her. “Everything is going to be fine. We’ll talk about it in the morning,”

“Okay,” she curled up, watching him disappear out the side door of the kitchen to the enclosed garage off the side of the house.

The embers in the fire place were dying down, and Annalise found herself staring at patched up ceiling, listening to just about every noise that could catch her attention. Strange lights would occasionally come in through the front window, and fade quickly. Crickets, chirps and strong gusts of wind would rattle the rickety branches that scraped against the sides of the house. She shivered, whispering into the darkness until a figure laying in front of the television lazily stood and curiously looked back at her.

“Up,” she muttered as quietly as she could, letting the dog curl up next to her. She exhaled, and closed her eyes. Why did the dog smell good? “Did Molly give you a bath?”

The dog groaned, burying his head.

“Ah, yes she did,” she giggled to herself quietly, kissing the top of his clean head. Closing her eyes, she began to ease asleep, only jumping once the sound of a hammer could be heard.

Danse still must have had trouble sleeping. For some reason, the sound comforted her, rather than irritated her. However, she could still hear voices outside, different sounds of nature that she had never been accustomed to in her entire life. However, she began to warm up and found herself finally drifting off to sleep in moments.

 

***

            It had been days, actually it had been ten on the dot since they’d taken him straight out of their lessons. She’d never seen her father so furious in all her life, Elder’s training or not, Arthur Maxson was never to leave the Citadel until his eighteen birthday. Annalise never knew the story or why behind it, something about how years ago when Elder Lyons had gotten banished from the West Coast Brotherhood, that her family as well as her father and a few others, followed him to the East Coast. No one discussed much about the conflict, or whatever happened to Johnathan and Jessica Maxson, Arthur’s parents. There weren’t any documents on them, or logs. Elder Lyons never spoke of them, he only ever appeared sad, looking at Arthur before his death. A loud commotion outside her door could be heard, her father was awake, she could tell by the light under the door. She remained still, closing her eyes and listening as his voice echoed through their quarters.

            “He’s JUST a boy! You can’t expect him to just— absolutely not! They aren’t ready for something like that at their age! They haven’t even passed their final examinations and you want them wed?! No! Putting him through this kind of madness is hard enough as it is! You will not force them into something they are not ready for!” her father roared furiously.

            “The Elder needs a wife,” an empty, monotone voice responded to him.

            “The Elder is only sixteen! His wife would only be sixteen! Do you not understand the implications and pressures that puts on them as children? You’re out of your mind! Arthur will ask Annie when the time is RIGHT. Not because you people think it needs to happen tomorrow! Give him a chance to grow into who he is as a leader! Let them learn the importance of each other as a team! You’re being extremely foolish and hasty!”

            “The boy has shown he is ready. The crisis has been handled perfectly because of him. He has exemplary negotiation skills, he commands people with ease and his tactical decision making is beyond precise and wise. It is his time to command the Brotherhood of Steel. He was born for this,”

            “You’ve said it yourself, he’s a boy. You can’t do this to him, you’ll ruin him,”

            “That’s why your daughter is essential to him, he has refused any other woman,”

            “You put him through a test?” Reginald’s voice shifted. “What have you done to him?”

            “As I said, the boy is fine, the super mutant conflict has been handled. He ended it with ease, we’ve made contact with the Midwestern Brotherhood for the first time in six years. We even offered him the services of consorts, that of which he adamantly refused and became angry with us. The only emotion we saw from him, actually. He said he was to marry someone else, and refused to be with any other. That of which, we all assume, is your daughter,” the voice paused. “Alas, he passed every test with flying colors. The morality with him is very strong,”

            Reginald sighed. “Where is Arthur?”

            “In the Elder’s quarters, where we’ve moved him. They’re his now. We’ve already passed it through the board. He will be inaugurated next week,”

            “I know he’s a great leader, capable of great things. I know we need a great leader, but… he’s so young, you’re taking his life from him,”

            “It’s what he was born to do. He’s a Maxson, it’s in his name,”

            “But what about him as a person!”

            “Head Scribe, I assure you, you and your family’s position is secure with Arthur. He’s adamant to protect the lot of you, even if you were so fiercely loyal to Owyn Lyons and his family,”

            “They raised Arthur,”

            “Yes, they did. He’s the perfect balance of what the world needs. Now, if you’ll excuse me,”

            “Is he hurt? Has he been harmed?”

            “No one’s harmed him. He served in battle, he’s done his duty and he will be placed in the position that has been his since birth. Now if you want to let Maxson and your daughter take their time, so be it. But know, if she is not pregnant by their twenty second birthdays, arrangements will be made. There MUST be an heir,”

            “Get out of here,” Reginald hissed. “May God have mercy on the lot of you dinosaurs for what you’ve done!”

            Annalise had removed a panel from her wall and snuck out through the lab that connected directly to the wing of the Citadel that housed the Elder’s quarters. If Arthur was there, something had happened. Something was wrong. She and everyone else knew Arthur would become Elder, just not two months after his sixteenth birthday and days after her own. Her stomach knotted, suddenly aware of what the implications of being so close to Arthur meant. It made her angry. She always had feelings for Arthur, but loving him was new; it was different from the close friendship they had kindled as children. Loving him was terrifying, but knowing few else did for who he actually was as Arthur, instead of a Maxson, broke her heart.

A loud crash signaled to her something was in fact wrong, startling her from her thoughts as she darted down a small corridor that lead to a large bedroom and private bath. There he stood, spitting blood into the skin and wheezing. She felt everything tingle, her heart racing so quickly a loud ringing sounded in her ears and she couldn’t catch the sound of horror escaping her. He whirled around in a fury, as if ready for a fight; but he froze staring at her. Half in devastation and relief to see her, the other in a rage, so violent and hateful it frightened her. Hand over her mouth, she trembled, her legs suddenly made of stone. Had they tried to kill him, and when they couldn’t, decided to make him Elder in stead? A flash of anger filled her at the thought. They couldn’t do that to him. They wouldn’t, would they?

            “Annie,” his voice broke as he collapsed to the ground, she was beside him seconds later, pulling him into her arms as he cried out in pain. Quickly releasing him with a yelp, she searched as to what caused the outburst.

            “Holy shit, Arthur,” she was trying to keep it together for both of them. “Oh, oh, God. What they have done to you? What happened?”

            “Super mutants… Ambush,” he winced, now trembling as she was. “Take my shirt off, please,”

            “Arthur…”

            “Annie, do it!”

            She nodded and began to do so and screamed noticing it sticking to a wound in the center of his right pectoral. He cried out, gripping her hips and began yelling at her just to rip it off. She felt light headed and dizzy doing it. That’s when she noticed the bruising and the festering burn, that was no ordinary burn mark.

            “They…they… branded you!”

            He shook. “Make it stop, Annie…”

            “Oh my God, they really branded you,” she was sure she’d pass out at this point, finding a towel on the floor to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth only to realize she was surrounded by something wet and sticky. “Arthur…”

            Turning around she realized she was on her knees in a pool of blood; suddenly the concreate and steel walls faded into crumbling stone a dampness that could only be felt on cold winter mornings seared through her bones. She shivered, looking everywhere she could, confused as to why she was suddenly somewhere new. Liquid rolled between her fingers, startling her as she turned her hands over to look at her palms. They were dripping, soaked in blood. The pool surrounding her grew larger, her heart beginning to race as words suddenly became trapped in her chest as the fear began to take control of her. The body at her feet, the head in her lap were suddenly much heavier, and looking down, it was no longer the pain strickened, beaten, sixteen-year-old Arthur Maxson, begging for her help… It was someone else, his throat slashed open, an empty, dead gaze bore into her. She screamed.

           

***

**

            Danse found himself moments later, realizing he had completely lost track of time or what he was doing. He was just sitting in the garage, staring. His thoughts were still swimming around in his head when he realized Dogmeat was pulling on the leg of his cargo pants.

            “You can let yourself out, I don’t need to go with you,”

            Dogmeat growled.

            Danse blinked. “Excuse me?”

            Dogmeat barked just as a shrilled scream from the other room startled Danse out of his skin.

            “Oh, God, No!” Annalise shrieked, Dogmeat barked louder still pulling at Danse’s pants leg until he too jumped up and headed back into the house.

            It was evident Annalise didn’t know where she was, and wasn’t fully conscious. He frowned, quickly sitting beside her and gently placing a hand on her shoulder, firmly calling her name.

            “Where’s Arthur?! He promised! He promised! He…Oh,” she pulled back from Danse for a second, before realizing it was him.

            “Annie… Annie girl calm down, it was just a dream, it’s okay,”

            “No it wasn’t! IT happened! I remembered it! I always tried to forget it!” she wept. “He said we wouldn’t be separated! It’s my fault! It’s all my fault and it’s going to be my fault if he dies and…and… YOU!” tears uncontrollably rolled down her face as her arms locked around Danse’s neck tightly.

            “You had a bad dream, Annie. That’s all,” he rubbed her back gently, still holding her tightly in his arms.

            “I remembered it like it was really happening,” she hiccupped, still sobbing. “I don’t want to lose him… Or you,”

            He sighed. He wasn’t surprised. “What happened?”

            “I,” she wept, he frowned feeling her hot tears on his shoulder. “I told him he was horrible and selfish… I haven’t hugged him or kissed him since he banished you. I wouldn’t let him touch me,” her voice trembled. “We haven’t spoken in weeks, except for when I’d spew out more awful things… Oh God, Danse, what have I done?”

            “Annie,”

            “I’ve completely pulled away from him! I acted like he didn’t understand how I felt or what he had done for his own shitty actions, but I never…” she cried unable to catch her breath. “I never listened to him once. I never let him talk or… What if he doesn’t come back at the last things I said to him was don’t touch me?”

            “Annie, Arthur is a survivor, he will always come back for you,”

            “I’ve never…. not told him good bye before leaving! I haven’t told him I loved him in weeks, and if he doesn’t come back…” her arms locked around his neck as he sadly held her close to him, gently rocking back and forth. “He said horrible things to you and how can I expect him to come to you, and ask for your forgiveness when I can’t even give him the time of day to…”

            “Calm down,” he crooned to her. “Just calm down little one. You’re all right,”

            “I told him I hated him, Danse!”

            “Oh, Annie,” he sighed. “You’re just as bad,”

            “I know,” she clutched the collar of his shirt. “I’ve been so set on him feeling bad for what he did I never realized how awful he had to feel in the first place and,”

            “What did you dream about?”

            She shook her head. “It was like reliving a memory all over again, watching myself in it,”

            He blinked. “Annie…”

            “Don’t make me talk about it,” she exhaustedly hiccupped, laughing when she felt Dogmeat licking the side of her leg, trying to push his nose under her arm to pet him. She rested her head against Danse, turning sideways to pet the dog.

            “Why did it upset you?”

            “I don’t hate my husband,” she whimpered. “I love him, even if he’s crass and,”

            “Made one bad decision?”

            Her bottom lip quivered as she nodded. “Yeah,”

            “Arthur always comes back,”

            “This is different, Danse,” she sniffled. “I was just as mean to him as he was you. I feel so guilty pushing him away form me like that, yelling at him… I don’t know what I’d do if I never got to see him again,”

            “Annie what else happened? You’re still shaking,” he frowned as she continued to cry, burying her face into his neck.

            “I listened to your tape,” her words were barely audible. “I…Please, you can’t, promise me you’d never do such a thing,”

            “Oh. Oh, God, Annie. That was never supposed to…”

            She wept harder. “I was holding Arthur after they branded him, and had blood on my hands from helping him bandage his wounds…But then I was surrounded by blood and your blood… You were…”

            Danse blinked, suddenly realizing, something himself as he held her tightly, trying desperately to get her to calm down. Sure, Arthur was resilient, but so was Molly. Right? His heart sank, he had been so cold to Molly, even amongst her warmth, how hard she tried to make him feel normal and loved, yet he continued to shut her out. The guilt he felt, must have mirrored Annie’s, because he frowned feeling her squeeze him tighter. He didn’t know what he would do if he never got to see Molly again. Closing his eyes, he exhaled loudly, suddenly thankful she had shown up to the bunker when she had, and now, consoling Annalise, made him ache so desperately for her, he wasn’t sure how to process it.

            He had fallen asleep, sitting on the couch, with Annalise curled into his side, still weepy even the next morning. She was rattled, clearly that holotape had been found by someone, and he shamefully regretted even thinking of following through with it. He was in love with Molly Winter, and following through with that holotape… he suddenly realized the implications of his death, not just by her or by Arthur, but by taking his own life. Even if he was a synth, he was loved, and clearly, it didn’t matter to them.

            Darkness still lingered in corners as a cold, grey dawn slowly broke over the horizon. He began to heat water to make himself coffee and Annalise another cup of tea. Dogmeat still buried into blanket beside her, nestled at her side, his head on her hips. She had finally calmed down. Danse leaned against the counter of the kitchen sink, realizing heavy, fancy lads cake sized snowflakes began to fall from the sky. The Commonwealth winter had finally arrived, but the beauty of the morning didn’t sting anymore, like it did when he had learned of his true identify. No, it stung because he ached for the woman who saved his life, who loved him so wholly, and all he had done was chastise her for it. He heaved sigh, he had never missed Molly, like he did now. Taking his mug and leaning over the couch to check that Annalise was still sleeping, he snuck down the hallway to the bed he shared with Molly and laid down. Closing his eyes he took in her scent, muttering a silent apology to the woman that was missing from his side.

            Bright white light filled the room and Annalise groaned slowly sitting back up on the couch. Fighting with her unruly curls to get them out of her face, she looked around, noticing that the room was still cold, even with a fire. Dogmeat’s ears perked up, his tail wagging looking at her from the mess of blankets. Standing up she rubbed her eyes, suddenly standing in front of the window, her jaw agape. She’d never seen anything like it in her life. Gasping loudly she headed for the door, but stopping quickly. Danse would seriously lose his mind if she went out without him, even if Dogmeat danced at the door, begging to be let out. Chewing her lip, she darted for the garage, frowning she she noticed it was empty. Turning on her heels, just as the snow began to fall harder, she tore down the hallway and found him asleep in his bed holding Molly’s pillow in his arms. Not thinking twice about it, she gently shook him.

            “Danse! Can we build a snowman?! It’s snowing!”

           

 


	22. Not As Well Versed As She Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> So sorry I was a dirty liar and said I'd post this about two weekends ago? I think? Most likely.
> 
> Unfortunately, I got hit with the flu and finals all in the same run. Awful.
> 
> But regardless, I apologize and as to not get hopes up I will solely run on surprises and try to not make broken promises! 
> 
> However, I do have the next chapter written! (Ask falsenostalgia! She's seen it! ;) )
> 
>  
> 
> Again... thank you thank you thank you thank you for sticking with this story and loving the characters as much as I do!
> 
> This adventure has been a blast, and there is YES still more to come.
> 
> So if you enjoy, hold on!
> 
> All the love in the world to you!! 
> 
> xoxoxoxoxoxoxo!!!
> 
> **** Also, this is a little/a lot non-canon for reasons you'll see. So, heads up in advance. This just felt right going in this direction. Let me know what you think! I hope I did justice for everyone!
> 
> *****************************************************************************

            Annalise inhaled deeply, smiling once she felt the large round flakes hit her face for the first time in years. The air had a crisp, cold, bite, seeping into her lungs as she closed her eyes. The gray morning glimmered in calm as she watched the small town slowly bustling to life as the snow covered world seemed much more picturesque than she remembered. Traders began coming in with their caravans, settlers bustling about, lighting fires and keeping warm as they tended to houses with drafty doors and windows. It felt strange, being somewhere new, out in the open like this. She wasn’t surrounded by towering walls of concrete and steel, or guards lingering in the background always on alert. For the first time in her life, she was simply Annie. No Arthur Maxson attached to her side, nor the implications of her own name and title. Not a soul here knew her, and she loved it. Feeling Dogmeat beside her give a short bark, playful and seemingly asking if they were going on a walk. He danced on his paws looking up at her, just as the door closed behind them and Danse locked it.

            “Different than you’re used to, isn’t it?” he secured the scarf around her neck and patted Dogmeat’s head. “You stay with her today, boy. Don’t leave her side.”

            Dogmeat gave an assuring bark, wagging his tail, running a few steps a head, and playfully waiting on Annalise to join him where he remained at her side, just as Danse had instructed him to.

            She smiled up at him. “I love it. It’s so… I have no words, I can’t believe what I’m seeing!”

            “It’s definitely a different world out here, Annie. Piper is supposed to be coming into town this morning, she’s got more tea that you and Molly like. I told her we’d meet her at the main outpost. We’ll walk around, let you stretch out for awhile,”

            “No one has to know who I am, right?”

            “We don’t want anyone knowing who you are, Annie,” he gave her a sideways smile and encouraged her forward towards the sidewalk.

            “Good,” she exhaled, stuffing her hands in her pockets. “I like feeling human for once,”

            Danse looked down at her confused. “As opposed to…?”

            “A princess locked in her tower,” she glanced up at him apologetically. “I wasn’t saying anything about you or to be unkind,”

            He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. “It’s because you’re loved Annie, we’re at war. What do you think Arthur would do? Let you wander alone like it’s the Citadel?”

            “Hardly, I’ve just never felt isolated before. No one on the Prydwen will talk to me, at least not unless they want something. I’m addressed as Lady Maxson constantly. I haven’t been Annie since I was a girl. I don’t want people to think they can’t befriend me, or let alone talk to me,” she kicked the light dusting of snow as they walked towards the center of the neighborhood. “I suppose I don’t like change, and that seems to be all that’s happening,”

            “You’ve always done well with the change that’s been thrust upon you,”

            She rested her head on his arm and smiled. “Thanks, Danse. I’m glad you’re okay, by the way,”

            He smirked. “Me too, Annie girl. Me too.”

            “Good morning Danse,” a strong but kind voice came from behind them. “I didn’t know you had someone special.”

            “Morning Preston. I do, she’s actually on a mission to destroy the institute. Didn’t your people get word?”

            Preston kindly smiled looking at Annie. “They did, thankfully. Reinforcements went to help, though your Brotherhood friends said they had everything under control.”

            “They do. Back up is always nice to have when a common enemy is involved,” he responded shortly. “This is my sister, Annie.”

            “I know you,” Preston shook her hand and Annalise seemed surprised by the gesture. She thought handshakes were something of the pre-war, she intentionally remembered to do that with Molly when they first met. Why did Preston?

            “I don’t think we’ve met,” her voice shifted.

            “You were being escorted last night by a Brotherhood of Steel official. Did you get out casted since you’re related to Danse…? Are you a…?”

            “Hold on Preston,” a smooth voice walked out of the house behind them adjusting his sunglasses. “You can’t just make assumptions about people, am I right? Part of the reason we’re in this whole mess in the first place. We’ve got the Lady of the Commonwealth in our mist. Show her a little respect,”

            Annalise felt her cheeks redden and could see Danse rolling his eyes. The man chuckled and lit a cigarette, offering one to Danse, who for what she could tell, obliged but took a few steps away from her. Dogmeat wagged his tail at the man with the black hair that seemed more like a wig, since she immediately noticed his nearly non existent eyebrows didn’t match. Preston she had been told stories about, and Piper she had met once in passing but this man was a mystery.

            “Deacon stand down,” Danse mumbled quietly and those eyebrows lifted excitedly.

            “So Molly wasn’t fucking around. She’s really here? This is her?”

            “Just because you like to live dangerously, doesn’t mean I do. Not with her here, and not now.”

            “Well aware my man, on how you like to run things. Well aware. Besides, I’ve always wanted to meet the brightest scribe of her age. Heard about you, long time ago little girl,” he smirked playfully and Annalise suddenly wasn’t sure what he meant by that or how he even knew the running nickname she’d had since the age of ten.

            Suddenly a tattered, old, shaky voice cried out from behind them, clearly upset and in an uproar about something. A tall, well built man anxiously ran out from the house, through the garage towards them, a worried, concerned look on his face. He shakily exhaled and looked between the three men and Annalise anxiously.

            “Sorry to interrupt guys, but, Mama Murphy is losing her marbles watching you talk outside in the cold. Said the um…young woman needs to come in where it’s warm. Cold’s no place for her to be… something about her state? I don’t know, but please just make her stop.”

            Danse heaved a heavy sigh, discarding his cigarette and Deacon stopped him as Annalise turned to follow the man who had introduced himself as Sturges.

            “Do you still play the accordion?” he asked Danse, over her should Annalise tried to be discreet in listening to the curious conversation.

            “Yes,” he muttered quietly. “It’s in the house. As soon as Annie gets inside and we meet Piper, I’ll see to it, its yours.”

            “Appreciate this Danse, really,” the playful man’s voice softened into a sincerity that even within the five minutes of knowing him, Annalise recognized.

            “Yeah,” Danse uncomfortably shifted shaking his head. “Let’s not discuss this in the open. How much time do you have?”

            “Not a lot. Long trip to get back into town to meet at the location given by the boss,”

            “Any word… on…?”

            “Your Mrs. is fine,”

            “You have confirmation?”

            “Last I saw she was at the feet of a giant robot obliterating everything in her sight. I’m pretty sure she’s set to destroy the world if we let her.”

            Danse cracked a smile.

            “Looked happy enough doing it,” he chuckled following them into the house in the middle of town, that had become Mama Murphy’s place.

            Annalise stepped inside and was instantly met with strong scents of what she had heard Molly refer to prewar incents, fragrances of Hub flowers made her dizzy as the grey light poured in from dusty windows. There were candles everywhere and a fire going in what seemed to be a decent fireplace, prewar definitely, but useful. The frail and tired woman kindly smiled and as soon as Annalise completely stepped in front of her. It was as if the woman immediately recognized her; someone she had met before. Uncomfortable and unsure about the kind man beside her she meekly sat in a chair facing the woman, whose hand reached out towards her.

            “The brightest scribe of her age, sits in my home. He’s let you from your tower in the sky,” she immediately inhaled something from an inhaler, quickly hiding it when the man Sturges came into the room. How did these people know her?

            “You ladies need anything?” he asked gently and Annalise quickly shook her head no.

            “We’re fine Sturges, just need a minute with her,” she waved her hand, dismissing him. “Tell Danse she’s fine. He needs to help Molly, nothing can harm her here. No one knows she’s here and few know she’s missing. Nothing comes for them,”

            “I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met,” Annalise finally choked out.

            “The room’s making you nauseous. You still get sick easily with smells, especially new ones. Understandable. I apologize, but it comforts me, you see…”

            Quickly shaking her head, Annalise gave her best smile, sitting up properly as if she were at some kind of meeting, and the woman’s eyes kindly waivered.

            “I appreciate you treating me with respect, Lady, but you don’t have to do that here.”

            “I saw you, last night through the window. Perhaps that’s how you recognize me.”

            “I knew you were coming. Trapped in an iron cage, fortified by duty and steel. How long has it been since you truly felt like his equal?”

            “I don’t understand… How do you know I’ve been called the brightest scribe of my age?”

            “Because you are, you my dear have saved a lot of lives with your delegation skills and ability to influence the power on your right arm. You control this board game far more than your equal does,”

            “This thing? Power?” she held up her arm with the pip-boy. “No, it’s just a silly pip-boy that my father rigged to help my arm…” her voice trailed off looking at her. “You mean my husband, don’t you?”

            “He’s a very powerful man… You both are so young and have so much responsibility,” she frowned. “You keep him whole. A man forced into a role he never wanted, a life he never asked for tears him apart. He feels guilty for dragging you with him, but you’re the only thing in this world that brings him comfort and peace. He is not tormented when he’s with you,”

            “How…” Annalise had gone pale. This was far more upsetting than she realized. Glancing at the woman the night before gave her a weird feeling, but this was a whole new level overwhelming level of strange. Where had Danse gone?

            “You both burn from the same fire, you have been bound to one and other for a long time. He’s forged from eternal steel like they say, but it’s a lineage of power and justice. Your enemy has blinded him far before you knew him, and he is lost. An enemy that shares the same flag,” she paused taking another deep breath and smiling oddly at her again. “Your light, you have such an interesting color light I’ve never seen. The future grows within you, hope, peace and prosperity. Two glimmering stars of life you both have created will see your sacrifice and make right the wrongs of their father.”

            “How… do you know these things? I…” Annalise took another deep breath and felt her head spin for a moment. “You…”

            “You are safe and so is he. They cannot touch you now, not when you have helped him produce not one, but two heirs.”

            “What,” her heart stopped.

            “You don’t know? You can’t feel it?”

            “How… have we… two?”

            “They will save the people from their slavery and captivity to a world of violence and bring one of prosperity,”

            Annalise hands were shaking violently as she squeezed them together tightly, letting out a soft yelp as the door opened and closed loudly behind her.

            “Whoa there, it’s just me. Piper, good friends with Molly and journalist for Publik Occurrences in Diamond City. I’m not here to hurt you,” she chuckled sitting on the couch across from the women with a smile. “I had to stop in and see you. Didn’t believe Danse when I saw him walking back from the house. Never thought you were real.”

            “I’m sorry, beg your pardon?” Annalise took a deep breath and steadied herself, feeling Mama Murphy still watching her.

            “You’re fine, Lady. I told you. Nothing can harm you here,” the soft voice interjected. “Piper is a good one,”

            “Lady? Lady as in… Lady Maxson? Holy shit she’s real. Molly’s mentioned you before, but I just thought it was some made up story,”

            Annalise’s face fell. “I’m Annie, Danse’s sister,”

            “Sure, and the insignia on your coat tells me a different story. Mama Murphy how’d you get her alone to talk without her guard dog?”

            Dogmeat barked at Piper with a low growl.

            “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean you,” she spoke to the dog, as he groaned and placed his head back on Annalise’s lap to continue ignoring Piper. “So, what’s it like living in the sky? That ship is like nothing I’ve ever seen! Is it true you’re actually… his wife? The right hand to the most powerful man in the Commonwealth?”

            Annalise opened her mouth to speak and nothing came out. “I’ve never… Heard of him being referred to as…”

            “Earth to Lady, your husband runs this shit show as soon as the Institute is destroyed! Molly’s with him right now and that giant fucking robot that you can see at least four miles away, getting ready to take out anything that moves is just the beginning!”

            “I’m not a fan of living in the sky, but it’s necessary to support him. I’m sorry, do I know you?”

            “I’ve been dying to meet you. I really would love an interview with you. You know, as Lady of the Brotherhood of Steel it would be the most perfect opportunity to,”

            “Oh, come on Piper,” a smooth voice entered the room, placing something in his bag before lowering his sunglasses to wink at Annalise. “Don’t give away her secret. She’s here to be anonymous, not ousted,”

            “Sure Deacon, because your indiscretions are so top notch?”

            “Only to keep you guessing paper girl. Besides, this is Danse’s sister. She’s visiting to be out of the line of fire. You know, it’s safer out here in Sanctuary when people aren’t asking too many questions,” he paused. “Shouldn’t be asking questions.”

            “She needs to address the people of the Commonwealth, tell them that the Bro---,”

            “If anyone finds out she is here, don’t you see the danger that puts her and everyone else in? The price on her husband’s head is astronomical, she’d be bait. The best kind. Piper, don’t be stupid,” Sturges spoke up.

            “Piper, she’s a young mother in hiding… Do right by Molly, don’t let the world know she’s here until her husband can protect them.”

            “Where’s your baby? Institute take this one too?” she lit a cigarette and Danse finally entered the room.

            “Of course you’d start trouble,” he grumbled looking over at Piper. “This is enough, Annie, come on,” he reached out for her and she quickly took his hand.

            “Come on, Lady… Just one, tinsy interview?”

            “No interviews, Piper!” Danse barked as Deacon grinned at Piper.

            “Don’t scare her, it’s like letting a caged bird out for the first time. She doesn’t know what she’s capable of,” Mama Murphy added. “I’m tired now, Sturges, help me to bed please,”

            “Yes ma’am,”

            “Deacon, what the hell,” Piper whispered as Danse pulled Annalise out of the house and into the cold afternoon, seemingly questioning if she were okay outside through the window. “You know damn well she could comfort every single one of these terrified people who are completely intimidated by the Brotherhood! For god’s sakes they’re taking over Diamond City! If they want peace, fine! But let her be the voice to the people! Just look at her!”

            “They’re at least spending money in Diamond City, besides, Sturges is right. There’s a hell of a price on her husband’s head. She’d be the perfect target to take… If she’s pregnant? She’s invaluable to anyone wanting to make a killing. You know the story about him.”

            “I know nothing about him! That’s why I need her!”

            “Let this alone Piper, if Molly finds out you interrogated her or…”

            “I haven’t even gotten to talk to her!”

            “Exactly, and…” he scoffed getting frustrated. “Stop complicating things. You know I’m not a fan of her husband. But she might be the gem that tips the scale in our favor. Don’t screw this up because you’re nosy.”

            “D…!”

            “How would you feel, knowing that sheltered, little thing was captured and sold into slavery of the worst kind? Her baby ripped from her and the pair separated? Murdered? Or worse? No only would the Commonwealth be scorched from his wrath but… goddamn it she hasn’t done anything wrong to deserve something that shitty and awful.”

            “A story too real across the wasteland,” she lit another cigarette. “Why do you have sympathy for her? Why do you suddenly care, when she’s affiliated with the one group of people you hate?”

            “They used to be good people… but she… she believes differently. Like they used to. The people that have been dead for too many years now. I trust Molly and you should too.”

            “I do, but why the hell can’t she just tell us that…”

            “The people of the Commonwealth can’t know she’s not up there surrounded by hundreds of men and women in power armor!” he took the cigarette from her and headed towards the bridge in a quick walk, Piper on his heels.

            “Where are you going?”

            “Either you shut up and help or go home, Piper,”

            “Are we helping Molly?”

            “We gotta get to CIT as fast as we can, there’s a tunnel system we need to hack, save some lives. You in? Or do you want to continue torturing the princess who needs to assimilate into society for once in her life?”

            “Jesus, Deacon. Don’t be such a… fuck, you’re protecting her and I don’t know why! They don’t deserve this kind of, I don’t know, affinity! Help!”

            “Don’t ask questions about things you don’t understand Piper, for your own sake and the paper’s. Shut your mouth and help, would ya?”

            “I just don’t understand why we suddenly care about the fucking princess of the Commonwealth,” she heaved a heavy sigh. “She’s the one Molly said reminded her of her pre-war sister, isn’t she?”

            “Might have been a conversation once had. Danse treats her like one, what’s the difference? You’d let your sister go through that? Let her be subjected to interrogations and shit all because of who she married?”

            “You’re such a fucking party crasher, D!” she whined, suddenly throwing her arms in the air. “I thought we were going to help Molly!”

            “We are! I need a holotape, I forgot the second part of this,” he groaned holding up a piece of ratty paper. Quickly heading back to Danse and Molly’s house before heading to CIT, he stopped in the front yard. “You can’t say two words to her when we get back. Unless it’s, um, I’m sorry for subjecting you to my bullshit and being a nosy reporter,”

            “Come on!” she yelled after him, arguing quietly amongst themselves until they reached the front door and she quieted down. Dogmeat, however, out of sight howled loudly in the house signaling someone was outside.

            Danse towered in the doorway, looking between them before heaving a heavy sight and letting them in.

            “You sit,” he pointed to Piper and then the chair. “Do not look for Annie and do not ask questions, am I clear?”

            She frowned. “You are the worst Logan Danse.”

            “I’m glad,” he shook his head. “Deacon?”

            “I asked if you played the accordion, but I need it,”

            “I thought you needed a holotape?” Piper interjected crossing her arms and sitting in the chair like a child being punished.

            “Goddamn it, Piper,” Deacon growled. “Danse let’s hurry up. I’m going to be late, but I’m taking her with me anyway. I need the help.”

            “Here’s your tea,” she held up the tin. “Where’s Annie?”

            “Taking a nap. Don’t open the door, the dog is with her,” he warned before motioning for Deacon to follow him out the garage and Piper shifted in her chair, only to get scolded seconds later by Danse.

            “I heard what you said to Piper earlier… Defending Annie’s identity and such,” Danse typed on the terminal before muttering softly to him. “I um, thank you, for it.”

            “Don’t say I never did nothin’ nice for ya,” he smirked leaning against the wall, looking around at the enclosed garage full of things that he’d certainly recognized as part of the former Paladin’s life. Now, they just seemed trite and out of place. “What are you going to do with that flag?”

            Danse shrugged and continued typing. “Molly’s still very much an essential part of the Brotherhood. No reason to destroy it,”

            “No, not at all. They just destroyed your identity, I mean, no big deal right? Water under the bridge?” he shrugged shaking his head, well knowing the man was ignoring him. “Killing me Danse, you really are.”

            “It’s not that easy,”

            “I’m sure it isn’t,”

            “What made you chose to not let Piper…” Danse didn’t like these kind of conversations with Deacon. They were difficult and he wasn’t sure exactly how much he could trust him, even if Molly trusted him. His nerves were always set to protect, no matter what. “Why are you choosing to protect Annie? You don’t have to do that, you get nothing out of it.”

            “For one? I respect your wife tremendously. For two? Once upon a time I had an old friend, who loved two little kids, with the biggest hearts in the world. She died, alone, without backup standing up for the right thing. Those kids were devastated. Never the same again. There was a possibility those kids could destroy the world if scorned enough. For three? I’d give anything to have had help keeping my better half safe. So, yeah. It was the right thing to do, because I’ve got this feeling, even if she’s married to Elder Maxson… She’s our only shot at making things right again. Look, I gotta go. Molly’s gonna be pissed if I’m not out there.”

            “One last thing,” Danse quickly stood after handing him the holotape.

            “Yeah?”

            “Why do you call Molly my wife? You insist on this. I…”

            Deacon smirked, suddenly more like himself. “Sometimes… you get a second chance, and someone needs to remind you… You get a second chance,” he smirked and tossed him a box of fancy lads snack cakes. “Thanks for the assist. It’s appreciated. Glad to see you’ve got the right heart too. You’re a good man,” and like that Deacon and Piper were gone into the night.

            Annalise popped her head out from Shaun’s old room an hour or so later, Dogmeat slipping out from beside her and quickly doing a lap of the house before returning and sitting in front of Danse, wagging his tail. Smiling, Danse fed him a piece of meat from the fridge as Annalise sat down at the dining room table in thought.

            “You finally picked up on it too?”

            “On what?” he asked. “You hungry?”

            She shook her head. “Not unless you have more of those crackers Molly made awhile back. No, you finally noticed that he called Molly your Mrs. and then your wife. Don’t you get it Danse?”

            “Annie… Now isn’t the time for---”

            “Yes it is. I don’t want to talk about how anxious I am, or what the two people we love more than anything on this earth are doing right now. Yeah, I do want to talk about this. Don’t you see it? I’ve seen it since you introduced us! She was jealous upon meeting me, you were showing her off like a prized stallion or something and,”

            “Here you go with your old world references,” he rolled his eyes with a tired smile.

            “Okay you were beaming every time the two of you were sent on a mission or came back or whatever! Danse you’re in love with Molly Winter and you’re doing everything in your power to pretend like you’re not!”

            He just stared at her. “What gives you the…”

            “Me the right to say that? Because I know you better than anyone else here! Your drink her in like she’s the nectar of your essence and don’t you understand? That’s okay! That’s the most wonderfully human thing about you! You can love her and you do!” she threw her arms in the air. “But for God’s sakes, Danse! Show her!”

            He crumbled into the chair across from her and sighed. “What if something happens to her when she goes out doing this suicide shit with the railroad? I still can’t process why she helps him or…”

            Annie’s eyes lit up. “You swore, and said Railroad in one sentence… See? Human! Besides, I knew he had to be tied to that!”

            “Annalise, stop,” he ran his fingers through his hair and looked at her. “And if I do?”

            “Then you love her. Simple as that. You don’t leave her side, letting her go alone isn’t an option anymore… and um, you know, you do tell her.”

            “Annie… Not funny,”

            “She doesn’t think you love her! She thinks you’re like best friends or whatever you decided you were or,” she paused feeling him frustratedly shift.

            “I’m not long for this world if anything happens to her,”

            “You and everyone else who’s fallen in love. Danse, I promise, she loves you too. Stop killing her with this whole…” Annalise made a frustrated sound and retracted her train of thought. “I know it’s Arthur’s fault for being a total jackass about who you are. But you’re the only person who makes her happy here. She can’t go back to her old life, she’s about to kill her son… The only reason she’s probably fought this hard in the first place… She’s going to need you to survive, as much as you’re going to need her,” she exhaled shakily. “As much as I don’t want to say it, it’s true.”

            “I know she is,” he rubbed the scruff on his face before giving her a sad smile. “I don’t know how to tell her…”

            “You don’t have to tell her right away. Sometimes actions speak louder than words,” she smiled back and before she could breath to speak again, she let out a startled yelp when a bright flash lit the back kitchen window and a sharp sound of an explosion broke the silent night outside.

            Danse jumped up from his chair, Annie quick on his heels as they both went towards the window, looking towards the city of Boston anxiously.

            “You don’t think…”

            Moments later, Danse held Annalise still, as the house rumbled a little, a few dishes clinked and clattered together, causing Dogmeat to howl. Annalise’s grip tightened around Danse’s flannel shirt, her heart racing just as quickly as his. No words were exchanged, just a worried silence lost in hope and desperation for the right out come. It was as if the air had changed, an electric feeling coursing through the cold night. The game had shifted, and no one knew what favor it fell in.


	23. A Place to Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!
> 
> So, normally, I love the holidays and get super into them. This year however, was SO crazy that it finally feels good to start anew and get back to the normal routine of life... and that means more chapters!
> 
> Since it took a bit longer to get this out, I have made it extra super long. I mean this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. Woo! I hope. Ha!
> 
> Grab a cozy blanket, curl up with your favorite cup of coffee/tea/hot cocoa and enjoy some SERIOUS fluff! (Oh, and not to mention some sexy time too!)
> 
> It's soooooo fluffy! So start the new year off with snuggles, sexy and warm happiness! It can't get better than that! Maybe. But, you know.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks Shan Shan. You know I'm always grateful for you!  
>  
> 
> Thanks again for always reading, even after so many chapters! I hope you still enjoy!
> 
> <3<3<3

            Dusk dwindled on the horizon and it had been a good thirteen hours since the early afternoon blast shook the town and the rest of the Commonwealth with it. Uncomfortable, and now worried to the point of the inability to focus, Danse watched Annalise struggle to make a cup of tea, and let her. How she still kept her head up in confidence surprised him, gave him a sense of pride and realization that she after all, was meant for this life. The life of a Lady and all the ugly aspects it included. He however, had never realized the depth of his own feelings, how quickly Molly Winter had settled into his bones, becoming a part of him that he couldn’t be with out. He knew the plan from the beginning, in and out, quick and thorough. But this had been the longest forty-eight hours of his life. So long, they made him sick, and even Annalise’s quirkiness couldn’t distract him. Not anymore.

            Dogmeat danced at her feet as she placed a bowl filled of food for him, just on the other side of the counter. While she measured out the tealeaves into the steeper, Danse watched the dog’s tail wag, hitting her small legs while he happily ate. Annalise was anxious, he could tell by the precision in her focus and the strong will power to make the perfect cup of tea. He rubbed his face for a moment, missing Molly dance around the kitchen, trying to recreate food she craved and missed so badly. He longed to watch her, wrap his arms around her while she explained why a certain food needed recreated and why it was so awful.

            No sounds of vertibirds, the stillness of more snow blowing in settled around him as he removed himself from the kitchen and sat on the front porch, waiting. He knew it was cold, but his body couldn’t feel it, whether it was part of his programming or creation, he didn’t care. But Annalise brought him a blanket and a hot cup of surprisingly delicious and successful, hot tea. Danse smiled up at her for a second, his mind quickly drifting back to Molly and all words he wished he had said. He’d wait until the end of days, again, for her. Hoping to see her coming over the hill, thick dark colored locks blowing in the wind, honey colored strands glowing in the light. Bright violet eyes were focused, honed in on her destination, always aware. He heaved a loud sigh, not realizing there was a quiet shape beside him, sitting on the front step.

            “What are you doing out here? It’s freezing!” he found his voice moments later.

            “Hush, I’m fine,” she muttered softly, gazing upwards towards the sky. “Snow’s different at night. Everything is so quiet, still and undisturbed. There’s a peacefulness many do not know exist, and watching the snow fall… is magic,”

            “Annie,” he exhaled. “It’s…”

            “Shh, just listen,” her eyes were focused upwards, as snowflakes landed on her thick, dark eyelashes. Through the few lights the he could see the snow, and smiled at her. “There’s nothing to hear, and it’s beautiful.”

            She was right. Peace was something few knew, and for the first time since the bombs fell, perhaps this was it. He sat in silence with her for what felt like a long, quiet moment. Everything was okay. They were okay, the Maxson’s were okay and he… would be okay. Suddenly Annalise rose, her boots scraping against the slick concreate and the sounds of her scuffling to stand were much louder than he thought necessary. However, in the silence, crossing the rickety bridge to Sanctuary were the three people, they were happiest to see.

            “Annie slow down, it’s icy!” he commanded, not realizing he was chasing after her, but it had become a kind of habit. She didn’t slow down.

            Her cheerful voice was suddenly muffled once Arthur engulfed her in a tight embrace, far before Molly or Brandis had even come into view. Danse slowed down, quietly waiting, and was met with surprise when Paladin Brandis shook his hand.

            “You’re a good man Danse. I’ll have you know, your lady did a hell of a job in there,” he smiled, heading down the broken sidewalk into the guest house, clearly securing it for the Elder and his wife to stay that night before they would head back to the Prydwen in the morning. He saluted him, and could barely keep his hands to himself the moment Molly came into view.

            Arthur still stood with Annalise in the middle of the street, noses to noses, his hand cradling the side of her face as he affectionately listened to her rattle at him a mile a minute. There was so much she needed to tell him, and her words flew from her in sentences he knew only Arthur could even begin to comprehend. They were both, for the first time since he had seen them together, happy as they once had been. Reunited and clearly, both thankful for each other on a much deeper, and newer level than before. He was pleased to see they were learning.

            “Annie, inside you’re shivering,” Arthur chuckled still smoothing back her mess of curls as she continued talking, her teeth began to chatter. “See? Come, I’m not going anywhere… I’m sorry love,” was the last thing Danse heard before standing at the threshold of the bridge and road to Sanctuary, his Molly, seemingly much feebler and small than he ever remembered.

            There was a kind of vulnerability about her, he had not become familiar except on very dark days, filled with entirely too much alcohol. He stood, silently strong, waiting. Watching. Those big, beautiful violet eyes were tortured, large tears fell straight to the ground at her feet. Her soft rosy lips were pale, trembling as white teeth aggressively tore at them. He began to walk, an unfamiliar urgency to his step, as his large hands instantly cradled her face just as Arthur had done to Annalise, but he forced her stop moving. Her son was dead. Her husband buried not too far from the babbling brook running behind her old home she shared. Her life ripped from the threads of time and placed back together again by a quick hand of chance; of fate. Rough, calloused thumbs caught the tears as they fell, a soft coo escaping him, that he did not recognize as his own voice. Her body shook. Tiny, battered hands latched onto his flannel shirt, locking around the collar until he felt the softness of her weight crashing into him. She gasped for air, as if for life and he held her.

            “I don’t belong here,” the crack in her voice, speared into his chest full on, slicing his heart in two.

            “I know we don’t,” he rested their foreheads together.

            “I’m so…numb,” she trembled again. “So…”

            “Let’s go home,”

            She let out a strangled cry, one mixed of relief and grief. Torn between two places, and the inevitability of never actually going home again. He took two steps as her hand slipped out of his. He stopped, looking back at her, a worry and a look of devastated actualization, that she meant to not go with him. That she didn’t want to stay here, with him as she had begged in all the weeks of pleading with him to see he was human. Danse closed his eyes.

            “I’m sorry,” his voice strained, heavy with regret and anger. “I’m sorry I could not be by your side. I’m so sorry I let you down… But I love you Molly. I deeply, truly love you,”

            Her hand grabbed his again. “I know. I’m sorry too,” she locked their fingers together as they slowly walked back to their home. “I love you, Danse.”

 

            Inside the guest house just to the west of Molly and Danse’s, Arthur tentatively brought the fire in the fireplace to life, curiously looking around until he noticed the shepherd still at his wife’s feet beginning to walk through each and every room. Annalise still sputtered on about the life happening around her while he was away, but he continued to watch the dog, weaving in and out of corners, checking under furniture and into the bedrooms. Curiously, Arthur paused standing between the threshold of the kitchen and the hallway. The shepherd stopped at his feet, barking three times and then wagged his tail, as if looking for praise. He smiled, immediately petting the dog, laughing quietly.

            “You’re a good boy, go on,” he nudged him away, only to see the dog rest at his wife’s feet with soft woof, contently. “Annie, slow down honey.”

            “What? Why? There’s so much to tell you and these people are so different, and do you have any idea how life out here is? I mean,”

            “Annie,”

            “What!”

            “Honey, stop. I need to apologize for how I acted… How I had been treating you and,” he exhaled and sat beside her on the couch. “I should have listened to you, and I’m sorry. I’ve never disregarded your advice and I realize now, how wrong it felt. It was not my intention to ignore you like that or to…” his voice trailed off guiltily. “Trap you, either. I will never do that to you again, but please promise me… You’ll never disappear into the night again, either?”

            She frowned. “That was childish and hasty of me. I’m sorry,”

            “Brandis’ logic was right to get you off the Prydwen but…” Arthur rubbed his face. “Realizing you never returned was the worst feeling…I have ever felt. Annie, I have never been scared like that in my life.”

            “I’m sorry! It was selfish! It was…” she threw her arms up. “You can’t do that and think I’ll just take it! I won’t live that life or that lie.”

            He nodded. “You don’t deserve it. I know, and I’m sorry for putting you through it,” leaning into her, he kissed her gently. “From here on out. We’ve got each other’s backs and no one comes between us, deal?”

            “Annie and Arthur against the world,” she returned his kiss sweetly, only to break away and rest her head contently in the crook of his shoulder as his strong arms locked around her.

            “How are you feeling, love?” his hand ran across the small bump of her stomach, making his stressed expression soften in the firelight.

            “Fine. I met this woman though… She was rather strange, but somehow knew people called me the brightest scribe of our age. Knew things about me that…”

            “Molly probably had spoken with her in the past and she remembered. Why does this matter? She was probably trying to,” he stopped when she interrupted him.

            “No! Listen,” she sat up and he sighed. Arthur really wanted to go to bed, but knew looking up at his wife, it wasn’t going to happen.

            “Annie… Fine, what did she say that was so moving?”

            “She says there’s two babies, not one.”

            Arthur’s expression went stoic and pale. “Excuse me?”

            “She said this whole weird thing about how there’s two glimmering stars of life we both have created… They’ll see our sacrifice and make right the wrongs of their father.”

            Arthur’s jaw hung open, slightly offended and mostly confused. “How… Is it possible there are two? Twins? Annie that could mean anything, it could be future children, as in… One we have later on or,”

            “The future grows within me,”

            “Of course it does. It’s obvious, I’m the last Maxson and the heir grows within you. Easily enough and,”

            “Arthur…I don’t think that…”

            “Annie it’s,” he shakily exhaled. “Twins are such an anomaly anymore, and a rarity amongst anyone. Let alone those within the Brotherhood I…”

            “Look, the weird lady hasn’t been wrong. I asked around. Besides, there’s this woman, a friend of Molly’s. She’s mentioned her before…. Her name’s Curie. She’s the town doctor, and well,” Annalise paused for a moment. “She’s got technology from the Institute,” she watched Arthur’s eyes widen and quickly held a hand up. “Stop before you start! It’s not your business and not your place to ask questions!”

            He shut his mouth and waited.

            “Curie might be able to tell us something,”

            “Are you saying you want to visit this strange doctor who knows nothing about you or anything about your condition and,”

            “Oh my God, Arthur, I’m pregnant NOT handicapped!”

            “Yes, I know that!”

            “Then act like you know that! What if she could confirm it?”

            “And Cade can’t?”

            “Why hasn’t he confirmed it yet?! I’m sixteen weeks pregnant!”

            Arthur held his hands up. “Please don’t get upset, okay. Fair enough,” he sighed. “Annie… Can we please deal with this in the morning? Honey, I have been awake for over forty-eight hours, I’m begging you… Please, can we go to bed?”

            “You won’t do anything selfishly stupid tomorrow if we go see Curie? No in the name of the Brotherhood bull shit?”

            “Oh my God Annie, no. I won’t. Please…”

            “You swear on it? Molly will kill you otherwise and I will too.”

            “Annie!” he cried out, begging, pleading as he held his hands over his face. “Please…  I don’t care, I don’t care that this Curie has technology that should otherwise be monitored. I trust Molly, and it’s fine here. But for the love of God please, I need to go to bed,” he could barely stand and she noticed he was falling asleep where he was standing. She hooked her arm around his waist, walking beside him back to the bedroom and the sound of Dogmeat’s tags jingling behind them.

 

            Danse paced in the kitchen hours later. There could be no possible way she was still showering with even remotely warm water. He debated back and forth but suddenly, something snapped. Something new nestled within him that caused him to reacted instead of considering all options. Pushing through the bathroom door, he opened his mouth to speak, but found no words, sitting her curled up against the wall, sitting on the floor. Her eyes were red, a newfound weariness set within them. He shut the water off, grabbing a large towel and holding it open for her. She didn’t move, she hardly blinked and he again, reacted. Large, strong arms wrapped around her frail frame, lifting her effortlessly from the floor. Her head lulled into his chest, a sigh escaped her.

            “Do you realize how cold it is outside?” he kept the towel around her tightly, grabbing a few more from the repaired closet, and he quickly dried her. She hardly seemed concerned, or noticed until his large hands rubbed the towel in her hair and she cried out.

            “Danse!”

            “What?” he stopped long enough to wait for a response. “You’re going to get hypothermia if you don’t dry off immediately, solider, I am ensuring that,”

            She laughed, it was tired and worn. Not light hearted and playful like he remembered. Gently pulling the towel off of her head, he gazed down her, waiting.

            “You were making me dizzy,”

            “Oh,” his neck flushed. “Your hair, it was…”

            “Thank you,” she took the towel back and gently wrung out her long, wet locks, and finally, a smile came through. “Oh, Danse,”

            Before she could even breathe another sentence, limbs of muscle were entangled with hers, suddenly warm blankets engulfed her and his scent. That scent like nothing she could describe or express to another living being. His scent, and it was the only thing keeping her alive at that moment. There was a softness to his touch that was new, she liked how his calloused hands fumbled along her body innocently, wrapping her up in the blankets and sheets of the bed they shared as teammates. Never as lovers. Something that she knew deep down she might have to come to terms with, until the moment, thick lips gently intertwined with her own. She stopped breathing. There was a moment in which Molly didn’t remember how to kiss, how to be affectionate, until his hand caressed her jaw. Returning the kiss gently, the heaviness began to simmer into a contentment she didn’t realized how badly she craved it.

            “Danse?”

            “Sit still,” he commanded, his tone of voice instantly creating goosebumps across her chilled skin. She opened her eyes, frowning once she realized he was gone.

            “Danse?”

            “What?” he was behind her, the bed shifted beneath her under his weight. Her senses were alive again, something she didn’t know how after the last twenty-four of sheer, unadulterated emptiness she had been experiencing.

            “…what are you doing?”

            His fingers pulled back her wet hair, and her eyes widened. Her brush gently ran through her tangled locks, suddenly surprised that he had been so perceptive on how to brush her hair in the first place. Starting at the tangled ends, he brushed them out in sections, making her smile at how meticulous he was being at approaching the simple task of brushing out her hair. Closing her eyes, she relaxed, letting him show a new found kind of affection he had never attempted before. She loved how his fingers felt against her neck, separating strands only to brush through them again and again, something he must have begun to enjoy. Eventually, he had brushed her hair to silk, she was convinced, gently leaning back against him, only to get gently nudged back forward and told to be still again. She scowled, only for a second until he put her hair into sections again, this time attempting to braid it for her.

            Danse had no idea what he was doing, but the sensation gave her good shivers, and willed her to sleep sitting up. Until finally he began to just twist her hair over her shoulder before laying her amongst the downy bed, that felt much softer and warmer than she remembered. Nothing ached, nothing hurt and ease of his much larger hands created a sense of security she had never felt before. Nate never made her feel like this, and for the first time, Molly felt okay.

            Opening her eyes again, once feeling the heat from his body disappear she frowned. Before sitting up again to find him, he was back. The house must have been dark except for the fire he had kept going down the hall. A few candles lit the room as the outline of his body could be seen, tossing his shirt before climbing in beside her. Instant comfort. God, the feeling was better than the sensation of falling into a deep, restful sleep. The solidness of his towering fame instantly dwarfed her in the bed, and she opened one eye to gaze up at him. He smiled at her, those perfect, thick lips tenderly placing a kiss to her forehead while heavy fingers lightly danced along her exposed neck, down her arm to her waist.

            “I love you,” he uttered softly to her. “Let me make it right,”

            “You just being here is making it right,”

            His nose grazed hers, and he engulfed her in another kiss. This time, Molly’s arms locked around his neck letting him pull her closer into him. She felt alive. This man, everything from his scent to his tough to his very being made her feel alive! How? How could he do that? His mouth traced down her neck, settling on the column of her throat, until moving towards her collar bone. The calloused hands began to move down her waist towards the curve in her hips and he finally made a sound. A growl, warning her not to tease him as he gently rolled her onto her back.

            “Do you trust me?”

            “Danse why would you ask me something like that… I,”

            “Stop. Do you trust me?”

            “Yes,”

            “Let me show you… How much I love you,”

            She bit her lip, violet eyes burning into his as she nodded. All it took was seconds before he was devouring her again, kissing each and every aspect of soft skin he could. Molly hadn’t felt this, nor had she known the luxury of being the one to be taken care of so methodically and passionately. It had always been about Nate, and making him happy. Sex was a man’s game, and the pre-war world was still very much a man’s world. But suddenly, her memories, her thoughts and her comparisons evaporated just as they did two hundred years previous. None of that mattered, not when she was buried beneath the first man who treated her his as his equal and loved her for being herself, rather than a doll that was a toy that looked pretty on the outside. His mouth paused on her chest, and as if she felt his own surge of confidence, she gasped a loud. The striking sensation of his gruff facial hair against her breast was overwhelming, and when he took her nipple into his mouth her fire ignited. Yes. This, after all this time, yes.

            It felt like an eternity as he kissed down the soft valley of her breasts, to her stomach, before pausing at her hips and looking up at her. He was the tease, and he now gloated in the very notion of how he had gotten her to come undone with just his mouth and the tip of his tongue. She didn’t care, hell, he could gloat all he wanted as long as this confidence he had suddenly lustered up never went away. And even though her shyness fought internally to come forth, to push him away and plead that he couldn’t see her like this… No, there wasn’t any ounce of shame left with him. Especially, once she felt the gentle glide of his tongue across her warm, soft folds. His mouth slowly took over, gently sucking and licking her to her core as if she were nothing more than some treat for him to enjoy. Her entire body shook; hands clutched sheets she forgot existed, and her head flew back with her mouth opened in a euphoric pout. This. Man.

            He was relentless, over and over again he teased, stroked, sucked until her legs trembled around him, her voice shaken and unable to form words. The sounds of her pleasure were the most gratifying cries he could have asked for. Her fingers feathered through his hair, her senses all but lost until something deep rattled with in her, a seeping warmth she had long forgotten until meeting him. But now, grew, taking her over like some kind of overwhelming glow followed by sheer, unadulterated bliss. His name escaped her lips, her orgasm rocking to her own core so hard, for a second she was lost in the peaceful hum of pleasure. A pleasure only he could give her, that she never realized she ached for until now. Becoming nothing but a gasping heap of ecstasy, she felt him smile as he lapped up her wetness happily.

            “Danse,” her voice shook. “What… Oh, fuck, that…”

            He groaned, still pleased with himself as he gently kissed her inner thigh. “I just wanted to show you,”

            “Yes, you… Very much yes,” her heart hammered in chest, feeling him beginning to pull away from her. Suddenly, senses coming about her, she grabbed him, arms around his waist. “No, no, don’t go,”

            “I’m not leaving,” her hands were quick; grabbing the waist of his pants and tugging, making hum chuckle quietly before discarding them.

            “I’m coming to bed with you, I promise. You swore to me you’d never leave… I swear to you the same.”

            “Stay in bed, I…” and that’s when she saw it. As he pulled away from her, to lay beside her, she instinctively reached out to grab the long, hard throbbing cock between his legs. “Please let me return,”

            “No, this was about you,” he shook his head, gently caressing her jaw. His eyes clenched shut in pleasure once she gently ran her fingers up and down his shaft. She grinned watching him lose his own words this time. “Molly,”

            “Please? It would be special to---”

            “Bond?” he groaned, his head rolling back just as hers had. “Molly…”

            “Yes,” she smiled, thinking of how the word ‘bond’ rolled off his tongue, meaningfully, and how it applied to them both. Her heart rate increased again, but this time, she was anxious with anticipation. Her legs around his waist, her hand still encouraging his long, hard member towards her, when she felt him move, the bed around her shifting under his weight and his fingers gently pressing back inside of her.

            The sound escaping her was unfamiliar, but it made him wildly grin down at her as his mouth gently covered hers.

            “No,” Molly whined. “Not… your…” she groaned. “Danse I want you… not just…!”

            “I know,” he moaned into her, and Molly let out a loud gasp feeling him rub himself against her slick folds. “Just trust me, love,” he tenderly cupped her jaw, his rough thumb gently stroking the pout of her bottom lip.

            “Danse…” she arched her hips against him, and her heart caught in her throat. She never realized how big he actually was, until now, as he used her own slickness to prepare her.

            Another loud gasp, her arms locked around his neck feeling him begin to slowly press inside of her. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist and he could hear the hitch in her breath.

            “Slow…Molly,” he groaned as her head flew back against the pillow nodding. Eyes closed tightly, Molly fought to regain her breathing as he continued to stretch and fill her, like she had never been before. Nate never had been this tender, this loving or aware of, hell who was she kidding? Nate who? Danse completely engulfed her, everything she had ever remembered about her past sex life had vanished, and she now found herself completely a new, buried beneath the one man she trusted more than anyone else in this God forsaken place. She cried out again, feeling him press deeper into her, and finally, the most reassuring and expressive sound she’d ever heard. The low growl of his moan signaled how badly he had wanted this, and she wondered how long he had been fighting it. Oh, my God, he still wasn’t all the way in. Molly whimpered, wanting her body to accommodate him quicker, but he was so disciplined, so aware of her, he wouldn’t allow it. How had this not killed him yet?

            Then finally she felt it. He had filled her completely, and she held his face in her hands, kissing him until she felt the tremble in his solid muscles covering her. There could be no place better than this, and the thrill of feeling him slide out of her, before slowly building a pace within her, consumed every inch of her. His arms shook, but he paid them no mind, not when she whimpered into his mouth, or clutched the hair at the back of his head, while being wrapped so intimately around him. Suddenly, Molly felt the stars behind her eyes. Over and over, the slow thrusts began to be quicker, and the radiating heat began to make her limbs tingle as he hit a new spot that had immediately become her new favorite. His name, sputtered out hoarsely, before she cried out and he was still shaking until his own loss for words jumbled into some kind of plead; please. Passionately locked with him, Molly lost herself in another orgasm seconds before Danse had let go inside of her. His voice moaned her name, the low graveled tone sending her over the edge.

            With a soft purr, Molly kept her arms locked around his neck unable to form words. Danse however, gently shifted, slowly pulling himself from her before pulling her back into his warm embrace again. Thick fingers gently caressed her jaw, tenderly placing a rouge strand of hair behind her ear. His breath was still slightly staggered, making Molly smile as she burrowed into him, enjoying the peace and calm surrounding them both.

            “I love you,” he uttered holding her jaw in his hand. “Marry me, Molly. I know I can’t give you the whole… fancy thing or whatever, but…” he kissed her. “I can’t be without you. I need you and I realized this being apart from you. I want to fix everything that’s gone wrong, I want to make you happy. Every day,”

            “You want to marry me? I don’t belong here and I’ve got so much…”

            “What? I don’t belong here anymore than you do. I don’t understand why we’re both here, or what the purpose of anything is anymore… but what I do know is how much I love you and how badly I want to make a home with you.”

            “That sounds perfect, Danse. I would love that,” she melted looking up into those warm chocolate eyes, the same eyes that were begging her for an answer. The answer he wanted, and she smiled resting her head in the crook of his neck. But he gently laid her back down in bed and slowly got up.

            “Hold on, I need to show you something,”

            “No,” she whined reaching across the blankets for him. “Don’t do that…”

            “I’m going to the dresser, I’m not going anywhere,” he chuckled as she wrapped herself up and curiously waited to see what he was up to.

            “I had been working on this, remember how Sturges and I were working to get that fire really, really hot the other day?”

            She nodded. “You were being very strange,”

            He smirked. “I’m sorry, I’m trying my best to communicate better with you. Honest,”

            “Oh Danse… I’m not and wasn’t mad,”

            “Anyway,” he slid back into bed, but held something in his enclosed fist. “I had been reading about black smiths even, before your time. How they created things from metal, and I realized within the Brotherhood they do something very similar. Arthur’s band was melted down from the gold of Roger Maxson’s shaped and formed to fit his finger. The fact that Annie’s finger fit the engagement ring and wedding ring of his wife was sheer dumb luck… But it doesn’t matter,” he waved a hand clearly dismissing his rambling and it only made her giggle softly at him.

            “Such a man of detail you are,” she kissed his cheek, trying to pry open his fingers.

            “Be patient,” he brought himself closer. “I hope this doesn’t offend you, or hurt you. That wasn’t my intention. What is my intent… Well, I took your old gold bands you had stored away the other night and made a mold that fits your finger and one for mine… I melted down the gold and hammered it out, then polished them,” he held open his hand to reveal two glimmering gold bands.

            Molly gasped. “You did this?”

            He nodded. “It wasn’t hard. Just time consuming and tedious,”

            She raised an eye brow. “You have the patience for just such a job…Danse they’re beautiful, I don’t think they were this shiny when they were new!” her arms were back around his neck tightly. “You really want to stay here with me?”

            “I will go anywhere as long as its with you,” he kissed her again and smiled. “I also wasn’t sure how to give you a ceremony like before… Or if you wanted one, in town with everyone present like in your time or,”

            “Danse…”

            “Hmm?”

            “They’re perfect and we can discuss this in the morning,” she let him slip her band on her finger and beamed up at him. It fit her better than before and she reached out, slipping the matching band onto his hand before burrowing herself back into him feeling his warm forcing her into sleep she had been craving for so long. “You did an amazing job on these… Thank you for being so thoughtful.”

           

           


	24. Rebuilding the Commonwealth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some more fluffy goodness because the world needs more of it!
> 
> Thank you each and every one of you for reading! I'm so happy you've loved the ride so far and I'd love to bring it all together with a few last good adventures coming up!
> 
> I hope you enjoy life after the Institute and all the surprises in store!
> 
> <3<3<3
> 
>  
> 
> And of course to falsenostolgia, thank you a trillion times over for your support, encouraging good heart and being such a lovely, fantastic friend! <3 Thanks for Molly! She's made this story complete!

            Arthur exhaled the crisp morning air, relieved to see the sunlight warming up the world around them, the snow had all but melted since waking up in the small house just at the end of Sanctuary near the bridge leading towards the wreckage that was the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. He watched his wife stop to pet the dog dancing at her feet, rewarding him for a trick he had just done, but his thoughts had been elsewhere for days. Since finding out some crazed woman deemed Annalise pregnant with twins, his wife had become obsessed with finding out the truth. Not that he blamed her, he felt the same way. It had now burned a hole in his chest, beside the festering wound that was his ex-Paladin, his friend, he and his wife’s most trusted protector since they were children. He had never felt this awful in his life, especially since being thrust into a position of power based on a name, his name at that. He never wanted this, he watched the few families bustling around that morning interacting. A kind of relieved normalness he wasn’t sure existed outside of the Brotherhood. Sure, it was dangerous here, but Sanctuary held true to its meaning. Molly Winter had done a hell of a job at fortifying the settlement. Living here had to be some kind of blessing. Two small children, clearly new to this life, were running past him laughing. He looked at his wife again, talking to the dog instead of him. Not that he was trying at the moment, but he missed her. He missed their life before things had gotten so complicated and out of control. He longed for dinners with Owyn and Sarah, nestled close to Annalise listening to stories and important lessons they were to never forget. Lessons Annalise had not. He apparently had.

            “Arthur,” Annalise stood in front of him, worried.

            “Huh? Yes?” his thoughts faded from his expression as her own mirrored concern.

            “We don’t have to do this if you’re… upset,”

            “Who said I was upset? If she has some kind of different technology, that we don’t and Molly thinks its comparable to what she remembers before the war then I trust her judgment. This Curie? Again… Molly would never put you in harms way, so… I’m trying Annie. I mean it,” he gave her a half smile, his expression still clouded with worry and anxiety. She frowned, standing on her toes, kissing him gently.

            “I miss you.”

            He quietly stood still and closed his eyes resting their foreheads together. “I never wanted it to be like this.”

            “I know, and I understand. But… for my sake, let this all go. Forget the west coast assholes… I’ve accepted what happened to you when we were younger was out of anyone’s control. The scars won’t disappear, but you can move on with your head up and choose to not let them win. We’re better than that. Can we move on… Together?”

            “We are above all that,” he exhaled again. “It can be better; it has to be better at some point. This whole… fear mongering campaign, Owyn never wanted that. Fuck, Annie. What the hell are we doing? We went from over shadowed, over protected children to suddenly being thrust into the problems no one else wanted to solve. We turned sixteen and the world’s problems were suddenly our problems and we were expected to fix them,” Arthur shook his head. “I never wanted that for us.”

            “It doesn’t matter what we want, Arthur. It’s what we were put here to do. It’s never been our choice what we were born into. What is our choice, is how we mold our power. How we choose to move forward, how we choose to love or hate, destroy or rebuild. You want to burn the world and live in a high castle far off and barricade ourselves from the world? Fine. I made a pact with you long ago, I’d always stay by your side. But that lazy, weak way out isn’t who we are. A lot of this isn’t who we are, and for the sake of the baby or babies… It’s about time we own what we’ve done wrong. Make it right, let’s make it right Arthur. Difficult or not.”

            He tenderly grasped her jaw, pulling her closer into him as he slowly parted her lips with his own before engulfing her in a deep passionate kiss just outside of Curie’s home and laboratory. He smiled, feeling Annalise’s breath hitch in her chest, heaving a sigh of content, relief. Thick fingers brushed through her rouge curls framing her pale, pretty face as he studied her.

            “I love you, you know.”

            She smirked, pecking his lips quickly. “I know. I love you too. Come on, you can’t tell me you’re not a little excited?” her eyes lit back up and he laughed quietly, nodding.

            “I am. I’ve hid my curiosity long enough, go on in,” he encouragingly nudged her forward following her into the sterile and meticulously clean home that belonged to the kind, petite woman standing before them.

            “Monsieur Elder! Madam Maxson, welcome! It’s so good to finally meet you! Madam Danse has told me so much about the two of you, and you are pregnant! This is the miracle of life! How exciting,” a thick French accent filled the room as she shook Annalise’s hand before Arthur’s and paused looking at him. “Are you nervous? This equipment is top of the line, Madam Danse had brought it back with her from the Institute months ago. Very useful, but especially for Madam Maxson. It’s very much like the prewar ultrasound machines, and I have every capability of using it. I had used them when I worked in the Vault 81 before Madam,”

            “How is Molly Madam Danse? I’m curious as to why you call her that?”

            “Have you not seen the rings Monsieur Danse had made for them? They are beautiful! He is so skilled and thoughtful,” she beamed, her accent still clearly entertaining Annalise and Arthur smirked at her. “Now let’s get started! I am so excited to see the little darlings!”

            “You really think there’s two?” Annalise curiously asked.

            Curie nodded. “Oui. When Madam told me about your symptoms I began doing more research on the heightened sensitivity of your condition and its very likely there are two, making you so sick. Also, the woman they call Mama Murphy had said something to me about seeing two babies in the sky. I don’t know, I heard she likes chems, but please, please,” she paused looking at Arthur. “I’m going to have Madam Maxson change, if you will, Monsieur Elder, give us just a moment,”

            Arthur made a face of protest, but the innocently stern look from Curie told him other wise as she began to talk to Annie in a soft, but sweetly calm voice. He waited for a few moments, listening to machines whirring to start, Annalise’s nervously excited tone as she spoke and asked numerous questions to the woman. One of his favorite things about his wife, was the one thing that had driven everyone crazy when they were children; she asked a million questions. Always. She had to have the answer, and Curie, evidently adored this about her. It made him smile, watching Annalise absorb every word, excited to talk about their baby. After everything he had done, she was still here. Still so happy to be with child, even though she had asked not to be; to wait. He didn’t deserve a lot of what he had in front of him, and maybe… It was time to stop hiding behind tradition and decorum. Make things right. Make the world a better place for their…Suddenly a screen came on and Curie let out an excited exclamation.

            “There they are! The little darlings! Oh, see?” she moved the strange apparatus across his wife’s now obviously protruding stomach on her small frame.

            “Darlings?” Arthur’s voice cracked as he collapsed into the chair beside Annalise who held a hand over her mouth, eyes glimmering with tears.

            “Oui! There they are!” she made the grainy picture clear, and two tiny babies were curled up into each other. Arthur immediately grabbed Annalise’s hand his own shocked gasp mixing with her muffled whimpered tears of startled surprise. Never in their wildest imaginations did they ever think this--- of all things would be possible.

            “There’s two…Oh my God there’s two,” Arthur choked out. “They’re…” he caught his words in his throat. His own emotions coming to a head as he finally found the strength to stand and kiss his wife. Gently wiping her tears with his rough hands.

            “They’re…okay?” Annalise’s eyes hadn’t left the screen, but her nervous tone indicated she had been worried about things.

            “Oui! They are perfect, Madam. Measuring well, heart rates within normal ranges. Since you are sixteen weeks, their circulatory systems are working and pump about 25 quarts of blood a day! Isn’t that fascinating! How healthy they are, and you! What a miracle. They are snuggling! Oh,” she exhaled happily as Annalise hiccupped loudly clinging to Arthur.

            “I can’t believe… This is even…”

            “Possible? And this is what the Institute kept from the world? These…”

            “Are they… boys? Girls? Both?” Annalise interjected suddenly not wanting Arthur to talk about anything else at the moment.

            “I need a few more weeks to tell, they are snuggled so close and its very hard to tell,” she frowned. “But if you come back we can do this anytime,” she smiled brightly at them.

            “They’re… perfect,” Arthur mumbled kissing Annalise gently. “They’re absolutely perfect.”

            “We did this,” she laughed hiccupping again as Curie began to power down the machine and Arthur gently rubbed their noses together.

            “Two tiny Maxson’s that will never have to be alone.”

            Annalise snuggled into him, nodding. “We’ll tell Molly tomorrow. Curie? Can I ask you some questions?”

            “Yes I will help you change back. Monsieur? Please? A moment?”

            “Oh, sure. I can help her, you…”

            “Monsieur, it is very sweet of you to offer and be so humble, but Madam does not need to let you see her like this,”

            “You’re very old world, Curie,” Annalise smiled thanking her for help.

            “Oui, isn’t everyone?”

            “Curie,” Arthur paused before leaving. “Thank you. Sincerely, on behalf of our families and the Brotherhood. Thank you,”

            “You are very welcome. Seeing them is so wonderful to me! If I may speak to your wife for a few moments? I am very curious to hear about how she has been feeling,”

            “Sure, Annie? I’m going to take a walk for a minute,” he kissed her gently and shook Curie’s hand again before heading out towards the front porch.

            Dogmeat gave a soft yip upon seeing Arthur and smiling down at the dog and petting him, he paused.

            “Stay here with her, go on. Don’t leave her side. Understood?”

            Another confident bark as he stood on his back legs made Arthur laugh and pet him before the dog entered the house and peering in, Arthur watched him curl up at Annalise’s feet, when she promptly greeted the dog warmly. Arthur smiled, reaching his hand into his pocket before heading down the street towards Molly and Danse’s house. He had to do something on his own, without Annie. He felt sick the closer he got, his own humility and shame coming to a head and boiling over. Staring at their door, he knew he didn’t deserve a moment, but he needed to at least try. Just for the sake of apologizing, even if he was unable to take back words.

            He felt like he had been waiting for a lifetime, not realizing how dark and still the house was. Very little life emulated from it, until a soft sound of cursing could be heard on the other side. Danse must have just dressed himself, now standing in nothing but a pair of cargo pants, looking down at him irritatedly, his gaze instantly shifted to one of concern and disgruntled confusion.

            “Arthur? Can I help? Where’s Annie?”

            Nothing. His words were failing him. Quickly. “Logan,” Arthur choked out realizing he could barely hold eye contact with the man. God, this was awful.

            “Yes?”

            “I… I know you have a lot happening at the moment and before I move forward or try to I don’t know,” he sighed. He never stuttered or struggled in conversation like this. “I wanted to apologize. On my own. Annie’s with Curie.”

            “Is she well?” his expression never changed, except for his slight concern on Annalise.

            “Thanks to you, yes. I am indebted to you for keeping her and our children safe. I’ve been indebted to you for a long time. I chose words that were too harsh, not… I didn’t think about what I was saying and,”

            “You did what you had to do, Arthur.”

            “No I didn’t. I failed you as my Paladin. As my friend. As someone who swore to protect me and my family when this war was over. I failed you. You don’t have to forgive me, but I have to look at you and apologize for the words that failed, and the corresponding damage they did. You did not deserve that and… Goddamn it, the longer I think about it… I was never raised on those principles I spewed at you… The Codex, I…”

            “Arthur you’re leading a huge army into battle. I couldn’t stay because of what I am. It’s against everything the Brotherhood believes,” Danse seemed hardly effected, even concerned at the moment. He still showed no sighs of actually wanting this conversation, he was clearly preoccupied with something else.

            “It does not excuse my choice of words or my actions. For that, I am sorry. We’d like to see you and Molly tomorrow. Annie has some news to share, and I don’t want to be the one to say it without her. I um…” he looked up at the man and looked away again. “I can’t go into fatherhood knowing I failed. I’m not a good example to them, I can’t ask them to do the right thing… When I couldn’t,” he dug around in his pocket. “I don’t know if you remember this. I don’t expect you to for…”

            “Arthur? What is it?” Danse still seemed preoccupied, and rightfully so. This was painful. He closed his eyes, handing him a book, feeling much smaller than the towering man in front of him.

            “For Whom the Bell Tolls,” Arthur cleared his throat. “It’s in pretty rough shape. I remember you giving me this in the infirmary after I stupidly talked Annie into going with me to the library… and the episode with the deathclaw that nearly killed us both. You found this not to far from us, with a stack of other novels. We still have them, in our private collection. But this one, I wanted you to have. I found it after, Annie and I fought. You read it to me, and I to her. I just thought…”

            “Thank you Arthur,” Danse’s annoyed expression softened as memories returned to him. “I accept your apology but if you’ll excuse,”

            “Oh, absolutely. I’m sorry, you’ve got a lot going on and I just needed to say that and---“

            At the sound of shuffling behind him, the door was closed in Arthur’s face and Danse had immediately disappeared from the door step. Standing there astounded, Arthur didn’t hear Annalise coming up from behind him, nor did he feel her hand slip into his.

            “Why are you standing here looking like that?”

            “Huh?” he jumped.

            “What’s wrong?”

            “He closed the door in my face,”

            Annalise’s eyes widened. “He did? He didn’t want to speak to you?”

            “No he did. I apologized but…”

            “For what?”

            “Annie, he closed the door in my face,”

            “So? You do deserve a lot more. Oh! Shh,” she hushed him, hearing a groggy voice from the bedroom window. “Molly’s resting, ding dong. Hold on…” she paused scuffling across the street, Dogmeat still at her heels.

            Moments later she returned with a piece of paper that read: DO NOT DISTURB. TAKE ALL GREIVENCES AND ISSUES TO PRESTON GARVEY. THANK YOU.

            Annalise looked over at Arthur, realizing his intentions and sympathetically frowned at him. He tried. She assumed what was an awkwardly fueled humble apology looked more like a child who know he had done wrong, she kissed his cheek comfortingly.

            “That was a good first step. Thank you,”

            His anxious expression eased a little. “You think so?”

            She nodded. “Does it feel better to say it?”

            “I’m not sure what I’m feeling right now, to be honest.”

            “It’s okay. Let’s go get something to eat, I’m wiped out,” she smiled as he looked down at her.

            “Feeling okay?”

            She nodded. “Mmhmm, just haven’t slept, like you. My head’s still reeling about the fact there’s two Maxsons in there,” she rubbed her stomach and he kissed her cheek tenderly.

            “Mine is too. I’ve never seen anything like that in my life, Annie!”

            “I never thought something so wonderful was possible. She even,” Annalise paused digging in her bag. “Printed one out. Look!”

            His expression softened all over again, his eyes scanning over the black and white photograph of their children, snuggled closely in her womb. He squeezed her hand tightly as they walked inside of the guest house, waiting for the dog to follow them in.

            “She also said they can hear us, so when they’re born they recognize our voices,” Annalise took her jacket off and collapsed onto the couch, her eyelids heavy as she yawned.

            “They can?”

            She nodded. “Absolutely! She said she delivered a baby once in the Vault and the mother called out to the baby, and the baby’s head immediately turned!” her voice started to get emotional and Arthur laughed sitting beside her, his own jacket discarded onto a chair behind them.

            “Let’s go take a nap,” he spoke, suddenly realizing he had been rubbing her stomach absentmindedly for a moment.

            “Really? You? A nap? Are you ill?” she teased.

            “I’m exhausted is what I am,” he chuckled kissing her nose. “It’s nice to be here with just you for a change. I’ll contact Kells and tell him we’ll return in a few days’ time. I’d like to speak with this Preston Garvey before we return to the Prydwen,” he slowly stood, helping her up off the couch as they walked down the hall, Dogmeat’s BOS tags jingling behind them.

            “Can I be honest about something?”

            “You always are,” He laid down beside her, shaking his head as the dog jumped on the end of the bed, resting on her feet, but protectively facing the door.

            “I don’t want to raise babies on the Prydwen. It’s not good for them,” she said matter of factly. He closed his eyes. He didn’t want to either.

            “I know it isn’t. I’m not sure travelling back to the Citadel is the best thing for you at this time,”

            “I don’t want to go back there, either. I like the Commonwealth. I think we should establish it. Make it safe, make the place as a whole safe. Work together with the Minutemen to rebuild. Not just turn the airport into a fortress like the Citadel. I hate that place,”

            He wrapped his arms around her, resting his head above hers as he rubbed her stomach gently. “I hate it as much as you do. It hasn’t felt like home for a long time.”

            “It hasn’t. The Capital Wasteland has never been our home,” she sighed. “I just don’t want them on that ship all the time. They need fresh air, people who won’t treat them like they’re royalty and can do no wrong. They need real people, real life,”

            “I’m sure we could make Fort Strong habitable again. Decontaminate the place, clear it out just like we’ve done with the airport and re-fortify it all. Do you want to stay here?”

            “It would be nice to build something that is ours, around good people,” she yawned snuggling into him and beginning to doze off. “Build a home and help the people build their homes too.”

 

            Down the street, sitting up in the middle of her bed, Molly Winter looked around sadly wondering to herself if last night had even been real at all. Danse was nowhere to be found, but a gold band glimmered on her hand, catching a ray of sunlight through the crack in the curtains. She sat there, still naked, mumbling to herself until in about four strides a familiar, handsome face was inches from hers. His rough hands holding her soft cheeks, and that quiet rumble of his voice as he crooned to her a good afternoon. She smiled snuggling into his warmth as he kissed her face, rubbing their noses together.

            “I’ve never seen you sleep so hard,” he chuckled still tenderly stroking her messy hair.

            “What?”

            “You haven’t moved for about thirteen hours, honey,” he slipped back into the bed, Molly’s hairs stood on end suddenly feeling the rush of intimate skin on skin.

            “Really? I feel weird,” she laughed with him. “It’s all real right? Us? Happened?”

            He smirked. “Stop thinking every time you wake up I’m not going to be here or we didn’t happen. I love you Molly, I’m always going to be here,”

            She burrowed back into him happily. “Just weird dreams is all. I can never remember them,”

            “Do you know how I know you were in a deep sleep?”

            “How?”

            “You weren’t talking,” he laughed loudly with her. “You were quiet, I had to make sure you were breathing a few times,”

            She giggled shaking her head. “Stop making fun of me. I can’t help it!”

            “I’m teasing you. I should mention before I forget, that Arthur and Annie would like to come over sometime tomorrow to visit,”

            “Arthur?” she raised an eyebrow.

            “He apologized on his own account earlier. It’s why I was gone,” Danse rubbed his face. “It doesn’t change what happened, but he’s pretty tore up about it. I can forgive him, because I know Annalise adores you,”

            Molly smiled kissing him. “He’s such a child. But thank you none the less, we’ll see how he acts now that things are changing,” she pulled the blankets up to her chin and curled into him.

            “Something odd though, that he kept saying. He said Annie had some kind of news to tell us tomorrow, I think it’s about her pregnancy.”

            “Is everything okay?” Molly’s voice instantly changed to worry.

            “I believe so. It’s what Arthur kept referring to. Plural,”

            “Plural? As in… twins?”

            “He never said twins, he kept saying children, and them,” Danse shrugged absentmindedly playing with the small hairs at the back of Molly’s neck as she felt herself peacefully shutting down and not worrying about semantics. Nothing but the rough sensation of Danse’s big fingers tracing patterns on her skin down her neck and the curve of her hips until settling on the inside of her thigh.

 


	25. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Chapter 25!
> 
> Thank you SO much everyone for hanging on! This has been a blast to write, and I love each and every single one of you for tagging along and enjoying it as much as I have. Even though we're getting close to the end, I'm really excited to share what's coming up!
> 
> You are all wonderful and thank you, thank you for your time, kind words and love! I appreciate you!! <3<3
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you falsenostalgia for being the best proofer there ever was. <3
> 
>  
> 
> ....

            “Annie?” Arthur’s concerned voice filled the bedroom of the guest house they were occupying during the deration of their stay in Sanctuary. He needed sometime after the battle with the Institute with his wife, something he should have done just after they were married. However, due to circumstances, they couldn’t have this sort of time and it was understandable, but he began to wonder where he needed to draw the line of his private life and the Brotherhood. He waited another moment, still not hearing her voice.

            Slowly pulling himself out of bed, he stretched his aching left shoulder, wandering into the bathroom to look in the old mirror if he had bruises from popping it back into place on the vertibird ride back to Sanctuary. He did, it was still a dark purple color, and he had been careful around Annalise for her not to see it. She didn’t need to worry and especially didn’t need to harp at him for not addressing it sooner. He sighed again, leaning against the sink.  They would soon head back to the Prydwen, most likely later this afternoon. He intended to reorganize with a purpose to stay, and make contact with the Citadel at home to establish leadership there, perhaps permanent while in his absence. Hell, he knew dragging Annalise back to the Capital Wasteland would be worse than pulling teeth or stitching a death claw wound. She liked the sea, she liked the history of the Commonwealth and above all else, he was convinced she had somehow disassociated the death of her parents with her departure to the Commonwealth, as a new beginning. The thought made him sick with grief, knowing he had done nothing to help her cope or encourage her to grieve in the first place. He punched the side of the wall angrily. Again, he used her to his benefit. Again, not putting her first or her well being. Always the Brotherhood, always the fight, always the win, first. When would she become the priority?

            “Goddamn it,” he hissed throwing a bar of soap into the shower and running his hands through his hair. Sure, they had been successful, but at what cost? What cost was ripping Danse’s life apart? Losing his most trusted Paladin, his true and only friend. For what? He stopped to listen, and still didn’t hear a response from her. “Annie?”

            Now worried he walked back into their bedroom. No dog, no Annie, and no coat. He darted down the hallway to see her absentmindedly sitting on the couch, fingers flipping through the pages of a book while the dog’s head rested contently in her lap being petted. She wasn’t reading, he could tell by the direction of her disconnected gaze.

            “Love?”

            She jumped and the dog did too. “Huh?”

            “Love, are you all right?”

            “Of course, I’m sorry. I thought you were sleeping. Hi,” she began to get up but he waved his hand to signal for her to stay as he sat in the chair across from her.

            “I’m worried about you.”

            “For what? We’re fine. All of us,” she assured him with a smile that could convince anyone else but him.

            “Annie…”

            A quiet exhale and she shrugged. “We knew what would happen a long time ago. Don’t act like I wasn’t prepared for this life. I was made for it, remember?”

            He frowned. “I feel like I’ve used you. Taken away a lot of things you deserve and not respected your needs.”

            Her expression changed again, slightly shocked and irritated. “Little late now, isn’t it?”

            “Is it?”

            “I’m still angry you left me…How you left me.”

            His eyes hit the ground. “I haven’t forgiven myself yet for that. I don’t know why I thought I had another twenty-four hours until departure I…”

            “Did you think it would be easier to leave me, fucked out of my mind and exhausted… So you didn’t have to confront me later? I’m sure it was much easier to connect from the radio in your office to me after you were gone. Getting yelled at over four hundred miles away is a very different story, isn’t it?”

            “I thought going to war… if something happened to me…”

            “I’d be pregnant and your name would continue. Again, seeing to your duty first,” she chewed her lip, now appearing disappointed.

            He closed his eyes. “Hearing you say that, makes more sense than what I was thinking,” he gave a low chuckle, now embarrassed. “Really, I’m an idiot to not look at it that way.”

            Curiously she tilted her head at him. “What were you thinking then?”

            “I wasn’t or well, I didn’t…” he sighed rubbing the short beard on his face. “I didn’t think you’d get pregnant that easily… I mean we’ve done this for sometime and never had an issue. I just thought, this time we’d enjoy it. I also thought that even though there was that risk… If it did happen and I didn’t come back, you at least wouldn’t be alone. I wouldn’t have truly left you in the first place.”

            Annalise heavily sighed closing her book. “God, Arthur. You really can be thick sometimes.”

            “I never thought that it was ever about my duty to put a child in your womb. I didn’t want you to be alone if I didn’t return. I genuinely thought you were safer at the Citadel, I had no idea your parents were in the middle of something like that. I mean I did, but for god sakes it’s your parents! They’ve never done anything carelessly. I miss them, I miss your father always telling me I did a good job or didn’t screw something up… I---”

            “Stop.”

            His face fell as he looked up at her. “Excuse me?”

            “I don’t want to talk about them. Stop,” she spoke forcefully, suddenly irritated. His expression fell, now more worried than before.

            “Why?”

            “Because I said for you to! Damn it, for once, stop questioning me and do as I say, when I say it! Why is that so hard for you to comprehend? Hmm? Here I am, sixteen almost seventeen weeks pregnant, with twins, parentless, motherless and barely able to make a cup of tea for myself and yet… I’m supposed to raise not one, oh no because one just wasn’t enough for Arthur Maxson. Oh, no. He’s made from eternal steel! There must be two heirs! At once! Secure his name! Secure the family’s title and position for years to come! Let’s give them twins and place them in the middle of,” her chest heaved as she stormed into the tiny make shift kitchen. “You’ll be twenty-one next week you know that don’t you? Two children by the time we’re twenty-one. What happened to our chance at happily ever after? We don’t get one. We have thousands of lives resting in our hands, an entire eastern seaboard to rebuild and protect… I can’t even make myself a cup of tea and we’re going to be parents,” she swallowed hard clutching a counter. “Everyone we ever loved is…”

            He closed his eyes. “No they aren’t. Annie stop freaking out.”

            “We are parentless. We have no help from people who love us unconditionally to whom of which, would love our children unconditionally,” she whimpered. “Aunt Ingram can’t help. I know she’ll try and it’ll be great to get her out of power armor for awhile but… I have this sickening amount of guilt to ask my friend for help, to even tell her…”

            He slowly walked over to her, cautious to not touch her, not yet. “What are you talking about? Molly has done nothing or said nothing to even make you feel like you couldn’t go to her.”

            “No she hasn’t. How am I supposed to be excited, to walk into her home that is NOTHING like the home she knew. Have her make me something to eat, hug me, love me and put on this happy act like everything is fine? Jesus Arthur, her heart’s been all but ripped from her chest cavity and shot to death by a mini-gun and then stomped on by fate.”

            “Annie why are you doing this?” he reached across the empty space between them, catching a rouge tear tricking down her cheek.

            “I’m supposed to look at her, expect her happiness when I tell her, it’s not one, but two babies? She’s done enough for us, I can’t keep asking more of her when she hasn’t even had time to grieve her son,” Annalise hiccupped loudly, fighting the urge to break down.

            Arthur stood closely, towering over her as he gently kissed her forehead. “She needs to know, she’d be hurt if you didn’t tell her.”

            “She’ll be hurt regardless. Not by our intention, but again, by the sick and twisted game fate plays upon her.”

            He sighed kissing the side of her head gently. “I think your friendship is good for her. Maybe telling her, will help her grieve in her own way. Help her move forward, because Molly needs to be needed, Annie. She needs you to need her, she needs Danse to need her. She’s convinced she has no purpose here. I disagreed with her, but she takes what I say as a grain of salt in the first place, so getting through to her was difficult.”

            “Getting through to her? What are you talking about?”

            “I um…” he looked at her nervously. “She didn’t want to leave the Institute after speaking with her son. By that I mean, she wanted to… go up with it. I told her we’d be lost without her, and she gave me this sad half smile. Saying you’d mostly be lost without her, and that I was still an inconsiderate and intolerant asshole, but she at least looked at me.”

            “She’s right on both parts. I’d don’t think I would have handled losing her well, Danse wouldn’t have bothered to stay alive if she didn’t return. It would have been the loss of two very special lives, and we truly would be alone in this.”

            “So I took the belt of my coat, just as she was slipping through a crack in the wall to disappear, and locked it into hers so she was attached to me. She clocked me pretty good initially and I told her I deserved it, but I wasn’t letting her just disappear. Not after everything she’s done. Not there. If and when we returned, if she no longer wanted to live any longer, I told her I would assure that you would not be around and that Danse was protected. I would not intervene again. She finally stopped yelling at me, hit me again for good measure, and walked back up to the relay stuck to me.”

            “No wonder she wouldn’t speak to you. I thought she was still mad about Danse?”

            “She is. Probably always will be, I don’t deserve to be forgiven for such a childish and unprofessional outburst that caused so much more unnecessary damage… But, I couldn’t process it, Annie. I still can’t.”

            She sighed resting her head on his shoulder, noticing the bruising on his arm and shoulder. “Why so many bruises?”

            “Arm is from her, shoulder blade is from the battle. She hits really hard, surprisingly.”

            Annie gave a weak smile. “So I’ve heard. Why didn’t she want to live?”

            “Said her whole purpose had been a lie. She was a game to her son, a game he created because he chose to let her out. She’d still be in there, if he hadn’t longed to meet his mother and let the curiosity of science get the best of him. If he released his mother, would she try to find him and at what cost?”

            The thought made Annalise sick as she instantly cradled her stomach in her hands sadly. “I’d kill a lot of people too if it were me.”

            Arthur kissed her forehead tenderly. “I know you would. I’d destroy the whole earth and not feel sad about it. If it were I… locked in a vault, only to watch you be murdered and our children stolen? I’d do a hell of a lot worse than she did. I respect Molly and I feel very sad for her that she had to do this. Please understand Annie, she’d want to know. She wants to know; you just might need to give her time after you tell her. But don’t start secrets because you’re afraid of hurting her feelings. Don’t boast. Just tell her, you need to tell her, and we need to talk about your parents too.”

            “I told you!” her emotions turned on a dime, he could see and feel the rage instantly boiling, but he quickly grabbed her arms.

            “Stop this Annalise.”

            “I’m NOT discussing them! They’re dead! What else do you want from it?! Hmm?! They are nothing but a causality of war and there’s not a damn thing we can do about it!” she shouted at him.

            “Be angry Annie, tell me…Tell me everything.”

            “Would you let it go?! Come off it, Arthur!” she tried to shove him but he held her still.

            “Why are you angry, love?”

            “We need them! We need their help! I need their help! I don’t trust anyone to watch our children and now,” she went into a screaming fit of rage and sobbing hysterics for a solid five minutes. Arthur holding her steady, inadvertently watching the blood pressure and heart rate numbers on her pip-boy, to make sure she didn’t over exert herself.

            “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m so sorry,” he assured her as she finally stopped, heaving an exhausted whimper, muffled by his chest and shoulder as she collapsed into him. He held her tightly, fingers smoothing her hair. “My love, I’m so sorry. I want you to grieve them. It’s okay to be sad.”

            She whimpered, her chin trembling as she closed her eyes, remembering the first night Arthur had opened up to her. They were barely eleven, both stuck in the elder’s quarters for safety as gunshots rang out due to a super mutant attack on the Citadel. It was late, she remembered how dark it was, curled up on the couch as he wept, shamefully for his mother. She could still hear the embarrassed tone, how he pushed her away and claimed he’d never be fit for Elder, that he was weak. Closing her eyes as she wept, she could still see them embracing, remembering not exactly what she said but how she said it. How he clung to her, and that he swore he’d never let anything happen to her. He’d protect her with his life, and love her until their death. They were entirely too young to understand the implications of what he had said, but crying and grieving herself, just as he had done so many years before, reminded her how much he meant it. Even as a boy.

            It was Annalise’s turn to wake alone, this time she was in the bedroom, Dogmeat snoring at her feet and the room dark. Dusk had fallen, and she rubbed her face, feeling the once cool rag that must have been on her face, fall to her side, now warm and damp. Slowly she pulled herself up, Dogmeat instantly glancing back at her, giving a small whimper in her direction. She reached her arms out, hugging the dog tightly.

            “I’m okay,” she assured him, just as much as she assured herself. His ears immediately perked, upon hearing voices on the other side of the door and down the hall. Slowly she pulled herself out of bed, wrapping the wrong battle coat around herself, listening at the door instead.

            “I got worried, Codsworth said he could hear Annie screaming earlier, and you guys never came over. Everything okay? You look… rattled,” Molly’s voice was quiet as if she knew Annalise was still laying down.

            “No, I’m fine. I took your advice, from,” he paused still unable to look at Danse. “Earlier.”

            Molly raised an eyebrow. “You did? What did she say, considering she hasn’t spoken of them since the first time I met her. That’s not good, Arthur.”

            “What you said she’d do. Melted down and wore herself out. She’s okay.”

            “Ah, so he was right. Codsworth said it sounded personal. Just got worried since its getting late,” she placed a large pot onto the table and gathered a few things out of the basket Danse had been carrying for her.

            Arthur nodded. “We appreciate you, Molly. Really. You didn’t have to bring dinner,” he stuttered, clearly humbled and thankful, suddenly realizing what Annalise meant. Molly was invaluable to them, not just as a friend, or his Sentinel, but for their sake of sanity and humanity. This is why the Commonwealth needed to be rebuilt. The bedroom door clicked open and Molly looked up with a smile.

            “There she is. How’d you sleep Princess?” she laughed at Arthur’s coat wrapped around Annalise. “Clearly well enough that you couldn’t tell who’s jacket you were putting on.”

            Annalise smiled, noticing the better color in her friend’s face, not to mention the overall wellness and warmth emulating from her. “Pretty much. I was out cold, and that smells amazing what ever it is.”

            “A new old world meets new world dinner. Sit down,” Molly hugged Annalise before sitting her at the table. “Water for you and beers for the guys…”

            Danse motioned for Molly to sit with Annalise, making her smile at him. “I’ll get our drinks for Arthur and I.” he kissed her gently, pulling out the chair for her. Something that Arthur noted, before suddenly feeling useless. He had learned all of the mannerisms and proper aspects of hosting, and suddenly found himself out maneuvered and quite possibly out classed. Not that he was embarrassed, but nothing like this ever happened to them.

            “You look like you’re feeling better,” Molly poured Annalise more water. “Not holding onto shit?”

            Annalise quietly chuckled, still curled up and comfortably pulling a knee to her chest, but suddenly she stopped. Molly worriedly looked at her, trying not to laugh when she noticed what Annalise wasn’t able to comprehend for a moment.

            “I can’t pull my leg up how I used to,” Annalise tried to resituate herself but realized it was to no avail.

            Molly laughed. “Your belly popped over night while we were gone, this is just the beginning,”

            Annalise laughed with her. “What weird thing to notice,” she shrugged. “And no… I’m not. We talked about a few things. But that’s all… well, you know. Anyway, we’re very impressed with Curie. She’s lovely!”

            Molly smiled. “I adore her. She’s so wonderful. So… how’d it go with her?”

            “Aside from the fact she’s one of the most fascinating people I’ve ever met in my life, amazing. How did you know you’d need that equipment?”

            “Remember when I told you I went to nursing school? But never actually got to start my job because Nate came home and I got pregnant? Well, I was supposed work on the obstetrics floor, I was an OBGYN nurse. I would have delivered babies. You know, during my time C-sections were a big thing, it was part of just what everyone did. There were special classes on how to care for women who’d had them, hell, I even had one with Shaun. I’ll show you someday,” she took a long drink and paused. “But I was the nurse that specialized in those types of deliveries.”

            Annalise nodded. “I knew that’s what you were saying that day! So you knew that equipment or?”

            “It was like nicer versions of what I used in school. So, I knew they’d come in handy at some point, you were at least, to my suspicions pregnant. And hell, they weren’t doing anything with all the shit I nicked. Why else do you think we waited almost three months to bring them down?”

            Arthur’s smirk revealed his chuckle. “Again, why I like you.”

            Molly gave him a different smile, one of understanding, and not what Annalise had expected. “So was Mama Murphy right?”

            Annalise nodded. “Scarily, yes,” she reached into Arthur’s coat and pulled out the picture. Molly’s eyes sadly softened looking at it. Longingly looking at the ultrasound, she smiled at Danse feeling his warm, strong hand comfortingly squeeze her thigh.

            “Well, son of a bitch Arthur Maxson, you’ve done it.”

            “Done what?” he looked up, his eyes wider and more off guard than Molly remembered.

            Shaking her head with a laugh. “Not one, but two? Are you sure you’re not forged from eternal steel?” she teased.

            His neck reddened and he snorted. “Thanks, Molly. No, I’d prefer to get away from that notion.”

            “I’m sorry Shaun is gone,” Annalise blurted out as Arthur closed his eyes with a sigh.

            “Annie…” he groaned.

            “No, I need to say it because I feel horribly guilty and…”

            “Annie,” Molly sighed wrapping an arm around her friend. “Don’t. Well all know what…”

            “Fate is a right bastard, Molly. I can’t help but… I just want you to be happy and I want you to be happy here with us. I know it’s shit here compared to your home but, I promise, I will do anything to make it better. Please don’t leave us,” she swallowed hard and Arthur put his head in his hands. Molly smiled at him, trying again, not to laugh. She liked this Arthur, the slightly vulnerable, realistic man sitting across from her and beside her soon to be husband. The one who was as human as she, and the man sitting between them. Real life Arthur was much more interesting than Elder Maxson.

            “Annie,” Molly laughed finally. “It’s okay. It sucks, it sucks so bad and that isn’t your fault. None of this is your fault. So don’t be sorry. You can be sorry once. But now you have to move on. You have to move on as much as I do. I lose my child and you get two. Twist of fate that’s a little tough to swallow isn’t it?”

            Annalise nodded getting upset again.

            “Don’t, I know your emotions are walking on glass. I know,” she hugged her tightly. “We’re okay, Annie girl. We’re good. I really can’t wait to meet those littles, they’re going to be precious, even if their father isn’t,” she giggled making Annalise laugh and hug her tighter. “I just need you guys to do me a favor before you leave.”

            “Anything,” Annalise interrupted her, Arthur and Danse quietly chuckled at her enthusiasm. Molly scrunched her nose.

            “I’d like the Maxson family present for my wedding. Front row, outside in front of the town hall, tomorrow at dawn. What do you think?” her eyes were glowing and Annalise’s arms locked around her neck ecstatically.

            “Yes! Absolutely yes! How did you figure it out?” Annalise’s expression immediately changed temperaments, and Arthur relaxed, seeing how occupied she became with something new. He gave a grateful glance to Danse, nodding with a half smile.

            “I told Preston we should kind of have like, a city hall type organization. Where people can get married and have records of it. Start recording history again. He was absolutely on board with it. So tomorrow morning I will officially be---”

            “Madam Danse!” Annalise chimed laughing. “That’s what Curie kept calling you!”

            Danse’s cheeks instantly reddened.

            “Really? She did?”

            Annalise nodded. “Said that Danse made your wedding bands!” she held up Molly’s hand, it’s beautiful and even shiner than the old one! Danse you did amazing!” she smiled brightly at him, and he quietly thanked her.


	26. Dedication and Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't already tell, I love weddings. I LOVE weddings and happy endings.
> 
> So here we are! I hope you love all the lovely, cute, fluffy things to come!
> 
> Thank you for all the time you spend reading, commenting and sharing! It means the world to me!
> 
> <3<3<3<3
> 
> Shan-- this is for you. <3
> 
>  
> 
> ****

            Annie’s smiled at herself in the mirror, not realizing Arthur was contently sitting at the foot of the bed, watching her spin the skirt of the cotton dress she was wearing. She reached behind her to the chair, suddenly blushing once she realized he had been watching her the whole time.

            “I hate it when you do that,” she muttered quietly shaking her head as he slowly stood to gently kiss her.

            “I know. It makes me happy to see you happy, and I told you this dress would fit. Brotherhood regulation or not. Is it comfortable?” he couldn’t keep his hands off her, and she nodded allowing him to help her into her own battle coat.

            “Very much so. I don’t feel like I have a belly hanging out.”

            “Annie, you’re not very big to begin with. Just a nice, noticeable bump. That’s all,” he chuckled and kissed her cheek, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. “Molly seemed excited this morning.”

            “She should be, Danse came up with all of this on his own while she had been gone. Not to mention, after all that mess…” she sighed. “I know I don’t have to keep telling you, but you were so awful to him.”

            Arthur’s neck flushed and he closed his eyes with a sigh. “I know I was immature and irrational. I should have handled myself and the situation differently. I know you’re still upset about it.”

            “I just never want to see that side of you again. That’s not who we are, and not how we operate. As a couple and as leaders of the Brotherhood… We can’t operate like that as parents, especially.”

            “I know, Annie. It won’t happen again. Never with them, I promise. Don’t worry. I’m happy to see Molly choosing to stay.”

            “Where would she have gone?” Annalise asked innocently and Arthur, putting on his own battle coat quietly shifted.

            “Sweetheart… She didn’t want to…” he sighed. “Let’s not talk about this today. Everything is fine now, and they’re getting married. You look beautiful and it’ll be a good day. That’s all that matters now.”

*

            The afternoon sun began to warm the cozy community of Sanctuary as people began to gather in the center of town, where chairs had been set up much like a pre-war wedding that Molly would have been familiar with. It was obvious as Curie excitedly chattered at Annalise about following Danse’s instructions while preparing for the upcoming nuptials. Feeling Arthur gently sit her down in the front, she smiled as he pulled her back against him, allowing her to face Curie, continuing their conversation. One by one members of Sanctuary settled around them, she gave soft, kind smiles to uneasy looking facing who were too busy staring at her husband, slightly intimidated. The reporter who called herself Piper, wearing the red leather looking coat with the Press identifier in her cap, was walking arm in arm with a very worn and tattered synth. But instead of opening fire like all the other synths of his kind, he smoked a cigarette, laughing with the young woman and clearly telling an entertaining story. Annalise curiously studied him, remember Molly refer to the detective known as Nick. She smirked, a minor detail of what Nick was had been left out of her stories, but feeling her husband shift behind her, she knew and understood why. This war was not the black and white world they were raised in, and unfortunately, they were both learning how grey the world had become amongst their shadowed sheltered immersion at the Citadel. Sure, Arthur understood the real word better than anyone else, it was the Brotherhood who ended up failing him; failing them both. Everything the Lyon’s had talked about, especially Sarah, had begun to make sense. This was the world now, and sometimes there were still good people hidden in and amongst things that looked bad. Judgment and trust were a fine, fine line and she felt a hint of sadness, wondering how different she and Arthur’s lives would have been if Owyn and Sarah hadn’t been killed.

            “It’s weird to see the nice ones, isn’t it?” a familiar but strange voice startled her, making her gasp quietly as Curie had been called over to speak with Preston while the new voice had replaced her.

            “Deacon!” she shook her head, feeling Arthur’s grip around her waist tighten. “I didn’t see you.”

            “Good,” he smirked glancing over to Arthur. “Been along time since I’ve seen you, Art,” he looked over the brim of his sunglasses at the Elder and smirked. “Lovely wife you have.”

            “I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve been introduced. You are?” Arthur looked over Annalise towards the man with the fake wig and mismatched eyebrows.

            “Deacon. Good friend of Molly’s, though I hear, she’s your Sentinel? Wow. Pretty fancy title. I have to say, I’m surprised, Art. Leaving your wife, clearly, pregnant with the future of the Brotherhood, in the hands of the very man you marked for death, simply because of what he is. I have to admit; I’m really loving the irony here. Do many people know about…?”

            “Deacon, stop,” Annalise gave him a sad look. “Don’t torment him. It’s been a rough, long couple weeks for everyone. We aren’t here to point fingers. You have to understand we were indoctrinated with this stuff, unlearning a lifetime of lies isn’t something you just brush under a rug. We aren’t here to be assholes, we’re trying. He’s trying and as far as I’m concerned there had been and will be no altercation with your people as long as you play nice.”

            “Fair enough. You however,” Deacon pointed at her. “Don’t count in that statement. Your intentions have always been honest, logical and true to who you should have been listening to in the first place, his,” he pointed at Arthur, smiling though the stoic and intimidating man looked irritated. “Is a very hard agenda to convince me otherwise.”

            “I never had intentions of killing Danse,” Arthur murmured softly. “Now isn’t the time or the place for this.”

            “Yeah well, this whole presence you’ve made here isn’t the time or the place, either. Not to mention, you’ve done a hell of a lot of damage that you need to rectify. Gotta leave the people alone, Art. You aren’t the king.”

            “I never wanted to be. I’m not here to rule anyone.” He cast another frustrated gaze at the man clearly entertained with himself.

            “Then I suggest, figuring out how to help instead of hunting people down,” He lit a cigarette and blew the smoke away from Annalise.

            “Today is a really special wedding. Can we not talk politics for five minutes? Deal with this later?” she crossed her arms as Deacon winked at her.

            “Anything for you sweet Lady. Your sentinel is marrying the very man you sent to his…”

            “Deacon!” Annalise raised her voice in a harsh whisper. “Not now!”

            “All right, princess. All right. I’m simmering. Keep him in check, won’t ya?”

            “Gladly,” she exhaled. “Are you sitting here with us?”

            “I wasn’t going to. But then I realized, you’re Molly’s best friend. She just loves you to pieces. Still can’t figure it out or why it weirds me out, but I think it’s because you’re guilty by association is what seems to be throwing me off.  Besides, Piper will just talk the whole time, Curie’s been wheezing with excitement for about three weeks and Preston is probably going to grieve a little. So, yeah. I’ll sit with the Maxson’s. Plus, Art, how do you feel knowing your top solider is marrying…?”

            “Deacon!”

            “I just want to know!” he cried out laughing at Annalise.

            “If you must know,” Arthur sat back slowly, his arm still across the back of Annalise’s chair so she could sit back against him. “A childish reaction does not mean I do not see the value in Danse himself. Perhaps I was wrong, heavily influenced by years of misguided information by people who have their own agenda, as we’re coming to find… Regardless of what I’ve been through, I’m not looking to discuss a misjudgment. It had to be done for the Brotherhood. At least, for now. For Danse’s safety more than anything else.”

            “Safety?” Deacon’s eyes widened with surprise. “Bold statement. According to the story I got, you were ready to kill them both in a fit of rage, until Princess showed up. So what is it Art? Were you wrong? Or are you still right?”

            Arthur quietly shifted, closing his eyes for a moment, still eerily, collectively calm. “I’m not sure who you are, Deacon. Or how you know so very much about private, personal matters but I assure you that…”

            “I’ll tell you what I do know, Art,” he held his hands up. “Since your answers have been honest, and I’m never honest, but hell, seeing the two of you still stuck together? Makes me want to divulge you. This isn’t what they wanted for you. This isn’t how it was supposed to go down, and sure as hell not the answer that family was looking for. I know that much,” he leaned back in his chair smiling at Annalise. “We can discuss that later. I can tell you know whom exactly I’m talking about. I hear Molly is wearing blue today. How close or far from the truth am I, princess?”

            “Considering you’re full of lies, Deacon I’d say she’s wearing a lovely shade of pastel pink. But I’m a princess, what would I know?” she smirked as he chuckled softly.

            “Touché,” he pointed a finger gun at her with a wink, waving to a few people sitting across the way from them.

            Annalise dismissed Deacon’s words for a moment, knowing he had information on the Lyons’ that she wanted. Again, now wasn’t the time or the place for trading information and she’d want to deal with all that when she wasn’t as tired. Fading back into the world around her, Arthur’s grip gently tightened a little more, and she realized how nice the day had become. She’d been in Sanctuary for over a week, Arthur had been working on delegations with Danse and Preston for the Minutemen, and the cold wintery nights, thankfully didn’t last as long as they did before the war. The world was slowly coming back to life, and here, in the cool breeze that blew through the peaceful trees desperately trying to regrow any kind of bud, and the brown colored grass attempted a chance a renewal, it didn’t smell as old and decrepit as she first remembered. Perhaps something with the snow helped, considering she had heard it hadn’t snowed quite that much for sometime, or the simple fact the world had begun to change, again. Hopefully, the world could renew itself, even after years of torment from radiation. Closing her eyes, feeling the warm touch of sunlight on her skin, she smiled. The babbling brook in the distance glistened while the soft hum of voices began to stifle, Arthur kissed the side of her head.

            Opening her eyes, long loose curls danced at Molly’s back as she shook her head at Logan Danse, whose cheeks were the reddest Annalise could remember. They both were smiling so brightly, like she had never seen before, it was contagious. Molly’s stunningly perfect pastel pink dress clung to her hourglass shape perfectly. They had been working on that dress for the last two days, while the boys were delegating and coming to terms both for the Minutemen and the Brotherhood. She looked like the cover of a pre-war magazine, perfect in every sense of the word and Annalise felt herself dreamily staring at the happy couple swearing their life long allegiance to each other. They were the first names in the book of marriages, that would be kept by the Minutemen. A step in the right direction for the rebuilding of society. One day at a time.

            Danse had been completely unable to keep his hands off Molly, from holding her hands, to brushing her hair behind her ear. He was completely, utterly entranced by her without a single care that the entire town and old friends sat around them to witness their union. She loved how Danse kissed Molly, how his tall, dark and towering frame dwarfed her, the large had cupping her jaw before leaning in for a sweetly passionate kiss that told the perfect story. _‘I love you, and for anyone watching, she’s mine’_. Annalise felt Arthur squeeze her affectionately, and knew she had a dumb smile on her face. Even Deacon looked amused and genuinely happy. The town was in an uproar, when the traditional declaration had been made, and everything about the clear blue skies to the just warm enough afternoon made Annalise happy to see things finally working themselves out.

 

*

            Into the late afternoon and evening, a small party took place in the center of town. Booze, food and kind people gathered to celebrate the newly wed couple, and Molly looked around her once familiar neighborhood and how much it transformed. Her memories began to blur and fade into a closed chapter, one that was as haunting and as closed as it could be. With a quiet sigh, she felt Danse pull her tightly into him, embracing her before stealing a slow kiss.

            “Arthur’s having a toast,” he chuckled softly, kissing her again. “I’ll be right over there. Afterwards, I’ll see to it he takes Annie home. She’s been dozing for the last fifteen minutes and trying so hard to stay awake. Too much excitement for her,” Danse’s expression was like nothing Molly had seen before. It was free; a peacefulness she had longed for him to have, rather than the torment that seemed to pray upon him late into the night. They were happy, and things were okay. It would all be okay, and for the first time, it felt that way.

            “I was talking to her just a second ago and she just shut down, exhausted and overly excited,” Molly laughed. “Deacon had been giving her a hard time, but I think he’s got a fondness behind all that teasing. She’s trying so hard.”

            “That’s very normal for Annie,” he hadn’t stopped smiling. “Party’s starting to fizzle out. Arthur will probably put her on a vertibird and get her back to the Prydwen. I’d go say good bye,” he tenderly cupped her jaw before stroking her bottom lip. “Love you.”

            Cheeks slightly heated, but unable to hide her own smile, Molly returned the same two words, again, stealing one last kiss before Danse had turned to head back to the table Arthur was sitting at with Preston, Annalise and few people of Sanctuary.

            “Easy, easy,” a voice came from behind her. “Save it for the honeymoon.”

            “Deacon,” Molly groaned with a kind smile. “How may I help you?”

            “Nice wedding. Princess is all tuckered out with her guard dog at her feet. Almost cute, if you ask me. Don’t you miss Dogmeat?”

            “He’s a good boy, but he just fits with the Maxson’s. Since he met Annie, he’s loved her. I think they clicked more than we did.”

            “You’re cool with that?”

            “I have the most dangerous man in the Commonwealth protecting me at night, she could use a good guard dog when her strong and powerful husband is gone or too busy,” Molly smirked taking a cigarette from Deacon and lighting it.

            “Bold,” he laughed. “This is why we’re friends.”

            “True,” she smirked with a shrug. “I think we’ve gotten Elder Maxson back to earth a little bit, don’t you?”

“Oh absolutely,” he grinned. “I love watching him squirm. Lady’s always quick to defend him though.”

“Of course she is, they’ve been inseparable since they were children. You know that. There’s no coming between them. But, if you aren’t lying, and if you are, you know our bargain… I hate lying, Deeks,” she gave him a stern look. “If you aren’t lying about Sarah Lyons, I’m sure Annie will be helpful. They loved them, you know,” Molly’s brows furrowed sympathetically.

“I know, Molls. I know the deal. I don’t lie to you. At least not about important things. We’ll get there, when she’s not worn out like that. What does he put her though? Poor thing can barely keep her head up. It’s true? He knocked her up with twins?”

“Yes, we’re not talking about it. What I do want to know is, did you find anything about Danse? We’ll deal with the Lyons’ later.”

            Deacon sighed shaking his head. “Nothing yet. I hate to admit it, but your little Lady friend might be of use. Especially with some of that stuff off Institute terminals. Can we trust her? Art’s too… torn. Still not completely on our side yet, he struggles with it. I can see it.”

            “Art?” she snorted. “You called him that to his face?”

            “Oh hell yeah I did. He survived. Do him a little good. Called her Lady though. That’s what she is,” he winked. “Just liked making him squirm. Which he did. Look we’ll deal with this… later. After you know, you get your alone time,” he chuckled.

            “Alone time? I don’t get that, someone’s always needing something,” she rolled her eyes shaking her head. “It’s fine though. We’re all good.”

            “Yeah well, I can be sure to hang around… Make sure Preston actually follows through that request. Listen, Molls… I want you to know something and,” he took his glasses off to sincerely look at her. “This isn’t going to be easy to hear.”

            “My son ran the Institute. I’d spent every waking moment since coming out of a vault to find my infant son, only to be met with a sixty-year-old man with mommy issues and a monstrous obsession of delusion. Trust me Deacon, I’ll handle it just fine.”

            “I made the assumption that… you’d maybe get that itch to have your own baby again. Try again, rise up from your ashes kind of thing you’ve got going on. Which is great, but I just want you to know… Danse can’t get you pregnant. Synths can’t reproduce.”

            Molly took a long drag, granting him a careless shrug. “After what I’ve been through, I’ve seen enough. I married him because I love him, and need a reason to stay here. He’s my reason as much as I’m his.”

            “I get that, but… I just don’t want you to be disappointed when it never happens.”

            “Truth will out, Deacon. It’s what my father always said, and if that’s true, then it’ll be and all will be well. But if there’s still a truth hidden? We’ll find out won’t we?”

            “I would be floored, let me put it that way. That would be a fast one over my eyes. Just don’t want to see you torn apart again. Losing that opportunity is killer and Princess’ husband did that enough for you and him. Can I go back to making him squirm?”

            “No. He needs to get Annie back to the Prydwen, and I’m fucking drunk Deacon. Stop becoming such a downer,” she stuck her tongue out at him. “You can fuck with Art when they come back.”

            Deacon slowly pulled her into a side hug, resting his head over hers, not hearing Danse return. “I just don’t want you hurt. That’s all.”

            “We appreciate you, Deacon,” Danse spoke quietly. “Really, we do. But I think I can take it from here.”

            Deacon smiled. “Good luck, and all the best,” he bowed clinking his beer against Molly’s before stepping away to let Danse take his bride home on their wedding night.

*

            A week and a half passed, life returned to normal on the Prydwen. Annalise woke from a late afternoon nap, Dogmeat curled at her feet as she groggily sat up in the bed of their quarters. She sighed with a frown, noticing how dark it was, how unnatural it felt. Looking up from his desk curiously Arthur stopped typing.

            “Did I wake you?”

            “No. I miss the sunlight,” she rubbed her eyes and slowly stood up. “It’s… this isn’t how we’re supposed to live.”

            “I know that, I’m working out plans on commissioning Fort Strong to be converted into living quarters and an established base,” he smiled up at her. “You wanted to stay, did you not?”

            She nodded. “I don’t want to be in the Citadel, ever again. I don’t miss it, do you?”

            He shook his head. “I don’t. There’s so much opportunity here, we could really make a difference, if we could get the eastern seaboard up and running at a functioning capacity… Think of what it could do?” Rubbing his beard, he pulled her into his lap, kissing her cheek.

            “It’d be great, but it’s going to be a lot of work. It’ll take a long time to make Fort Strong habitable, let alone safe to live. Molly said there’s quite a bit of radiation.”

            “Yes, but… I think it’ll be good. You really miss being there, don’t you?”

            “I do. I liked… being just Arthur and Annie. Not surrounded by steel, or pomp and circumstance… I liked the people a lot, I wasn’t treated differently.”

            “Okay…maybe we can work something out. Let me…see what I can do. Make sure Molly and Danse would be interested in having visitors, in the first place. They may not want company.”

            “We can go back?” her eyes lit up.

            “Yes, I think it’s better for you to be in the fresh, open, safe air anyway. Better for them,” he kissed her sweetly, rubbing the protruding bump that kept them apart.

            Almost immediately she reached across him for her Pip-Boy and began typing a message to Molly:

            _It’s been wonderful feeling slightly normal back here… But I miss the sunshine and your home. I miss you._

_I miss you! What’s keeping you away from a weekend visit? Tell your overworked husband it’s time for a getaway! He can sleep the whole time while we find things to do!_

           


	27. Truth Will Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da!
> 
> FINALLY!
> 
> Sorry life has gotten in the way, adulthood is stupid most of the time, but alas, I have returned!
> 
> Even if this story is coming to an end with some REALLY great surprises, if you noticed, I took my older fic down. It's currently in the process of being rewritten as a companion to this story. Just you wait! The Maxson's and Danse's have so much more in store and some really great things are going to happen!
> 
> Again, as always, THANK YOU for reading, supporting this story, your kudos, your love and your interests have kept this project going! May you enjoy this chapter and what is to come next!
> 
> Lastly, a huge special thank you to falsenostolgia, for just about everything. From friendship, to support, to beta reading, to being wonderfully amazing and lovely, you are the greatest of the great and I appreciate you infinitely. <3
> 
> ******

            Arthur glanced over his shoulder, watching his now very pregnant and chatty wife barely fit at the table she sat with the nurse, Curie outside her home lab. A faint smile fell across his face, the warm afternoon sun beating down through the struggling to bud trees and he found himself standing in front of Molly and Danse’s house, unsure how to ask for the advice he needed. He knew Annalise wouldn’t be happy with what they needed to do, but he still worried for her and before he could knock to enter, Molly was leaning in the doorway, a slightly sympathetic look on her face.

            “You think too hard, you’ll pop a blood vessel,” she spoke smoothly, smirking once she realized she had startled him.

            “Sentinel,” he was always too good at covering his emotions. “If I may, could I have a word? We’re returning to the Prydwen,” his voice softened, clearly onto personal matters rather than him barking some kind of new order at her.

            “You okay? You look more preoccupied than normal. What’s going on?” she pulled the door closed and walked down the first few stairs to not force him to speak louder than he wished.

            “I first off… Wanted to thank you. For everything,” he humbly stumbled over words, which was something so unlike him her shocked expression was noticeable. “I am not only proud that you are our Sentinel, but someone of real importance to Annie. You’ve been good for her, and it means a lot to me you are. She needs it. But I um,” he stuttered, and she’d never heard him stutter since meeting him. “I need your advice on what to do.”

            She blinked. “My… advice?”

            “I know I mentioned to you being worried about Annie’s lack of grief for her parents. We even had a discussion over dinner about it. The Citadel has removed the ban of the laboratory due to radiation levels, and well, what was left of her parents has been cremated.”

            “You need to hold a service, don’t you?” Molly frowned, she knew how much Annalise had been avoiding even talking about a service, let alone attending one.

            He sadly nodded. “Not only am I being called back to hold a meeting brief about our success here in the Commonwealth, but I’m presenting an expansion of the East Coast to the Commonwealth. I’m proposing Fort Strong be re-fortified into living quarters and act as headquarters for offices, while turning the remainder of the airport into training facilities, laboratories, and barracks. I would prefer to not go back alone, and well,” he looked up at her. “Deliver the news she’s twenty-five weeks with twins.”

            Molly grinned clapping. “A boy and girl! You don’t plan to deliver them there, do you?”

            “No, Annalise has already made that abundantly clear we aren’t staying at the Citadel. The best compromise I can get out of her is to deliver on the Prydwen, but you are required to be present,” he could hold back a smile. “She insisted.”

            Molly grinned. “I’m very glad to hear you’re both choosing to stay here in the ‘wealth. But what are you asking me?”

            “I don’t know how to tell Annie she has to do this, and I want to make sure these levels of stress are okay for not only her, but the babies as well,” the worry in his gaze broke. “I don’t know what I would do if something happened to them.”

            Molly nodded. “I know. It’s scary to think about, isn’t it? Well, considering she was pregnant when she went through the whole mess at the Citadel in the first place, and everyone is fine and dandy? I’d say she could handle another flight to the Capital Wasteland. However, the moment you land you cannot let her lay down. She must go for at least a ten-minute walk. She can hate me for it when she comes back home. The babies should both be fine, Annie’s tough. But don’t stay longer than two weeks. It’ll be harder for her to travel the closer to thirty weeks she gets. She’s pretty um…” Molly made a gesture of Annie’s belly and Arthur smirked.

            “Yeah it’s crazy. She’s all belly,” he had a proud smile on his face, looking over his shoulder at her. “Did you see her belly button? She’s been complaining about it for about a week now, it shows through everything she wears. It’s hilarious.”

            “I can’t believe you’ve just used hilarious in a sentence, Elder Maxson,” Molly teased.

            He shrugged. “I don’t get to… Experience being normal, so Sanctuary has done well for both and I,” his voice trailed off awkwardly again and Molly tried to stifle a laughter.

            “It’s good for you. It’ll help you be a good Daddy,” she added gently. “Here’s what I think. Since she is all belly, and needs to be on her feet for a little while when you land, don’t let it be something that lingers to happen. Maybe plan your trip so that she sleeps on the vertibird, if it’s possible and just… get it all done as soon as you get there. Don’t let her sit around and think about it happening. Get her through it, and let her be sad afterwards… And Arthur?”

            “Yes?”

            “It’s okay for you to be sad, too,” she patted his shoulder.

            He nodded appreciatively. “Thank you. Again. We very much appreciate you and…,” he struggled to say it, the shame still in his eyes but Molly waited. “Danse,” he uttered softly. “If you need anything, Captain Kells is in charge during the duration of our absence. I know someone else, who is supposed to be doing that, but she’s conveniently, occupied…” he raised an eyebrow with a playful smirk, laughing quietly before turning away to collect Annie. “We’ll see you soon…and Thank you.”

***

            Annalise felt her fingers lace into Arthur’s, tightly holding on as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. The Citadel didn’t feel like home anymore, the cold, towering reinforced concrete walls felt more like a prison they were entering. Dusk was dwindling in the daylight, and Arthur had to slow his quickened pace, remembering how hard it was for her to keep up with him recently. The ten minutes back in their quarters felt as if they had been gone for years, the large room was cold and barren, just as before. Dogmeat gave a quiet whine, sniffing around and sticking closely to her feet. Comfortingly, she petted him and headed into the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup to be presentable for Arthur’s address that evening.

            Looking around the Bailey, she felt everyone’s eyes on them as they were briefed by Paladin Tucker and the other high ranking officials left in charge of the Citadel. She still clutched Arthur’s hand tightly, not wanting to be pulled apart and separated like they always had been growing up. That wasn’t happening, not at this stage in the game and not while she was this pregnant. Leaders from the Midwest had even shown up, greeting them both warmly as multiple transmissions from the West Coast poured in once it had been confirmed that the Brotherhood had secured the eastern seaboard and the Elder had married and gotten his lifelong companion now wife, pregnant. She felt overwhelmed, people were ecstatic, and even more so when Arthur proudly confirmed that the twins were a boy and girl. There was cheering, people she had never met saluting her while different officer’s wives hugged her. The Brotherhood would celebrate another victory as well as the personal victory of the Maxson Family.

            It all happened in a whirl wind, the meetings, the briefings and lastly the trip to Arlington, where they laid all major Brotherhood officials to rest. The mixed emotions of excitement for the twins with the sadness of watching her have to bury both her parents made her feel a whole new level of pressure she thought she had been prepared for. How could she grieve with everyone watching? It felt like broken holotape on loop, Annalise had drowned out the sound and even when she should have been able to cry and mourn her parents, she still felt eyes on she and Arthur. While they listened to the Citadel’s head scribe, her father’s understudy, speak she forced herself to remain stoic. While silently sad, Annalise felt her legs shaking standing beside Arthur, especially when the twins decided it was appropriate to kick each other and her organs. Pulling her tightly into his side, he muttered about getting her a chair, but she squeezed his hand, refusing one. She needed to stand, her pride far too important at that moment. Sitting would only cause more discomfort, depending on where the babies would roll themselves. She winced, feeling a foot hit a rib. Arthur worriedly glanced down at her.

            Closing one eye she waited till they moved again, wondering if anyone else noticed the feet and hands all but protruding from her swollen belly that stuck out from her own battle coat. Arthur ran his hand over her, rubbing the tiny feet as they kicked upwards, trying to regain order in her womb. The thought made her want to laugh amongst this sadness of knowing the two urns being placed into the ground would never get to see or hold the mischievous little ones growing inside of her. Leaning against him, she lowered her head, still regaining her composure, but a lone tear escaped her. Maybe that’s how life was supposed to be, children would only grow with stories of their families, of their grandparents and all the brave things they did before their time. She never imagined what it would be like without them, without them meeting she and Arthur’s children she had dreamed of, or seeing them both in this position in the first place. Molly was right, war never changes. Families still are ripped apart, and standing there watching them fill the grave with dirt, she didn’t realize most of the officers and staff had left.

 A quiet breeze stirred the loose branches above their heads, a warmth signifying that spring was well underway and another hot summer would soon follow. The broken tombstones that still perfectly aligned in the distance caught the last few rays of sunlight as dusk began to settle in. This section of the cemetery had been empty, she remembered Elder Lyons making sure he did not disturb the resting heroes of the prewar world before sectioning this side off for the Brotherhood. Just behind her, the same oil lamp that was placed upon the crumbling and slightly broken tomb still glowed. It always remained lit, just as it had been for hundreds of years before. A place of pre-war American burial and historical significance, that the Brotherhood again, had restored. Letting out a tired sigh, the two of them alone under a barren oak tree with a Paladin standing close behind.

            “I love you,” Arthur muttered quietly. “I’m sorry… I didn’t…”

            “I love you,” she rested her head in the nook of his shoulder. “You did nothing wrong. Ouch,” she winced again. “It has to be your son. He’s everywhere, it must be him! Oh, my God he won’t be still,” she groaned. “He’s usually all over the place at night, but...”

            Arthur chuckled. “I can be still.”

            “No you can’t. You’ve never been still,” she finally smiled wiping away a few more tears. “Thanks for bringing us back. I needed to do this.”

            “I know, it was time, love. They can be at peace now, and we can move on, missing them but knowing it’s all okay,” he rubbed their noses and kissed her softly. “Why don’t we get you back to bed? You shouldn’t have had to stand for this long.”

            “If I’m moving, they’re fine. It’s when I stop moving, they can’t stand it.”

            He smiled again. “Maybe I need to have a talk with them about being nice to each other,” he said making her laugh as they walked back arm in arm.

            Once Annalise had eaten and gotten out of the shower, she picked up a book from the nightstand and crawled into bed. Arthur was still up, she could hear him on the other side of the wall in his office, talking over with Star Paladin Tucker and the other officials from the Midwest and Citadel. Dogmeat was happily snuggled at her feet, his head resting on her hip as his little ears twitched to every new sound that happened around them. She hadn’t gotten far into her book when she realized the twins were calm, and before she knew it the low rumble of Arthur’s voice lulled her exhausted state to sleep.

            She had fallen into such a deep, exhausted sleep, upon waking in the middle of the night she felt disoriented and confused. Her hands ran across the soft blankets surrounding her, the bed much larger than she was used to and Arthur’s reassuring snoring beside her. It didn’t smell like the Prydwen, and slowly opening her eyes she realized they were at the Citadel. Her mind clouded and confused she groaned softly, feeling around the bed disoriented making a quiet gasp. She had forgotten where they were and why they were here. The sadness returned much quicker than she would have liked. The dog at the foot of the bed jumped when she did, alerting him she had woken and was uneasy. He gave a soft whine in the dark, his nose nudging her leg as she comfortingly petted him. It had been so long since she’d woken up at the Citadel she’d forgotten what it felt like. How their quarters felt draftier than the Prydwen baffled her and a sudden kick in her stomach, made her move quickly. Trying to get up she realized their bed was still pushed against the wall. Something Arthur had always preferred since childhood and now, he kept her between the wall and himself. It was safer that way. Feeling another swift kick inside of her, she tried her best to roll over Arthur, suddenly throwing a leg over his waist and he woke with a jolted snore.

            “Huh! What?! Sweetheart? What are you doing?” he sat up, nearly launching her to the floor. Dogmeat barked amongst their startled commotion. “What’s wrong?”

            “I have to pee! One of them is sitting on my bladder, let me down NOW!” she cried out still struggling to get her other leg over him, and he laid back laughing.

            “Annie,” he was laughing so hard tears were forming in his eyes. “Honey just,” he lifted her off him and helped her down over the bed.

            “You can’t not give me a way out of bed this far along!” she ran into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

            Arthur sat up in bed with a quiet groan, chuckling to himself watching Dogmeat sit outside of the door, looking back at him.

            “She’s all right,” he yawned rubbing his face. “I know you’re in a new place, but she’s okay.”

            Dogmeat gave him another groan, his own holotags glowing in the dark as he paced, whining until he gave another soft, playful bark. Annalise must have walked out of the bathroom. Rolling back over to fall asleep, he suddenly felt a sharp jab of a cold nose into the crook of his neck. The dog’s paws pushed into his side, whining and running back and forth until finally getting frustrated with him, barked loudly until Arthur sat up.

            “Dogmeat stop!” Annalise hissed in a whisper. “Why do you have to wake him up?” she crossed her arms looking down at the shepherd with a frown. He only barked at her and began pulling the blankets off the bed. Arthur sat up and blinked.

            “Why… what is he doing? Why do you have your coat on? And your boots? Honey you’re in a nightgown, where the hell are you going? What time is it?”

            “I don’t know, I don’t have my pip-boy,” she waved an arm dismissively, but sighed, looking down at the dog she could never stay mad at. “You didn’t have to rat me out, I am safe here. I promise,” she petted him as he nuzzled into her legs, still looking back at Arthur, waiting for him to stand.

            “Oh God, Annie. It’s three in the morning,” a heavy sigh followed by the ritual of bones popping and cracking as he stood, throwing on a pair of training pants and a shirt, followed by his battle coat. “Where are we going?”

            “Before someone decided to rat me out,” she looked down at Dogmeat who gave a huffy, hearty ‘woof’ back at her. “I just wanted a walk.”

            “At three in the morning?” his voice tampered off, realizing why. He stuck his hand out. “Let’s go, love.”

            She locked her arm in his, and as Arthur quietly opened their chamber door, he spoke quietly to the Knight on duty, thanking him before they walked towards the laboratory. She could see the lasers firing around her, hear the muddled memories of shouting as she and Paladin Tucker raced down the hall to regain order. The heavy metal doors had withstood the explosion, which shouldn’t have surprised her. This placed belonged to the American government after all. The containment was still roped off in sections, clearly the radiation no longer a threat. But she didn’t walk in far. The communication system was in half; pieces parts and chunks missing. Another part of their past in shambles. The debris, the blackened stains of smoke and God knows what else, were removed from the walls, ceiling and floor. Repairs had been made and the rebuilding had yet to begin. Clearly, waiting for Arthur’s clearance, and most likely, her own. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. Annalise could still see them, standing there, her mother’s firm, brave expression… how she looked at her, moments, if not seconds before…

            Annalise gasped, that sickening feeling of her throat feeling as if it were made of lead, sinking to the pit of her stomach with a massive thud. Her hands trembled, her heart aching and at the first sound of her muffled whimpers, the twins were kicking. She clutched Arthur’s collar of his coat, burying her face into the crane of his neck as strong, warm arms engulfed her in his tight embrace. He crooned to her, kissing the top of her head, muttering how sorry he was. What felt like a long discombobulated moment, she calmed down eventually, Arthur’s rough, thick fingers stroking through her messy curls that hadn’t been brushed since before going to bed. He kept telling her how much he loved her, them and their family. It would all be okay, he swore it, vowed it and would never let anything like this happen again. She squeezed him, letting him know she heard him, appreciated his affection. He kissed her cheek again.

            “What are you looking at?” he held her face in his hands, drying a few rouge tears with his calloused thumbs.

            “That terminal over there, it’s singed but like someone cleaned it. It’s… running, it’s on. See the cursor blinking?”

            He nodded, still holding her tight, listening to Dogmeat’s nails on the hard floor as the dog curiously walked over first to investigate. “Good boy,” he muttered feeling Annalise slip from his grasp, following the dog.

            “What on earth is this? There’s still a holotape in it!” she exclaimed, quickly ejecting it, in fear of the system terminating itself or overriding a manual shut down. “This is so strange, how it just didn’t…”

            “Honey,” Arthur held her jaw in his hand, gently tilting it upwards to look at him. “You’ve had an exhausting day and if you want to go home by the ending of the week… I need you rested up, okay? I want to investigate as much as you, but I need you to take care of yourself right now. Bed, please?”

            “I’m working on this tomorrow, that’s fair,” she nodded locking her arm back inside of his. “You mean it? It’s home?”

            He smirked. “Hell of a lot better raising our kids where there’s fresh air, instead of reinforced steel and unnatural light.”

            “They approved it, then?”

            “Absolutely, we’d be set to take over the eastern seaboard by 2289, and have established outposts from here, to Boston to Philly, back west to Cleveland, Chicago and Montana. We’re lighting up that map again and they’re very excited to have Boston. The world is your oyster, love.”

            “I don’t want the world, Arthur. I want our children to see a less violent world and have a little more safety outside reinforced steel than we ever did,” she stood in the middle of the hallway, looking to the library before glancing back at Arthur. “Can I come back to bed later? I promise I’ll rest… I just…”

            Arthur sighed and rubbed his face, well knowing he had to be up in less than an hour anyway. “Fine, promise you won’t wander around and you’ll go back to bed once you’re finished. Or at least read in bed for a while, please? I worry about you and the kids,” he made a soft smile at her.

            “I promise. I just need a minute, okay?”

            “Fair enough. I’ll go get ready for my day. Back to bed soon, Annie,” he kissed her cheek and motioned for the Paladin to follow her and stand outside of the library door. Another Knight took his place to stand outside of the Elder’s quarters as Arthur disappeared, listening to the fading sounds of Dogmeat’s nails on the floor and Annie’s near silent footsteps.

            Closing the door behind her, she sat down, putting the slightly singed holotape into her terminal behind a bookcase and quietly waited for the transcription to appear. She was not ready to be met with her mother’s voice, that she had longed to hear for some time. Her hands trembled listening to the soft, comforting sound she would have gladly killed for, to hear again. Taking in another long, shaky breath, she closed her eyes, listening.

            “Annie, there is something important I need to discuss, but it seems as if I am running out of time. The Brotherhood has been infiltrated. I have been interception transmissions from someone here, that are relaying and pinging to somewhere in the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Not far from where you’ve found Paladin Danse. Listen to me, my girl. I need you to make Arthur aware of what this means, how serious what I am telling you is. There is a man who if I remember correctly from when you were a little girl… His name was Deacon. He had worked with Sarah, and a contact named Watts here in the Capital. This direction is not what Owyn wanted for you and Arthur. Trust your father and I. Find Deacon. Do not fear the Railroad. Someone has misled us into thinking the West Coast Brotherhood of Steel had killed Sarah for its own personal gain. This information is false. If my calculations are correct, and how deep I think this whole thing runs… It is not the Enclave we should fear; it is the Institute. They I believe have infiltrated and have a secondary base out west, in what would have been known as Silicon Valley. I believe they have successfully infiltrated the West Coast and have been working to infiltrate here, and I fear they are already here. Inside of your room, pop off the panel you used to sneak into Arthur’s office. There, between the wall and his bookshelf is a safe. Find it. I have documents, holotapes and a few sensitive materials you will have to finish decoding. I have a bad feeling I have not covered my trail as well as I thought. Know to trust your instincts. Trust Danse and find Deacon. Deacon will help you. Annie, you are the only one to help Arthur see the truth. I’m afraid they’ve started to warp him, not against you, but to cut out everything the Lyons taught you. Owyn and Sarah were right, you will see the proof. They are coming, my sweet girl. I don’t know how our why, but they are coming. Arthur will protect you, but you have to make him see the truth. Stay safe. Your Geiger counter is always in the shop. Remember that. Your Geiger counter is in the shop… We love you so much, both of you.”

           

 

 


	28. The Return to Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello!
> 
> After what could be considered a George R.R. Martin hiatus, I have returned! 
> 
> Out of determination and sheer LOVE for these characters I'm back to finish this story!
> 
> So, thank you for all the kind words, those of you who have been with Arthur and Annie since the beginning! It's time for the last couple chapters!
> 
> And especially to Shan- falsenostolgia--- without you there would be no bridge to the ending and your cure for writers block truly saved the day! Thank you for everything, sticking with the story (and ME) to the very end and especially for your friendship! Molly and Annie especially are grateful! :D <3
> 
>  
> 
> So enjoy this bridge chapter, which leads on into a few more adventures and surprises!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

       ****      Danse silently snuck up behind Molly before tackling her into their bed, laughing as she screeched, playfully fighting him back, but unable to get him to budge. He laughed harder, locking his arms around her, and a leg, wrapped amongst hers as she held to the collar of his shirt claiming she needed help.  He nuzzled into the nape of her neck before kissing her sweetly, and quietly coming down and laying beside her. He chuckled, the sounds of rain starting to pattering against the patched roof of their home.

            “You’ve been sleepy lately sweetheart, everything okay?” a large rough hand brushed through her messy hair as he smiled down at her, drinking in her still perfect features. From the soft pout of her full lips, to the still flawlessly paled skin and striking violet eyes. He still found himself baffled by how truly beautiful she was, and how he found himself here; somewhere not even in wildest dreams that should exist. However, so very thankful it had become their home.

            “Oh, I’m fine. I guess I’m just… catching up from before? I’m not sure. Just happy and tired. That’s all,” Molly curled deeper into him and sighed contently.

            “As long as you’re all right, that’s all that matters. Been noticing how tired you were and worried that something was wrong.”

            “I don’t think anything is wrong. I’m just… happy,” Molly yawned feeling Danse’s thick fingers trace down the back of her neck, down her spine and around her hip. Instantly she began to doze off, not hearing the slight commotion coming from the front door.

            Annie quickly pushed the front door open and threw the tarp Arthur had put over her on the front porch. He huffed at her, taking it before she made a bigger mess and under his breath muttered something about her being so stubborn.

            “I said I was fine! I told you we’d make it here before the rain got bad!” she took of her jacket and hung it up appropriately to dry, heading for the living room when Arthur grabbed her arm gently.

            “You need to change your clothes, you got a little wet.”

            “I’m fine, nothing is wrong! It was just a little rain and,” her voice trailed off eyeing a basket of what Molly referred to as muffins. At least in the pre-war world.

            “A little rain just before a radstorm can be dangerous for you and the babies, Annalise. Just change your clothes, please?” Arthur sounded tired, frustrated and irritated all mixed into one worried father to be.

            She heaved a heavy sigh and walked back to the bedroom she often stayed in when visiting Molly and Danse.

            “Hi Molls! Hey Danse! I’m getting yelled at to change, sorry for the short notice,” she called out, not hearing Molly chuckle quietly into Danse’s chest before pulling herself out of bed and out into the house.

            “Hello, Arthur. What brings you guys in?”

            He looked up startled, putting the rest of Annie’s bags down before running a hand through his hair.

            “Sorry to barge in, she insisted and…”

            “It’s fine, she knows she can barge in whenever she needs to. I thought you were spending another week in the Capital Wasteland?”

            “I was needed back here for some new project developments and Annie was homesick. Said she missed you guys and Sanctuary… Also, she’s blatantly refused to get back on the Prydwen until she had to.”

            “Can’t say I blame her. It’s not the most comfortable place to be when you’re as far along as she is,” Molly put on the kettle and found herself much more exhausted than she remembered after completing simple tasks. She sat down in a chair and waited for Annalise to return.

            “So, I again, have a favor to ask and you can say no…”

            Molly cut him off. “Annie is always welcome here, Arthur.”

            The worn-down Elder gave a humble smile. “You have no idea how much it means to us to hear you say that. Thank you.”

            Molly grinned. “I’m glad you appreciate it so much. You seem like something is wrong?”

            “I do not want to seem ungrateful, but I have to leave as I’m already behind schedule…”

            “You know she’s fine here with us. For as long as she needs to stay.”

            “You really are the best, Molly. Thank you,” Arthur paused when Annalise walked back out of the bedroom in a simple cotton dress, her large baby bump taking up most of the space of her body and her hair pulled down from the braids she had them in earlier. He simply stared at her, not hearing anything discussed between Molly, Annie and Danse.

            “Honey?” Annie’s voice broke his trance moments later and he looked up to her quickly, a hint of surprise in his features. “You okay?”

            He nodded. “Sorry. Yeah. You look beautiful in civilian clothing,” he gave a soft smile and Molly could see Annie’s face change with flattered excitement.

            “Thank you, handsome,” Annie leaned over him and kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly as she sat in his lap, beginning to explain to Molly what had happened while they were away.

            After a quick meal made by Danse, Arthur had bid everyone farewell, kissed his wife and disappeared out the door when the rain had finally quit. As soon as the sounds of the vertibird starting up and taking off could be heard, Annalise opened the two suitcases by the door in front of Molly and sat down on the floor.

            “You aren’t going to believe half of what I’m going to tell you. But my parents have documents, upon documents of stuff that I could really use your help going through. Shady shit had been going on, and I think it stems all the way back to Elder Lyons’ death. I know, I’m talking slightly crazy and bold, but my parents have nothing to lie about. I just have all this stuff… I was afraid Arthur wouldn’t be ready for it. You know?”

            Molly’s eyes widened, “How many holotapes are in there?”

            “Literally an entire section of this suitcase. I left some clothes back at the Citadel, but whatever. They’re clothes. This information is crazy important and who knows what’s on half of this stuff?” she held one up to show her.

            “Annie what did you find? Some of this stuff looks singed…” Molly wiped one of them off, wondering if the handwriting on them belonged to Annie’s mother.

            “That’s why I really need your help. There’s a ton of stuff on the Railroad, my mother knew of them and had an encounter with the Institute. So much has gone on in ten years it’s insane. I just don’t know where to start. Or how to put it all in a chronological order. Wanna start a really fun project with me?” Annalise gave a sheepish smile and both Molly and Danse started to laugh.

            “Of course, I do. I’m also shocked you told Arthur you weren’t going back to the Prydwen. Why?”

            Annalise shrugged. “It just… didn’t feel right. I couldn’t keep any of this on there because Quinlain makes me crazy. It smells too chemically, and I don’t know. After being here? I don’t want to surround myself and my kids by steel and chemicals. It can’t be good for them.”

            Molly shook her head. “It’s really not a place for babies, or smart girls like you, either,” she smirked as Annie chuckled.

            “Thanks Molls. I just really wanted to spend the last few weeks of my pregnancy free. You know? Out here, it’s safe and Arthur will come in on the weekends… It just feels a little better and I feel a heck of a lot better. Besides, you’re the best company a girl could ask for.”

            Molly hugged her tightly. “We’re glad you’re here. So! Want to see something amazing? I’ve got the perfect place we can store all this.”

            Molly helped Annalise off the ground and pushed open a door that Annalise hadn’t noticed before inside of the laundry room. Following her down the stairs she gasped at the practically untouched pre-war world around her. The basement was full of Molly’s favorite things before the war and hadn’t been touched since she returned to sanctuary. Behind them Annalise could hear Danse carrying down the suitcases of classified and important information, but she was so enamored with what she saw, she couldn’t stop touching things and looking around.

            “Molly this is incredible!”

            “Thanks. It’s a lot cooler down here and I’ve got a terminal that works just fine that you can get a lot of work done on. I’ve got a sewing machine I’ll be working on just over there and…”

            “This place is perfect, Molls. Seriously, perfect. I can’t believe it survived!”

            “We had it fortified. It was the only smart thing Nate had done since getting out of the service, really. But, I’m happy. It’s just what we need. Plus, I made little hiding nooks in the one wall over here, so, if Arthur is here and you’re not ready to tell him everything yet, your stuff can go in here.”

            Annalise gasped, completely enamored with the room around her and sat down on the couch, looking back at her best friend.

            “This is the best thing I’ve ever seen,” her eyes darted around the room, but her expression fell for a moment. “I feel bad not telling Arthur everything. I’ve never done that before… but I think this information will really upset him and I think, will cause more damage than good. At least right now.”

            Molly nodded. “Not until he’s ready. Maybe after the twins are born and things settle a little more, he’ll be ready. Now? No. It’s too much on him at once.”

            Annalise nodded. “You’re right. It goes back to even before we were born. Which is the crazy part. All of this Institute stuff obviously, as you know, had been going on probably during your time as classified experiments. Then when the bombs fell they had their own… world essentially. They had no laws to follow and could do as they please. What worries me, though, is how little we actually know about any of it. Let alone the Railroad and its origins. I’ve got a feeling for a long time… my parents might have been working with them. Not just the railroad, but… the institute. I’m not sure, I can’t tell if it was,” she frustratedly shook her head. “There’s just so many journals and boxes of this stuff… Some aren’t dated or even marked. I don’t understand why they would do that or…”

            “You’re so tired,” Molly started laughing at Annalise. “I can barely follow what you’re saying, and Logan’s silence tells me he’s not following either.”

            Logan looked up from one of the journals and grunted. “Annie, I’m sorry. None of this makes sense.”

            “None of them are in order, so, how can they?”

            “I suppose. But even on its own, there’s talk about…” he sighed. “They were actively taking on synths as recruits for the Brotherhood. At least, that’s what this entry is saying. Annie this is serious stuff.”

            “I know! But what does it really matter Danse? We needed people, and they were all perfectly fine and…”

            “You know what?” Molly stood up holding her hands out for Annalise. “Let’s have a snack. I’m starving and I know you’ve got to be ready for another snack. So let’s go.”

            Danse curiously watched Molly roam back upstairs with Annie still chattering behind her, as he closed the journal and watched them reach the top of the stairs. It had taken him weeks to get Molly to eat, let alone eat at her own discretions. Suddenly she was eating constantly, even for hating half the food since coming out of the vault. A book tossed on a shelf amongst other things caught his eye, as he grabbed it. Maybe this could provide some answers, for even her behavior had changed. Not in a bad way, he could see how much happier she was. However, something had shifted, and he was going to figure it out.


	29. Oliver Roger and Charlotte Rowena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost if you're reading this: THANK YOU.
> 
> It's been ages since I've made an actual update, and everyone needs to take a moment and thank falsenostalgia for well, just about everything.
> 
> A lot has happened since my last chapter, most importantly, I've had a baby! Crazy!
> 
> But mostly, my Shan- thanks for the ever lasting support. From friendship to down right love and belief in these characters. Thank you eternally. It means the world to me you believe in this story so much to continue to keep encouraging me to write. <3<3
> 
> Also, here's a quick run down of my main 4; just a quick reminder that what I've got going on is a little different and veers from canon. For good reasons of course! ;D
> 
>  
> 
> Annalise Rothchild- Arthur's childhood best friend who became his his one and only. His redeeming quality.
> 
> Arthur Maxson- everyone's favorite trouble causing Elder.
> 
> Logan Danse- The best Paladin there ever was, who is in love with the sole survivor..
> 
> Molly (Winter) Danse- The soul survivor and overall best woman out there in the Commonwealth.
> 
>  
> 
> May you enjoy this chapter and stay tuned. I've got 2 more chapters left until the end!! :D

 

            Annalise found herself weeks later, extremely pregnant and laughing with Molly as Curie finished another ultrasound ensuring that the Maxson twins were still thriving. In which, from her perspective, her children were doing just fine and preparations were being made that upon delivery, she would return with them here to Sanctuary. It was tactically safer to have them off base, away from the constant noise, chemicals and in an environment with fresh air and far less curious people. She glanced over at her husband who seemed to be pacing but flashed her a quick smile once he noticed her gaze had settled upon him. Molly was helping Curie clean her up, whatever gel this was cold and extremely gooey. Annalise looked around the room filled with incredible equipment and things she swore only existed in the pre-war world. Molly had mentioned something about stealing things from the Institute, but she had never really grasped what Molly meant until spending extended amounts of time here amongst the people of Sanctuary. In the year previous, (pre-war), Molly had spent working in labor and delivery rooms were making sense to Annie. That’s why she had all these things, how she knew so much and made her feel a thousand times better about all the scary scenerios Annie found herself coming up with.

            “Madam Danse? Could you please help Lady Maxson? I need a word with Monsieur Elder, sit vous plait?”

            “Absolutely, come on Annie,” Molly giggled helping poor Annalise sit up on the examination table; like a turtle that had been stuck on its back.

            “It isn’t funny,” Annalise laughed with her. “Arthur has to build this pillow fort around me at night so I can sleep, and I’m practically sitting up. It’s awful and hilarious all at the same time. He just lays there and laughs, my belly is like nine times the size of his giant head. I swear the kids giggle in there when he starts laughing. They start kicking and move like crazy. This goes on for about an hour, until last night he nearly jumped out of his skin because he was resting his head on my stomach, everyone was calm and quiet… We both are dozing off and BAM tiny foot right in his face! It looked like something out of a sci-fi film and he nearly fell off the bed he was so startled. I wish you could have seen it!”

            Molly laughed loudly practically dressing Annalise herself as Arthur worriedly pulled the door closed behind Curie and walked into her office with her.

            “What is it? You handled yourself well out there, but something is wrong, isn’t it?” he asked quietly and Curie was putting together a bag of things for him quickly.

            “You must get Madam Lady on the vertibird and back to the Prydwen immediately,” she continued grabbing miscellaneous things she swore to Arthur would help during the surgery.

            “Surgery?” he looked shocked. “We have a lot of this on the Prydwen, Dr. Li has been very helpful in preparing Annalise for labor and delivery but she’s only thirty-five weeks and…”

            “She’s too large for her size, monsieur. There’s no more room for the twins and unfortunately, I must urge you both to leave immediately. However, the real problem… I will contact Dr. Li and inform her of what is happening with Madam. The poor little darlings are literally kicking your wife’s organs and…” she sighed, grabbing the photo of the ultrasound. “It seems as if your son is much bigger than his sister. If they do not come out, I fear your daughter will not survive much longer.”

            “Curie… what do you mean about my daughter?” Arthur’s voice darkened.

            “She seems to no longer be reciving nutrition, monsieur elder. Even though the babies are only thirty five weeks, they must come out. Your son takes all the nutrition now. Your daughter will not make it out alive if we wait any longer.”

            Arthur felt like Curie had just stabbed him with all her might in his chest. The air from the room was gone, and she must have noticed the look of horror on his face as he tried to process the information she was giving him. Then in an instant, it was gone and his expression changed, something in him shifted, snapped.

            “Curie, send forward a message to the Prydwen, we will be departing in fifteen minutes,” a quick pause settled in the room. “No, make it ten,” he walked out of her office and past the giggly, chatty girls who were going on and on about what the babies would wear their first day out of their quarters.

            “Logan,” Arthur commanded to his ex-Paladin who was calmly sitting on the front porch waiting to see another ultrasound of the twins. “Where’s Paladin Brandis?”

            “Back at the lodge in the center of town getting supplies. What’s wrong?” Danse’s face fell immediately recognizing Arthur’s tone and demeanor.

“Remember those bags I told you to have ready? Grab them. Get Molly on the vertibird and leave as soon as we take off. Are we clear?”

            “Yes, what’s happening?”

            “Annalise needs…” his voice faded. “No more room in the inn, Pala…” he stopped clenching his fists in frustration. “Logan. My son isn’t leaving room for his sister, he’s too big and she’s too small. She’s in trouble,” he whistled loudly without using fingers and tearing out from the Danse’s home at full speed came Dogmeat, with a determined ready to work look on his fuzzy face.

            “Vertibird and Brandis, GO!” he ordered and the dog took off again across the street barking loudly.

            “Molly, honey I’ll be back,” Danse called behind him and quickened his pace back towards their home as Arthur smiled strategically remaining calm as he took his wife’s other arm as Molly helped her walk out.

            “Guys really, I can walk. I might waddle, but really, I’m fine,” she locked her hand into Arthur’s tightly and smiled up at him, winking. “Oh! We forgot the…”

            “It’s all right, love. I’ll get later, I need to get you into the vertibird, we’ve got to head back to the Prdywen,” he kissed the side of her head, looking sideways at Molly, who already knew from the ultrasound that something was wrong. She nodded silently and gave a big excited smile to Annalise.

            “I’m so excited to see these little babies!”

            Annalise giggled. “I hope they just come out okay, they can look like whoever they want and,” she glanced over at Arthur. “Why are we leaving so soon?”

            “We are needed back on the Prydwen love. Come along,” he kissed her again, and Molly squeezed Annalise’s hand tightly.

            “What’s wrong, Arthur?”

            “Just… trust me, love? Okay? I promise, it’s going to be fine. We simply need to leave,” he rubbed their noses and patted Dogmeat proudly as he jumped up into the seat beside Annalise as Arthur gently lifted her inside, making sure she was fastened in.

            From her seat next to Arthur, Annalise could see Danse walking out from his home, dressed in a completely different all blue flight suit, with a black leather bomber jacket. The Minutemen logo painted on the back. She curiously watched he and Molly disappear towards the outskirts of town where she knew another vertibird waited atop the hill near Vault 111. A strange feeling of worry settled in her chest. Something was off; everyone’s actions were alerting her that things were about to change quickly.

            As soon as the vertibird docked, Arthur had jumped out and waited patiently for Annalise to exit the vertibird, but she knew he was stalling for another reason. Dogmeat had already run to the Prydwen’s Knight on duty, barking loudly at him. Annalise imagined he was ordering everyone to hurry up, and it made her smile before asking the question she was afraid to receive the answer to.

            “How bad was it?”

            “Oliver’s a lot bigger than Charlotte, love. Cade’s probably going to have to do surgery, okay? Molly’s right behind us. She’ll be right there with you like we promised. I’m not going anywhere.”

            “What about Logan?”

            “He’ll be waiting in his quarters. Scribe Haylen and Molly will be assisting Captain Cade, we’re getting the kids out and everything will be just fine.”

            “I want Molly to take them, not Cade. I want her to take them out.”

            “Annie she can’t surgically remove them. Cade will have to do it, okay? Look at me, I love you. You can do this, you are strong. The strongest woman I’ve ever known, and this is going to be quick and efficient. In and out,” he smiled at her as a stretcher was brought down and he gently lifted her onto it with Cade standing on the other side.

            “Good afternoon, Lady. Ready to meet your little Maxson’s?” he smiled warmly and Annalise grabbed her husband’s hand, a mixture of excitement and fear in her expression.

            “Please don’t put me to sleep, please. I want to be there, I want to be present to see them.”

            “I think Haylen and I can get the anesthesia to work just right so you can be awake. You’ll be groggy, not as sharp as your usual self, but that’s the best I can do, is that fair enough?” he asked as she nodded.

            “They’re not going to die, right?” she suddenly asked as Arthur pushed open doors as Cade gave her an honest smile.

            “Not on my watch. We just need to get them out. Charlotte will probably need fed right away. They’ve used up all the available space you’ve got. So, I don’t want your organs getting anymore stressed than they need to, and your little ones can finally stretch out,” he immediately squeezed her hand confidently. “I promise, Lady.”

She nodded, watching Arthur step out of the med bay and directing everyone around them. He closed off their end of the Prydwen, from med-bay to their quarters, and keeping as little personnel on the Prydwen as possible. Part of the airport had begun to be transformed into barracks for the soldiers, and Arthur was directing the nervous bustle outside into a calm and orderly, fluid motion of events.

            The Med-Bay looked completely different, Haylen had the entire section meticulously cleaned and everything was sterilized, set up and waiting for the delivery. Her heart slammed in her chest, she was nervous and anxious now. This was it; the last few moments before everything would change so drastically it made her head spin. There were going to be two tiny people she and Arthur would be responsible for. Haylen gently greeted her, the tone of her voice instantly easing Annalise as she explained everything that was happening, how it would all transpire and what she would be feeling. She never noticed the first round of drugs they began to administer or the efficiency of Haylen’s ability to start an IV in Annie’s right arm.

            Suddenly bursting in Molly was dressed head to toe in pre-war surgical scrubs, that matched the set Haylen was wearing. Her hair was pulled back from her face and she began to what Annalise heard them say, as “scrub’ in. For as much as Molly detested Cade, she chatted with him, a nervous excitement to her voice as she put gloves on and appeared next to Annalise, grinning behind the surgical mask she was wearing.

            “I’m right here!” she kissed her friend’s cheek quickly, pulling her mask back up. “I’m going to get you changed, or well, I’m sorry, Annie…. But you know, put your ugly gown on,” she winked as she held up a typical gown, that was really only covering Annalise’s breasts when it was all said and done.

             “Molly this gown is hideous,” she nervously laughed making the room chime in chuckles.

            “I brought the cute one I made you. Calm down. The cute one is when people come see you holding two perfect little dark haired beauties!”

            “Ad Victoriam, Lady Maxson,” a muffled unfamiliar voice came from the doorway dressed in a Minutemen flight suit making Molly smile brightly. Haylen began to start her pain meds, Arthur was also smiling, saluting the man in the strange uniform who disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

            “Ad Victoria,” she mumbled suddenly feeling her cheeks flush as whatever medication Haylen just pushed, she felt.

            “I’m right here love,” Arthur tossed his battle jacket on the back of a chair, he wore nothing but a cotton t-shirt and his combat pants for training. She wondered why he looked so comfortable and less formal, but was happy he did so. She was practically naked, on the middle of a table surrounded by people. Borderline humiliating. “Feeling okay?”

            “Just weird.”

            “Weird how?” Cade looked up before placing a large blue sheet between them.

            “Why can’t…”

            “No, Annie. You don’t need to see anything. Just lay back, look at Arthur and talk about the first thing you’re going to do with those babies,” Molly calmly answered the question before she finished asking it.

            “Let you hold one,” Annie suddenly felt unlike herself. “And Da…”

            “Logan? That’s nice of you,” Molly winked.

            “Their Daddy,” Annalise quickly corrected herself even though she now felt numb, everywhere. “My face is numb, why is my face numb?”

            “Just a side effect, Lady. You’re doing great. Can you feel anything?”

            “No I… Ouch! Arthur!”

            “What?!” he jumped from leaning over beside her.

            “Your elbow in my boob, that hurt!”

            He nervously exhaled. “Thank God, she’s fine Cade.”

            “Annie, you don’t feel anything, right? Nothing on your abdomen?”

            “No, are you taking my guts out?”

            “How did you know that?” Molly was focused on helping Cade as Haylen monitored Annalise’s vitals, but continued to entertain her friend.

            “It’s the first step in a C-section, I was reading about them. Your probability with twins almost doubles to have one and I assumed since well, knowing my luck, I’d absolutely have one. Not to mention that you,” she paused feeling Arthur kiss her.

            “Calm down. No one needs you to recite textbooks right now. Let them work. Just look at me, sweetheart. It’s okay,” he crooned to her.

            “Your eyes are pretty. I hope they get them.”

            “I think your eyes are pretty,” he chuckled. “How do you feel?”

            “Are their hands in my stomach?”

            He snorted. “Why?”

            “I literally feel like… CADE STOP DIGGING!”

            “Lady, I have to get the children out, I’m sorry it’s going to feel like there’s a circus going on and I’m sorry.”

            “Annie, honey…” Arthur ran his fingers through her hair. “Stop.”

            “Oh my God it feels like there’s a thousand pounds inside my uterus, Molly!”

            “Well, I mean,” her voice stopped. “Oh, Annie…”

            “What?”

            “Annie he’s perfect!”

            Arthur proudly looked up, watching her move effortlessly and quickly. Molly took the infant from Cade’s hands immediately suctioning his face, allowing him to breathe properly and giving him a fast, improvised warm wipe down before coming around placing him on Annalise’s warm chest. Oliver screamed, like they had never heard a child scream before. He was furious, he was cold and he did not want to be removed so soon. Arthur felt as if all the sound in the room had ceased, looking down at the sudden renewed expression of his wife, the shocked gasp of finally getting to see him and her instant maternal reaction to coddle him in her arms as he continued to furiously scream.

            “Mama’s here,” she crooned. “We’re both here,” her voice sang in such a soothing tone it even eased Arthur for the moment. Their son still cried nestling into his mother, but slowly stopped the more she cooed and when his own rough hand was gently placed on Oliver’s back, covering him with the gown Annalise was wearing. He slowly stopped, Arthur kissing Annalise as she rubbed her nose gently against the infants. This was infatuation like he had never experienced, or felt in his life. They were perfect.         

            Annalise’s eyes were closed, the moment of calm settling around the room as she softly continued to croon to Oliver now happily nestled against her. Arthur kissed them both, he still could not find words to express his own emotions or what he wanted to even say to Annalise, but a sudden fear settled over him. Twins were usually minutes apart. This felt longer. It had been longer. Something ate away at him, hoping the intoxicated state of his wife, didn’t alert her, like he was at the moment. Closing his eyes, he turned only to see Molly yet again, take his silent daughter out of Cade’s hands into her arms. Suctioning out her face, and wiping her down with a warm rang, Charlotte still made no sounds.

            Suddenly his eyes darted away from the gruesome state of his wife’s body, but to his daughter, a more obvious gray color than her brother was moments earlier. Her tiny limbs shivered, and Arthur’s heart began to shatter like he had never felt it break before. This was a feeling of helpless terror he had never experienced before. Annalise was still humming behind him, occasionally talking about Oliver’s sister joining them, but as he stared at the cold, almost blue colored baby in Molly’s arms, that fear was becoming far too real to him. He watched her hands as she slowly rubbed Charlotte’s very tiny chest, talking to her softly.

            “Charlotte baby,” he found words, the tone of his voice something that no one in the room had ever heard, caused them all to pause for a second. “Charlotte baby, Daddy’s here.”

            A barely audible whimper escaped her and Molly turned around to look at him, her eyes wide with shock and relief. “Do that again!”

            “Daddy’s here, right beside you,” Arthur towered over Molly as she continued rubbing the tiny infant’s chest.

“Arthur… Don’t think, don’t talk. Trust me…” she muttered as Arthur, trace-like nodded. Molly quickly pulled the front of Arthur’s shirt, stretching his collar out past the point of being a wearable garment. He gasped, but suddenly realized what she was doing. In a fluid motion, she placed Charlotte directly against Arthur’s strong, warm chest within his shirt.

“It’s called the kangaroo method. I’d only read about it but…” she rambled off as Haylen looked stunned, Cade too busy to notice, ensuring Annalise was stitched back up appropriately.

“I’ve only seen this used in extreme situations… It’s the warmest place for her and by the skin to skin contact, your breathing is supposed to help regulate hers…” Molly helped Arthur back into his battle coat creating maximum warmth. She paused, showing Arthur exactly how to rub Charlotte’s back to help her breathe, before she darted back over to the sink where she had been mixing something.

            “Why isn’t Charlotte making noise? Where is she?” a weak sounding Annalise broke the silence of the room.

            “I’ve got her,” Arthur didn’t move or stop what he was doing. Another small cry escaped her, slightly more audible than before. “Honey, I’ve got you. It’s okay, Oliver is sorry,” he smiled feeling her make another sound against him. He gently kissed her head and closed his eyes, still not stopping from rubbing her back as she continued to slowly move against him. “Daddy and Mommy are here. You’re okay.”

            “She sounds so tiny…” Annalise hummed nestling Oliver as Arthur turned in his chair to face his wife whom was slowly being raised by Cade.

            “She is,” he smiled rubbing his nose against the side of Charlotte’s head crooning to her. The most powerful man in the eastern seaboard of the United States crooning calmly to his tiny daughter made the room stop moving for a moment. “But she’s okay. I can feel her moving more,” he chuckled as Charlotte made a louder noise before a cry escaped her. He glanced up watching Annalise rest back with a heavy sigh of relief.

            Molly appeared at his side again with a syringe and began explaining to him how to feel Charlotte by the droplets, and how frequently. Annalise smiled at Haylen who sat closely beside her, a relief that it was all over. Cade worked tediously around her, making sure everything was stabilized and back to normal, her eyes were feeling heavy.

            “Haylen…”

            “It’s okay Lady Maxson, I’ll hold him while you rest, and as soon as Molly is finished with Charlotte I’ll see to it, she’ll get Oliver. I’m staying right here with you. Close your eyes, you did it! They’re both going to be okay.”

            Annalise dozed in and out for what felt like a moment, but had been for a couple of hours. Voices came and went, but every time she opened her eyes, Arthur was right beside her, with a tiny little girl bundled up in his chest. She could hear him talking to her, the sound of his voice was something that made her heart swell and tears form in her eyes. He was so enamored, but had heard her stir and smiled warmly at her as he brought Charlotte to her.

            “She’s okay, we got her just in time,” he exhaled and kissed Annie’s forehead. “Molly’s got Oliver for now,” Arthur motioned to the chair next to his where Molly gently rocked their son.

            “She’s beautiful,” Annie smiled kissing Charlotte’s head. “They both are.”

            “Just like you,” Arthur smirked and kissed her gently. “Are you feeling okay?”

            She nodded. “Where’s Cade?”

            “Down the hall, why?” Molly asked curiously looking up from Oliver.

            “When does Logan get to see them?”

            “Sometime tomorrow, Annie you need to feed Oliver and get some rest. Haylen is staying in here with you tonight, okay?” Molly slowly stood up and sat next to Annie on her best. “I’ll be here first thing in the morning.”

            “What time is it?”

            “Two in the morning. You’ve been asleep for a while, but after you feed Oliver you need to sleep more. Okay? Arthur’s got Charlotte. Everything is okay.”

            Annie tiredly nodded thanking Molly profusely. “We wouldn’t be here without you.”

            “It’s what friends are for,” Molly smiled while placing Oliver back in Annie’s arms and helping her get comfortable to feed him before she left the Maxson’s alone for their first night as a family.

            After ensuring everyone was settled, Molly bid them a quiet good night before walking back into Danse’s quarters, to find him asleep in an awkward position on the couch with an old textbook about to fall on the floor. She smiled, locking the door behind her before stripping out of her scrubs and leaning down to kiss him gently. Silently passing him, she disappears into the shower to relax after a long and stressful day, unaware of her stirring Paladin merely across the room…

 


End file.
